Stop Following Me!
by AberrantNinja
Summary: He didn't mean to follow her. Honestly! They just happen to be going in the same exact direction. Short Chapters! TurtlesxOC's main pairing Mikey/OC Rated M...COMPLETE!
1. Just another day

**PLEASE READ NOTE! **

**Alright people this story is a way for me to relax so the updates may vary. I'll try to update once a week and they'll probably be short chapters since I rarely have time to do anything since I have two jobs and I'm still going to college. **

**Other than that enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may add later on!**

* * *

><p>She checked once more to see if she had everything. Boots tied? Check. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Falling down in the middle of an assignment is embarrassing enough when no one was around, but having been seen as it happened was humiliating. Not to mention because of her little slip up she had gotten less clients. Hood on? Check. Snow goggles on? Check. No need for anyone to know her identity. Locksmith tools? Rope? Crowbar? Check. Check. And double check.<p>

It was just a small job tonight. She always picked the small and simple jobs. It was fast and easy money… well for her at least. After five years of trial and error and lets just say there was a lot and I mean a lot of errors she had become good at stealing. She wasn't great. But she was good enough to get people to hire her for her skills. There be a few times where a client would want her to steal something that was heavily guarded and it was those time she would politely decline. She couldn't risk getting caught not when―

"Lala go bye?" a small muffled voice called out from underneath the covers. His head poked out from the mass of blankets that covered his tiny form and his eyes half closed and on the brink of falling back to sleep. His grey and white tipped ears twitching at the sound of her footsteps.

"Hey little cub what are you doing up? You should be sleeping" she whispered softly scratching behind his ear making the three year old purr.

"I heard you" he yawned and snuggled deeper into the blankets for warmth.

"Sorry I'll try to get ready more quietly next time" she kissed his forehead.

"You be back?" he mumbled.

"Always"

"'Kay"

"And if I'm late?" she asked him.

"Wait here"

"Good boy, I'll be back soon. I promise and don't leave or go outside of the base"

"'Kay… love you Lala"

"I love you too cub, now sleep" she kissed him one last time and went on her way, closing the door as gently as she could.

She hated leaving him alone, but she had to and it would only be for a couple of hours. She exited the warehouse that she had made into a somewhat home. Judging by how the place was when she found it she guessed the owners didn't get very far in their business and had to be shutdown early. It was in the more loner parts of the city that nobody would disturb them. It was near close to most shopping centers. Best of all the were within walking distance so she had no need for a car.

It took her a bit but after four years she would finally have enough money to pay for the place and start to remodel it to look more like a home for Ryder and her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thanks!<strong>


	2. I said no!

**Surprise! It's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, but I do own my character Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put into this story!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS A LITTLE VIOLENCE AND SWEAR WORDS (...just two really)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance behind her black snow goggles with light grey tinted lens. This guy just wouldn't take no for an answer. Her left hand flinched every now and then from holding herself back to not grabbing her crowbar and slam it on the client's desk.<p>

"I said no" she hissed out at the plumped man who was leaning back in his chair as if he owned the world.

"Just think about it, if you manage to steal from them you can steal from anyone"

"I'm not stupid and the answer is still no" she knew he was trying to bait her into thinking she can become the best of the best by doing this task. However she knew her limits and skills and she wasn't qualified for this without being tracked or caught. She couldn't do that not when she had Ryder waiting for her back at home.

"You need to give yourself a bit more credit"

"You're really an idiot, if I don't steal from the Purple Dragons what makes you think I'll steal from the Foot Clan? I said no and that's final now if you don't have anything for me then I'm off to my next client"

"I don't think you understand Breakage," he grinned maliciously, "You don't have a choice" he snapped his fingers and more of his guards appeared with weapons drawn and ready. She didn't move except to uncross her arms over from her chest letting them hang by her sides in a bored fashion.

"Nice try but I don't scare that easily you fat bastard" her statement caused him to frown. He stood up and walked around the desk and closer to her.

"Is that so?" he sneered in front of her face. Once he was close enough she grabbed his tie and twisted it around her hand pulling at it to tighten it around his neck while whipping out a pocket knife and aimed it at his throat.

"Yes, now if you value your life call off your men" she smirked. His fingers went to his tie trying to stop it from getting any tighter. His face was already turning bright red from the lack of air. His guards took at step closer to her so she guess he must have gave them a silent signal.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she tsked at the men, "One step closer and it's good bye to your paychecks" she said pressing the knife harder into the man's neck and letting a small trickle of blood flow down. That got them to stop. She made her way to the window where the fire escape was located at, her grip never once wavering as she dragged the man with her by his tie. Once she was safely outside she kicked him back inside the building.

"Oh and here's your wallet back consider it payment for the delay in my schedule you caused me" she grinned as she tossed his wallet smacking him right in the face.

"You bitch!" he yelled then looked at his men in anger "What are you standing around for! AFTER HER!"

She slid down the ladder and on to the ground running away at full speed. She ran thru streets cutting in different alleys before she finally lost them when she hid under a parked truck.

"That's it I'm sticking to cars and pick pocketing!" she muttered to herself as she crawled out from underneath the truck and dusted herself off. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her next client.

"Hey Mémo, where'd you say that car was at?" she asked when they answered.

_"By first and fourth street, it's a blue charger with white pin striping you can't miss it"_

"How much?"

_"You get it here unscratched and undamaged, I'll give you four grand, but if it is then I'll only give you half of that"_

"Deal" she hung up and made her way to her next task.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!<strong>


	3. That's it!

**Damn! I'm on a roll with these chapters! Even if they are really short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"That's not fair! How come we never do any of my plans!" the youngest turtle grumble out angrily.<p>

"Because Mikey none of your plans ever work right"

"Donnie's right Mikey your plans are always…" Leonardo tried to find the right word only for the red clad ninja to roll his eyes and growl out a single word.

"Stupid"

"Raph!" Donatello scolded, "Look Mikey what Leo and Raph are trying to say is that your plans are not always…thought thru" he continued.

"Exactly" Leo nodded.

"No it's not―uff!" Leo elbowed Raphael on his side to get him to shut up.

"Whatever" Mikey utter and turn back to look out at the dock were Shredder's lackeys unloaded equipment from the boats.

"Alright here's the plan Raph and I will sneak from the back of the boat, Donnie, you and Mikey find a way to stop the truck from delivering the shipment so far" Leo explained.

"Why I'm I stuck with Mikey again? I did it last time!" Donnie protested.

Michelangelo shook his head and stood up from his position.

"Mikey what are you doing get down you're going to give our position away!" Raph hissed.

"No! I'm tired of you guys treating me like I'm just dead weight to this team! I'll go my own way! Just give me the signal when you guys are ready" Mikey glared and went on his way jumping down from the roof top and hide behind a stack of crates that was between the dock and the truck.

"Mikey wait―"

"Let him go Leo" Raph said as he also jumped down from the building and made his way to the back of the boat. Leo sighed and followed right after him while Donnie made his way to the truck.

Taking down the Foot clan had gone smooth enough. Sure there had been a few close calls but other than that it went rather well. Leo finished the last knot in the rope and stood up admiring his work.

"There nice and tight until the police get here" he stated looking down at the group of five he manage to tie up not counting the ones his brothers had also manage to get.

"Guys we should get out of here soon, the police is on their way" Donnie spoke up.

"Hold on where's Mikey?" Leo looked around for their missing brother.

"Probably already left to the lair and locked himself in his room, you know how he gets when he's in one of his moods, he'll be back to normal in an hour or two you'll see" Raph shrugged.

"Yea you're probably right, let's go then" Leo nodded and led the way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	4. Will you stop!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mikey hadn't waited for his brothers after he finished tying up his group of foot lackeys. He need to clear his head maybe even get some pizza. He could already smell and taste the pepperoni. Just the thought made him grin and pick up his speed but then slowed down and came to a complete stop. It was way too late in the night, everything one of his favorite pizza places was probably closed.<p>

"Aw man! What I'm I suppose to do now!" he slumped down in defeat. He sighed and looked towards the street below. His eyes widen with interest when he saw someone crawl out from underneath a truck. They were wearing snow goggles that covered almost half their face, large black hoodie that did a fine job of covering up the figures body form so he didn't know if it was a man or a woman, and some fitting jeans that were ripped and faded on the knees while also wearing steel toed combat boots. But the things that made him suspicious about her was the rope that was draped across her shoulder and chest and the crowbar that hung on the side of pants.

He jumped down and he waited for her to finish her phone call. When she turned around she almost crashed into him.

"Uh…hi?" by the sound of their voice he knew they were female and what was even more surprising was that she hadn't started screaming or running away at the sight of him.

"Look I'm not the smartest guy out here but I do know a human crawling out from the bottom of the truck in the middle of the night is not normal" he joked.

"Yea well I was just…" she looked at the truck, "Just checking the axels on this truck" she said patting the hood "You know just making sure everything is in working condition" she kicked the tire twice and looked up at him once more "Yup everything is in working order well I better be on my way then bye" she turned around only to bump into his chest…_er _plastron hard.

"Oh I see" he said crossing his arms and nodding, "What were you really doing?" he grinned.

"I don't see how any of that is your business, so why don't you just back off" she said quickly losing her anger and pushed him away from her and walked away once more.

This was new. She was talking to him like he was a person…as a_ human _not some giant mutant turtle. He couldn't help but press his luck and see if they could continue their conversation. If you can even call it that, but it was nice to talk to another human that wasn't afraid of him (other than April and Casey of course).

"Would you stop following me!" she turn back to yell at him.

He froze. He wasn't even aware that he was following her. There was just something about her that was calling out to him that and she smelled really nice.

"I'm not" he quickly lied, "You just happen to be going the same direction I am" he added lamely.

She stopped and looked at his form properly making him squirm in discomfort. He was a giant humanoid turtle. His muscles were well defined just looking at him she could tell he was strong. His skin a light color green that seem to match perfectly with his orange mask. She stared at his elbow and knee pads but most of all the brown leather like belt he had on with the two pairs of nun chucks tucked on either of his sides. She didn't care less on what he looked like he could be a talking dog for all she cared but she couldn't risk him following her anymore. Not when she still had a job to do and get back home to Ryder.

"So what are you supposed to be? Some kind of ninja?" she finally spoke.

"That's Mr. Ninja Turtle to you!" he replied back with a smile.

She let out a laugh. "Alright Mr. Ninja Turtle can you please stop following me―"

"There she is!"

"Oh Shit!" she cursed when she saw the guys she been hiding from find her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	5. Ditched

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When he heard her swear at the sight of those men Michelangelo immediately stood in front of her and whipped out his nun chucks ready to strike.<p>

"The hell is that!" man 1 shouted.

"Get out of here you mutant turtle freak before we make turtle soup out of you!" man 2.

"Just hand her over and we won't hurt you as bad" man 3 smirked.

"You got it all wrong dudes the only ones getting hurt here is the five of you" Mikey said as he maneuvered his nun chucks with fast reflexes and grace anyone has ever seen. No sooner than the words were spoken had all five men attacked him from all angles.

She watched him all of them at once. At first she was going to jump in and help him but see him in action as he twisted and striked at the men with ease and wasn't even breaking a sweat she knew he had everything under control. It was the perfect moment to take her leave while everyone was distracted in fighting.

"How you like me now!" Mikey laughed as he finished off the last guy off and looked at his handy work as the men groaned in pain in a mass pile on the ground.

"You can come out now dudette you're safe…uh dudette? Aw man did she really just ditch me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. For The Money

**Disclaimer: I do no own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She drove up to the garage and parked the car no problem. Men of all shapes and sizes stood around the place with a few women draped over them. The music was loud yet low enough that the neighbors wouldn't call the cops. Her face scrunched up at the smell when she exited the car. It smelled like a combination of alcohol, pot, sex and motor oil. If it weren't for the money she wouldn't even step twenty feet near of this place. She leaned against the car her hands shoved in her pants pockets and waited patiently for Mémo to come down.<p>

"Breakage!" a loud booming voice called out from the second floor. She tiled her head up and saw Mémo gripping the guard rail and grinning down at her as if he had just gotten the best present (which technically he did). He was a tall guy barely in his thirties, tan and skinny as a twig. His hair was shaved and had a black bandana tied around his forehead. He had black eyes and a goatee. His face was sharp and strong the only thing that made him unattractive was it was wasting away from all the drug use. He always wore either a black or white wife beater with fitted jeans and converse.

He wasted no time making his way down to her.

"You actually got it" he laughed and inspected the car, "And in one piece with no damages! I'm impressed!"

"Yea except for the wires I had to cut so I could hot wire it but that's a given" she shrugged moving away from the car.

"Here's the money, just like I promised" he said handing her an envelope filled with cash. She took it in her hand and tugged. Her eyes narrowed at him when he wouldn't let it go (not that he could see it with her goggles and hood on).

"Any reason why you're not letting go?" she asked bored. She had to keep a straight face with all her client or else they always wanted to scare or threaten her into working for them permanently.

He let it go "Just trying to get your attention"

"For?" she questioned him while tucking her pay into the zipper pocket of her hoodie.

"I want you to work for me. I'll pay you good. More than what I do now" he said seriously.

"Thanks but no thanks, I know how these things work. Once you chose a_ 'group'_ you have to do some kind of test and when you want out it's either get beat up to the brink of death or death itself. So again thanks but no thanks" she watched him frown and sigh reluctantly. "Besides I like being freelance, and if you ever need a car stolen that your men can't seem to get…you know my number"

"I guess that's good too…for now" he smirked, "l'll find a way to get you on my _'team'_"

"Keep dreaming asshole" she replied back and flipped him off causing him to laugh.

"That's another reason I want you, you ain't scared of me"

She rolled her eyes at him and began walking away "Goodbye Mémo" she lazily raised her hand half way up in a good bye motion, not bothering to look back to see if he was still there or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Where are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello"<p>

_"Mikey where the shell are you!"_ Raph shouted through the phone.

He rolled his eyes "Oh you know…just around" he teased causing Raph to spew up a storm and the phone was taken away from him.

_"Mikey where are you? Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine Leo"

"We're just worried you never done something like this before" Donnie said hacking into the line.

"Guys I'm fine! I just needed to clear my head that's all! I'll be back at the lair in a couple of minutes" he assured them.

"Alright we'll see you soon then"

"Bye"

He sighed and turned around making his way back home thru the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. Ryder

**I realized the last chapter was a bit shorter than usual so here's this one a bit longer to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any OC's I might add in this story.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>She kicked her boots off and took off her gear letting out a breath in relief. She slid into bed pulling the covers over herself and closing her eyes from the warmth. She felt Ryder shift closer to her and curl up on her side. She smiled and turned around holding him in her arms. His tail wrapped around her arm and he let out a purr.<p>

"You're back" he mumbled into her shirt.

"I told you I would be" she said softly stroking the back of his head.

"Can we can we go to park two morrow?"

She laughed softly. "Tell you what, I need to go to meet a real estate agent tomorrow but when we are done with them how about we go eat breakfast at Denny's, watch a movie and then head down to the park? How's that sound?"

His eyes widen in awe, "Really?! You and me? All day"

"Yup just you and me all day…unless you don't want" she sighed dramatically.

He tugged at her shirt "No! I want to! I want to!"

She laughed once more at his actions "Then let's get some sleep"

She woke up to the bed moving a little too violently. At first she thought it might have been a small earthquake or something but that thought left her mind when she heard Ryder excited shouting.

"Lala! Lala! Up! Up!" he bounced all over the full size bed careful to avoid jumping on her. She sat up and scooped him into her arms giving him a raspberry on his neck making the three year old shriek followed by his laughter. She laughed tossing him to his side of the bed. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She felt Ryder's arms encircle her neck from behind and lean in his on top of hers. She grinned and leaned back letting her body fall on him but still supported most of her weight on her elbows, he let go and squirmed away giggling.

"Alright play time is over let's go get you dressed" she stood up and carried him on her hip to the closet, "What do you wanna wear?"

"Robots!" he said reaching for the hanger that had a light grey shirt with different color outlines of robots. She set him on the floor shaking her head as he ran off with the shirt waving it madly in the air. She grabbed a pair of pants, a black hoodie jacket, socks and shoes for him.

"Hey you forgot the rest of the clothes you dork! You can't go running around in just a t-shirt and underwear"

He stopped in his struggle to take of his shirt and looked at her his head tilting to the side in confusion.

"What's a dork?"

"It mean's your silly"

"Dork! Dork! Dork!" he laughed and jumped some more on the bed.

"Stop moving around, I still need to get ready too!" she pulled his shirt off quickly putting on the clean one on while he was distracted. She maneuvered his arms into the jacket pulling his hood up slipping his ears through the slits she had cut into the hood. It made his ears and stripped tail look like it was part was part of the jacket design. His claws didn't really matter since no one paid much attention to them added to the fact that he moved his hands around a lot. However she couldn't hide the dark markings that circled around his eyes making them an even brighter amber. Either way she thought he was the most beautiful baby she laid eyes on.

"Can you manage putting on your pants and shoes while I get ready?"

"…yes!" he giggled.

Satisfied with his answer she turn to get ready herself slipping on a pair of washed out skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that was three sizes to big on her. She put on a classic pair of converse shoes and began to pull her hair in a messy pony tail letting her bangs fall over her face.

"Ready little cub?" she called out from the bathroom.

"Lala! My tail!" he yelled run to her fully clothed but his pants looked bulgier from the back than usual. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She forgot those were new pants and forgot to add a hole for his tail.

She grabbed the scissors from the drawer and kneeled down to his level "Turn around" he did as she asked and soon felt his tail be pulled out from the new hole.

"Better?"

"Better" he nodded.

"Ok let's go then" she grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	9. Ryder (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or from Denny's lol. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put into this story**

* * *

><p>They both stared at the door before shrugging.<p>

"Guess they're not open yet" she looked down at Ryder.

"They over sleep?" he asked innocently.

She chuckled "No they just open later in the day, let's go eat breakfast in the meantime"

"'Kay" he smiled.

Once at Denny's, the hostess smiled widely upon seeing them or rather at seeing Ryder.

"And what's your name" she bent down closer to him. He hid behind her gripping her pant leg and peeked up at the women.

"Ryder" he said shyly.

"Hi Ryder, my name's Jazmin do you want some crayons so you can color while you wait for your food?"

He nodded in awe as the hostess handed him a kid's meal that had mini games and coloring sections with two colored crayons.

"Thank you" he said and looked down at the paper in excitement.

The waitress stood up and look at her. "He's adorable!" she squealed.

She laughed at her. "Thanks"

"Would you like a booth or a table?"

"Booth, in the back if you have any"

"Right this way ma'am and your waiter will be with you in a few minutes"

"Okay" she nodded and turned to Ryder.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"Cakes!" he said as he continued scribbling on the paper.

"Is that all?"

He scratched his head in thought "Milk"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, can I start you off with your drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Actually we're ready to order"

"Sure no problem"

"He wants pancakes and a glass of milk from the kids menu and I'll take the slamwich with orange juice"

"Alright anything else?"

"That's all" she smiled.

"I'll take your menu"

Ryder looked up at the waiter and stared back down at his crayons and paper gathering them up and holding them close to his chest not caring if they got wrinkled.

"Lady give me it"

"He meant only mine cub, you can keep yours" she told him watching him relax and place his stuff back on the table and continued to draw and color.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	10. Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**I'd like to thank** Scarlet White** for being my first review! It meant a lot! So this chapter is for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He was still in deep sleep when his brothers began to bang on his door demanding answers for his strange behavior last night. He was content in just ignoring them but when they entered his room without his permission he groaned in annoyance and covered his head with his pillow in attempt to block out their voices.<p>

"We know you ain't sleeping Mikey" Raphael growled.

"How can I with all the banging and yelling" he muttered lowly.

"What was that!"

"Raph! We came to talk to him not fight" Leonardo was quick to take control of the conversation leaving the temperamental turtle to grumble silently.

"Mikey what was all that last night?" Donatello asked his younger brother in concern. They had never seen Michelangelo so upset that he didn't come home immediately. That was more of Raph's thing, not Mikey's.

They all had their own way of dealing with things when they were anger or upset. Leo always meditated or did hours of katas. Donnie locked himself in his room and lost himself in his work and latest gadget. Raph went out in the night to blow some on low life criminals, while Mikey skateboarded in the sewers or listened to his music loudly in his room door locked. Not disappear for a couple hours without telling them.

"Look Mikey if you're upset about what we said about your plans last night, we're sorry" Leo told him sincerely getting a nod from Donnie and a sigh from Raph. He shook his head and gave them a fake grin.

"It ok dudes, I was just having a bad day yesterday that's all I didn't mean to take it out on you guys" he lied quickly. They all smiled well except Raph, he smirked.

"We all have bad days Mikey, just next time give us a heads up, we were really worried something happen to you" Donnie replied.

"Got it, now can I go back to sleep?"

Leo chuckled "Sure Mikey"

When they all left his room he stood and grabbed his board leaving through a small hole he kept hidden with a monster poster. It was just big enough for him to crawl through and lead to one of the sewer tunnels. His brothers didn't know about it and he planned to keep it that way.

He never showed it but he hated being the youngest in their group. His brothers never took him seriously, sure he was immature but he knew when to be serious when the time called it. However his brothers never saw that and that's what frustrated him the most.

He also didn't like the fact that they seem to think he was weak and couldn't take care of himself when he when topside. He was twenty-four for goodness sake! An adult yet he was treated like a child! Don't get him wrong he loved them and was touched by their protectiveness but enough was enough they had to let him live his life and let him learn from his own mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'm not sure if I'm keeping the TMNT characters in character or if their acting a bit OOC. Let me know I'd appreciate it! Thanks you! <strong>


	11. It's finally ours

**I'd like to thank **Tiger-girl-14 **and **Isli **for putting this story on their story alert! Thank you it means a lot you guys so this chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast they went back to real estate office, glad to find it open.<p>

The meeting was quick. Even the realtor was surprised at her when he offered her to give her a tour around the place in case she wanted to look for something better. She politely decline and told him it didn't matter since she was going to renovate it to which he smiled nodded in understandment. It was a half the truth the real reason was she didn't want him to see that she had been living there for the past few years. When he asked her what type of payment he was once again shocked when she wrote him a check of more than three hundred thousand dollars more than enough to pay for the place and interest it required. The realtor finished all the paper work and shook hands with her.

"Nice doing business with you" she grinned. She couldn't believe it. The place was finally hers.

"With you as well Ms. Kayla Soto, here are the copies of the property purchase and all the transactions and the deed to the property should arrive in about 14 to 21 business days" he handed her a large yellow folder with all the documentation. She grabbed it and place it inside her worn out black cloth cross body hobo bag.

"Perfect, come on cub" she called out to Ryder who was watching TV in an area that was made for kids. He turned at being called on and immediately ran towards her.

"If you don't mind me what is your career? It must pay good if you can just write a check of more than 300 grand and not wince" he smiled honestly curious.

"I'm a car salesperson…I'm good at what I do" she shrugged. It was half true. She did sell cars most of the time...just not legally.

"I see, I heard dealers made good money just didn't know it was that good. Well it was nice meeting you and best of luck to you and you kid with your new place" he continued.

"Thank you" She picked up Ryder in her arms cradling him close as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. She left the building and walked to the nearest park.

"Guess what?" she asked Ryder. He lifted his head from his resting place and looked at her.

"What?"

"Home base is finally ours"

"Really!" his eyes lite up.

"Yup and we can start fixing it up now, you can have your own room and I'll have mine, we can have a food fight in the kitchen and not worry about knocking over the TV or getting food in the bed"

"My own room!" he squealed happily.

"And you can decorate it anyway you want"

"Wow" his eyes twinkled in amazement.

She snorted at his reaction, he was easy to please. Once arriving at the park she set him down and watched him run towards the swings with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	12. Acting

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT! But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Like to thank **Kittykat235 **for following my story! This is for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Michelangelo took a step back when he entered the lair. Leo was already waiting for him already. Donnie looked up from his computer and shook his head before going back to what he was doing. While Raph lazily flipped though the TV channels keeping an ear open to the lecture Leo was about to give him.<p>

"What's up dudes?" he grinned trying to act normal. He was still upset with them but he wouldn't let it show.

"Where have you been?"

"Out practicing my tricks in the tunnels" he said casually and showed Leo his board to prove his point.

Leo frowned but accepted his answer. Mikey walked away from their sight and smiled in victory. This called for pizza!

* * *

><p><strong>Yea I know it's a short chapter! Please review!<strong>


	13. Ryder (part 3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

* * *

><p>She gave him one last push on the swing stopping briefly when her phone rang.<p>

"Why don't you play on the slides, while I take this call cub? It'll just be a few minutes"

"'Kay" he nodded stopping the swing and ran to one of the slides and talking to the other kids. She turned and walked to one of the benches that was near and sat down answering the phone.

"Hello"

_"No need to sound too excited"_ was the simple reply.

"What do you want Mémo?"

_"I got a job for you"_

"Sorry I can't"

_"You don't even know what it is yet"_

"Doesn't matter I'm going on a break for the next two or three weeks, give or take"

_"You're joking right?"_ he laughed. He was met by silence _"Shit you're serious? Since when do you take vacations?"_

"It's not really a vacation, it more of keeping an eye out as my house gets renovated-"

She heard a piercing scream. Not just any scream that was Ryder's scream whenever he was in pain. She paused and began scanning the playground for him. She spotted him by the rocking horses on the ground tears running down his face as a little girl was yanking on his ears and yelling at him. His tiny hands trying to stop her from pulling anymore.

"I have to go" she immediately hung up and ran to Ryder.

"Mama!" he cried out. Now she knew he was in terrible pain. He only ever called her that when he was scared, in high pain or amazed by something he couldn't believe.

"Ryder! Hold on baby I'm coming" she made her way through the playground. When she got there the little girl stared up at her angrily but did not let go. She bent down to their level and grasped the little girl's wrist firmly, not hard, that it would hurt her but enough to let her know who was in charged.

"Let him_ go_" she hissed out at her. Immediately the little girl let go and began to wail, she let go and gathered Ryder into her arms rubbing his back soothingly as he whimpered into her shoulder. Her shirt getting soaked from his tears.

"I got you cub" she murmured placing a kiss on his head.

She stared as an older woman took long strides to where they were at. Her face red with anger. Kayla narrowed her eyes at her readying herself in case the woman tried to do anything.

"Shannon! You apologized to that little boy right now!" the woman yelled. Well she wasn't expecting that. She thought for sure she was going to start defending the child.

"But he wouldn't give me his jacket!" she cried.

"And why would he! That's his jacket!"

"But I want it!" she screamed and stomped her foot and staring up at Ryder and made a grab for him again but Kayla simple sat him on her shoulders and out of the little girl's reach to which she screamed and kicked her on her shin. She winced in pain and glared at the girl.

The woman looked mortified and quickly grabbed the girl by the arm "Enough Shannon!" the woman yelled at the girl and turned and froze staring at her eyes before shaking her head and apologized to Kayla "I'm so sorry!"

"Nice kid you got there" Kayla spat turning to the side at shield her eyes.

"Oh god no! She's_ not _my child! I'm her Aunt, my brother asked me to watch her for a couple hours. If it weren't for the fact that they were family I would have never agreed to babysit!" she said angrily glaring at the girl as she struggled in her Aunt's grip.

"I'm telling mommy and daddy!"

"Go ahead you spoiled brat!" The woman snapped. "Come on where going home right _now_!" she pulled her along. "Again I'm really sorry for what she did, her parents give her whatever she wants and you know how that goes when that happens" the woman explained. And she did. Kids that got everything they wanted would start to believe that anything they saw they could have it even if it wasn't theirs. Especially if their parents went along with it.

At least the Aunt knew the kid was a brat. "Its fine" she replied pulling Ryder off her shoulders and into her arms again when they were safely away.

After that little episode she took Ryder home. Poor little guy had cried himself to sleep. She carefully laid him on the bed and covered him. It was still early she guess she start on Ryder's snack for when he woke up. She cut up an orange and placed the slices into a small bowl taking it over to the bed as he began to stir. He sat up wiping his eyes and sniffed.

"Hey how you feeling? I brought you a snack" she said giving him the bowl.

"Ears hurt" he whimpered. She frowned and glanced at his ears as they poked out from the top of his hood. The usual pink flesh on the inside of his ears was a dark red and with splotches of purple. They were definitely going to bruise and be tender for a while.

She wasn't sure on what to say. "It'll heal in a couple of days"

He sniffed in defeat "We going to movies?"

"Of course, but after we eat dinner why don't you go color while I start making it?"

"'Kay"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	14. It's you

**Shit sorry guys! Having two jobs and going to college is no joke! I'm tired! But I manage to write this for you guys! **

**Special thanks to **Isli **for reviewing on the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Looks like an easy night guys, no sign of the Foot clan or the Purple Dragon's, so let's just go our normal routes" Leo smiled.<p>

Raph grunted in disappointment but did as was told and started heading west. Donnie simple nodded and headed south. Mikey was about to head east but Leo stopped him.

"No goofing off or pit stops Mikey, unless it's to defend someone" Leo stated.

"I know bro, you don't have to tell me every time we go out to patrol" Mikey replied.

He took off through the rooftops checking the streets for anything out of the ordinary. When he caught site of the theaters.

"No way! Monster Subspace came out already!" Mikey shouted causing people to turn his direction. He ducked down quickly, peeking over and making sure no one saw. He sighed in relief as the people went about their business. He was about to continue his route when a particular scent hit him. Where had he smelled this before? He glanced farther down the movie theater to see a person walking away and talking to a toddler in their arms.

He began to follow.

The closer he got the stronger the scent became and then he heard her voice. He knew that voice! It was the same girl from the other night! Without thinking he jumped down from the roof and landed a few feet in front of them. There wasn't anyone around and she already seen him so it wasn't really a problem. He doubt the kid will remember him in a few years. Probably think it was some kind of dream.

"Mama, look! He's like me" the kid said amazed.

Mikey tilted his head in confusion but as he took a closer look at the kid his eyes widen. The kid was a mutant…sort of. He looked more human however his tail wagging excitedly and him pointing a clawed finger gave him away. He had to give it to her, she had cut into the hood perfectly that is made his mutations look like it was part of the hoodie. The kid's eyes were surrounded with dark black rims that spread almost to his cheeks and his irises glowed a bright amber. He was sure that he could see him perfectly in the dark.

"Are you following me?" she growled at him. He shook his head quickly waving his hands in front of him in a panic.

He froze in place when he made eye contact. Her eyes were so intense and…odd. He never seen anything like it before. They were different colors, one a dark grey, the other a light green that had a slight glow to it. It was stunning beautiful.

She tensed and took a step back holding the kid closer to her. His attention was brought back once more when she started throwing questions at him.

"Who are you! How'd you find me! What do you want!"

This was not going like he had hoped for. He just wanted to have a talk with her like last time.

"No!" he shouted desperately, "I just- I…I" he couldn't find the right words.

"Out with it!" she yelled at him. He could smell a bit of fear coming from her. He shut his eyes tight and before he knew it the words came out of his mouth.

"I just wanted to talk!"

She looked confused. "Talk?"

He felt himself relax immediately when she did and the small smell of fear he caught vanished as if it was never there.

"Yea" he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	15. Talking

**First things first, I like to thank **LonelyDusk **and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for following my story! Totally made my day! **

**To **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **thanks for the review! I fixed the story's title for you! Hope I did it right? I never was good in writing. As for the chapters... I kind of just dish them out and post them immediately on fanfic without proofreading them. I'm too lazy to go back and edit them...so there might be the same mistakes and typos on future chapters! **

**Another thing is whatever Ryder says is written like that on purpose. He two years old so he's still getting the grasp on grammar and proper word use lol. Anyway that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Talk? He wanted to talk? Talk about what? She wasn't an interesting person. She was a college dropout, a thief…a freak. The only thing that brought any joy to her life was Ryder and music. Why would he want to talk to her?<p>

"You want to talk?...to me?" she said slowly, shifting Ryder onto her other hip side. "Why?"

"Because you're not scared of me" he admitted, "And you smell nice" he grinned playfully.

She laughed.

"I'm Michelangelo Hamato, but you can call me Mike or Mikey"

"Kayla, Kayla Soto" she smiled and continued to walk with Mikey right beside her. "You sure it's safe for you to be walking around like this?"

"Probably not" he laughed scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Mama can he come home?" Ryder said looking at Mikey cheerfully.

"I don't mind, but it's really up to him" she shrugged. She didn't care really, she knew he wouldn't say anything about Ryder considering he was a mutant himself, even more so than Ryder. Who could he tell without bringing attention to himself.

He paused and stared at her. "Really?"

"Sure just as long as you don't say anything about us"

"Same goes for you" he smirked.

"Not like anyone would believe me"

"True…I wish I can go but I kind of have to finish patrol"

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a ninja?"

"Nope, I'm a crime fighting bad ass with killer ninjustu skills" he replied rather proudly whipping out his nun chucks and showing a couple moves. She rolled her eyes but smiled never the less and Ryder stared at Mikey like he was his new hero.

She didn't realized how nice it was to have a conversation with someone.

"Humble much?" she snorted.

He smiled sadly "I got to go before Leo starts looking for me"

"Leo?"

"My brother" he explained.

"You have brother?" she asked. He liked that she said it that way and not usual 'there's more of you'.

"3 of them actually, I'm the youngest" he sighed.

"Must be tough" she knew what that was like.

"It's not all bad"

"You don't sound too sure of yourself" she commented raising and eyebrow at him jestingly. He paused in his walking. He couldn't help but think over her words. It wasn't all bad right? No. He shook his head he was just over thinking it.

"You coming or what? Ryder and I were gonna go home and bake some cookies. You can help. And we can talk some more"

"I love too…but I can't" he frowned.

"Why not Mykee?" Ryder pouted at the news.

"I have to finish my patrol and get home before my brothers worry little dude" he smiled at him.

"Two morrow?"

"I see what I can do"

"You sure you'll be missing out on some bombass cookies" Kayla said turning away from him and continued walking with Ryder peeking over her shoulder.

"Bomb ass Mykee!" Ryder called out as a last attempt to get him to come over. Kayla snorted in laughter. He blinked in surprise at the kid's language and even more surprised that she allowed him to say stuff like that. He let a grin spread on his face. He definitely liked this chick.

"Another day" he promised them.

"Here" she handed him a piece of paper and pen.

"What's this?"

"Something to write my number on, I do it for you but my hands are kind of full at the moment" she smirked at him switching Ryder to her other side. His mouth made an 'O' and he took the pen and paper and processed to write her number the paper as she told it to him.

"See ya later" she waved goodbye.

"Bye Mykee!" Ryder waved enthusiastically.

"Later" he said holding on to the piece of paper unable to believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	16. Late Night Call

**That's right people! Two updates in one day! I'm on a role!**

**Thanks to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing on the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT! But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mama will he come?" Ryder asked yawning and laying his head on her shoulder. His eyes drifting close.<p>

"I don't know cub" she answered truthfully.

"He's nice" he rubbed his eyes to stay wake.

"Go to sleep cub" she told him gently.

"But cookies"

"We can make cookies tomorrow"

"No work?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me for the next two weeks"

He hummed happily and his tiny arms wrapped tighter around her neck in comfort.

The walk home had taken her a little longer than she hoped but they had made it home safely. She took Ryder's shoes off and jacket being careful with his ears and tucked him into bed.

She decide to explore their home a bit more the place was two floors. She figured when she contracted the builders she would tell them that the second floor would be where the bedrooms and bathrooms would be while down stairs she would have the kitchen and living room and another bathroom. Maybe even add a library and theater room? She wasn't sure yet.

She jumped when her phone began to ring and echo in the empty space. She glance at the screen reading the No Caller ID. It wasn't the first time they were actually quite common for her since it was her clients.

"Hello?"

_"…Hey" _

"…Mikey?" she said surprised. She didn't know he would call her this soon. She was sure she probably never hear from him.

_"Yea…sorry for calling so late– I just want to make sure–"_

"The number wasn't fake?" she bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. She had to admit it was he cute.

He chuckled _"Yea pretty silly right?"_

"Not really to tell you the truth I didn't think you'd call me" she admitted.

_"Why would you think that?" _

"I don't know…it's usually how it is when I meet new people"

_"Those people are stupid"_ he stated.

She smiled and was about to replied when she heard knocking on his side of the line.

_"Mikey who are you talking to?"_

_"I gotta go I'll call you later or maybe texted you?" _he said hopefully.

"Sure…night Mikey"

_"Night Kayla" _and with that he quickly hung up. She shook her head and headed back to the room her and Ryder stayed in and crawled into bed pulling Ryder close to her and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	17. Talking to One's Self

**Thank you to **Original and Creative Username **for following me! And also thanks to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! Also Any movies or comics that come out in this stories I'm pretty much just making it up I don't know if there real or not and if they are well I don't own them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>He pretend to be looking around his room when Donnie walked.<p>

"Who were you talking to?"

Mikey ignored him and continued his false search throwing random articles around his room.

"Where are you! I know your here somewhere" he spoke loudly for Donnie to hear him.

"What you looking for?"

"My - oh here it is!" He said holding up a random comic he'd found under the bed.

"You should really clean your room it'll make things easier to find for you" Donnie stated then he chuckled " for a second I thought you were talking to someone"

Mikey expressed fake mirth "Nope just talking to myself, did you need anything?"

"Just came to check on you— look Mikey I know where kind of...overbearing, but we mean well, you're our little brother and were kind of protective of you" Donnie sighed.

"I know Don, but you guys need to let me go I'm not little anymore I'm 23. I can take care of myself" he replied.

"We know Mikey it's just you—"

"Don't act like it?" He cut him off. "I know when it's time to be serious and when I can goof around, when was the last time I truly mess up on a mission Donnie?" He shook his head "it's late and I want to read up on some of _Desert Crushers_ before I go to sleep, you should get some rest too" Mikey stated leaving no room for comment and a clear sign that the conversation was over.

"Good night Mikey" Donnie said leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	18. Donnie's Recognition

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>He thought over Mikey's words and the more he thought about it the more he realized.<p>

Mikey was right.

He _was_ old enough to take care of himself. He knew _when_ to be serious. He hadn't messed up on any missions they had. If anything it seem like Mikey's casual joking around was the only thing that held them together as a team.

He would apologized to him tomorrow morning. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	19. Do Not Lie to Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since they started talking and since Donnie had apologized to him and actually started him treating him like an adult and gave him his space. Which he was thankful for because it was one less person he had to worry about walking into his room. He never kept a lock on his door since he never had anything to hide from his brothers but now his late night talks with Kayla...it was time he paid a visit to the junkyard. Maybe he could invited her to go with him! He hadn't had the courage to visit her and Ryder since the last week.<p>

"Ow" he winced when Donnie's bo staff made contact with his head.

"Michelangelo do not lose your focus in the middle of a fight or it could be your last"

"Sorry sensei"

"Practice is over"

"Hai Sensei" all four brothers bowed to their master/father respectfully and went to do their own things.

"Michelangelo a word please" Master Splinter said as he watched his youngest son freeze half way out the dojo door. He turned around hesitantly and walked back to him.

"Sit" Mikey did as he was told with no complaints and kept his gazed towards the ground.

"You were distracted more than usual today, is there anything I need to know" he asked his son casually.

"Everything is fine Master Splinter" he grinned.

Splinter's eyes narrowed at him and Mikey gulped. "I do not like being lied to Michelangelo, you should know better" he scolded him, "Now tell me, what is bothering you? You have not been acting like yourself"

"I– I can't" Mikey looked down and clench his fists.

"Why not?"

"Because I broke your rule again" this was it Master Splinter was either going to let him keep seeing Kayla like he did with April and Casey or forbid him from ever seeing her.

"You revealed yourself to another human" Splinter sighed. So that was wrong with his son, he had found another human friend and had been afraid of being found out.

"Are they a danger to our family?"

"No! She's...she has a kid" Mikey quickly replied.

Ah so it was another woman. He wasn't sure how her having a child would change the fact she could still be a danger to their family.

"I do not understand what does her-"

"The kid he's a mutant" Mikey explained.

"And she is not?"

Mikey shook his head "No, at least she doesn't look like it" he admitted. Splinter hummed in surprise. He had not been expecting that. A normal woman taking care of a mutant child. Perhaps she wasn't a danger.

"Do you're brothers know?"

"No" Splinter's eyes widen when his youngest bowed down, his head touching the ground. It was a sign of deep respect the first he had ever seen from his youngest in many years. "Please Father, don't tell them...not yet" he pleaded.

This had definitely caught his attention. Not only had Michelangelo called him father he had also begged him not to say anything to his other sons. And he had a pretty good idea why.

Michelangelo had been the youngest and his brothers let him know of that when they were younger. Always leaving him to have the last pick of everything and always the last to know secrets within their family. There was a point in his life that he thought Michelangelo was going to turn out like his second oldest because of the treatment he endured but he was proven wrong. He had turned out to be the most cheerful and good hearted of the bunch. So with this in thought he would let his youngest be selfish...just this once. Besides Raphael and Donatello spent their time with Casey and April. And Leonardo whether he knew it or not, he knew that his oldest had been meeting every once in a while with the one known as Karai. Why shouldn't his youngest have a friend of his own.

"Very well I will keep silent" Splinter stood up. "And you may continue to see your friend, just be careful my son that's all I ask for" he then smacked Mikey in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mikey whined as he rubbed his abused head.

"That was for thinking you could lie to me"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	20. To the Junkyard!

**First things first I'd like to thank **odgyturtle4ever **and **BellaGirl7 **for adding this story to their favorites and also for following it. Also **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing.**

**I have something special for you guys! If any of you are curious on what Kayla and Ryder look like, I drew a picture of them and put it as the story's cover picture!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may add in this story! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"So what do you say? Yes or yes?"<p>

"Hmm…Not much of a chose is it?" She laughed.

"Ryder can come too, it's just the junkyard they don't even have guard dogs to the one we're going to"

"Alright, Ryder's been dying to see you again anyway" she gave in.

"Awesome! I'll meet you guys there at 9pm"

"See you then" she said hanging up.

Mikey grinned widely. He quickly got his board and left to go meet up with Kayla and Ryder.

"What are you so happy about" Ralp questioned raising an eyebrow in suspension at his younger brother.

"Uh…I'm always happy" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yea…but this is different" Raph eyed his brother closely.

"You're crazy- Well I'll be back, I'm going to the junkyard"

"Is that it? Because you're going to the junkyard you're so happy?"

"Yes!- I might finally find some new parts for my board" he went along with what Raph said.

"Don't push your luck" he snorted at him and went back to watching TV. Mikey let out a nervous breath and continued on his way. This time with no interruptions.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	21. At the Junkyard!

**Sorry for the late update! Been really busy! But here it is finally! Like to thank **Gorillaz Latin fan **for adding this to their favorite stories and for also following it. Another thank you to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may add to this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What exactly are you looking for?" Kayla asked Mikey as she looked through the different piles of junk.<p>

"A lock for my door"

"Wouldn't it be easier to buy it at a store?" She asked still looking around.

"Um hello! Did you forget giant mutant turtle here! Kind of hard for me to do that without freaking people out plus I don't have a job so I'm a bit low on cash" he joked.

She rubbed the back of her head blushing in embarrassment and laughed "Sorry I keep forgetting that"

"How can you forget all this" he gestured towards his entire figure "And if that's not enough I'm sure the green skin can tell you something's not right with me" Mikey snorted in amusement.

Kayla turned towards him "Honestly I never really saw you like that" she shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I always saw you as a person, not a mutant or a freak...just you" she stated. "I don't care what you look like because when it really comes down to it we're all pretty much the same on the inside"

His heart literally skipped a beat when she made eye contact with him. She saw him as a person not some mutant turtle.

"Lock!" Ryder said as he happily ran towards them with something tight in his tiny fist. Kayla bent down to take a look as he uncurled his hand. Sure enough it was a rusty silver lock but it was tiny, the kind used for a little girl's diaries.

"Good job cub, but I think we're going to need something a little bigger" Ryder ears flattened in disappointment "Hold on to it though, just in case we need it" She ruffled his hair and smiled. He cheered up and nodded putting it in his pocket for safe keeping and ran back to the same pile he had been at since they arrived at the place.

She went back to her pile and continued to search. Mikey strode up to her and searched along her side.

"That was pretty deep what you said a few minutes back, never heard anything like it" he teased. Well he had but only on TV and movies. So hearing it being said to him made him feel all warm and good inside.

She pushed him playful "Shut up" she laughed making him grinned at the sound.

"Can I ask you something?" He said seriously.

"Sure"

"That night when we first met–"

"Stop" she sighed and stood up straight "I know what you're going to ask...you wanna know what I was doing out there and why those men we're after me, I'm I right?"

She got a slight nod from him.

"I'll tell you...just not here. Can you come over? You don't have patrol today right?"

"No patrol today. What's wrong with taking hear not like there's anyone around―"

"I don't want Ryder hearing any of this. It's time for him to go to bed anyway." she muttered low. He nodded again but this time in understandment.

They never did find a lock.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	22. Her Place

**Well my old job just sent me a text to pretty much not show up anymore because I could only work weekends and they "needed" someone who could work full time. Which is total bullshit because I've been working there for almost four years and know how the place works like. The Chef is just mad I got a second job and now he has to do most of the work I that I did for him. LMAO! Jokes on them cause I don't give a shit! My other job pays me way more than they ever did. **

**You guys are probably wondering "Ok? So if you're not mad then why vent?" Because my lovelies! It good news for you guys! I have weekends off! Which means more free time for me and more chapters for you! Everyone wins! Yay!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter! **

**Thanks to** odgyturtle4ever **and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

_Italics_** is more like short flashback in this chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Mikey waited on the roof ledge of her home. He had been shocked when she showed him where she lived. At first he thought she was super rich for being able to afford a place like this but when he had gone inside and saw it run down and falling apart, except for one room that served as a bedroom, kitchen and living room. Next to it was an attached bathroom but had no shower or bathtub. Just a sink and toilet beside it was a larger metal tub that could easily fit her form should she decide to bathe in it. Which he guessed she did.<br>_  
>"Make yourself at home I'm just gonna give Ryder a bath and put him to sleep"<em>

_He had looked around the small livable area finding drawing scattered on the lower walls which he guessed were Ryder's to try to brighten up the place. A small book case that only reached to his midsection and had two shelves. It was filled with books meant for children and of course just to simply read. At the top sat a picture frame that looked recent. It was Kayla and Ryder, they were lying in tall grass and laughing. The picture was at an odd angle but he guessed it was from Kayla trying to take it herself since you could see her arm extending forward and then disappearing. Mikey smiled they looked so happy and carefree. Next to the picture frame was a medium sized leather bound sketch book it was worn out. It look thick but that was because it held things between the pages. He had grabbed it and opened it up to take a closer look. The pages weren't stuffed with anything they had pictures glued to it. It was all about Ryder growing up through the years. The page layout was two pictures per page and each picture had a date written on the side with a small description on the side in Kayla's handwriting following after her writing was scribbles which he guessed were Ryder's. The pages were also decorated with more scribbles around the blank space between the pictures and as he flipped more through the pages the scribbles slowly became into little stick figures drawings and legible handwriting._

_There was one photo that got his attention it was of Kayla by herself she was smiling peaceful as she washed dishes in a small plastic tub, her hair was down. Next to it was the date and only Ryder's handwriting. His eyes widen that was the date was the day they met!_

_Mama smileing. I take picher!...like nija!_

_Mikey chuckled at Ryder's description._

_"What are you laughing at?" Kayla asked coming out of the bathroom carrying Ryder wrapped up in a big fluffy neon green towel. His face peeking out with a grin and a dinosaur in his hand._

_He had closed the book and set it back guilty._

_"Sorry I kind of went through your photo album"_

_She laughed and placed Ryder on the bed "It's a photo album. It's meant to be looked at" she stated teasingly._

_"I'll be on the roof" he smiled softly. He felt like he was imposing as she watched Kayla interact with Ryder's as she dried him off. Ryder asked her questions and she answered with a nod or a laugh._

_"Mykee? You be back two morrow?" He stopped when Ryder called out to him._

_"I don't know" he answered honestly. He was already risking coming here. If he came again his brothers would catch on quick and follow him one of these days. "I can only visit once a week" he explained._

_"Next week?" Ryder's ears flattened to his head sadly._

_"Sorry little dude it's all I can do...for now" he felt bad but it was the truth._

_"'Kay" Ryder yawned and rubbed his eye tiredly._

_"Bedtime cub" Kayla announced as she held some clothes in her hand._

_"Nite Mykee"_

_"Good night little dude" he ruffled his hair and left to give Kayla some privacy to change Ryder and put him to bed._

He didn't have to wait long on the roof because five minutes later Kayla sat next to him on the ledge.

"Hey" was her simple greeting.

"Hey" he replied back softly and turned to look at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	23. The Truth

**Like to thank **KHandFF7fanforever **for following and reviewing this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The silence between them was nerve wreaking. She didn't know how he would react to what she was about to tell him. She knew that she had to be honest with him just like he had been with her. She still remembered how he told her how he, his brothers and father came to be on one of their late night conversations, but this was different. She would be telling him about her past and it wasn't a good one, not like his. She wasn't raised to be respectful and honorable like he had, though she tried really hard to be but it never worked out the way she wanted. She didn't fight crime, she helped commit it. She wasn't a good person…not like him.<p>

"Mikey…I'm not a good person" she finally confessed looking out to the streets to avoid looking at his reaction.

He chuckled "What are you talking about sure you are―"

"No I'm not" she stated firmly. He didn't say anything and waited for her to explain, she took a deep breath letting it out slowly before continuing.

"I grew up like any normal kid. A loving mom, bratty older sister and an annoying little brother. My sister's dad died of lung cancer when she four and my mother met my dad it was going good for a while for them until he ran out on her when she got pregnant with me, at least that's what she told me. Then it was just the three of us for a while" she said with a soft smile as she remembered the good old days.

"When I turned 8 my mother took my sister and I to California to visit my Aunt and our cousins over summer vacation, were she got reacquainted with her high school sweetheart. I guess they kept in touch when we went back to Arizona because when I turned 9 we moved to California and they got married. They had my little brother a few months after my 10th birthday"

She turned to see if he was still listening and he gave her a reassuring smile for her to continue "I didn't care as long as my mother was happy but it did irk me that they had been ignoring me for my baby brother, though that was to be expected babies need a lot of attention so I didn't blame them. I figured a couple more months and they'll go back to normal…only it didn't. They still ignored me most of the time" she gave a bitter laugh.

"I kept telling myself that I was just imagining it and my mother would never do that, but days went on. I saw that she how acted towards my sister it was the same as it was before she had my brother, it was then I realized it was only me, she always acted different when she was around me" she said sadly.

Mikey nervously grab hold of her hand. Kayla turned to him in surprised but slowly smiled. He took this as a good sign and squeezed her hand in comfort.

"I started to study harder in school, brought my grades up and made it on the principle's list at school, I was so happy when I was told I ran all the way home to tell her the news and when the award ceremony was going to be, she was on the phone when I told her. She had smiled and nodded at me so I figured she heard me, the day of the assembly I reminded her what time it was going to be and she nodded and said she would be there and take me home afterwards"

"She never showed up to the award ceremony! She didn't even pick me up!" she said angrily "I was so angry at her! At myself! Why wasn't I good enough for her to see me like she did my sister and brother!" she took a moment to calm down "When I got I brushed it off since she wasn't home, maybe something important came up, but that wasn't the case she had gone shopping instead with my sister and baby brother" she pulled her knees to her chest with one arm wrapped around and buried her face in them while still keeping Mikey's hand at her side.

"What?" Mikey asked when he heard her mumble something.

"I lost it" she repeated. "Something in me snapped that day and I did something no normal human should do" she whispered, "…Mikey I'm a monster…a freak"

Mikey rolled his eyes "Jeez what does that make me?" he joked.

"I'm being serious here!" she snapped at him.

"So am I! You're not a monster or a freak Kayla―"

"Yes I am!"

"Then if you are! What does that make me!" he snapped.

"…Normal" she said softly. He stared at her like she had just grown a second head, "You, your family, and even Ryder were mutated by accident while I was…born like this"

"What are you talking about―" he stopped when she looked at him her green eye growing brighter. She brought her free hand up for him to see as wind swirled around it at insane speeds causing her hair to whip around. His mouth open in awe. The wind immediately vanished and she turned back out to the streets.

"That day I lost it with my mother, _this_ happened" she motioned to her eye and hand that just displayed her abilities not a few seconds ago "I didn't know how to control it and it just grew stronger with my anger and fear…I didn't hurt anyone but I did destroy a lot of our things at our house" she continued, "But from that day on my family never looked at me the same and I was isolated even more than before…so I ran away"

"I still went to school but I never tried anymore. I just went for a warm place to sleep and the food. My family never bothered to look for me or even to notify the police that was missing and that made me hate them even more. I was only 11 and had already begun to steal just to survive nothing big just small things like apples, bread anything to keep me fed throughout the day. Winter was the hardest but I managed through it"

"At 14, I got a job at a Chinese food restaurant they wouldn't hire me because I was still under the age but I convinced them and they paid me in cash so it was like I never really worked there, it didn't work out for long because of my quick temper" she sighed.

"Your powers" Mikey stated.

"Yup my powers they always react to my anger the most, it was like that for every job I had and I would always get fired because of it and be called a freak or a monster, by 15 I had given up on the jobs and was starting to head down the wrong path. I would enter underground fights and use my abilities cautiously to win the fights and was hired by wannabe drug lords and shady business men to teach their clients or contender to not mess with them, there was times that I almost thought about joining the Foot Clan" she admitted guiltily, she knew that was his main enemy. Mikey's eyes widen "When I was 16 they offered me food, a place to stay, somewhere to be useful but for some reason I always declined and I began to stay here" she patted the building proudly.

"I'm glad you didn't join them" he smiled softly.

"Me too, if it wasn't for Ryder, I probably would have joined them"

"I'd have to thank the little dude then" he grinned.

She laughed "Yea me too" she smiled.

Mikey paused. "How old were you when had Ryder?" he asked hesitantly.

"I didn't have him. I found him when I was out on one of my jobs" she leaned against him "I was 17 and minding my own business when I heard a woman scream and an infant's crying, I went to check it out, I thought they were getting mugged or something but to my surprise the woman was screaming in horror at her baby as it laid a few feet away on the ground next to a dead raccoon that had some weird glowing green ooze on his paws" She explained "When I asked her what's wrong she just kept pointing at the blankets and yelling it was a monster and she fled the scene, I got closer to the infant and pulled the blankets away to see the baby had been mutated and had been abandoned by his mother over something he had no control over, so I took him in and tried to give him a normal life as best as I could"

"I had already started saving my money a year before I had found Ryder to buy this place and when I took him in…it fueled me more to earn money faster and make it a home for him where he didn't have to hide. I met a guy that sold car parts for a living and he paid me the most so naturally I always did his offers the most but…" she trailed off.

"They were stolen cars…weren't they?" he frowned and she nodded. "So that night…"

"…Yea" she answered him.

"Then who were those men?"

"Some guys that were sent by their boss because I wouldn't do his heist" she sighed.

Mikey let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding.

"But you're done with that right?" he asked his eyes were pleading for her to say yes. She leaned away from him and said nothing. "Right?" he said again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'm not sure if I'm keeping Mikey in character. What do you guys think?<strong>


	24. Arguement

**Like to thank **mrhill **for following this story and also **Isli **and **Emo Steve **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"…Mikey" she started. He shook his head and let go of her hand standing up taking a few feet away from her, "Mikey please!" she begged.<p>

"I…I can't" he couldn't. What would Master Splinter say if he found out that his friend was a criminal? The one thing he and his brothers went out almost every night to stop.

"It's not like I do it for fun!" she yelled starting to get angry. "It's fast cash and a fast way to provide for Ryder! If I didn't do it I would have never been able to buy this place!"

"Buy? So, you like, already own this place? Then why do you have to keep stealing" he said harshly.

"I might own it but it still needs a lot of remodeling" she snapped back.

"Then get a real job!" he shouted.

"I can't!" she screamed at him. He lifted his hands to block his face as a large gust of wind began to swirl around and her left eye began glowing brighter. She froze and took a step back when she realized what she was doing and began to calm herself down. This was why she couldn't get a job. Because if she didn't keep her anger in check this would happen. "You should go" she shut her eyes tightly not being able to look at him.

"Kayla wait―"

"Michelangelo! JUST LEAVE!" she never said his full name before. He was going to say no but her next words made him stop and rethink his actions. "Please just leave" she sounded so broken and it made his heart break.

"Okay" He's eyes soften and he glance one last time to her shaking form and just left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	25. He Knew

**Thank you to **KHandFF7fanforever **for reviewing! You have no idea how right you are about his brothers finding out! Lol**

**Anyway here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I might put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mikey! What took you so long! Did you find what you were looking for?" Raph smirked looking up from polishing his sais.<p>

Mikey ignored him and went straight to his room.

"Geez what's up with him?" Raph grumbled. Leo shrugged and went back to what he was doing. Donnie looked up from fixing the toaster that Leo had somehow broken again and frowned.

He knew something was with Mikey and it had anything to do with the recent rise in text messages and calls on the T-phone line.

"There!" he said as a perfectly toasted bread popped out. "Try not to break anything else Leo" Donnie said boredly.

Leo rubbed his head bashfully "I'll try Don, but I can't make any promises"

"Right, I'm going to go check on Mikey"

Donnie made his way down to Mikey's room. He could hear rumbling and Mikey repeating the word 'stupid' over and over on the other side of the door.

He knocked gently before opening the door and peeking inside. His room looked even messier than before if that was even possible. But there was Mikey sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands.

"Mikey? You alright?" he asked. Mikey head snapped up to look at him.

"…yea" he sighed. Donnie made his way inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Look Mikey…you been acting different and not in a bad way in fact I've never seen you this happy before, but did something happen today?"

"…" he said nothing. What could he say?

Donnie sighed. "Mikey...I know"

"Know what?" Mikey gave a hollow laugh.

"I'm not stupid Mikey, I seen the rise in activity on your T-phone"

Mikey's eyes narrowed. "You went through my phone's data"

"It's my job Mikey, I need to make no one is tracking us or hacking into our line" Donnie said seriously, "If it makes you feel any better I haven't said anything to anyone but if Master-"

"Master Splinter already knows" Mikey stated.

Donnie was shocked at this bit of information "He does? And he's ok with it?"

"Yea he gave me permission to keep seeing them"

"Them? There's more than one? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, not after what happened tonight" Mikey said defeated. "Just don't say anything to Leo or Raph, ok Donnie? I don't want them knowing"

"Sure Mikey" Donnie reluctantly agreed to his brothers wishes. "If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me"

Mikey said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'm I keeping everyone in character?<strong>


	26. You're Not Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month since she had last seen Mikey. And it was killing her. She missed talking to him. He was the only person she could be herself with other than Ryder. There had been times where she spend hours just staring at her phone, hoping he would call. And others where she would fight with herself on whether to call him herself or not. But she never had the guts to do it.<p>

The remodeling of the building had gone well. The construction builders she hired had done an excellent job on remodeling the building to make it look like a home on the inside. A very large and spacious home. The second floor had four bedrooms each with their own bathrooms. While down stairs had the kitchen and living room that also served as a theater room for when Ryder and her had movie nights plus another bathroom. She had also added the library. The only thing that was left was buying furniture and painting but other than that the place was livable now and Ryder had been running and checking each room in excitement shouting 'Oos' and 'ah's'. They had been staying in a cheap motel while the place had been getting fixed up so when they came back they had both been impressed by how much it changed.

The renovations had cost her quite a bit and she was down to her last five thousand. She hadn't gone on a heist not since she last spoke with Mikey. She had been thinking about his words. Maybe it was time to try and get a proper job. She had a little more control of her anger now.

"Mama I want tis room!" Ryder shouted as he pulled her by her hand to show her. She had noticed that he had been calling her mama more often but she didn't mind.

"Aw this is the one I wanted" she joked with him.

"'Kay I get this one" he said dragging her to another room. She laughed and lifted him up in her arms.

"I'm kidding cub you can have that room" she kissed his cheek, "What color do you want to paint it?"

"Green!" he smiled. Kayla flinched. Green. Whether it was intentional or not little things like this reminded her of Mikey.

"Mama? What wrong?" Ryder asked as he pushed her bangs back.

"Nothing why do you ask cub" she smiled.

"You sad" he frowned.

"No…no I'm just tired it's been a long day and tomorrow will be to since we will be painting so lets go get some sleep" she assured him as best as she could.

Even though they both went to bed she could not sleep. She turned to her right watching as Ryder easily slept through the night. She quietly out of bed and made her way up to the roof. All the doors had been replace and she didn't have to worry about it making a creaking noise. She left the roof door unlocked so she could get back in. She paused in her tracks when she saw a familiar form.

"…Mikey" she breathed out. Her heart clenching in happiness that he was here but also in fear that maybe he was on one of his patrols.

Said figure turned and stared at her. That was not Mikey. Mikey had kind bright blue eyes behind an orange mask and he had angry brown eyes hidden behind a red mask. Not to mention his features where sharper, had scrapes on his shell and scars on his skin and he was way more built than Mikey. Mikey had told her stories about his brothers and she knew without a doubt he was Raphael.

"Raph" she corrected herself. Raph's eyes narrowed farther and he began walking towards her ever step he took showed his strength.

"How do you know my name? Better question is how do you know about Mikey!" he hissed out grabbing the front of her shirt.

"Let go!" she struggled in his grip.

"Not until you give me some answers lady!" he snarled.

"I said let go asshole!" she yelled summoning a blast of wind sending him to another roof top which he had expertly flipped in the air and landed on his feet. She ran back in her building locking the door behind her. She flinched when she heard him bang on the door yelling at her to open it. She made her way down to the room her and Ryder had been sleeping in only to find him wide awake.

"Mama?" he asked worried. She grabbed him and her phone and went into the bathroom locking the door. She dialed the only number she had been worrying on calling and hoped he wasn't still too angry with her to not answer.

She almost yelled in relief when she heard his sweet voice.

"Kayla?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	27. Taking Control

**Quick thank you to **KHandFF7fanforever **for reviewing! Not much to say except onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Mikey!"<em> he paused when he heard her worried voice over the phone and Ryder whimpering in the back ground followed by loud banging.

"Kayla what's wrong?"

_"I thought he was you until he turned around and I got a good look at his face"_ she explained.

"You're not making any sense. Who's he?" Mikey asked.

_"Your brother Raph!"_ she said in a panic, _"He's pissed Mikey! I don't know what to do!"_

"Where are you?"

_"Where home locked in the bathroom"_

"Stay there! I'll be right there!" he quickly changed directions and made his way to Kayla's home. Pushing himself to go faster. Knowing Raph he would want to fight first ask questions later. When he got to the building he saw the door that lead to the roof broken in. He could heard Raph shouting for Kayla to answer his while looking for her inside. He ran inside and quickly spotted his brother.

"Raph!" he shouted.

"Mikey! What are you doing here!"

"I could ask you the same thing" he snapped back.

"I need answers Mikey, how does she know about us!" Raph growled.

"I'll explain later, now go home!"

"No!"

Mikey pushed Raph away hard from the door "Raph! For once in your life just listen! You're scaring them!"

Ralp looked flabbergasted "Scaring them! There's two of them!?"

It was quiet for a moment. And then Raph could hear crying. It wasn't loud it was more like a whimper.

Seeing his brother calm down slightly at the sound Mikey knocked on the door.

"Kayla? It me, Mikey, you can open the door now"

The door slowly opened to reveal the same woman as before. Her eyes flickering back and forth between him and Mikey unsure if she should open the door all the way.

"He won't do anything, he was actually just leaving" Mikey said leaving no room for argument.

"Whatever" Raph crossed his arms and glared.

The woman open the door more revealing a small toddler she held in her arms. Great. Now he felt like shit. The kid didn't look any older than maybe three. And he had probably scared him for life thinking he was some kind of psycho murderer.

"...Mikey" the woman breathed out taking two long strides over to him and embracing him as best as she could with the kid still in her arms.

He watched as Mikey carefully wrapped his arms around both of them. He smiled down at Ryder assuring him everything was going to be alright. The kid gave a giggle when Mikey whispered something in his ear. His eyes widen when he realized the kid was a mutant! How in the world did he miss that! That should have been the first thing he noticed when she walked out of that door!

Mike narrowed his eyes at him "Go home Raph"

Raph said nothing but nodded at his younger brother awkwardly. He had never seen Mikey like this before. It was unnerving.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	28. I Missed You

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Mikey relaxed when Raph finally left. He looked down at Kayla and Ryder again.<p>

"You guys ok?" he said holding them at arm's length. Kayla nodded.

"Mykee? How come you no see us?" Ryder asked tilting to the side.

"…I…" he didn't know what to say!

"He's been busy fighting bad people cub, and making the city a safer place" she answered for him.

"…Right" he forced a smile.

"Oh" Ryder nodded and turned to Kayla. "Mama we sleep now?"

She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Even after that whole commotion he just wanted to go back to bed. She shook her head and chuckled. Ryder may be the only toddler she knew that liked going to sleep and having nap time.

"Sure" she set him down. "I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to talk to Mikey ok?"

"'kay! Mikey you come two morrow?" he asked mid-door way.

"We'll see" he smiled softly. Ryder blinked and furrowed his eyebrows confused but said nothing and ran to the bed jumping on it and curling up underneath the blankets.

Kayla gently closed the door and led Mikey downstairs. It was silent between them.

"The place looks great, a bit empty, but better than I last saw it!" he said breaking the silence.

"Yea, we're to the store to buy some paint and hopefully start painting tomorrow if we don't take that long furniture shopping." She stated.

"What are you looking to buy?"

"Just the essentials, a proper fridge and stove, a washer and dryer Ryder's bedroom furniture that's it for now until I can get more money"

"Stealing cars" he didn't mean for that to come out.

She walked to the wall and leaned against tilting her head up to stared at the ceiling pitifully. "I haven't stolen anything since we last met" she said softly. "I have a job interview in three days" she admitted. Mikey sighed. He felt like a jerk for saying that.

"I'm sorry" he said walking up to her.

She shook her head "Its ok, I wouldn't want to hang out with myself either knowing I was a criminal"

"No! It's not that well it sort of is― Look the reason I was so mad was because even thought I found out you were a criminal, I_ still_ wanted to hangout with you, but I couldn't, knowing one night my brothers could catch you and send you off to prison" he confessed. Before he knew it she had enveloped him in a hug her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled her sweet scent that he had missed. This was nice. He liked this.

"Thank you, that may be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me"

"I missed you" he murmured burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you too" she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	29. Back to Talking

**Hello my faithful readers! It's Friday! You know what this means! The weekend is finally here! Which means multi chapter updates for you guys! Yay! **

**I'd also like to thank **KHandFF7fanforever**, **Isli**,** odgyturtle4ever**, **minah14**, **Lydja-chan**, and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! Totally makes my day. I'm glad you guys enjoy this story so much!**

**Also thanks to **minah14 **for following and favoriting this story? Favoriting is that even a word? Well it is now! Lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She watched as Mikey waved goodbye to her. Her face flushed as she remembered how good it felt being held by him. It felt nice. Safe. And most of all she felt wanted.<p>

She felt great relief when he had told her that he wasn't at her exactly but more at what she for a living. But that wasn't a problem anymore since she was going to try for a normal job.

He couldn't stay long since he had to go deal with his brothers now that Raph knew and bound to spill the beans to everyone else. But that was alright all that mattered now was that they were on speaking terms again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	30. Not a Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Raph calm down you're not making any sense! What happened out on patrol? Is Mikey alright?" Leo was quick to take the role as leader and calm down his temperamental brother as he paced back and forth waving his arms around only spewing out curses and half sentences that just jumbled into nothing. All he was able to get was Mikey, a woman (though Raph had used a more colorful word), a scarred kid, and that the secret was out.<p>

Raph turned sharply to him his nostrils flaring "Mikey! I know why Mikey's been acting so different lately! He's been hanging out with some bitch!" He growled out.

"Oh no" Don muttered and headed back into his lab.

"Hold it right there Don! Did you know about this?!" Raph snarled.

"I.." Donnie didn't want to answer in fear of receiving Raph wrath.

"Chill Raph! He has nothing to do with this!"

Raph spun around and glared at Mikey "Well, well, well if it isn't our lovable lying brother! So nice of you to join us!"

"Mikey what's going on?" Leo asked confused.

"So I made a new human friend big deal! You hang out with Casey all the time why can't I have my own friend!"

"It not the same thing!" Raph snapped.

"Yes it is!"

"We've known Casey for years now! We don't even know this bitch!"

Mikey's eyes flared and he growled low in his throat. Something that they have never heard come from their younger brother before. "Don't ever call her that!" he hissed out.

"Or what?" Raph challenged.

"Raphael" the strict tone of voice made everyone flinch and look over.

"Master Splinter Mikey-"

"I know what Michelangelo has been doing, he has told me and I have given him my permission"

Raph eyes widen and Mikey couldn't help but let a smirk grace his face at Raph astonishment.

"But-"

"But nothing, Michelangelo is right this is the same thing. When you first met April or even Casey we started off wary of them but with time we came to trust and love them as family who's to say that this young woman and her child won't be the same?"

Raph sighed his father had a point. Raph grumbled lowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that you want to say that a little louder?" Mikey said smug.

Raph growled "I said I was sorry!"

"Just a bit louder- OW!" Mikey rubbed the back of his head and looked at his father with a pout.

"You should know better than to gloat"

"Yes sensei" he sighed.

"When do we get to meet her?" Leo asked.

"You don't...not yet at least" Mikey replied.

"Why not?" Donnie asked.

"She's a bit cautious now after Raph's stunt" Mikey explained which was true but he also wanted to keep her to himself just a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	31. Almost

**I know I promised a lot of chapter updates on weekends but I'm not going to lie. I got drunk yesterday hence the lack of chapters lol. Did you guys hear there's a TMNT movie coming out this year in August supposedly don't take my word for it though and if it's true I'm freaken excited to see it. **

**Anyway like to thank **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Mikey had come back the next day and the days after that. He had stayed much longer and even sometimes spent the night in one of the rooms Kayla had given him. Now that he nothing to worry about since his brothers had already found out. And in a way he had felt much better of not having to hide his friendship with Kayla and Ryder.<p>

He would even offer to babysit Ryder during the day for Kayla to go out and find a job. Each time coming back frustrated and almost wanting to give up but never did.

"How'd it go?" Mikey asked as Kayla walked into the kitchen. He heard a thump and he sighed.

"That bad?" he asked weakly turning around from cooking to see her face planted into the bar counter's surface her arms dangling be her sides lifelessly. She turned her head to look at him her cheek resting on the surface and her forehead now sporting a red mark.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong! Why won't anyone hire me!" she whined. She had been trying really hard but no one seem to want to give her a job. Even though she finished paying for the place and the remodeling she still had to pay the PG&E bill, her cell phone bill, the water bill, and trash pick-up bills. Not to mention buying the groceries. It wasn't much for each bill but added up together it came close to eight hundred each month and she was seriously low on cash since she hadn't gone out on any heist. On top of that Mémo wouldn't stop calling her no matter how many times she told him that she was done with stealing cars.

Mikey stared at her slumped form and bit the inside of his cheek hesitantly he knew she needed the money especial since her had been over almost every day and eating their food "Maybe you should do a heist―"

She sat up straight and glared at him "No, I'm done with stealing" and she was she didn't need to do it anymore now that she had a home that was done, paid for, and under her name.

"But―" He tried to reason.

She shook her head and walked up to the pot he was stirring a few minutes ago. He blocked her way.

"…Kayla you need the money besides there's no patrol for us today…just be careful"

"I don't need to be careful because I'm not going" she stated nonchalantly. She peered over his shoulder "What'd you make? I'm starving" she changed the topic. He sighed he knew she wasn't going to change her mind.

He smiled softly "I was going to make clam chowder but you didn't have any so…I went with the next best thing potato chowder"

"Mmm…sounds good! Where's Ryder?"

"Napping" he chuckled "Little dude can sleep"

She laughed "Don't I know it!"

She grabbed a spoon and made a pass at getting a tasted of the soup but her hand was smacked lightly.

"Hey!" She pouted.

"It's not done yet"

"Can't I have just a little taste?"

"Well..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully "nope" he grinned. Her mouth fell open.

She thought for sure he was going to say yes. "Jerk" she muttered and he laughed.

She went back to sitting at the counter bar stool her head resting lazily on her palm.

"What cha thinking about?" He said sitting beside her.

"Trying to figure out why I won't get hired...I bet it's because of my freaky eyes" she grumbled.

"I think your eyes are beautiful" Mikey breathed out. Kayla head snapped towards him.

"You do?" she whispered out her face flushing red.

"...Yea" he smiled.

That was the first time anyone has said that about her eyes. She felt her stomach flip in happiness and

"Mikey..."

Mikey's heart thumped faster as she leaned closer. His eyes closing and he followed her example. He knew what was going to happen next he'd seen it millions of times on movies, tv shows and even read about it in some of his comic books! And by god he was nervous! He never kissed anyone before.

He could feel her breathe against his lips she was so close he could literally almost taste her!

"Mikey..." He liked the way his named rolled off her tongue. Just a little more—

"Mama! Back!" Ryder shouted happily and ran towards Kayla.

Both Mikey and Kayla blushed hard and pulled away quickly giving Ryder room to jump into her arms. Ryder nuzzled her cheek with his own and purred.

"I miss you mama"

"I missed you too" she answered holding him tight. She looked up at Mikey only to find him back to stirring the chowder and grabbing three bowls from the kitchen cabinets.

She stared at his carapace and blushed hard than before when she realized...she was falling in love with him!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	32. Nothing to Lose

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>After dinner they had gone to the living room and begun watching tv though there wasn't much watching since Ryder was lying on top of the coffee table with papers scattered over the entire surface and coloring while muttering to himself. Kayla and Mikey watched on in amusement from the couch and we're talking causally not paying attention to the tv show that was on.<p>

Kayla laugh hard holding her stomach as she listen to Mikey's story.

"I'm serious!" He grinned. "Donnie was so pissed that he kept breaking the toaster, microwave, and coffee maker that he banned Leo from the kitchen he's not allowed in there unless he has one of us with him at all times!"

"How does that even happen" she said trying to calm herself.

"We're still trying to figure that out! So Donnie installed a camera without Leo knowing in case he tries anything"

"That's priceless! Your brothers sound fun" she smiled.

"We have our moments" Mikey smiled softly as he thought of his brothers. They may be a pain in the ass sometimes but he loved them no matter what.

"Do you miss them?" He asked quietly.

"Miss who?" She swallowed nervously.

"Your family"

"...I...sometimes" she admitted tucking her legs under her and leaned against him. Mikey wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"You ever think about seeing them again?"

"I do...but there's no point" she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because they probably don't even want to see me"

"You don't know that"

"Mikey they never bothered looking for me remember, besides their all the way in Cali, it'll be a waste of time"

He frowned she had a point "It never hurts to try, what's the worst that could happen?"

She thought over his words. What was the worst that could happen? If anything, they'll just continue to pretend as if she never existed like they did now. What did she have to lose?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	33. Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's that I may put in this story!**

**Thanks to **The-Alpha-She-wolf **and **KHandFF7fanforever **for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayla continued to stare at the HELP WANTED sign for a long time. She battled with herself on going in the store and asking about the job but feared to only be turned away again. This would be 53rd job she had found and probably be turned away yet again in less than two months. The place didn't look like much. It was a simple book store with a small coffee place inside next to the cash register. It was two floors but the second floor was closed off so she assumed it was the owner's apartment. The front door was equipped with small bells to let the employees know when someone walked in or left the store (or employee she should say since there was one person inside). Speaking of employees where did the she just seen go?<p>

"May I help you?"

She flinched and turn to see the woman that worked there holding the door open and staring at her confused. She didn't look to be much older than her maybe twenty-five years max. There was something about her that seemed familiar.

Kayla shook her head. "No, I'm fine thank you"

"You sure? You been standing there for almost 15 minutes?"

"Sorry about that" she blushed embarrassed. The woman turned and looked toward where Kayla had been staring at. The woman's face lite up.

"Are you interested in the job?" she smiled.

"No, I mean yes!" Shit! She probably sounded like an idiot! The woman just laughed it off and waved her in and to follow her into an office she had upstairs.

She awkwardly sat on the chair that was placed in front of the chair. She wasn't even dressed properly or had her résumé with her she was just going to the store to pick up more milk when she saw the sign.

"I'm so glad you interested in the job!" the woman said relieved. "Not a lot of people want to work here because it's not some big well known company like barn's and nobles" she explained then she winced "…You are interested in the job…right?" she asked worried.

Kayla quickly nodded "Yes!" this woman wasn't looking at her like she was some weirdo and she was glad maybe she had a chance this time!

"Oh good" she said happily. "Now the job is pretty simple, all you have to do is make drinks to the people who order and when you're not busy there, you can help me place books back on the shelves and close up"

"Sounds simple enough, where do I apply?" Kayla grinned.

"Just fill these papers out and bring them back to me on Tuesday, that will be your first day on the job" The woman smiled and handed her some paperwork. "By the way my name is Catharine Carter you can call me Cat or CC which ever you prefer and you are?"

"Kayla Soto" she stated and shook Cat's extended hand.

"We open up at 11am so be here at 10am on Tuesday"

"I won't let you down!" she shouted running out the room and making her way home to tell Mikey and Ryder the good news.

Catharine stared at her office door in blankly.

"Now where do I know that girl from? I _know _I've seen those eyes before" she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"But where?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	34. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's that I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mikey! Ryder!" Kayla yelled as she burst into her home in search for them. She found them in Ryder's room finger paint all over them and the walls. They looked at her waiting to get yelled at but it never came.<p>

"I can explain" Mikey said standing up. She didn't even care it was Ryder's room after all he could do whatever he pleased with it as long as he didn't destroy anything.

"I got a job!" she exclaimed jumping in his arms.

He twirled her around both of them smiling "Really! That's awesome!" he said and kissed her. Her eyes widen slightly before she melted into the kiss. They quickly pulled away when they heard giggling.

"Mama Mykee kiss" Ryder said coving his mouth as more giggles escaped him.

"Um…" Mikey rubbed his neck and blushed.

"…Yea" Kayla nodded her face also tinted pink.

"This calls for a celebration let's order pizza!" Mikey shouted.

"Yay! Pizza!" Ryder clapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	35. Official

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's that I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it he just kissed her! And she didn't pull away and actually returned it! Her soft lips had sent a tingle throughout his body. It was amazing.<p>

Ryder had run off to the living room giggling, leaving the two of them standing awkwardly on what to say.

"I―No you go first" they said at the same time then laughed.

"Mikey" Kayla started. His heart sped up, she was going to reject him. "I like you" she blurted out.

"Look I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to see me again― wait what?" he paused. He couldn't believe his ears. She liked him?

"I like you Mikey…a lot" she admitted.

He smiled "I like you too Kayla…a lot"

"So where does this leave us?" she asked.

"I don't know I'm kind of new to all this" he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Me too"

"Um…do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly. She smiled and nodded at him causing him to grin wide.

"We should kiss again…you know just to make it official" she shrugged and grinned up at him.

"Yea totally! I mean it makes sense right?" he said get closer to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his found her waist.

"Totally" she smirked and tugged him down. Mikey closed the distance and they both found themselves melting into each other. It had been awkward since his mouth had been slightly larger than hers but they quickly adjusted and their kissed grew more fervent.

"Mama, pizza!" Ryder whined from down stairs.

They pulled apart.

"We should go before he comes back up here" she smiled trying to regain her breathe.

"Right" he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	36. Finally Meeting

**Like to thank **annaej1999 **and **touky **for following me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Without Mikey the lair had been much more quiet and lonely.<p>

"Is Mikey at that girl's house again?" Raph grumbled. He hated to admit it but he actually missed Mikey's lame jokes and antics.

"Yup" Donnie's said not looking up from fixing one of his gadgets.

"You think he'll ever being her around?" Leo asked.

"Bring who around?" Mikey asked walking into the lair.

"Your little girlfriend" Raph hissed. He was angry and he wasn't even going to try and hide it. That _girl_ was slowly taking _their _brother from them.

Mikey blushed "Oh about that! They're actually outside I just came in to tell you guys before I brought them in"

All three brother's noticed how Mikey hadn't denied that she was his girlfriend. Now they all looked in interest at the door as Mikey ran to fetched Master Splinter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	37. April

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayla stood out the door that lead to Mikey's home biting her lip nervously and holding Ryder's hand. She looked down and smiled at Ryder who stared up at her innocently holding his nose with his other hand.<p>

"Mama? It smells like poo" he furrowed his brows.

She laughed lowly "Yes well we're kind of in a sewer cub it usually to smell like this"

"Excuse me who are you? What are you doing down here and with a child?"

Kayla turned around and was met with a beautiful woman who was taller than herself with bright red hair and blue eyes. If she remembered correctly from what Mikey told her this was April O'Neil their first human friend.

"Hi…um you must be April" Kayla extended her hand. She took it back when she didn't make a grab for it.

"How do you know my name?" she crossed her arms.

"Um―" she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard the door open and Mikey came out grabbing hold of her hand. He seemed surprised when he saw April.

"April what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you guys…Mikey who is this?" April asked curiously as she glanced down at their held hands.

"Why don't you come inside I was just about to introduce them to everyone else" Mikey explained and motioned her inside.

Once inside everyone was gathered on the couch with exception of Raph who stood behind it with his arms crossed and April who sat on the arm rest.

"Guys this is Kayla and Ryder" Mikey grinned.

"Hi!" Ryder waved enthusiastically at seeing more people who were different like him and his mama and ran up to Master Splinter. She was about to call him back but stopped short when he raised a hand and smiled at her. Telling her it was alright. Ryder climbed up on his lap and began to ask him questions…well tried to but it came out jumbled. Master Splinter just laughed lowly and patted Ryder's head.

"Nice to meet you, Mikey's told me so much about you"

"He has, has he?" Raph growled.

Kayla waved her hands to calm him "Good things" she said quickly "Well except for Leo breaking habit" she smiled. Leo blushed and glared at Mikey while everyone else laughed.

"So how did you two meet?" April asked.

And so she began to explain how Mikey and she met. Substituting words so Ryder didn't understand but everyone would know what she meant. Raphael had not taken the news well.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	38. Raphael

**Just want to let you guys know the rating for this story will go up but not yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So you're a criminal? I knew there was some off about you!" Raph hissed. "We should tie you up and leave you for the cops to get" he yelled.<p>

"Raphael! Calm yourself! You are scaring the little one!" Splinter scolded. Ryder had slipped out of his lap and ran over to Kayla burying his face in her pants leg. Raph mouth open and closed before he scoffed and left the room.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, we should go" Kayla said bending down and picked up Ryder and ran out.

"Kayla wait! Don't listen to him! Raph just a jerk" Mikey yelled running after her. Raph blocked his way.

"Let her go Mikey it's better this way"

"For me? Or for you!" he snapped pushing him away and stomped his way to his room.

"Raphael I am most disappointed in you, your brother has found happiness and you should be supporting him, not discouraging it"

"Oh so now I'm the bad guy! She steals for a living!"

"But she stopped because of Mikey" April supplied.

"And she was only doing it to provide for Ryder" Donnie put his two cents in.

"Then why not get a normal job!"

"I do not agree with her method of making money, however her heart was in the right place" Master Splinter sighed. Raph growled. He became angry. The more he thought about the angrier he became, because they might have been…just a tiny bit right.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! How am I doing so far?<strong>


	39. It's Okay

**I know! I said I would upload chapters on weekends like crazy but it's been a ruff week for me this week my Psychology teacher is being an ass and assigning a bunch of chapters to read and making us write short essays about the conditions the mind goes through when deprive or some shit like that I don't really pay attention in class. On top of that I had a bit of writer's block but I think I got over it...hopefully.**

**Anyway on another note my sister's boyfriend just proposed to her on Saturday on his birthday! So you can imagine how that went! **

**Thank you to **PrayingForParadise **for following and favoring this story! And thanks to** The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **KHandFF7fanforever** for reviewing!**

**Enough about that and on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

* * *

><p>Mikey slammed his door and quickly make his way to his secret tunnel and left to go find Kayla and Ryder. They couldn't have gotten far. He didn't know why Raph was being such an asshole, he never reacted this way when they first met April or Casey. What made Kayla different?<p>

"Kayla!" he shouted when he finally spotted her. Ryder was walking next to her his ears low to his head and his tail tucked in between his legs as he held on to Kayla's hand. Kayla stopped and turned to him letting a small sad smile grace her face when she saw him.

"Hey" she muttered and continue to walk when he was by her side.

"Kayla I'm really sorry about Raph, I don't know why he's acting this way" he told her.

"It's ok―"

"It's not! If I was in your shoes I would have yelled at him and gotten mad! He doesn't know you and he shouldn't be so quick to judge!" he blurted out and becoming angry. Kayla grabbed his hand and Mikey instantly relaxed and tugged her closer to his side.

"I don't want to get mad" she said softly.

Mikey seriously wanted to bang his head against a light post right then and there! How could he be so stupid and forget! Of course she didn't want to get mad! She would lose control of her powers and cause harm to someone. I mean that had been the whole reason why she didn't get a normal job in the first place! She was quick to anger. But now that she had more patience because of Ryder and she was going to give the normal life a try once more.

"I'm sorry" Mikey bowed his head and stared at the ground sadly. Kayla stopped walking and stood in front of Mikey letting go of Ryder's hand. Ryder said nothing and latched on to her sweater instead. She tilted Mikey's head up with her now free hand and made him look at her. She almost melt at staring at his expression he looked like puppy that just got scolded. She cupped his cheek and smiled.

"It's fine" she said kissing him shyly. Mikey's closed his eyes in bliss. He could definitely get use to this.

She pulled away and blushed awkwardly this was all so new to her. She never had a boyfriend before, yet with Michelangelo everything she did with him came as if on instinct as if that's how it was meant to be.

"Besides your family doesn't know about my little…problem" she stated and continued to walk.

Mikey blinked "Your right they don't know!"

Just by the sound of his voice she knew he was planning something "What are you planning" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"We should tell them" he stated.

"I'm not comfortable enough to do that" she shook her head.

"They'll back off and understand why you did the things you did though…like me"

"Maybe but I'm not comfortable in telling them not after what happened just a few minutes ago" she sighed.

"You told me"

"I trust you Mikey…you can tell them, I just don't want to be there when you do"

She didn't want to see their faces when they found out how much of a freak she was.

Mikey nodded and looked forward and turned back to her his eyes telling her he had to leave because someone was coming "Okay, I'll see you later then" he jumped into the shadows just in time as someone rounded the corner of the street.

He hated that he could never fully walk her home without having to hide when someone came walking by them. Or that he had to leave her half way home whenever he sneaks out just to make it back home before his brothers realize that he's been missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	40. Farther Explaining

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He had explain to his family and April who was still there about Kayla's past and her gift. As he told them more he kept an eye out on Raph's face to see his reaction. He could see Raph become less tense and he took it as a good sign that maybe he had judge her to early. He only hoped that he was right.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a really short chapter but I don't care! Please review!<strong>


	41. The Real Reason

**Surprise! This chapter is for not updating like I usually do on weekends! **

**Thanks to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **I wish my username was cooler **for reviewing! Also another thanks to **AmberBreath **for adding this story to their story alert!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Raph listen to Mikey explain more about Kayla's past and her supposed abilities he didn't know what to think. He could understand why she did what she did but now he had no reason to be angry at her. He hated to admit it but the only reason he was acting like such an asshole was because of the night they met.<p>

She had looked so happy to see him even if she didn't know him. Her eyes shining with something that warmed his insides. But when she uttered Michelangelo's name he felt whatever warmth leave him and be replace by his usual anger. How did this woman know his brother? And then when he questioned her, her face twisted into disappointment and she then said his name. He didn't like that.

When Mikey showed up at her place and telling him to leave her had been shocked but didn't show it. Instead he ignored him and began to demand for answers and was once again silenced by witnessing a side of his brother he had never seen before. Who was this woman that had his brother acting well…like him. He didn't like that.

And when his brother had finally convinced her to come out of the bathroom, he had seen her eyes shine again at the site of his brother. He _didn't_ like that.

When she said his brother's name and practically ran into his arms embracing him as best as she could while taking comfort in him. He **didn't** like that!

Yes, he was jealous. He wished he was in Mikey's place. He wanted that. That was the real reason he didn't like this woman because in that short amount of time she make him feel like _this_. But he knew it wasn't her fault. She didn't even have a clue what she was doing. When he found out her being a criminal the thing he and his brother's fought countless of times in the night, it gave him a reason to not like her. And now that he found out why she did what she did was only to provide for a child, a _mutant_ child at that, to have a safe place to grow. He couldn't really be angry. Added to the fact that her power is activated by her anger and was the main reason she couldn't keep a job. He could relate. His anger always got the best of him he knew that.

She didn't steal anymore since she met Mikey, so she wasn't a criminal anymore. His only reason was gone. He had nothing to show his family on why he didn't like her. He couldn't tell them his _real_ reason. So what now?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	42. First Day

**Surprise again!**

**Thank you to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and** odgyturtle4ever **for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today was her first day back at a normal job and to say she was nervous was an understatement. Even now as Catharine explained how to use the espresso machine. Shit! She was supposed to be paying attention!<p>

"Can you repeat that one more time?" Kayla said weakly. Catharine blinked once. Twice. And she burst out laughing.

"Are you that nervous that you didn't hear a single word I said?" she asked.

"Sorry! I- it's been a while since I've had a real job" Kayla blurted out. Catharine gripped her shoulders and gave her a soft shake.

"You'll be fine. How about we do a drink together you look more of hands on learner anyway" Catharine reassured her. "One thing you want to remember is always turn the machine on before you come in and start to work it takes a while for it to heat up" Kayla nodded and watched as Catharine showed her how to turn on the machine.

"Now grab the porta filter and fill it with this finely grounded espresso" she explained handing Kayla a piece of the machine that became detached from where the coffee is supposed to pour out. "Swipe your finger cross the top of it to get off any extra expresso and to give it an even surface, yes like that" Catharine nodded encouragingly. She handed Kayla another tool. "This is the tamper, you're going to use it to pack the espresso down, just push down and turn it and again knock out any extra express back into the container" Kayla followed her instructions closely and waited for more as she finished.

"Put the porta filter back in place and just press start, stop the machine when the espresso begins too start coming out light, you'll see what I mean" Catharine explain when she saw the look of confusion on Kayla's face.

Kayla pressed start on the machine and watched it as it began to pour out. Dark in color which was slowly turning lighter. So that's what she meant. She switched off the machine.

"Good" Catharine complimented. "Next we're going to steam some milk" she said opening a mini fridge that was placed under the counter where the machine was at and brought out a half gallon of milk. "Turn the steam wand on to clean out of any water build up and when you get steam coming out it's ready to use be careful because the wand gets extremely hot so try not to touch it" Catharine explained some more. "Next you want to just skim the surface of the milk to give it that nice foamy texture once that's done just pour it in the espresso and you're done"

"Cool" Kayla smiled as she finished making the drink.

"Last thing for you to know about this is all the drinks are made the same the only difference is the topping sauce" Catharine said showing her two squirt bottles one dark brown and the other in light brown color. "We have the classic which just has whip cream on top, chocolate touch has whip cream and chocolate sauce drizzled on top, and the last one is caramel hint which is the same as the last one except it has caramel"

"Got it" Kayla nodded.

"I'll take that" Catharine said swiping the drink from her hands and took a sip. She smiled and motioned for Kayla to follow. She led her to the small back room where three large boxes laid.

"These new books, all you have to do is put them in there right genre area"

"What if I don't know the genre of the book?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that they usually sent a paper with the books saying which genre they are"

"Ok"

"The cash register is simple, just type in the amount of the book or drink and it does the rest, the only thing you have to worry about is giving the correct change"

"Catharine?―"

"Cat" she corrected.

"Right…Cat I should let you know I have a slight problem―"

"Please don't tell me you're crack addict and need to have a fix ever few hours" she pleaded.

"No! What kind of people have you been hiring?" Kayla raised her eyebrow in question. Cat flushed and looked away.

"That's not important, so what's your problem?"

"I have some anger issue. But don't worry I rarely get mad anymore since I learned to handle my anger more but sometimes it get to be too much and well I might walk out for a few minutes"

Cat let out a breath of relief. "Is that all? I thought it was going to be something bad"

Kayla stared at her boss. She was really starting to wonder what kind of people she had started hiring before her.

"What?" Cat shrugged. "I have anger issues too" she walked to the door and flipped the closed sign to open. "Now let's get this day started" she grinned.

The day had been a steady flow there was no rush hours around where a horded of people came in at the same time. She had taken her lunch first followed by Cat who took it after her. Around 5 o' clock it had only been her and Cat by themselves again. She had just finish refill the sugars and stirring sticks that were next to the counter for people to get and began to restock the cups. She could feel that she was being watched and when she turned she seen Cat staring at her as if deciding something.

"Cat?"

She shook her head and smiled apologetically "Sorry, you look familiar I _know_ I know you from somewhere…your eyes" Cat murmured trying to recall where she seen them and she hit her palm with her fist. Kayla looked away at the mention of her eyes.

"The park!" she shouted.

"The park?" Kayla asked carefully. "You!" she yelled pointing a finger at Cat. Now she remembered! It was that woman! The one with the spoiled rotten niece! "You're the lady with rotten niece!" she blurted out.

"That'd be me…sadly" she sighed. "I'm really sorry for what my niece did to your kid, that is the last time I'm taking care of that child" she said bitterly. "Can't believe I'm related to them" she muttered low. "Is he alright?"

"Ryder's fine, was just shaken up and a bit ruffed up but he's better now"

"Let me make it up to you―"

"It's fine really, you giving me this job is enough" Kayla said honestly.

"You taking this job is actually doing me a favor" Cat deadpanned "Come one let me treat you to dinner―"

"I can't" she shook her head "Ryder and Mikey are waiting for me at home"

"You have another kid?"

"Uh no Mikey is my boyfriend we kind of just started dating" she smiled.

"And he's ok with you having a kid?" Cat asked and Kayla nodded. "He's a keeper" Cat winked. Kayla laughed and began to put some books away that over the day had been left littered around the shop since people were too lazy to put them back.

"You did amazing today by the way, same time tomorrow" Cat smiled.

Kayla grinned with pride "Okay"

Things were defiantly looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	43. Tension

**Hey guys! I'm going to be real honest with you. I have no freaken idea where I'm going with this story! LMAO! But here's another chapter!**

**Another thing is that the rating for this story will now be RATED M!**

**Quick thanks to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT! But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>She smiled as she stared at Ryder's form sleeping soundlessly from the doorway before moving on and making her way to her own room.<p>

Things had been going great. Her job was easy going enough that she had no problem controlling her emotions so her powers were well under her control, which she was glad for. Mikey and her had been building their relationship it was going fine. Great in fact! There were times she felt bad that he always had to visit her and she never went to his home. She hadn't had the guts to go and visit his home and family ever since Raph blew up on her. She didn't want to cause any more problems for him and his family so she had stayed away no matter how many times he told her that she was welcome to visit no matter what Raph thought.

Ryder had been more than pleased though. He had become quite attached to Mikey and was always excited to see him. In turn Mikey had also formed a bond with him and was now a victim to Ryder's wounded puppy dog look and with his mutation it made it really hard not to fall victim. She should know had fallen victim to it too two or three times.

She began to change into a loose T-shirt pausing when putting her basketball shorts when she heard tapping on her window. She turned and saw Mikey wave shyly. She smiled and went to open her window allowing him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here I thought you had patrol tonight?"

"I do…I just wanted to say good night" he said nervously and looking anywhere but at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. His face slowly started turning slightly red. He was really acting strange.

"N-nothing" he stuttered out. She let go of him and crossed her arms making him turn redder and shut his eyes.

"Liar" she frowned. She had known him for almost two months and dated him for another 3 weeks she knew when he lied. He wasn't very good at it. But still he said nothing.

"Mikey" she tried again to get him to talk. She watched him slowly open his eyes and stare at her. His eyes growing darker as he raked her form from head to toe and then swallowing nervously. She looked down at herself and feeling her face get hot. She was only in her t-shirt she never managed to get her shorts on when she went to open the window for Mikey. He was trying not to stare at her like some kind of pervert. She felt so stupid even now that she realized that her shirt rose up higher with her arms crossed. But some part of her wondered what he would do. They never gone passed simple kissing, cuddling and hand holding. Did he find her attractive enough to maybe try something more?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	44. Tension (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT! But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He hadn't realized she was in just a t-shirt until it was too late. He couldn't leave now that she let him in and he didn't know how to tell her that she was just wearing a shirt. It wasn't like it revealed anything. The shirt was big on her and went a bit past her mid-thigh leaving her smooth legs exposed. It didn't help when she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself closer to him. He manage to answer her first question without his voice faltering. When she pulled away from him and asked him what was wrong he tried so hard to not stare like some kind of pervert. When he replied he almost cursed at himself for stuttering now she would totally know something was up with him. He grew hotter when he saw her crossed her arms and held back a groan. The movement caused her shirt to rise higher and expose more of her shapely legs. He couldn't look at her, she was stirring feelings in him that he couldn't explain. He shut his eyes hoping if he couldn't see her it would help him―<p>

"Mikey" and then she had to go say his name like that. Not that she was doing it on purpose. He opened his eyes, taking in her form. Her hair falling to more to one side her face flushing and her crossed arms tightening and making her breast more pronounced. He felt heat pool down to his lower region when he caught a hint of her scent spike. She was aroused.

He watched her uncross her arms and take a step toward him bringing her hands up to cup his face. He shivered at her touch. He leaned down closer their faces just centimeters away. There was something about her that just made him protective of her and he didn't want to share her. Something in him shouting she was _his_.

With that thought he pressed his lips to hers bringing her flushed body closer to his. God she was so soft. Her hands traveled up his arms sending little electrical shocks through him. It was tingling, sensational and he wanted more.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	45. Tension (part 3)

**Yea...Mikey may be out of character in this chapter. Just a heads but I blame his animal/human hormones. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Her hands dropped down to plastron, a slight tingle ran from her lips to her toes. His tongue trace her bottom lip asking for permission which was granted. Their tongues explored each other's mouths in a clumsy mess before slowly they found their rhythm. His hand ran through her hair as their kiss grew more feverishly. She groaned wrapping her arms around his neck and tugged him closer. He began to walk her backwards until she felt the edge of her bed and they both landed on her bed. His mouth traveled down her jaw and down her neck leaving small kisses, nips, and licks. She groaned in pleasure.<p>

"You sure you've never done this before?" she asked in shallow puffs. She could feel him grinning against her neck.

"I've seen it on movies" he chuckled and continued to taste her skin. He couldn't get enough of her. She was so soft. So warm. And god did she smell really good. He could smell her scent becoming stronger and it was driving him crazy. He latched onto her neck softly biting and sucking on her tender flesh. Her nails scratching his carapace making him churr.

"What was that?" her voice was low and filled with lust. "Sorry" he apologized and nuzzled her neck. "It's called a churr usually happens when I get excited" he pulled away from her "Was that too weird for you?"

She shook her head "No I like it" she smiled and tugged him down into another heated kiss. He churred into her mouth and gripped her hips harder. Ever nerve in her body was beginning to ache with need and sending a swift jerk of her hips that couldn't be helped. He hiss low in his chest and thrusted his own hips against hers sending an unfamiliar heat to begin to pool down her lower regions.

"Mikey" she gasped out wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Kayla" he growled against her skin he could feel his member getting harder and it was becoming uncomfortable for him inside his plastron. Her scent was so sweet. Something in him was telling him she was ready to get claimed. He churred even louder when she bit and suckled his neck, running her hands all over his shoulders, biceps, and down his exposed sides. He rolled his hips against hers again. She let out a moan that made his nose flare has he took in her delicious scent. His hand wandered up her side and up to the side of her breast. He looked at her silently asking for permission to which she gave a nod. His hand grasping her breast sensually making her moan out his name and arch her back off the bed.

They froze as sound of someone cleared their throat came from her window. Mikey growled and quickly grabbed Kayla's blankets and covered her flush form. He didn't want anyone seeing her like this except for _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	46. Discovered

**Thank you to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf**, **Isli **, **kyleisdabest **, **Lydja-chan **for reviewing! Also thanks to **flybunny **for adding this story to their favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The three brothers stop their roof top hopping and to discuss a strategy to tonight's patrol. It was then that they realized they were short one member.<p>

"Guys? Where's Mikey?" Leo sighed.

"He was right behind me a few minutes ago" Donnie replied.

Raph growled and got a good look at the neighborhood they were in.

"I bet I know where he is, come on follow me" he said going back. Leo and Donnie looked at each other and shrugged and quickly followed after Raph.

They came to a building that looked to be a business but when they got a better look inside they saw it had been remodel to be a home. Only one room was lite and had the window wide open. They didn't see anyone at the angle they were at.

"Raph are you sure Mikey's here?" Donnie questioned.

"Positive" he growled making his way to the open window that had a fire escape. His eyes widen what he saw before him. His baby brother almost having his way with that…that woman! And she was beneath him moaning his name and enjoying every bit of it by the looks of it.

"Oh my" Donnie blushed at the scene. Only Leo had the nerve to clear his throat to get their attention.

They heard Mikey growl and quickly cover Kayla with some blankets before turning and glaring at them. They flinched at his stare it was angry, possessive and most of all primal.

"What are you guys doing here!" he snarled at them.

"What are we? What are you doing here!" Raph barked back clenching his fist the whole room smelled like his brother and her but mostly her. "We're supposed to be patrolling Mikey! Not doing…_this!_" he pointed at Kayla who sat up, her hair looking wild and neck covered in bites. At least her shirt was on, but he had a feeling if they got there any later that would have been off too.

"Alright enough you two! Let's just go and forget this ever happened" Leo said trying to leave as quickly as possible it was awkward standing in this room, where he could clearly smell Kayla's arousal, and by the looks of it Donnie and Raph where having the same problem. It was only natural. They still had most of their animal DNA and that part of them would react to her scent. That's why they had told April not to visit them when it was her time of the month. Now that, had been an awkward conversation.

"No!" Raph yelled. "This has to stop now Mikey! She's messing everything up! Look at you! You're acting different!" Raph continued.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous!" Mikey snapped back. It was a lame comeback but right now his mind couldn't think of anything else but to get back to Kayla. He had no idea he had hit the nail on the head. Kayla got out of the bed and made her away to Mikey and grabbed his arm gently.

Raph said nothing and just stared them down.

He couldn't believe it! That's why Raph had been so angry! He wanted _his_ mate! Mikey snarled at him and push Kayla behind him. Kayla ignored him and went in front of him pushing him gently.

"Mikey please calm down" she told him softly.

"You stay out of this!" Raph said turning her around and glared down at her. What did his brother have that he didn't have? He was stronger, faster and tougher.

Mikey pushed Raph away hard, making him stumble from the force. He wrapped his arms around Kayla's waist and pulled her to his chest. "She's** _mine_**!" he hissed out baring his teeth them.

* * *

><p><strong> Please review!<strong>


	47. Wanted?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's that I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She froze at Mikey's words. She stared in awe, not that he would noticed since he was busy glaring daggers at Raph. His eyes were blazing with something untamed that she didn't know he had. He wanted her? No one's ever wanted her not like him. She felt her heart race. As if hearing the changed in her heart beat, he looked down at her his eyes softening in almost in a pleading way. As if asking her to not deny his claim on her.<p>

"You want...me?" she managed to whisper out. He swallowed nervously but nodded. She smiled up at him and he grinned back. She had accepted him.

"Mama?" everyone turned to stare at the door way of her bedroom where Ryder stood rubbing his eyes of any sleep. Ryder turned and stared at Raphael, his tail brisling as he ran and hid behind Mikey's leg.

"Meanie shoo!" he spat out clearly upset that Raph was in their home. Raph flinched.

"You should go" Kayla said finally pulling away from Mikey and picking up Ryder. "We'll talk tomorrow" she told him giving him a kiss on his cheek. She turned to his brothers "I'm sorry for all the trouble again" she told them.

"It's not your fault" Leo amended "Raph is just being unreasonable" he said harshly.

"…Right, well good night it was nice seeing all of you again...well almost all of you" she muttered the last part lowly, and flinched when she heard Raph growl at her and Leo, Donnie and Mikey snicker at her comment. "Anyway I better go tuck this little guy back to bed" she said walking out her room and leaving them alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	48. Girl Talk

**Thank you to **hellscream89 **and **Shar82204 **for adding this story to your favorites! And** The-Alpha-She-Wolf **thanks for reviewing and I love your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well well well, look who got lucky last night" Cat smirked as she eyed Kayla's neck.<p>

Kayla rolled her eyes but smiled "Shut up"

Cat burst out laughing.

"So" she wiggled her eyebrows at her, "How was it? Is he big? Did he rock your world?"

"Cat!" Kayla yelled her face turning a dark red.

"Aw come on! We're best friends! Now give me the deeds!" Cat grinned.

Kayla raised an eyebrow at her declaration "We're best friends? Since when?"

"Since right now! Now spill!"

"There's nothing to say" Kayla said as she went to go turn on the espresso machine.

"That bad?"

Kayla sputtered and turned to face her, her face even redder than before "NO!" she shouted.

"So it was good?" Cat pressed on.

Kayla sighed "You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Nope" Cat snickered "Now please continue and don't leave anything out" Kayla buried her face in her hands and muttered something.

"Wanna repeat that Kay, this time looking at me and your hands at your sides"

Kayla rolled her eyes at her boss/(apparently best friend) "I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Don't be such a baby! We're adult women, it's natural for us to talk about these things!"

"I'm sure it is" she said sarcastically.

"Stop putting off and tell me! Or I'll fire you!"

"Are you seriously pulling rank!" Kayla laughed.

"Is it working?"

"No"

"Damn, anyway go on"

Kayla sighed in defeat "He came over last night 'cause he was near my house and said he wanted to say good night one thing lead to another and we found ourselves making out, he forgot his brothers were with him and they came in to check what was taking him so long and that's it" she said. Of course that's not how it happen exactly but it pretty much told Cat the information she want to know. She didn't need to know about the almost fight with Raph and Mikey.

"That's lame! You got cocked blocked by his brothers!" Cat pouted in disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	49. Maybe

**Thank you**** to** Lydja-chan **and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayla placed new books onto the shelves boredly. They still had another three hours before they could close the book store and she had basically already finished everything there was to do so far.<p>

"Excuse me? Do you have Epitome by May lee Thompson?" A 14 year old girl asked her.

"Let me go check for you real quick" she smiled and when in the back to see the paper orders and see if Cat had ordered the book or not. She came back with a copy of the book in hand.

"Here you go" she handed the book to the girl whose face lite up.

"Thank you!" She said running off to another woman that bared similar resemblances to the young girl.

Kayla watched the young girl beg her mother to buy the book for her. The woman smiled and nodded her head to which the girl squealed and launched herself at her mother in an embrace repeating 'thank you' over and over again.

_"Do you miss them?" He asked quietly._

_"Miss who?" She swallowed nervously._

_"Your family"_

_"...I...sometimes" she admitted tucking her legs under her and leaned against him. Mikey wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him._

_"You ever think about seeing them again?"_

_"I do...but there's no point" she shook her head._

_"Why?"_

_"Because they probably don't even want to see me"_

_"You don't know that"_

_"Mikey they never bothered looking for me remember, besides their all the way in Cali, it'll be a waste of time"_

_He frowned she had a point "It never hurts to try, what's the worst that could happen?"  
><em>  
>She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Kay? You alright?" Cat asked.

She nodded her head "Yea why?"

"You zoned out for a bit"

"Sorry just thinking"

"About Mikey?" She hinted with amusement. Kayla shook her head and pushed Cat away.

"No" she rolled her eyes "...about my family"

"Oh...they don't live here do they?" She asked.

"No"

"How far do they live?"

"Last I saw them it was in California"

Cat let out a low whistle "That's far...what made you come live over here"

"...it's complicated"

Cat nodded in understandment and wasn't going to question her about it anymore, getting the feeling it was personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	50. It's Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Mikey they never bothered looking for me remember, besides their all the way in Cali, it'll be a waste of time"<em>

_He frowned she had a point "It never hurts to try, what's the worst that could happen?"_

She sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and middle finger in irritation. That damn memory of the conversation she had with Mikey kept playing in her mind over and over.

_"It never hurts to try, what's the worst that could happen?"_

"What's the worst that could happen?" she muttered to herself walking out the store.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kay!" Cat said getting ready to lock the door to the book store.

"Hey Cat I need to talk to you!"

"What's up?"

"I need some time off" she stated bluntly.

"How long?"

She paused a moment if she took the greyhound it would be at least three days and another three to come back. She doubted they still lived in the same area so it would take her some time to track them down.

"Two weeks"

Cat bit her lip. "This is about your family isn't it?"

"…yea"

"Ok"

"Really?"

"Yea, it's not like I can't run my own store by myself! I use to do it before I hired you"

"Then why do you need me around?" she smiled.

"'Cause I'm lazy" Cat stated shrugging her shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks Cat"

"When will you be leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow"

"Bring me back something nice! Or I'll kick your ass"

Kayla snorted and began to walk away.

"I'm serious Kay!" She felt something hit her back and turn to stare at the object. It was a shoe. More specifically it was Cat's left shoe. She looked up at her friend as if she was crazy. "Can you throw that back? I don't feel like walking all the way over there" she yelled.

Kayla shook her head chuckling and kicked the shoe back. Then continued to make her way back home to start packing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	51. To Solve the Problem

**Holy shit! Did not realized that we're already on chapter 51! Gotta say I'm quite proud of myself didn't think I make it this far into the story to tell you the truth! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leo and Donnie looked at each other nervously. Ever since they had come home they had taken it upon themselves to keep Mikey and Raph away from each other. But now that they were in the dojo for training with Master Splinter. Mikey was tense and Raph hands were clenched into tight fists.<p>

Splinter looked at Michelangelo and Raphael. There was something going on between his two sons. Which was unusually strange since they got along most of the time. One would even say they were the closest of the four brothers. He was use to Leonardo and Raphael fighting but not Michelangelo.

"Raphael, Michelangelo you two will be sparring against each other today" he stated. He knew that whatever was bugging them they would be able to solve it on the mat or at least get it out in the open for him to understand the problem.

"Uh sensei I don't think that's a good idea―"

"Leonardo do not question my decision"

Leo closed his mouth and nodded "Yes sensei"

Raph and Mikey stood up and headed to the center of the dojo.

"Bow" Master Splinter commanded when neither of his sons made a movement. He could see Raphael grit his teeth and Michelangelo clench his jaw but they finally bowed. If you could even call it that. Splinter closed his eyes and mentally sighed. This would not end well.

"Begin"

As soon as he uttered the word both Michelangelo and Raphael lunged at each other with a roar and weapons drawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea I'm not good with fighting scenes I'll just leave that to your imagination. Please review!<strong>


	52. So Much for Fighting it Out

**Thank you to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Lydja-chan, **and a guest by the name of **Cocoagirl **for reviewing it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's that I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Master Splinter had intervened in the middle of the fight. Just like he predicted Master Splinter had to intervene in the middle of their sparring. They had not exchanged words like he had hoped they would so he could get a better understanding of what they were fighting about.<p>

He noticed that Michelangelo had been holding his own against Raphael. He had even managed to disarm Raphael and pin him down but was easily over powered by Raphael's pure strength. He knew his youngest was not a bad fighter. He knew that he had trained his sons after all. But his two youngest had always lacked the motivation to fight. Especially Michelangelo, his mind always wandering off and lacking focus. While Donatello's was focused on science. Every different from Leonardo and Raphael who strived to become better fighters.

He had watched Michelangelo move swiftly and striking quickly. He was not the strongest but he knew Michelangelo was only moving around to tire Raphael.

"Enough!" Splinter said striking both Mikey and Raph, on their pressure points rendering them to the gound. He looked over to his other two sons as the waited in silence "Leonardo, Donatello you have no training for today"

Not wanting to anger their father any farther the two bowed their heads and quickly left the dojo.

Splinter looked over to his two remaining sons and sat down on one of the mats.

His eyes narrowed at them "Sit"

They both sat down putting as much distance between them and stared at the ground.

"Now would one of you like to tell me what is causing both of you to act so hostile to one another?"

Michelangelo glared at Raphael "Why don't you ask him since he's the one that started all of this!" he snapped.

Splinter turned to Raphael in question. "Raphael"

"No disrespect father but this is between me and Mikey"

"And now it is between me, you two rarely fight unless it's in good nature, but as I see you now I see nothing but hate and I will not tolerate it any longer. So Raphael, what has Michelangelo done that has you so angry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	53. A Puzzle

**Thanks for reviewing **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and ****guest reviewer **Cocoagirl**! It means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mikey didn't do anything" he finally growled out.<p>

Splinter leaned back slightly. Now he understood. It had to do with the young woman Michelangelo had befriended.

"This about Kayla" Master Splinter stated.

Mikey huffed and turned to Raph. "What's your problem she hasn't done anything to you!" He hissed standing up.

"Michelangelo sit down"

"No! I want to hear what he has against MY Kayla" he stressed the words out. Making sure that his brother knew Kayla was his and not the other way around.

Master Splinter found himself lost once again.

"Michelangelo you cannot claim someone as yours"

Mikey's eyes narrowed "Yes I can! She's mine! My mate! She agreed! You can't have her!" He barked out.

For the first time in years Splinter watched his youngest throw a...tantrum? It was a strange cite to see, that was more of Raphael's domain—...Did his son just say mate?

He pinched the bridge of his nose. The pieces where finally starting to fit together. But he would ask his son Donatello first before he said anything. He was brought out of his thought when he saw Raphael stand up as Michelangelo began to walk away.

"Where are you going!" Raphael snarled.

"Kayla starts work in a couple of hours, it's almost 6 and need to get there before the sunrises to take care of Ryder" he said smug. He took what little thing he could to let Raph know he was allow at her home he was the one that she trusted.

Master Splinter nodded. He had known that Michelangelo had been taking care of the little one while Kayla worked.

"We will continue this later" he spoke leaving no room for discussion.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	54. I Need Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was nervous. She had been unpacking and repacking hers and Ryder's clothes into a larger gym bag. Every time she had a second thought about going she would unpack but then she would convince herself that she needed answers and she would start to repack once more.<p>

"Kayla?"

She turned around and saw Mikey standing at her doorway.

"Mikey? I thought you left to go train with your brothers?"

"I already did, have you been doing this since I left" he said and laid on her bed where there was no clothes. She didn't realized she had been doing this for hours. "You never told me why you were packing?" He muttered as he buried his face on her pillows while still looking at her.

"I'm leaving for a few days" she sighed.

He immediately sat up on the edge of the bed. "Wait what? Why? What about Ryder?"

"I been think about what you said...about my family and you're right it wouldn't hurt to try and I need answers"

"You're gonna see your family? And Ryder?"

"Yea...and I'm taking him with me"

"Oh" he frowned. "I'm happy for you"

"You don't sound happy" she smirked. He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"Because I'm going to miss you guys" he sighed.

"We won't be gone long— two weeks max I promise" she wrapped her arms around his neck "Besides we still have our phones"

"I know but it won't be the same as having you next to me" he grumbled and laid back down on her bed taking her with him. She hummed in agreement and took in his musky scent that oddly had a hint of pepperoni pizza to it.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything" he whispered.

"Your friend April? Do you think she can take us to the bus station?"

He smiled "I'll call her up"

"You think she'll be ok with it? If she can't, it's cool—"

"Relax, she's been dying to meet you again, so I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning?"

He rolled them over so he was on top of her. She turned to the side so she wouldn't have to face him. She felt bad for telling him so late but it was an out of the blue decision and she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Tomorrow? So soon?" He pouted.

She nodded "The sooner, the better" she smiled weakly at him.

"I guess you're right" he sighed and fell to the side of her. He pulled her to his body and just held her.

"Mikey I need to finish packing" she tried to pull away.

"You can finish packing when you come back from work today, right now you need to catch up on some Z's" he murmured into her shoulder.

She didn't argue with him and nestled herself farther into him. She had to get some sleep before she started work in a couple of hours. Her eyes began to fall shut with his steady breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	55. Off to Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The insistence ringing had woken her up and to make it worse is she couldn't find her phone to turn the damn alarm off.<p>

"Turn it off" Mikey groan as he released her in favor of covering his head with a pillow to try and block the sound out.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" She grumbled as she listen to where the sound was coming from. She leaned over the bed and saw her phone on the floor. She reached down and got it quickly turning off the alarm.  
>Mikey sighed in relief and let go of the pillow turning towards her and pulling her towards him.<p>

"I don't want to go to work" she whined into his neck. She was to warm and comfortable where she was!

"Then don't go, call in sick" he muttered while dozing off back to sleep.

"I can't. Cat already knows I'm leaving tomorrow and it wouldn't be fair to her if I flaked on her today"

She glanced at her phone screen. 9:12. She sighed and tried to get up but Mikey held on.

"Mikey let go I need to get ready for work" she smiled.

"No you're warm and soft" he said childishly.

"Mikey I'm serious!" She laughed and struggled against him.

"So I'm I" he rolled on top of her nestling his head between her breasts. She blushed.

"Mykee!" Kayla turned and saw Ryder running to them happily. Mikey sat up and grinned catching Ryder midair as he jumped into the bed. Kayla took this chance to get out of bed and start getting ready for work in the bathroom that was in her room.

"Morning little dude"

"Mykee we paint and and and paint and and build fort and and music two-day?" He asked excitedly while jumping on the bed.

"Whatever you want little dude" he laughed.

"No painting on the walls that are outside your room cub" Kayla warned as she step out of the bathroom fully dressed and hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Mama" he whined and stopped bouncing.

"I mean it Ryder" she used his name so he knew she was being serious. He pouted but nodded. "Now give me a hug" she said as she stood in front of the bed. Ryder bounced over to her and gave her a hug. She kissed Ryder's cheek and let him go. "Be good" she then leaned down and kissed Mikey next "Both of you" she smirked.

Mikey grinned "What? We always are! Right little dude?"

Ryder giggled "Right!"

"Mmmhmm, I'll see both of you later then"

"Bye bye mama!" Ryder waved and then proceeded to ask Mikey questions to which he laughed but answered with as much enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	56. I Promise

**Thanks** The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Time seem to go way too fast and now they found themselves in her room. Not knowing what to say. He had given April Kayla's address and was already well on her way to pick her and Ryder up.<p>

"Hey..." Kayla caught his chin in one hand and turned his face back to her. He looked deeply into her eyes, his face dangerously close to her own. "Everything is gonna be fine, I-I...just need to see how their doing...they're still my family" she traced his bottom lip with her thumb.

"Promise me...you'll come back" He tilted his head at her questioningly. Is that what he was worried about? That once she saw my family again and they accepted her again she wouldn't want to come back? She wanted to laugh. Nothing would ever stop her from coming back to him.

"I promise" she leaned her forehead against his. He closed the space that separated them brushing his lips softly against hers.

"I love you" he muttered. Her heart soared when he said that. No guy has every said they loved her or even liked her. That's why she stayed single so long. Then again Michelangelo wasn't exactly a guy. That didn't matter though someone loved her. But did I love him back? Yes. She couldn't explain it but there was a pull she always got when she was around him. Like they were meant to be…

Mikey slowly backed her toward the bed, she thanked god for remembering to close her door and for Ryder being down stairs watching TV. He wedging her body snuggly between the bed and himself, he tilted her head back. He bent to nuzzle her neck, his teeth nibbling softly near her ear as he spoke huskily. "I've never really done this before" he admitted softly "…but you know what they say practice makes perfect..." He teased.

She laughed "You're a perv" He also laughed and continued on his quest.

Her breath hitched a bit as his hands slid over her body in a curious manner, sending delightful shocks throughout her body. She knew she should probably say something or push him away before it got too out of hand like last time but she found herself unable to do so. Her body and heart ached for him. She moaned softly leaning her head back against the mattress and closed her eyes, allowing him to freely continue his exploration.

His mouth moved to the exposed column of her neck. He licked and nipped his way down to the junction of her shoulder and back up again. His hands had found their way under her oversized t-shirt softly stroking her sides. Slowly, his hands moved up. He lifted his head asking her permission just like last time. She swallowed thickly but nodded. His eyes darken and he ducked back down latching onto her neck his hands teasing her breasts through the material of her bra that still covered them. Mikey groaned his hands slid under her bra and he gently kneaded the flesh with his fingers. "...So soft..."

She arched into his hands and gasped softly as his thumbs flicked over the peaks of her breasts. She pressed her body even closer to his getting a clear feel of his arousal. It was like his lower part of his plastron became heated and expanded slightly. His mouth met hers again and she felt his tongue, it was so warm and wet across her bottom lip as it bid for entrance, she parted her lips for him.

As his tongue met her own, she almost forgot that April was coming over to pick her up soon but she couldn't stop, it just felt too good. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	57. This is Nice

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He had to keep reminding himself to move slowly and not rush things that would make her feel uncomfortable. She had never done <em>it <em>before. Then again neither has he but heard that the first time for girls where always painful. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. He groaned as he felt her heat against him. He buried himself in the crook of her neck and gave a thrust against her. He smiled softly to himself as he heard her mewl in pleasure. Maybe he didn't need to know anything his instincts were doing just fine in bringing pleasure to both of them.

For a long moment, he simply gazed down on her as he tried to gain some control over himself. Her face was flushed, lips swollen and still slightly parted from the heated kisses they shared. He brushed his lips against hers once more before lowering his forehead to rest against hers gently. "Kay…"

Mikey quickly lowered his lips to hers again nipping lightly at Kayla's bottom lip arousing a soft moan. He whispered against her mouth. "Mine"

She ran her hands up the expanse of his carapace and up his neck. "Mikey…" she said his name in a breathy whisper that only seem to fuel him more.

Mikey's let his hand wander down her side until he reached the bottom edge of the loose baggy basketball shorts she wore. Dragging his fingers back up the shorts came with them, exposing more of the soft skin of her thigh for him to touch. His hands memorized every inch of skin he could reach even as he planned how to reveal more of it.

He pressed his face in between her breasts listening to her heart beat. He pulled away to look her in the eyes. He sighed and relaxed at the feel of her hands running through his head. She was his.

A loud knock sounded on the other side of the door to the room.

"Shit! It's April!" She panicked. It was rather amusing to watch as she scrambled up to fix herself.

Mikey chuckled as he stood up wrapping his arms around her and bringing her flushed form to him. She lightly smacked him away and ran down stairs to open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	58. Time to Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>April stood in her doorway smiling widely and gave a slight wave at her.<p>

"Hey April...come in?" she said nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous around me" April giggled.

"Sorry it's just last time I met you it was―"

"A disaster?" Mikey said boredly as he placed her large gym bag that carried both hers and Ryder's clothes.

"Right" she chuckled pitiful.

Mikey walked towards her stopping just a few inches in front of her. April coughed into her hand awkwardly.

"I'll wait for you out front" she stated and left out of her house making sure to close the door behind her.

"I'll be back soon" she smiled she picked up the bag and began to walk away with Ryder holding on to her shirt. He grabbed her hand and spun her around latching his mouth on her neck and bit a lot harder than usual. She winced but then relaxed when he softly sucked and licked at area to sooth it before pulling away.

"What was that for?" She asked placing a hand on where he had bitten her.

"So they know that your taken...and mine" He grinned and place a kiss upon my forehead. What did he mean by that?

She shook her head "Here" she handed him a small box.

"What's this?"

"Small gift from me and Ryder…mostly Ryder" she said "Oh!" she said reaching into her front pocket and pulled out a key "This also for you…I've been meaning to give this to you" she said handing it to him.

"Is this?"

"Yup" she nodded "Just don't throw any crazy parties…and if you do get rid of the evidence before I get back" she teased and he laughed.

"I love you" She whispered in near his mouth and kissed him one last time. 

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	59. Car Ride

**Thank you to** Isli **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayla sat awkwardly in April's car while Ryder paid no mind and was actually 'oohing' and 'awing' at the buildings and people they drove by. She didn't know much about the woman beside what Mikey has told her and their quick meeting. But she got the sense that April was protective of Mikey and his brothers.<p>

"So…" Kayla actually flinched at the sound of her voice. "How are you? We didn't get to talk much last time but I hope we could become friends" April offered kindly.

She smiled "I'd like that" she didn't have many friends. Literally. The only ones she could count as friends was Catharine, Mikey (was technically didn't count since he was her boyfriend), Mémo (again he didn't count either since he was an ex-client) but when she needed something he came through. So yes Catharine was the only real friend she had.

"I haven't seen Mikey this happy in a while" April confessed with her eyes still trained on the road.

Kayla felt herself get warm "What do mean?"

"I'd don't know if he told you but they were going through a tough time a couple months back before he met you"

"You mean when Leo had when on his training mission and finally came back?" she asked hesitantly. Mikey had told her about that how there team was falling apart with Leo's absence. He told her that Donatello had become a tech supporter and he had started his own entertainment service for kid parties while Raphael had become the night watcher. They had been becoming more distanced and it took Leo coming back and getting kidnapped for them to reconnect and work together again to save their brother and the world from being taken over by monsters.

April nodded "Their still getting there rhythm back but…." She bit her lip as if wondering if she should tell Kayla or not.

As if reading her mind Kayla answered for her "They're falling apart again"

"Yes…and no" April answered truthfully. "It's mostly between Raph and Mikey and because of that it's causing a strain in their group"

"I don't understand, what did I do that made Raph hate me so much?"

"I have a theory but I need to check with Donnie to make sure my suspicions are correct"

"You mind sharing them with me in the mean time?" Kayla asked as she put her jacket under Ryder's head so his neck wouldn't cramp up seeing as he had fallen asleep.

"The guys aren't exactly human" April started. She nodded at her words and for her to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	60. Lab

**First I like to thank **Aiyaki**,** Andreabunton**,** **and **GuardianxAngels **for adding this story to their favorites and also for following me! Another thanks to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! **

**It brings me so much joy that you guys are actually enjoying this story! To be honest I didn't think it would get any attention. Anyhow this chapter is total bullshit! I don't know if my facts are right or not so don't get angry with me because I'm telling you right now! I'M MAKING ALL OF THIS UP AS I GO! THERE IS NO RESEARCH WHAT SO EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Donatello had been more than surprised to see his father walk into his lab. He had never come in here unless it was an emergency. So he immediately stopped in his gadget tinkering in favor of his father's presence.<p>

"Donatello" Splinter acknowledged when his son separated himself from his project to give him his full attention.

"Sensei"

"I am in need of your knowledge"

Donatello blinked in surprise "S-sure" he stuttered out.

"What do you know of you and your brothers' mutation?" Master Splinter asked calmly while looking at his son's invention with slight pride.

"You mean our genetic structure?" he asked unsure if that was he meant. There was so much that he studied on their mutation so the question was a bit unclear for him.

"Yes" Master Splinter nodded.

"What did exactly did you want to know Sensei?" he asked hesitantly.

"Your instincts" he specified.

Donnie rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "Sensei you mind telling me what's going on? I can really explain unless you tell me exactly what you want to find out"

Master Splinter sighed "It's about your brothers, they are not acting as they normally do and Michelangelo mentioned Kayla being his mate"

Donnie's blushed. Now he knew where this was going. "You want to know want to know about our mating rituals"

Splinter nodded.

"Well normally it shouldn't be a problem since our species isn't really a mate for life animal however given the fact that we also have human DNA in us, who tend to stick to one partner at a time, sort of erases that. The mutagen boosted up our brain and capacity which allowed us to learn and grow like any other human. But in turn it also has it draw backs it also enhanced our animal instincts and combined them with our human ones making it….3…times…stronger" Donnie drifted off as sudden realization hit him. "Of course! Why didn't I see that sooner!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not sure I am following" Master Splinter stated.

"In the animal kingdom there's dominant males and submissive males, the dominant males are usually the ones that mate with the females it rare for a submissive male to mate for a female" Donnie explained.

"I think we all know that Raph and Leo is dominant while me and Mikey are well...submissive, with that being said Raph's instincts are not taking it well finding out that a female has chosen a submissive as a mate than him, a dominant, but I think Raph's human instincts are what is holding him back from fighting Mikey and um...claiming Kayla, this also goes for Mikey now that he's found a mate he's more protective of her and will do anything to keep her to himself, at least that's what his human and animal instincts is telling him to do...fascinating I would have never thought it would get this bad" he explained further.

"I was afraid that my suspicions may be correct, though I do have one more question for you my son" master splinter sighed.

"What is it?"

"How is it that you and Leonardo are not affected?"

"Leo and I are more logical on thinking before acting, while Mikey and Raph tend to react before thinking leaving them more open for their instincts to take control of their actions"

"I see"

"Master Splinter? Are we going to tell them?"

"Will it change anything?"

"Considering both their personalities and their ability to listen to reason…no" Donnie answered with blunt honesty.

"They will find their way" Master Splinter said as he left Donatello's lab.

"I hope you're right father" Donnie mumbled and went back to his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I made all this up! Not sure if I made much sense in this chapter? What do you guys think? Please review!<strong>


	61. A Friend

**Thank you to **Cocoagirl **, **Lydja-chan **, and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! And **imaginationcreationer **thanks for adding this story to your favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So you think it has something to do with their mutation?"<p>

"It's just a theory, I could be wrong" April smiled at her. Her eyes drifted to Kayla's neck briefly before focusing on the road again. "So...you and Mikey aren't just friends are you" she said.

Kayla flushed and looked out the window "what makes you say that?"

"Really? You're going to try and play innocent with all those love bites" April raised a fine eyebrow at her.

"We were going to tell you guys the last time we saw you but I kind of ran out remember" Kayla chuckled nervously.

"It wasn't you're fault if I remember correctly Raph wasn't being exactly nice to you"

"I guess..." She sighed.

"So what did you guys do for your first date?" April asked excitedly.

"Date?" Kayla shook her head "We haven't been on a date it kind of hard for us to do with Ryder and there's not a lot of places for us to go"

"If you need a babysitter you can call me. I'd be happy to do it. I love kids"

"That would be great"

"...This trip what exactly is it for if you don't mind me asking?"

"Family business" she said bitterly.

April didn't question her about it anymore.

"I see, and Ryder?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you worried that they'll notice him"

"We'll be fine as long as he wears his hood or a hat...most people think he's just wearing a costume. You know like how little kids like to dress up as cowboys or princesses for a day that sort of thing" she explained and April nodded.

"Well...here we are" April stated as she pulled up at the drop off zone at the bus station.

"Thanks April for everything"

"It no problem really, if you ever need anything just call me up oh wait you probably don't have my number do you?"

Kayla shook her head but handed April her phone while she got her gym bag out of the back seat slinging it over her shoulder and then started to unbuckle Ryder from the car seat she had borrowed from Cat.

"We there?" Ryder mumbled his eyes still closed as he latched his arms around her neck and legs around her waist.

"No, not yet cub" she carried him out the car. April handed her back her phone.

"I added my number and also Casey's just in case"

"That's your boyfriend and the guys friend right?"

"Right"

"Thanks again April"

"Like I said no problem"

Kayla walked up to check-in line and watched as April waved good bye and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	62. Bus Ride

**Thank you to **Isli** and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! Also** thepunkcowgirl** and **TheFatGurlULove **thanks for adding this story to your favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first day was manageable. But today was hell. Especially with the woman who sat two rows behind them with the two kids that kept screaming the whole time. Ryder had her headphone listening to her music hoping to block out the screaming and crying that were painful to his ears. Every once in a while he would flinch as one of the kids reach an even higher pitch. She turned back to see that their mother also had head phones on and was trying to sleep. She was pissed.<p>

She had been holding Ryder in her arms to somehow keep him calm.

She took the headphones off. "Wait here" she told him placing him in the seat next to her as she stood up and went the the row where the two kids were at. She crouched down so she was at their eye level and glared.

"You two need to shut up and behave!" She hissed out low.

"You're not our mom you can't tell us what to do!" Shouted one of them. Brats.

"I don't care! You're annoying everyone else in this bus with your screaming! Now be quiet!"

"Or what!" The second kid challenged.

She could feel herself lose a bit of control but it was enough to frighten both kids at the slight change in air current around them. She knew her eye must have change color too by the way they were looking at her.

"Do you really what to find out" she played it cool. Both kids shook their heads immediately. "Not another sound from the both of you...understand?" They swallowed nervously but nodded. "And if you even think about telling your mom what happened" she swirled some wind only so they could see what they were up against before letting it die down. "...it won't be pretty"

"Ma'am can you please return to your seat" the bus drive shouted to her.

"Sure sorry my phone fell and slide down over here" she lied and walked back to her seat. She gave another glare at the two kids and mouthed 'I'm watching you' towards them making them gulp nervously in fear.

The rest of the day and the next went without a anymore problems. Was she proud of using her power that probably scarred two kids for life. No, but if it brought some peace and quiet she would damn well do it again!

She lifted up Ryder in her arms as the bus came to a halt.

"Mama?"

"We're here cub"

Ryder began to open his eyes and he lifted his head from her shoulder and he took in the new surroundings. He closed his eyes again and began sniffing the air experimentally. His eyes snapped open.

"No smell much" he smiled. She breathed in and smiled. She had missed California and its fresh air.

"Do you like it so far?" she asked.

"Jes!" he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	63. Old School Mate

**I don't know if you guys noticed but I changed my name I'm **AberrantNinja **now just a heads up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first thing she did was rent a car to get around with and then checked in to a in a nice motel. They had taken a small nap on the bed before they head off into town. She drove around the city pointing at places telling Ryder stories she remembered when she was younger and he listened intently. After sometime she finally began driving to her old neighborhood. Passing by her old school.<p>

She slowed down. "That use to be my school" she pointed out.

"Wings!" he shouted when he saw the swings in the school playground.

She rolled her eyes but smiled "We'll go later ok?" he let loose a grin.

She continued down the street and took a left stopping on the fifth house to the right. Her grip on the stirring wheel tighten as she stared down her old childhood home. The car was different from what she remembered and there was also two more of them. She let out a slow breath and unbuckled herself.

"Wait here, I come get you in a minute ok?"

"'Kay" he nodded.

Slowly she made her way up the path that led to the front door. Her hand shook but she manage to bring it up and ring the doorbell. The wait was agonizing so that she almost bolted off when she heard the locks being undone. She took a deep breath and released it immediately when she realized it was an elderly man that had answered the door. She was not expecting that. She had been expecting her mother, or even her sister or stepdad!

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry I think I got the wrong house" she apologized.

"Maybe my son could help you I'm just visiting him for the week" he offered kindly. His words made her hope die down even further. They had moved.

"Thank you, but that's ok I don't think your―"

"Dad? Who's at the door?" a new voice asked followed by the door opening more and revealing a man around her age. "Hi can we help you?" the guy asked.

"I don't think so unless you know where the people that use to live here before you moved to?"

The guy shook his head "No sorry"

"Thanks anyway, sorry for wasting your time"

She walked back to the car and started it back up. What was she going to do now? She could probably check her sisters old job see if she still worked there.

"Mama I eat" Ryder asked.

"We're do you wanna eat?"

"Pizza!"

She drove to the nearest pizza place that was around which happened to be Pizza Hut. The place was empty except for the workers and a group of teenagers chatted while eating pizza on one of the tables.

"Hi welcome to Pizza Hut what can I get you?" the girl asked her shyly.

"Can we get a medium pizza pepperoni and sausage with a side of ranch―"

"Mama I want milk" Ryder tugged on her shirt.

"Don't think they have milk cub"

"Juice?"

"Do you have juice?" she asked the cashier who flinched and blushed hard while shaking her head.

"No, b-but we have lemonade from the soda machine" she stuttered out.

"Do you want that instead?" she asked him. He nodded and then pointed to the small arcade. She nodded her head and saw him run towards it. She looked back up seeing the girl staring at her again. "Is there something on my face?" she asked annoyed.

"S-sorry it's j-just you look so f-familiar" the girl apologized and looked down.

"Skyler! Stop wasting the woman's time and get her order done" A plump man in his forties yelled at the girl as he came up behind her. She could only assume he was the manager "I'm sorry ma'am we're still working on her people skills" he glared at his employee impatiently.

Kayla frowned. She hated people like him. "Actually I was enjoying the conversation I was having with her" she lied smoothly. The man opened and then closed his mouth and then apologized for interrupting.

"Thank you" the girl whispered out lowly so her boss wouldn't hear her.

"It's fine" she handed her debit card to the girl. The girl took it and looked at the name her eyes widening.

"Kayla? Kayla Soto? I-i remember you we use to go to elementary school t-together until you started g-getting homeschooled"

Homeschooled? Is that was her mother's excuse for when she ran away and people didn't see her anymore?

Her boss called her Skyler? She racked her head for the girl's name. Then it hit her. She knew her. They had been somewhat of friends in 5th grade. They had always stuck together during lunch time and recess because it was hard for people to pick on you that way. They had made fun for her eyes and temper while Skyler was picked on for her stuttering and aloof personality.

"AWOL" she smiled. Skyler nodded and smiled back at the familiar nickname. She had given her that nickname because her mind always seem to be somewhere else.

"Breakage" that's right. Skyler had been the one to give her that nickname because she always ended up breaking stuff (accidently of course…most of the time). It was coming back to her now. She always wondered why she choose that name for when she did heists. Now it was clear it was linked to probably the only friend she had before she left.

"You still remember my sister?" she asked. It was a long shot but she knew Skyler met her sister once or twice and any clues on finding her family was worth the try. Kayla saw her nod and she almost stopped breathing, but the next words that fell out of Skyler's mouth made her heart stop.

"Y-yea, I still s-see her around w-when I walk home f-from work"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	64. A Lead and A Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Did she really just hear that? Skyler saw her sister when she walked home? That meant they still lived in the area. Unless her sister moved out but either way she would know where their mother lived right?<p>

"Where?" she blurted out causing Skyler the drop her card and receipts from Kayla's outburst.

She scrambled down to pick them up and handed them to Kayla while answering her questioned. "B-by the school, I t-think she waits there t-to pick up y-your little brother f-from school"

"Can you show me?" she pleaded.

"I d-don't g-get off work for a-another 3 hours t-though" she explained.

She grabbed a pen from the counter and signed on the bottom of one receipt and handed it to her. She then grabbed her copy of the receipt and flipped it over scribbling her phone number on it.

"Can you please call me when you're off, it's important that I find my sister, I'll even drop you off at home for all the trouble of helping me out please" she begged.

"O-okay" Skyler nodded numbly and handed her a number to put on the table and two plastic cups.

"Thank you" Kayla sighed and went to find Ryder which wasn't hard since he was the only one in the small arcade. He was on one of those race car games except his feet didn't reach the pedals and he was making strange sound that sound like he was trying to impersonate a car but it came out as a raspberry. She lifted him up and sat in the seat placing him in her lap. She put in some quarters and his eyes lit up. She pressed the gas for him as he stirred (if you could call crashing into everything in the game stirring). She wanted to laugh. He was so concentrated in the game even if he was losing horribly. When he crossed the finish line he threw his clapped his hands while shouting 'I win' repeatedly even though he actually came in last place.

"Y-your pizza i-is ready" Skyler said tapping her shoulder and pointed at their table that had a pizza ready to serve and eat.

"Thanks, come on cub lets go eat"

They sat at the table and began to eat. That was until Ryder set his slice of pizza down with fat tears gathering in his eyes sending her into a panic.

"Cub what's wrong? Did you burn your tongue? Bite your cheek?" she asked him but he shook his head.

"I mis Mykee mama" he cried. She gathered in her arms and rocked him back in forth.

"I miss him too cub" she whispered in his ear. It had only been three days but it had been hard on her. She noticed it back on the bus when they began to get farther away from New York. It felt like her heart was becoming tighter and it was harder to breathe. She knew it wasn't normal to feel like this, but she didn't know what it was.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Mikey's number and then handed her phone to Ryder. She assumed he had picked up because Ryder began to cry harder and began telling Mikey over the phone that he missed him and he wanted to go home already. She didn't know what Mikey was telling him but he seemed to start to calm down and began to put a brave face on and nod his head. He then handed the phone to her and she took it watching as Ryder began to eat his slice of pizza again.

"Hello?"

_"How's it going?"_ just hearing his voice made her relax and feel like very thing was going to be ok.

"They moved, but I met an old friend and she's going to show me where my sister picks up my little brother from school" she explained.

_"That's great Kay"_

"I'm nervous, what if they don't want to talk to me or even see me"

_"You'll be fine stop over thinking it" _he assured her _"How is it over there? Did you guys make it ok?"_

"It's nice, a lot has changed since I've been over here but I still remember how to get around and we made it just fine" she answered his questions with a soft smile.

_"I miss you"_ he whispered.

"I miss you too" she replied.

_"I'm wearing the gift you guys gave me, and I don't plan on ever taking it off not even for showers…ok maybe just for showers" _he chuckled.

She let out a laugh. "I'm glad you liked it"

_"So how much longer are you going to stay over there?"_

"Mikey we just got here"

_"I know but seeing how things are going maybe you'll come home earlier" he said hopefully._

"Maybe" she hummed in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	65. Gift and Bros

**Thank you to** The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Lydja-chan **and a **guest **reviewer for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>She shook her head "Here" she handed him a small box.<em>

_"What's this?" _

_"Small gift from me and Ryder…mostly Ryder" she said "Oh!" she said reaching into her front pocket and pulled out a key "This also for you…I've been meaning to give this to you" she said handing it to him. _

As soon as they left out the door he had open the small box and pulled out its contexts. It a necklace with leather string woven into a braid and held together by a small silver lock. The same silver lock that Ryder had found at the junkyard. His heart tighten. To anyone they would have thought it was a meaningless gift but he knew otherwise. It was the day they first really hung out together and it was the night she had opened herself up and told him everything about her past. She trusted him and to add to her trust she had giving him a copy of the key to her home.

He clutched at the lock that hung around his neck in comfort as he sat at the edge of his bed. He hadn't gone back to her home because it was covered both her's and Ryder's scents and it only made him miss them more. It was going to be a long two weeks and the tugging in his heart wasn't making it any better. He could of texted her but it wouldn't feel the same as when they talked. He hadn't called her because he didn't want to seem too needy and he knew she needed her space at the moment.

His heart almost stop when his T-phone began to ring. Quickly he answered it and it broke his heart hearing the little dude crying and telling him he missed him and wanted to come back home with him. He told him that he also missed him but that he needed to be strong for his mama because she had things to figure out but it shouldn't be long before they were back with him. Then he had promised him that when they came back they would built the biggest pillow fort the word has ever seen and have a movie marathon and play hide-n-seek all he wanted. And when the little dude finally calm down he asked him to pass the phone to his Kayla.

He felt lighter when he heard her voice and relief when she had told him that they made it just fine. When he told her he missed her and her response was the same, his breathe shortened for a moment and it sent his stomach flip-flopping making him wish he could be with her right now. He had almost hoped that when she said she had an old friend that knew where her sister was that the trip would be cut shorter. So he had asked her if that meant she would be home soon which her reply was 'Maybe'.

He had to end the call short when someone knocked on his door.

"Yea?" he called out.

His face turned sour when he saw it was Raph enter his room.

"What do _you _want? You want my comic books? They're right over there or maybe you want―"

"Calm down Mikey I didn't come here to fight!" Raph growled.

"Then why did you come" he glowered.

Raph turned away from him grabbing a chair that was to the side flipping it around and sitting on it backward with his arms resting on the back rest.

"I overheard Master Splinter and Don talking in his lab"

"About what?" his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Our genetics or some shit like that, but basically I'm an alpha and you're not" he stated.

"So" he said bitterly. He knew he wasn't dominant like Raph and he didn't care.

"Don't you get it!" he snapped at his younger brother.

"…"

"Mikey the reason why both of are acting so different is because of Kayla"

"Why do you hate her so much!" Mikey snarled.

"It's not me! Didn't you hear a word I just said? I'm an alpha, you are not! We both still have animal instincts and mine are telling me that I should be the one to have a female not you and since you know this fact deep down, it's causing you to lash out and be possessive, get what I'm saying now?"

Mikey let the information sink into his brain. So Raph had been acting like an asshole because his gut was telling him too?

"Think about it Mikey, I don't even know the girl why would I want her?" Raph said honestly. He had thought long and hard about what Don had said to their father. He knew he was in the wrong but it wasn't entirely his fault and once he had accepted that his human part had dulled his animal instincts and he was able to think more clearly and just like that, it was like some switch was flipped and he could see reason. He sighed.

"I don't want her Mikey, she's yours, just let her know I'm sorry for treating her like she was nothing" Raph said standing up.

"…I will" Mikey smiled softly at him.

"We cool then?" Raph smirked bringing up a fist.

"Yea we're cool" he grinned and bumped Raph's awaiting fist with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of starting another story but this will be a Victor CreedOC pairing. What do you guys think? *Sigh* I should probably wait until I finish this story first though. **

**Anyway**** please review!**


	66. Sister

**Thank you to **VulcanFanGirl **and **The Whispering Muse **for following this story! It means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"T-there" Skylar pointed at an elementary school as they drove by it. "S-she usually waits by t-the g-gate"<p>

Kayla parked the car near the curb and looked at Skyler.

"Do you mind?" she motioned towards Ryder.

"Oh n-no, n-not at all" she shook her head. "I'll w-watch him, it's the l-least I could d-do for giving me a ride h-home"

"Thank you" she unstrapped herself and got out of the car. She leaned down and looked at Ryder.

"Be good cub" He nodded his head and went back to coloring in his book.

She left and waited a few feet away from the gate Skyler had pointed out to her.

Ten minutes later the place began to crowd with parents and older siblings coming to pick up their kids or younger siblings. She looked through the crowd that had gathered by the gate. She froze when she spotted a familiar face that she hadn't seen in 10 years. She looked older and her brown hair was cut short and well maintained unlike her dark brown messy medium locks. Other than that she looked almost the same how she remembered. Tall, slender with a pretty face to match.

She walked up to her tapping her on the arm lightly to not cause her any alarm.

"Excuse me"

"Yes?" she asked tilting her head to the side in confusion "Do I know you? Your eyes look very…" she trailed off her eyebrows furrowing as if trying to remember.

"Yea you do…it's me Deni" she said softly but loud enough for her sister to hear the nickname she had always used for her.

Her mouth opened and closed "K-kayla!" she stuttered out in amazement. She reached out with a shaking hand touching her cheek to make sure she was real. "You're alive! You're ok!" her sister bit her lip before enveloping her in a hug. It was strange getting hugged by her sister after so many years but not unpleasant. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Of course I'm alive, what'd you think I was, dead?" she scoffed lightly. Her sister pulled away and held her at arm's length. Kayla's eyes widen her sister was crying. "Deni you ok?" she asked. Her sister nodded as another sob racked through her body. She wiped her tears away and tried to smile.

"Yea, sorry it just…it's good see you well…here, I thought I would never see you again―"

"Mommy! Guess what we did today!" a little girl waved with a large poster in one her hand while the other held a boy's hand that looked to be around ten or eleven. When they got close the girl let go of the boy's hand and ran, latching on to her sister's waist. "Mommy why are you crying? Are you sad?" the little girl questioned her.

Her sister had a kid? Holy shit she was an Aunt?!

Her sister shook her head and wiped her tears and smiled "No, no sweetie these are happy tears"

"Oh ok" she said satisfied with the answer.

Kayla looked at the boy as he stared at her intently before turning and staring at her sister. She had a pretty good idea who he was and when he called her sister by her real name it confirmed her suspicion.

"Hey Denise is mom picking me up or are you taking me home?" he asked. It was her little brother.

"I'm taking you home" Deni replied.

"Deni you seem kind of busy, can we meet up later?" she asked.

"How about you come over for dinner at my house?" she offered with a pleading stare that she couldn't refuse not like she was going to anyway this was the main reason she travel to California to reconnect with her family and find out some answers.

"Sure"

"How does 6 'o clock sound?" Denise asked taking out a piece of paper and pen from her purse and began to scribble on it.

"That's fine do you mind if I bring a guest?"

"Go right ahead, here this is my address" she gave Kayla another hug "I'm so glad you're ok" she whispered in her ear before letting her go and grabbing her daughter's hand leading her and her brother to the car.

Kayla stared at the paper for the longest time. She couldn't believe it. Her sister had actually worried about her and was glad to see her. She walked back to her car and sat in the driver's seat.

"Kayla? A-are you alright? D-did you get w-what you needed from y-your sister?" Skyler questioned.

"Yea…I did" she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	67. Skyler

**I'd like to thank** sydneybrown735 **and **fisherlinda53 **for following this story! And big thanks to **Tiger-girl-14**, **Isli **, and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

**Also** Tiger-girl-14 **to answer your question. Skyler is always stuttering because she has a speech disorder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After meeting with her sister, she had felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest that she didn't know she had and it felt good like she could finally breath she could only imagine if this is what it felt like with her sister how would it feel after she spoke with her mother?<p>

She snapped out of her thoughts when Skyler spoke up.

"H-here is fine, t-thank you Kayla"

"AWOL...thanks for everything...you have no idea how much this means to me" she admitted.

"Anytime" she smiled at Kayla. Her eyes shifted to the apartment complex then back at Kayla nervously. "Would you l-like to come in? You know, c-catch up on what's b-been going on the past f-few years?" She asked.

"Where do I park?"

"A-anywhere as long a-as it says guest p-parking"

She nodded and parked in one of the guest parking spots. She unbuckled herself and Ryder and walked to where Skyler had been waiting for them.

Kayla followed Skyler to a second floor apartment.

When she walked into the place she took notice that it wasn't an apartment it was actually a studio and the place was clustered with paintings of all sizes. The floor had plastic sheet so no paint would ruin the hardwood floor and there was a futon pushed up against the wall, a small kitchen, and a small hallway that she guessed led to the bathroom.

"S-sorry for the mess, no one r-really comes o-over"

"Did you do all these?" She looked at the paintings with Ryder next to her his eyes sparkling. Skyler blushed hard but nodded.

"There not really good—"

"These are beautiful" she cut Skyler off. The way the colors blended and stood out it was just...hypnotizing.

"Ooh pretty" Ryder said as he stared at the paintings around him. Skyler turned even redder.

"T-thank y-you"

"You ever thought of going to an art school?" Kayla asked.

"Yes" she nodded "I just d-don't have the m-money for the move at the moment"

"Move?"

"T-to New York, I got a-accept to New York's Academy of Art b-but I had to turn i-it down because I didn't have the m-money" she said sadly.

"Don't they have scholarships? Why don't you try to get one of those? Or maybe financial aid?"

"I've t-tried but they only pay f-for so much and it wouldn't be enough for m-me to move over there"

If she could she would have invited Skyler to live with them but she couldn't risk exposing Ryder to her. They might have been friends in elementary school and right now they seem to be on good terms but she didn't know how she would reach to Ryder's mutation. The last thing she needed was her freaking out and calling the cops or something on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	68. Please Don't Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They had chatted for a while it was like old times sort of. She had told Skyler she had run away but she didn't tell her why exactly. Skyler then told her everything that happened after she was gone. Her mother had supposedly taken her out of school to get homeschooled because she had fallen "sick" and it was serious. Since then no one really questioned it. Skyler said she tried to visit her but her mother always said no and sent her on her way. She felt bad. If she was gone she could only imagine what Skyler went through when she went to school. She must have been picked on a lot.<p>

"I'm sorry"

"F-for what?"

"Leaving you to fend for yourself"

She shook her head "They didn't r-really bother me, I-I guess they felt bad t-that the only friend I h-had was sick and t-they didn't want to add to the s-stress"

"Your speaking has gotten better, I remember when you couldn't even say one word without stuttering for almost a minute let alone say a sentence" Kayla smiled.

Skyler nodded "I had t-to take some s-speech classes, but at l-least it's n-not as bad as b-before"

"You gonna take anymore classes? Or you ok?"

"There t-too expensive and I've l-learned to live w-with it's who I-I am" Skyler said confidently.

"Good, I Iike your stutter anyway it makes you sound adorable" Kayla grinned making Skyler blush once more.

"Kayla c-can I ask you s-something?"

"Sure"

"Ryder isn't n-normal is he?" Kayla felt her heart stop at Skyler's words. "I'm s-sorry that was r-rude for me to say" she apologized quickly.

Kayla swallowed nervously before asking carefully "What do you mean?"

"It's just w-when we w-were waiting in the car…h-his hoodie's ears seem to t-twitch at every s-sound and when I-I got a closer look…" Skyler trailed off.

"Please don't tell anyone" she whispered out. "Please"

Skyler shook her head furiously "I would n-never, it's not m-my business I-I was just c-curious…I won't say a-anything I promise"

"Thank you" she sighed in relief. She glanced at the clock and her eyes snapped open. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" she bolted up from her seat. "Sorry AWOL, we'll talk more tomorrow. I have to get to my sister's house right now"

"O-okay?" Skyler blinked in surprised.

"Come on cub" Kayla said grabbing Ryder and hoisting him onto her back giving him a piggy back ride and ran out the small studio with him laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	69. Made It

Cocoagurl, Isli, Lydja-chan, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, hungergamespettalover, **and **kamiccolo's rose

**Thank you for reviewing and/or following and adding this story to your favorites! It means a lot! Seriously! You guys and this story are probably the only thing that are keeping me sane and functioning at the moment from being overloaded at work, school, and at home. So thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She had put the address her sister had given her on her phone and arrived just in time at her sister's house.<p>

"Mama where we?" He tilted his head.

"We're at my sister's place"

"Sister? I have Auntie?" he said excited.

"You could say that's" she smiled unstrapping him and carrying him in her arms all the way to the door. She knocked on the door and waited. When it open her sister let out a smile.

"I was starting to worry you weren't going to show"

"I lost track of time" she said sheepily.

"Who's this?" Her sister awed and smiled towards Ryder.

"My kid" she said causally. She wanted to laugh at her sister's eyes widening at the news. "So you gonna invite me in or do you want me to stand out here?" She joked.

Denise shook her head and moved aside for her to go in.

"You need any help with cooking?" She asked.

"No it all done we were just waiting for you so we can begin eating" Denise replied her voice faltering slightly.

"You ok?" She asked unsure.

"I'm sorry it's...I'm just so happy to see you again, how are you not breaking down like I am" Denise said whipping her eyes from the tears.

Kayla shrugged. "I'm kind of awkward in these type of situations"

Denise tried to chuckled but it came out as a half snort half sob before she smiled wide "You always were bad at showing your feelings" she paused "...except when you were angry" she continued.

"...yea" Kayla winced. Her anger had gotten the best of her at times but she had managed to gain control of it all thanks to Ryder and now Mikey too.

"Kayla I'm sorry, I should have been—"

"Pooch? We going to eat soon?" A deep voice called out.

"Pooch?" Kayla raised an eyebrow and watched as her sister blushed slightly.

"It's our pet names for each other" she admitted sheeply. "Come on, I'll show you around the house then we can eat, I made lasagna and garlic bread"

"Mama potty" Ryder whispered.

"Oh uh can you show me the bathroom first? Ryder needs to use it"

"Yea over here" Denise lead them past the living room and kitchen towards a hall.

"It's the door to your left"

Kayla set Ryder on the ground.

"Go on cub it's the door to your left, don't forget to wash your hands" she said. She watched as he ran stopping slightly and look down at both his hands making 'L' shapes before darting off to the the door and closing it to get some privacy.

Kayla turned and faced her sister finding a surprised look on her face.

"What?"

"You aren't going to go with him to help him out or something?"

"He'll be fine, he's a big boy he can do it" Kayla stated proudly.

Once Ryder was done he ran back to Kayla gripping her pants leg while looking around as Denise showed them around her house and introduced Kayla to her husband and daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	70. What Happened?

**Sorry for the not updating as much had a bit of a writer's block...and I've been partying hard this weekend too! LMAO but I managed to at least get this chapter done and we should be back on track with the story...so yea.**

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Rakuen91

**Thank you for reviewing and/or following and adding this story to your favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dinner had gone smooth enough her sister and sister's husband had asked her casual questions of where she worked, how old she was, her hobbies, and so on. After dinner her sister's husband had claimed he would be taking a shower and said he would be going to bed early. The kids had gotten along great and were now in Bethany's room watching <em>Lilo and Stitch <em>while she and Denise sat in the living room couch as Denise show her a photo album point and explaining pictures. It had pictures of her sister's wedding, her pregnancy with Bethany and pictures of Bethany growing up. There was few photos

She stared at the photos in silence. She had missed so much. One particular picture was what appeared to be of her sister's birthday. It had everyone in it her sister, her little brother, her sister's husband, Bethany, her mother, her stepdad, and another older couple that she could only assume were her sister's husband's parents.

"Deni…What happened after I left?"

Denise swallowed thickly and leaned away from her. "…Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing…mom didn't even seem to notice or care that you left Carlos (stepdad) just thought you had gotten into a big fight and gone to live with grandma at least that's what mom told him, Mateo was too young to even know who you were and I―" Denise stopped. "…I did nothing but follow their ignorance for the first few weeks few years later we moved, I started college, moved out and met Jason (husband) and here we are now" she continued shakily. "I'm so sorry Kayla!" her sister broke down again.

"You said you followed them for the first few weeks? What do you mean by that?" Kayla asked almost silently.

"Remember the day it happened?" Kayla grimace but nodded at Denise's question. "I was in shock, I didn't know what to think, my sister was some kind of super powered freak and when your left eye change color that day it just kept reminding me you weren't normal" Denise admitted ashamed. "But when you left it opened my eyes, I was so busy thinking all about these things about you that I didn't even think what you must have been feeling. Finding out that you had some strange ability that you didn't even know about and then getting left to deal with it alone while getting ignore by the people you cared about…I would have done the same thing if I was in your place maybe even sooner than you"

Denise blew her nose in a tissue and continued. "I went looking for you…I knew it was too late to look for you after a week of you running away but I had to try because when it all came down to it you were still my sister and you always will be, I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner, I'm sorry for everything you had to go through…and I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most"

"…I…I―…It's okay" Kayla managed to choke out. "I'm kind of glad it happened" and it was true. If it weren't for her ability she would have never ran away. She would have never moved to New York. She would have never met Ryder. Who knows what would have happened if she wasn't there to take him in and she would have never met Michelangelo. She smiled.

"Who is he?" her sister asked.

"What?"

"The guy you're thinking about? Or is it a girl?"

"What?" Kayla repeated.

Her sister laughed with a knowing smile "I know that look, I have the same look when I think about Jason…so who's the guy or girl?"

"Michelangelo, he's my boyfriend, I would have never met him or Ryder if this ability hadn't made its presence known" she admitted.

"Does he know about it?" her sister asked.

"Yes"

"And he's ok with it?"

"Yes" Kayla smiled softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	71. One Step Closer

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Lydja-chan

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Around 8pm Bethany came running out of her room giggling up to her.<p>

"Aunt Kayla, Ryder fell asleep"

It was weird being called an Aunt but she could get use to it. She stood up and follow Bethany to her room with Denise right behind her. There was Ryder fast asleep on the floor. She bent down and carefully picked him up. He whimpered and she shooed him back to sleep.

"I should get going" Kayla told her sister as she swayed Ryder side to side.

"You could stay the night, we have a spare bedroom" her sister offered.

Kayla shook her head. She was touch by her sister's offer but she already paid for the motel and she really didn't want the money to go to waste on top of that Ryder would be able to sleep more comfortably.

"I can't, I wish I could but I can't"

"…Oh"

"It's not what you think, I just already paid for the motel and I don't want the room to go to waste"

"Motel? Why are you staying in a motel?"

"Did I forget to mention I don't live here anymore?" Kayla said sheepily.

"Where do you live now?"

"New York"

"N-new York?!" her sister sputtered out. "Why so far?...Wait don't answer that"

"Deni before I go, I need a favor"

"Ok"

"I need mom's address"

"Kayla I don't think that's a good―"

"I don't care, I need to do this"

Denise nodded and went into the kitchen and came back out again with a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Here, I wrote my number on it too, call me" her sister said giving her a goodbye hug.

"Thanks" Kayla said taking the paper and tried hugging her back as best as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	72. Closure Sort of

Guest123, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, witchbaby300,Eadlin, ImpartingAbyss, **and **McflyGoonieFaxFan.

**Thank you for reviewing and/or following and adding this story to your favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>She had not taken Ryder with her to meet her mother. She had a feeling that things might get out of hand and she didn't want Ryder seeing that. So she had called Skyler and asked if she could take care of him once she got off work and she agreed.<p>

For a good five minutes she just stood there staring at the door. She knew what was to come. Her mother was never understanding and when her sister tried to tell her it wasn't a good idea. She knew her mother was still ashamed...no more like disgusted with her and her ability.

She sighed and finally rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door open and there stood her little brother. He stared at her.

"You're Denise's friend from yesterday right?"

"You could say that" she nodded "Is your mom home?" She it felt weird talking to her brother they were literally total strangers. But she knew him. He just didn't know her.

He nodded and went back inside to fetch her.

He came back a moment later with her trailing behind him. She looked way older than she remembered. Her hair had begun to fill with grey hairs and it looked like she gained a bit of weight but not a lot that people would notice. Upon seeing her, her mother lost any type of emotion in her face and her lips set into a fine line.

"Mateo, ve y haz tu tarea (go and do your homework)" her mother said leaving no room for arguing. He nodded and left.

Her mother took a step out of the house and closed the door behind her. Her eyes never leaving Kayla's. Kayla stayed silent and before she knew it her head snapped forcefully to the left. Her mother had just slapped her. She hadn't expected that at the most she had expected maybe getting the door slammed in her face or getting told rudly to leave and never come back but not get hit.

"Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa! (How dare you come to my home!)" her mother spat out.

She slowly turned back to face her mother and glared. It had been a long time since she spoke Spanish and she wasn't going to even bother trying to speak it. Don't get her wrong she understood it perfectly fine when it was spoken and even when she read it, but speaking it was something else. Besides her mother was the same way except for her it was English.

"Ya I'm not happy about it either, I just want some answers and then I'll be on my way and you won't ever have to worry about seeing me ever again" she hissed back.

Her mother eyes narrowed and she turned around to go back into the house but Kayla grabbed her arm and pulled her back..

"It's the least you can do after all the shit you made me go through!" she yelled.

"Yo no te dije que te vayas! (I didn't tell you to leave!)" her mother said angrily.

"You didn't tell me to stay either!" Kayla snapped back "You looked me right in the eyes the day I left! You saw me leave! And you said nothing! You were supposed to be there for me when I needed you the most! You were supposed to love me no matter what my flaws were! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that your own mother don't want you?!" she continued yelling at her mother. Her mother yanked her arm away from her grasp and continued to glare at her silently.

"Qué quieres? (What do you want?)" her mother finally forced out.

"I just want to know why?" Kayla voice became softer. "…I didn't ask for these powers, so why do you hate me so much" he voice dropped even lower.

"Porque tú eres igual a _él_…un monstruo (Because you're just like _him_…a monster)"

"What are you talking about? Like who?"

"Tu padre (Your father)" her mother said bitterly.

Her father? What did she mean by that? Did her father have the same abilities as her? Is that where she got them from?

"Who is he? Where does he live? Is he still alive" she blurted out.

"No sé (I don't know)"

She clenched her fist. "Liar!"

"No sé donde está y no me importaría si estuviera vivo o muerto (I don't know where he is and I wouldn't care if he were alive or dead)" her mother stated opening the door to her house.

"But you know his name don't you?" Kayla pressed on "Don't you!" she repeated louder when her mother stayed quiet. "Tell me his name and I'll be out of your life forever"

Her mother stared at her almost calculating on whether she should tell her or not.

"I'll keep coming back every single day until you tell me his name" Kayla threatened.

"James Hunter" her mother spat out and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	73. Back

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Lydja-chan

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was night by the time they had returned.<p>

"So_ where you guys by?" _

"Not sure, I fell asleep on the bus and lost track" she said while Ryder giggled.

_"What's so funny to him?"_ Mikey asked as he overheard Ryder's laugh through the phone.

"Oh nothing" she answered while looking at Ryder and putting her pointer finger to her lip in a shushing motion.

_"What aren't you telling me?"_ Mikey asked suspiciously.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" she changed the subject quickly.

_"Sure"_

"Can you go to my house and see if I gotten any mail from Derek Flint? It's really important" she lied. She didn't know anyone by that name, but she needed him to get out of his home and come to hers.

_"I'll go right now" _

"Call me if I get anything?"

_"I will" _he chuckled and hung up the phone.

"Mama, Mykee coming?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "He's on his way, now do you remember the plan?"

"Surprise!" he shouted jumping up and down.

"Not yet cub" she laughed.

"I think that was meant for me" said a voice from behind her as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mikey!" she yelped in surprise turning around in his arms. "What are you doing here!"

He laughed at her reaction "I crashed here for the night after patrol and heard you guys get here"

She smacked his arm "Why didn't you say anything!"

"I was but then I overheard your little plan and decided to make my own" he grinned.

"Cub how did you not hear him" she asked Ryder.

"He quiet mama" he said.

Mikey nuzzled her neck "Ninja babe remember?" he murmured along her skin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed taking in his scent. "I missed you"

"Me too"

Ryder came up to him wrapping his arms around his leg "Mykee we play?"

"Sure little dude, I did promise to you after all" he said releasing Kayla and picked him up and threw him in the air then caught him again sending Ryder in a laughing fit.

"I'm gonna take a shower and when I'm done it off to bed cub" she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"But mama-" he whined.

"No but's Mikey will be here tomorrow and you can play with him then"

"Okay" he pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	74. Something's Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mikey walked in as Kayla sat on the bed drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing her usual pj's, a large t-shirt and baggy shorts. He took a good look at her. She looked paler for some reason which was odd considering if California was almost always sunny. Circles were beginning to form around her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping. And when he looked into her eyes there was something off about them like a part of her had just been broken.<p>

"Did he fall asleep?" her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"He's out like a light" he smiled softly and made his way over to her on the bed. His face turned slightly serious. "Kay what happened over there?"

She shrugged "Nothing, I met an old friend, made up with my sister, met her husband and my niece" she said casually as she stood up to hang her towel on the hook that was in the bathroom. She came back and sat down once more.

"And your mom and brother?" he asked carefully watching her flinch.

"Can we just drop this and go to bed" she said getting underneath the covers and curling up into a ball.

He frowned but didn't argue with her instead he turned off the light and crawled in beside her pulling her close hoping to give her some kind of comfort. It must have been bad by the way she was reacting.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	75. Nightmares

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Cocoagirl

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He had woken up to Kayla struggling and silent crying. It had been going on for a week now. He never asked about it but he knew they were linked to her trip.<p>

"Kayla wake up" he shook her lightly "It's just a dream" he told her softly.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up from the bed, her breathing came out in shallow huffs. She stared down at her shaky hands before swallowing thickly and looking around the room and finally facing Mikey watching him as he looked at her with worried eyes.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

She nodded and laid back down turning her back towards him.

"Kayla―"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not" he growled. "You've never had nightmares before!"

"Mikey it's normal to have nightmares"

"But not like that! Kayla talk to me. What happened with your mom?"

She sat up and faced him again. "What do you want me to say Mikey! That my mother never really wanted me! That the first thing she did after seeing me all these years again was to slap me and called me a monster! That my kid brother didn't even know who I was! That she did almost everything to erase my existence to my family!" she vented. She pulled her knees up close to her chest and silently cried.

Mikey gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly.

"You're not a monster Kayla"

"Then why doesn't she want me" she whimpered. His heart was breaking at seeing her so broken. He didn't know what to tell her. He had never been rejected by his father. He couldn't imagine what that would feel like.

"...I don't know" he wiped away her tears with his thumb "But I want you, Ryder needs you…we can be…our own little family…if you want"

She stared into his clear blue eyes and saw he was being completely honest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard.

"I love you" she whispered against his mouth.

"I mean it" he brought his hand up and entangled it in her hair bring her down for another kiss. The heat of their tongues rolling together made every nerve in her body ache with need.

She pulled away breathless. "I know….and I would like that" she placed a soft kiss on his neck and smiled when she heard him churr.

He leaned back and brought her down with him grinning when he heard her laugh. It was the first time since she had gotten back that she had laughed a real laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	76. Movie Night

**Before I forget **Cocoagirl **no Hun is not her father but that would have been a good twist for the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We've already seen that movie a million times Mikey choose something else" Leo sighed.<p>

"Technically we've seen it only 9―" Donnie immediately shut up when Raph and Leo glared at him.

"But this is a classic!" Mikey whined.

Kayla wanted to laugh as she watched them interact with each other. She had finally been able to came to his house and actually be able to hang out with him and his brother's and it always proved to be entertaining. Ever since Raph and Mikey made up things had gone back to normal at least that's what April had told her and it seemed like she was right. Raphael had even come to her house and apologized.

And now they always met up every two weeks to have a movie night with the whole gang. Master Splinter had not joined in because he wasn't really into watching movies, but either way it didn't matter since he took care of Ryder during that time. She had a feeling he had been spoiling Ryder as if he were his grandson because Ryder has become attached to him and had begun to call him his 'granpaw' and had even seen Master Splinter smile every time he said it.

"While you guys figure this out Kay and I will whip up some snacks" April announced as she looked at Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Casey on top of Mikey as they tried to take the movie away from him.

"I don't think they heard you" Kayla chuckled as she stood up from the couch and followed her to the kitchen.

April shrugged "It was worth a shot"

"What are we gonna make?" she asked.

"Something quick and easy" April replied.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Popcorn/ pb&j" they answered at the same time.

_"Ow! Raph! No choke holds!" _They heard Mikey yell out before the sound of more ruff housing became louder.

They blinked and looked at each other again.

"Both" they both said at the same time and began to make the snacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	77. Where Are We Going?

PrayingForParadise, Grammar, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, **and **Freija84

**Thank you for reviewing and/or following and adding this story to your favorites! **

**Another reminder is I kind of just dish out the chapters and post them immediately on fanfic without proofreading them. I'm too lazy to go back and edit them...so there might be the same mistakes and typos on future chapters! Thank you to anyone that corrects me! Really it helps so I won't do it in the future but I probably will lmao. And I mostly likely won't go back to correct them because it's to much work (not really I'm just fucking lazy lol).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Babe stop squirming around" Mikey whispered.<p>

"I can't help it, my legs fell asleep" Kayla whispered back as she tried to get in a more comfortable position. They were all crammed together on the sofa, with Donnie and Casey being the exception since they had chosen to watch the movie on the floor. Mikey grabbed her legs and stretched them over his lap.

The sudden movement caused her to yelp as she began to feel the pricking sensations going up and down her legs. She bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Mikey raised a brow at her and placed his hands over her legs only for her to smack them away.

"Don't!" She giggled.

"I'm not doing anything"

"My legs feel like they have ants crawling all over them and you resting your hands on them is making it worst!" She whispered harshly.

"Oh really?" He grinned.

Her eyes widen in horror. "Mikey no!"

He began to poke her all over her legs. She smacked his hands. "Stop! Stop" she muffled her laugh.

"HEY! If you ain't gonna watch the movie then go somewhere else so the rest of us can watch it in peace!" Raph said annoyed.

Kayla gasped as Mikey wrapped his arms around her form and stood up carrying her bridal style.

"Mikey! I wanted to finish watching the movie!"

"We can watch it another day besides the guy dies in the end" he laughed.

Her jaw dropped open. Did he really just spoil the ending for her! "You ruined the movie for me! Now I don't want to watch it anymore!"

"I'm sure you don't" he snickered.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Somewhere" he hummed.

"Can you at least put me down" she whined childishly.

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Cause we need my awesome ninja skills to get there!" He grinned.

"What are you talking about— oh shit!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck when he leaped up.

When had they left the lair and gotten topside? She stared at the buildings flew by them. New York was really beautiful at night. She turned back to face him. There was a soft grin on his face as he look forward and continued on his path to where ever it was he was taking her. So she took this time to close her eyes and just enjoy the soft breeze as it passed through her hair while taking in his scent.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	78. Central Park

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, One of Those Faces **and **Designation CrimsonSong

**Thank you for reviewing and/or following and adding this story to your favorites! **

**Oh my glob! I'm like 21 reviews away from having 100! It would make me really happy if you guys made that possible by the next chapter! Who knows I may even do something special if my wish is met *hint hint* LMAO **

**Anywho here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She looked around as soon as Mikey had set her down.<p>

"This is central park, I thought you said you needed your ninja skills to get us there" she raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down on the grass his hands behind his head and leaned his back against a tree. They were in a secluded part of the park. There was a lot of trees around round them so anyone that did pass by near where they we're at, they wouldn't be able to see them and it being night time did help too.

"Yea, I lied" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Any reason we're here instead back at the lair finishing the movie that you so graciously spoiled for me" she hummed.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She watched his face carefully change from content to a gloomy expression. He brought down his hand down from behind his head and stared at it while flexing it slowly.

"Mikey?" Kayla reached her hand over placing her hand on his cheek and made him face her. Her breath hitched when she saw his eyes. He looked so pitiful and upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's stupid" he sighed. She pulled away from him enough for her to straddle his hips.

"Mikey nothing you say to me is stupid…._well_" she trailed off a bit "You have your blonde moments every now and again" she teased nuzzling the side of his cheek.

He rolled his eyes "Geez thanks"

"But I think it's adorable" she kissed his forehead. "Now you wanna tell me, what's really the matter?"

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling under her chin.

"I wish…" he started "I wish…I could take you out sometimes"

"We're out right now" she smiled.

"I mean like out…like a date"

"This could be our date?" she tried to reason with him. She could see he was getting upset.

"No! I want to take you out to dinner and a movie or even dancing! But I can't because…" he brought up one of his hands testing it once more. She grabbed his hand with her own, intertwining their fingers, his three with her five. It felt right. "…I'm―"

"Don't" she cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I like you the way you are"

"But I can't take you anywhere, I can't buy you nice things like a good boyfriend should I can't―"

She slammed her lips against his, shutting him up immediately.

"Shut up" she muttered against his mouth.

"But" he tried to protest only to have her lips to be replaced by her hands to keep his mouth shut. She shook her head.

"Shut up" she leaned away from him "You don't have to do any of those things Mikey, I'm just happy with being with you, that's all that really matters to me"

He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his mouth "I know, but I want to" he whispered placing a kiss on the base of her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	79. Curious Cat

ScarletWhite, Lydja-chan, The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Isli.

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She sighed and rested her head on the palm of her hand. She had been thinking of what Mikey had said yesterday. He had really been upset. But where could they go? She racked her brain for a place―<p>

"Ow!" Kayla muttered rubbing her head and shot a glare at Cat "What was that for?"

"I can see smoke coming out of your ears" she smirked "What are you planning? Can I be in on it?"

"I'm not planning anything, I'm thinking" Kayla rolled her eyes at her and stood up straight from resting on the counter top.

"About?" Cat questioned while taking a sip of her cold coffee.

Kayla stared at her friend bored and annoyed "Why is it that you have to know every little detail about my life?"

"We've been over this Kay, I'm your best friend hence I'm entitled to know everything that goes on in that little brain of yours" Cat tsked.

Kayla shook her head and ignored her.

"Come on spill! Trouble with your man?" Cat grinned when she saw Kayla pause before going back to restocking. "That has to be it! He isn't giving you any?"

"Cat!"

"No that can't be it" Cat eyed Kayla's neck with a smile.

She felt her face flush as her words. "It's nothing like that Cat it's just he doesn't have a lot of money and he feels bad that he can't get me anything, I told him I don't care about those things but he seem set on doing it anyway" she explained.

Cat's eyes widen and she hit her palm with a closed fist "That reminds me! Where's my souvenir?" she demanded hand extended in a 'gimme' motion. Kayla backed away slowly as she mouthed an 'oh shit'. She had completely forgotten to get Cat her souvenir! Cat had seen this and had launched herself at her, bringing both of them tumbling to the ground with Cat holding her in a loose choke hold.

"Cat let go!"

"I told you I was gonna kick your ass if you didn't bring me something back!"

"I had other things to worry about than finding you something!" she hissed.

"How'd that go anyway?" Cat let go of her and asked her casually.

Kayla sighed. It had been weeks since her trip and not once had Cat asked her about it until now. She stared as Cat waited patiently. She smirked. She would let her know after all she was her best friend.

"My mother however hates me and my little brother has no knowledge of me on the bright side I met an old friend and made up with my sister and met her family, so I guess it went ok-ish" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Mothers are overrated anyway" Cat said pulling her up from the floor and then dusted herself off.

Kayla tilted her head at Cat's words. She spoke as if she had gone through the same thing as her. Almost like she was hinting at something. She shook her head. No that couldn't be it…could it?

"Kay stop think about it so much, you and Mikey will figure things out, I can_ feel_ it" she stated smiling.

"What do you mean by―"

"Oh I love this song!" Cat eyes brightened and turned up the radio that sat near the cash register.

Kayla knew that she wasn't going to get any more information from Cat. So she went back to work while listening to the music. The beats were a fast hypnotic pace and her eyes widen. She knew where to go know!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	80. Do You Trust Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After work she had rushed off to the nearest store and bought some clothes and shoes and had rushed off home. When she had gotten home didn't even bother to properly greet Mikey or Ryder except for a quick 'hi' and she ran up to her room closing the door behind her. Minutes later a knock sounded on her door.<p>

"Babe you ok?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine" she replied back as she cut through the clothes she just purchased.

"You sure?"

"Yea just give me a minute!" she laughed.

"What are you doing in there?" he was curious as to what had her so happy.

"You'll see!"

When she was done cutting the clothes she opened the door and finally let him in. She launched herself at him and kissed him. He was a bit confused but didn't mind the affection she was giving him.

"Why are you so happy? Not that I'm complaining but I'm curious"

"Remember at the park and you were all down because we couldn't go out"

"…Yea?" he slowly raised a brow at her.

"Well I know where we can go!" she said excited.

"What?" he sputtered out.

"Yes!" she ran to her bed and grabbed the clothes she had gotten and handed it to him along with a pair of white shoes. "Put this on, I'm going to call April"

"Wait! How do you know we'll…_I'll_ be―"

"Trust me?" she cut him off with a smile.

"Ok" he breathed out.

"You'll like it I promise" she left him to get ready.

He could hear her greet Ryder and ask him about his day. He looked down at the clothes she had handed him. It was a plain white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and an orange sweater the same shade as his mask with a pair of shoes and socks. He began to put them on the pants, socks and shoes where no problem. The shirt and sweater at first he thought they were going to be a tight fit but he saw that she had cut them in the back so that his shell would not stretch them out. It look like he was wearing a backpack. He almost looked normal except for his green skin and well turtle like features.

He had no clue what she was planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	81. She Won't Say

***Sigh* Come on guys I'm so close to 100 reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>April stared at the two as she held Ryder in her arms. Mikey had been wearing jeans, shoes, and orange sweater that had a hole in the back for his shell making it look like he had a backpack on. While Kayla had on skinny jeans that where ripped at the knees, black shoes, a flowy grey tank top, and a flower headband.<p>

"Thank for babysitting Ryder on short notice April"

"It's no problem, though I am curious where are you guys heading out tonight?"

Mikey shrugged and placed an arm over Kayla's shoulder lazily "She won't tell me"

"It's a surprise" Kayla looked up at him and kissed the side of his jaw.

"Bye bye mama, bye bye Mykee" Ryder waved with a toothy grin.

"Be good cub" Kayla kissed Ryder's forehead.

"Night little dude we'll be back ok" Mikey smiled and ruffled Ryder's hair.

"What time should I put him to sleep?" April asked.

"You don't have to worry about that he's usually out by 8 just make sure he's in his pj's and _in_ his bed" she smiled.

"Really?" April said surprised.

"He likes to sleep" Mikey grinned.

"We should go"

"Just tell me where to go" Mikey grinned wider as he lifted her in his arms bridal style.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	82. Date?

guest123, the-rainbow-is-here, Isli, The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **ImpartingAbyss

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**First I like to say is I'm a raver! I love going to raves! And I thought this fit well into the story. **

**Anywho the first song I was listening to while writing the first half of this chapter was...**

Rocket by W&W and Blasterjaxx

**The second song for the second half was...**

All of me by John Legend (Tiësto Remix)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When they had arrived at the place they saw that it was packed with people inside and out and the music was loud and could be heard from the outside. Everyone that was outside were either drinking or smoking and by the smell of it, it wasn't legal. But that wasn't what caught Mikey's attention. It was the fact that everyone was dressed up in costumes and it wasn't even Halloween. The girls were either dressed in bikinis and tutus or neon colored tank tops with short shorts or jeans, or they were dressed as fairies to even princesses. While the guys where either shirtless, wore a male versions of neon colored tank tops and shorts or jeans, or dressed in one suit costumes that ranged from fruits to animals.<p>

"Wow, why is everyone dress like this?" Mikey said in awe.

"It's a rave" she smiled and pulled him along.

"A rave?" he said as he looked around, "What are they doing?" he pointed to a pair of people laughing and preforming some kind of hand shake before switching bracelets with each other.

"P.L.U.R."

"Uh?"

"Peace" she said grabbing his hand and made a peace sign with her fingers and motion for him to copy her and then pressed their fingers together "Love" she switched her hand again to a half shape heart which Mikey completed with his own hand "Unity" she smiled and intertwined their fingers together. "And respect" she switched over a stretchy kandi bracelet over their hands while they were still connected and onto his wrist.

"How do you know all this?"

"I use to come to these a lot, it was the only place I could enjoy myself and be myself without people judging...and I love the music" she explained and they began walking towards the entrance.

Once they were inside they made their way through a sea of sweaty bodies that had been dancing for who knows how long. The strobe lights flickered so fast it made every one seem like they were moving in slow motion. The music was so loud he swore he could feel it pulsing throughout his body. The rhythm started slow and began to build up until the beat suddenly dropped bringing a whole new fast tempo that he found himself enjoying.

"Dance with me," Kayla mumbled leaning in close to him and nuzzled his neck. Mikey placed his hands low on her hips and held her body against him. She threw her arms around his neck and started an out of rhythm swaying motion encouraging him to follow her example. Neither paid attention to what was around them, lost in their own world to care except for each other and the music.

The music changed along with their dance. Mikey pulled away and span Kayla around pulling her back towards him. She gasped in surprise when she found her backside flushed against his front, but relaxed when she felt his mouth on her exposed shoulder. She allowed him to take the lead and move side to side with her. They swayed sensually and perfectly with the music. She didn't even know he could move like that.

He gradually made his way along her shoulder to her neck and up behind her ear.

"Kayla" he purred into her ear. She turned sideways to meet his burning stare with her own. His eyes contained so much primal lust and want, she could feel the heat starting to gather in her lower region. She was getting turned on and by the look of it she had a feeling he did knew it too because his eyes seem to darken with more desire.

She groaned and shivered when he grinded his hips against her own. She could feel him growl low in his chest.

"Mikey" she mewled, "…Let's go" she gasped out when he bit her neck, suckling the tender flesh until he left his mark. Her legs felt weak and she knew if it wasn't for him holding on to her as they dance she probably would have fallen on the floor by now and gotten trampled by the hundreds of people that surrounded them.

He led her outside of the building and once they were far away from it he picked her up, quickly making his way through the city and back to her place.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	83. Well That Was Awkward

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **jessiegeta

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**Sorry took so long to update! And I just want say that I do have the next chapter written! But I'm feeling a little evil this past two days (lol just ask my sister and the her phone I taped up on the roof or my cousin's new hair cut...yea they were pissed about that) and so I'm probably gonna make wait in suspense! =]...or I might spare you and put it up it's a 50/50 chance. LMAO**

**Anywho here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>April watched wide eyed as Mikey and Kayla stumbled through the door wrapped around each other. The only light source she had was from the TV and it was enough for her to see that they were <strong><em>not <em>**just hugging.

She coughed harshly into her hand and as if by magic they quickly separated.

"So...did you guys have fun on your date?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yes" they both answered quickly and blushed at being caught once again.

"Well...I should go. I'll see both of you later"

"Thanks again for babysitting April" Kayla blurted out embarrassingly.

"It was no problem really" April answered immediately. She really didn't want to stick around much longer the tension in the room was making her uncomfortable. She turned to look at Mikey to say goodbye but wasn't paying much attention. His eyes were only focused on Kayla and there was predatory shine to them that April had never seen before. "I gotta run bye!" She practically ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	84. Mine

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Isli, moon eclipse shadows **and** Andreabunton

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**So I decided to be nice and post the next chapter! Plus I made it longer than the usual chapter *wink wink***

**WARNING! CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>He wasted no time in gathering Kayla up in his arms again as soon as April had left. Kayla laughed softly wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He gripped her thighs to keep her up and made his way upstairs and into her room being careful to close the door gently with his foot while Kayla reached behind him to lock it. He smashed his lips to hers and made his way to her bed. She gasped when they landed on her bed giving him the advantage of slipping his tongue through her lips and mingling with hers. She let out a moan as his hand settled on her waist while his other was tangled in her hair pulling at it softly to expose more of her neck. She arched her back when she felt his tongue trail her neck's pulse, it was warm, wet and she wanted more.<p>

He bit down on her flesh, suckling and licking it in a soothing manner. He couldn't get enough of her. She smelled so sweet and her scent was only becoming stronger. He grounded his hips against hers taking great delight in hearing her moan in pleasure.

"Mine" he churred against her skin as his hand found their way under her shirt grasping her breast.

"Mikey…" she panted.

Mikey smiled against her skin. He was loving the sounds he was making her make. He slowly pushed her shirt higher allowing more of her delicious skin to show. He lifted his head slightly, pausing in his movements to look at her and silently ask for permission.

She pushed him back gently, he moved away to give her some room to sit up on the bed. He stared at her in confusion. Had he gone too far?

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked nervously. He didn't know what he was doing. He had been following his instincts so far and now…

"No!" she shook her head quickly. Her face flushed lightly and she bit her lip awkwardly before she slowly brought her hands to the edge of her shirt and pulled it off. Mikey stared at her almost hypnotized when her hands slid down the straps of her bra and then went to the back to unhook it. He swallowed hard.

"I've never done this before" she whispered shakily as she let her bra drop to the floor while one arm covered her breasts and she laid back down, her arm never moving from its place.

He sat up and followed her example taking off the sweater and shirt she had given him and threw them both on the floor. He leaned back towards her.

"Me either" he joked causing her to flush but smile softly none the less.

Mikey nuzzled her stomach and nipped her soft flesh, and with enough distraction that it caused her to sigh and remove her arm and wrap them around his head as he buried his face in her chest.

"Mikey!" she gasped when his mouth latched on to one of her breasts making her hips thrust against his. He groaned and pressed himself harder into her. His member was already hard and uncomfortable in his plastron.

Mikey churred deeply against her throat asserting his dominance over her. "Kayla, I want you" he said cupping her face with a large hand.

"I want you too" her eyes were half closed with desire.

Mikey narrowed his eyes and his nostrils taking in her sweet heavy scent that only made him become harder. With her softly warm body pressed flush against him he couldn't help but claim her mouth with his own. She responded immediately by opening her warm mouth and giving him full access. He watched her eyelids drift close and her body melt against his own. He became totally focused on her. Kayla was running her hands all around his broad shoulders and strong arms all while taking small nips at him

"Kayla..."he said shivering against her touch. His brace himself with both hands on either side of her head. He closed his eyes as his hips grinded against hers.

Kayla laid silently beneath him and watching him in almost a trance. His eyes were tightly closed as he drew in ragged breaths. He would rub his face against her hair, almost as if to bath in her scent or rub his own on her. Small growls and rumblings escaped him, and they went straight through her. She felt his hums of pleasure shake her to her very core. She could feel the heat pooling down to her lower region becoming unbearable.

She withered beneath him making him growl in satisfaction. His hands traveled south and slowly he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off along with her panties. He stared at her naked form as it laid splayed out before him. She shut her eyes tightly feeling her face get hot in embarrassment. Her heart beating in fear at what his reaction would be.

"Beautiful" he purred "…And all mine" he growled kicking off his pants and slid his hand down his plastron to free his erection before resuming in his quest. She shivered at his words. It sent a delicious sensation throughout her body at having him say that. He carefully brought his hand to her mount slowly slipping a finger in.

"You're so wet" he groaned into her ear.

Her hands grabbed a hand full of bed sheets until her knuckles were white and she whimpered. He paused.

"I'm I hurting you?" he asked softly.

She shook her head no "…More" she moaned as she pressed against his hand. His pupils dilated at her claim and he continued with a new liveliness bringing her closer to the edge. Her arousal was making him crazy and before he knew it he replaced his hand with his mouth causing her to moan louder and her breathing to come out in short puffs. He whispered encouragements, giving her the final push and making her cum. Her head was thrown back and with eyes tightly closed and she mewl in satisfaction.

Mikey groaned and shuddered as he too came from just her scent and seeing her orgasm.

She flipped them over and placed a soft kiss on his lips before she began to trail down his neck and down his plastron. His member began to become hard again as she got closer down. All thoughts left him when he felt her hand wrap around him and stroke him softly. He thrusted his hips into her hand urgently. He groaned.

"Kayla…I need you" his voice came out husky and thick with want. She laid on her back once more and shyly spread her legs for him watching as his eyes darken with need.

"Take me" she breathed out.

He slowly lowered himself onto her wet mount. He stared at her questionably.

"Are you sure? I don't think I'll be able to stop―" she silenced him with a kiss.

"Take me" she repeated against his lips. He slowly guided his throbbing member into her. She gasped at the sensation of being stretched and finally after what seemed like forever he reached her barrier. He looked in to her eyes and without any words he thrusted in, causing her to cry out softly. A few tears had build up.

"I'm sorry, we can stop if you want" he said kissing the tears that had escaped away. She shook her head and gripped his shoulders.

"G-give me a minute" She let out a shaky breath. He was big. She wasn't even sure how he even managed to fit all of him. After a few minutes she finally gave him the ok. The thrust were slow, each one going deeper and deeper. Slowly he began to increase his speed, his hold on her becoming tighter as he breathed down her neck.

"Michelangelo" she whispered as the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure. Her hips began to move on their own and met his thrust with her own bringing a new fervor and getting her closer to the edge once more.

"Kayla…I'm so close" he groaned deep in his throat.

"Michelangelo!" she moaned as she finally came.

"Kayla!" Mikey roared biting down hard on the base of her neck as he felt her walls clench around him and milked him of his seed. She could feel his seed pour into her spurt after spurt. They stayed still for a bit, both recovering. Eventually Mikey rolled them over so she laid on his plastron, his member still buried deep within her.

"I love you" he nuzzled the top of her head gently.

"I love you too" she said as she buried herself deeper into the crook of his neck. Her eyes drifted shut causing Mikey to smile as he pulled the covers over their naked forms and held her tighter to him before quickly following after her.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd I do? What do you guys think so far? Please review! <strong>


	85. Morning

Kyleisdabest

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**I have no idea where I'm going with this story LMAO but it seems to be going fine so far. at least that's what I'm telling myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He nibbled behind her ear, which caused a breathy sigh to escape her.<p>

"Morning" she smiled softly at him her eyes still half closed from sleep.

"How do you feel?" he asked gently.

Kayla laughed and snorted into Mikey's plastron. "I'm great" she shifted in his hold and winced when she twisted her lower half so she could throw a leg over his. "…ok maybe not that great, I'm a bit sore" she said into his neck.

"Sorry" he said rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"Don't…I knew it was going to hurt the first time, I'm just glad it was with you"

"I wasn't too rough was I? I didn't hurt you right?...I mean other than…you know" he said awkwardly shrugging.

Kayla sat up and settled herself comfortably on his abdomen and rested her hands on his broad plastron. She leaned down and kissed him. He closed his eyes and let out a soft churr as he gripped her hips and leaned into the kiss.

She smiled "No, you were perfect" she assured him.

"And you were amazing" Mikey patted the back of her rear affectingly causing her to laugh.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know" he said eyeing her chest. She blushed and smacked him lightly.

"Prev"

He chuckled "What? It's not my fault you're sitting on top of me naked and happen to be enjoying the view" he grinned.

"It kind of is, you seduced me" she teased.

"It takes two to tango babe" he smirked at her. She rolled off him taking the sheet with her and walked to her connected bathroom. He heard her turn on the shower.

"I'm going to take a shower before I go to work…care to join me?" she asked boldly.

His eyes widen and he swallowed hard, quickly sprinting towards the bathroom where he joined her in the shower. Their bodies becoming one once more in a heat of passion and love.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! What do you guys think so far? Are they staying in character? <strong>


	86. What Do You Are You Hiding?

Isli **and **Lydja-chan

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**I have no idea where I'm going with this story LMAO but it seems to be going fine so far. at least that's what I'm telling myself.**

**Also _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term. It will all be explained later on in the story! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As soon as she entered the small book café she winced as she was ambushed by Cat in a tackle and was grinning like a mad woman. Kayla stared at her friend in confusion.<p>

"I told you! I told you were going to figure things out! And now look at you mated to your soul-urge" Cat stated desirously.

"My soul what? What in hell are you talking about?" Kayla said pushing Cat off her.

Cat got off her and stared at her puzzled. "You don't know?" she whispered out her eyes becoming saddening by Kayla's questions.

"Know what? What's going on Cat?"

Catharine shook her head "Nothing forget I said anything" she smiled and went on to continuing opening the shop.

"Catharine! You know something―"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just messing with you" Cat laughed but Kayla knew she was faking it and she wanted to know what she was hiding from her. She was going to question her more about it but she felt the words die before they could make it out of her mouth when the door opened and a costumer walked in through the door.

"Are you open yet?" they asked.

Cat smiled in a welcoming way "We'll be open in 10 more minutes but you more than welcome to look around for books"

The rest of the day had been rather annoying for her. Every time she tried to ask Cat what she meant she was cut off by a costumer asking for something or ordered to reorganize the back room or a book shelf. It was starting to get on her nerves. When closing time came around she tried again but Catharine had quickly excused herself saying she had a doctor's appointment leaving her to close the shop by herself. She didn't know what Cat was hiding but she had a feeling it was connected to her in some kind of way. She sighed and decided to drop it Cat would tell her eventually. But for now she would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It would make me really happy! <strong>


	87. Always

The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" she answered her phone on the second ring placing it between her shoulder and ear and continued to load the washing machine. It was her day off from work and she usually did her chores and errands on these next two days while Mikey stayed at the lair training and spending time with his father and brothers.<p>

_"Hey babe, what you doing?"_

"Chores" she said boredly causing him to laugh.

_"Sounds fun"_ he teased.

"Oh really why don't you come over and do it for me?"

_"Wish I could but you know I still training and it's still daytime…" _he trailed off.

"Mmmhmm that's what I thought" she smiled adding soap detergent and closing the lid and pressing start on the washer and headed back to the kitchen to wash the few dishes that she and Ryder had used in the morning for their breakfast.

"What's Ryder doing?"

"_He _is in time out" she stated while looking over to kitchen's corner to see if he was still sitting in the chair she had set up and placed him on.

_"What he do?" _Mikey asked clearly shocked at the news. Ryder rarely, if ever, got in trouble so hearing that he was in time out had him curious.

"He drew on the walls and floor" she sighed.

_"I thought he could do that?"_ Mikey as confused.

"Yes but only in his room, not in the hallway"

_"Ah" _he said now finally understanding _"How's he holding up?"_

She watched as he rubbed the back of his hand to sooth it from where she had smacked it. He sniffed and tried hard to keep his tears from spilling down but it was pointless when he looked up and caught her stare bringing new tears roll down his cheeks and a set of hiccupping whimpers.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

_"That bad?" _

She was about to reply when her phone line beeped telling her someone else was calling her. She pulled the phone away and looked at the screen seeing her sister's name pop up.

"Babe, can I call you back? My sister is calling me on the other line"

_"Sure I got to go back to training anyway Sensei only gave us a 10 minute break"_

"Bye, I love you"

_"Love you too, bye oh wait before I forget Donnie said he found something and that you should come to the lair whenever you can" _he said hanging up. He had found something? She shook her head and quickly answered the other line.

"Hello"

_"Kayla, how you been?"_ her sister asked cheerfully.

"Good, you?"

_"Same, Bethany is actually going on spring break next week and Jason asked for the week off from work we're planning to go to Disneyland in LA"_

"I bet Bethany is excited" she hummed.

_"You have no idea, I have a hard time putting her to bed"_ her sister sighed tiredly through the phone making her laugh. She glanced over at Ryder once more and frowned.

"Hey let me called you back in a few minutes"

_"Oh sure! No problem, I'll talk to you in a bit bye" _

She hung up the phone and walked over to Ryder, crouching in front of chair he sat on to be at eye level with him. He looked absolutely miserable. She tilted his chin up her hand.

"Cub, you know why I did what I did right?" she asked him softly. He didn't say anything but nodded furiously while trying to hold in his sobs.

"I sorwie, I-I n-no do m-more mama" he cried. Her heart broke at seeing him like this, but his next words broke her heart even more "Y-you still love m-me?"

"Of course I still love, nothing you ever do will ever change that" she shushed him wrapping him in her arms rocking him side to side to calm him down. His crying subside to small whines as he buried himself in her neck for comfort before finally falling asleep in exhaustion. She stood up and made her way to his room setting him on the bed setting him carefully and brushing his hair softly with her hand. She leaned down and kissed his forehead softly.

"I'll always love you cub, no matter what" she promised softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	88. Just a Filler

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, the-rainbow-is-here, TH34-H0LM3N, Beccarjane, ruku chairo **and **bloodyredrose963

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**OMG YES! 100 REVIEWS! I HIT TRIPLE DIGITS BITCHES! *cough cough* **

**Excuse my behavior. I'm just so happy! **

**This chapter is more of a filler. I think...lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She finished cleaning around the house early in the afternoon. Ryder had woken up from his nap and didn't seem to want to do anything or even leave her side since then, no matter how much she told him that she wasn't mad at him.<p>

"Come on cub" she said swinging him up onto her back.

"Mykee? Granpaw?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes" she chuckled.

Kayla walked out the front door making sure to lock it before heading off. When she neared a familiar manhole in an alley she looked around first to make no one was around or watching. When the coast was clear she set Ryder down and took off the lid. Ryder already knew the routine and once he saw his mama get in position he went up to her and wrapped his arms and legs as best as he could around her neck and waist.

Once Ryder had gotten himself settled in her arms she began to climb down stopping briefly to slide the lid back on and then continued her way down. She set Ryder down and began walking down the path that Mikey had helped her memorized.

"Hey Raph?" She tilted her head confused as Raph came storming out of the lair.

"Hey" he grumbled and walked past her and Ryder not bothering to say anymore.

"What's wrong with Raph?" she asked entering the lair.

Mikey looked up from a comic he was reading on the couch upside down.

"Hey babe! Don't mind him, he and Leo got into another fight" he shrugged.

Master Splinter chose that moment to come out of his room and make his presence known.

"Granpaw!" he shout happily and ran as fast as his small legs could carry him to Splinter. Splinter chuckled lowly and smiled at the Ryder's antics.

"Hello little one" he said patting the top of Ryder's head fondly making Ryder purr he turned his head towards Kayla and smiled "It's good to see you again…both of you" he added as he saw Ryder looking at him with a slight pout but it quickly went away at his words and replaced with a large grin.

"Oh good you're here!" Donnie's voice drifted into the room. "I have some information you may want to see"

Mikey flipped off the couch leaving his comic book on the coffee table forgotten as he made his way towards Kayla. He grabbed her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they both followed after Donatello to his lab.

"Be good for Master Splinter cub!" she called out to him.

"Ok mama" he waved and went back to pulling his 'granpaw' towards the couch and pointing at the TV while Master Splinter smiled and let Ryder drag him to his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	89. JH

JackFrostfan9876 **and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When they arrived at his room Mikey made himself comfortable by jumping on his bed and sighing. Kayla rolled her eyes at him and made her way towards Donatello.<p>

"I finally found some information regarding your father" Donnie said as he typed away on his computer to bring up the info he had collected.

"Good or bad?" She asked nervously. She had asked him for this favor a few days after she had gotten back from her trip. It had been weeks since she had asked him and she was half afraid that it was a lost cause since he never brought it up until now.

"I'm not sure" he muttered. "From what little information you told me I was able to track him down because of your mother. They shared a bank account together before you were ever born and I been able to go from there, the strange part though is he's gone through several name changes"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure all his name have the same initials J.H."

"Ooh babe What if he's an undercover FBI, that has to keep on the down low" Mikey said trying to lighten up the mode. Donnie shook his head.

"If that where the case all his information would have been classified and I wouldn't have been able to hack into the government...well I could have but not while risking being caught" Donnie countered.

She bit the inside of her cheek and thought of the worst "So if that's not it then it's possible he could be some mafia criminal?"

Donatello shook his head again "No that can't be it either his record is clean except for a few speeding tickets but they have been paid in time" he responded.

"So he's not an agent or bad ass criminal...maybe he's one of those people the government protects" Mikey sat up and scratched his neck.

"Witness protection" Donnie supplied.

"Yea that" Mikey said shyly.

"I thought about that too, but his information of his past and his current life would be classified but that not the case" he explained crossing his arms in a thinking pose. "And that's not even the strange part about all this" he continued.

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked as she took a seat beside him to get a closer look at the screen that displayed all the information Donnie had been able to find about her father.

"Kayla I don't know how to tell you this, but your father should be dead"

She shook her head and stepped away "I don't understand"

"I know this might sound crazy, but look at the year of his birth" Donnie pointed out with a green finger.

"1881?" She said softly "But how?"

"Either someone is using his social security number or—"

"He's like 150 years old!" Mikey said cutting Donnie off.

"Actually it's 133" Donnie corrected him.

Mikey shrugged "Close enough"

"How?" Kayla asked again but it was more to herself rather than Donnie.

"I was able to get their current address, whoever is behind this isn't really worried about being found out or they just don't really care"

She thought over his words carefully. There was a fifty percent chance for her to meet her father. But in the chance that he was still alive was she willing to go though the same thing she went through when meeting her mother again?

"Babe?" Mikey said softly bringing her out of her thoughts .

"I need to think about this" she began to walk out Donnie's room.

"Where you going?" Mikey asked gently grasping her arm.

She rested her forehead against his plastron before finally answering "For a walk I need to clear my head, I'll be back before dark I promise, I just need to be alone to think about this" she sighed and kissed his collar bone.

"I'll watch Ryder...be careful" he muttered and let go of her arm and watching as his mate left his brother's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	90. Afraid

The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She had gone topside. And had been wandering the streets for a good two hours and it was beginning to darken. She knew she had promised Mikey she's be back by dark but her mind seem to wander off again on her father and every time she would find herself in a different part of New York by the time she realized she was doing it was already night. She sighed and took out her phone quickly and dialed Mikey.<p>

_"You ok?"_

"...I don't know what to do" she admitted softly to him. She walked and sat down on a near by bench. Her hands were trembling and her breathing became shallow.

_"Kayla listen to me, you need to chill, stop thinking about it so much" _he tried to calm her down over the phone.

"I...can't" she whimpered and finally let the tears that had been gathering fall. "What if—" she bit her lip and cried. She couldn't handle rejection from her other parent, but she wanted to know about him and where her powers came from. Why she even had them to begin with? By his silence she knew he didn't know what to tell her and she didn't blame him.

_"What does your heart say?"_

"W-what?"

_"What does your heart say?" _He repeated "_Master Splinter says sometimes you gotta ignore what your brain is telling you and follow your heart...well he didn't say it like _that_ but I'm pretty sure it's close to what he meant" _Mikey continued.

"I'm afraid" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	91. Uh?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm afraid"<em> she sounded so broken.

He barely manage to hear her low confession over the phone and he couldn't help but frown. He knew she was afraid that her father might reject her like her mother did. He couldn't imagine what that felt like, to get told by the one that made you that they never really loved or wanted you to begin with.

But there was still that chance that he would welcome her just like her sister did and even if that didn't happen she still had him, Ryder, his family, and friends.

"Don't be, what if he accepts you like your sister did" he reasoned "and if that doesn't work out you still have Ryder and me" he finished off. Her could hear her sniffing and just imagine her probably wiping her tears right now.

_"Mikey-"_ she paused. There was some yelling in the background and he could swear he heard someone shout her name. Mikey listened to there conversation confused.

_"Cat? What are you doing here?"_ There was some muffled talking on the other end. Cat? Wasn't that Kayla's friend from work?

_"You're drunk"_ Kayla stated. _"Hey! Wait! Stop it Cat! Give that back!"_

Mikey blinked as a new voice came through the phone speaker.

_"Hey you! You're Kay's boyfriend Mikey right?" _Her words sounded slurred.

"Yea?"

_"Listen here jackass! You ever make her cry again I'll find you and I'll kick...I'll kick your ass!" _

"...Uh?" He heard Kayla protesting in the background telling her that he wasn't the one to make her cry which seem to fall on deaf ears because her friend continued to curse and threaten him.

_"Mikey I'm going to have to call you back!" _Her voice was clear so he could only assume she got her phone back and then the line went dead.

"...ok?" He stared at his t-phone wondering what in the world just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


	92. I Hate Secrets

The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mikey I'm going to have to call you back!" She quickly said and hung up the phone. She was half lying on the bench fighting to keep Cat away from grabbing her phone again.<p>

"Cat get off"

"I just I just wanna tell him a few thingsss" Cat mumbled her arm stretched out trying to reach for Kayla's phone as it was kept out of reach from her. Kayla scrunched her face at the smell of Cat's booze laced breath washed over her face.

"Cat!" Kayla whined and pushed her back slightly causing both of them to tumble off the bench and on to the ground.

She groaned in pain as her head hit the concrete hard and Cat landing on top of her didn't help the situation either. She held her head and glared at her friend as she busted out laughing and began to stand up in a wobbling mess.

"Cat where are you going?" Kayla sighed standing up and following her.

"Toooo the clubs!" She giggled and turned towards her motioning for her to follow.

"I think you're done for the night" Kayla said grabbing a hold of Cat's arm and placing it over her shoulder to steady and keep her from falling.

"But I want to to see the colorsss" Cat pouted and leaned more on Kayla.

"Colors? What colors?" She asked amused by her friend's drunken state.

"They're all around us" Cat whispered in her ear.

"Who?" She asked now becoming more confused.

"The colors!" Cat exclaimed. "You changed colors" she hummed dozing off.

"I did?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm you...you were a verry light turquoise almost like like white! But you bonded with Mikey and nows you a light orange" Cat smiled and patted her cheek. "You luck you found yours urge"

"What are you talking about?" She stopped walking and stared at Cat.

"You don't know" Cat sighed with a frown.

"What don't I know? Cat that's the second time you say that! What's going on!" Kayla demanded.

"I can't tell you" she whispered.

"Why not!"

"I'm not allowed" she muttered before finally passing out.

Kayla did her best to keep from falling from Cat's sudden dead weight. She pulled out her phone and dialed Mikey once more while dragging Cat's body to a nearby bench.

_"H-hello?"_ Mikey asked hesitantly but sighed in relief when he heard her voice.

"Mikey I need help" she sighed.

_"You ok? You're not hurt or in trouble are you?"  
><em>  
>"I'm fine but my friend isn't. I need help taking her back to her place"<p>

_"Uh..."  
><em>  
>"It's ok she's passed out from drinking too much and I doubt she'll be waking up any time soon"<p>

_"Where are you?"  
><em>  
>"On the corner of 5th avenue by the Chinese food place" she answered.<p>

_"Alright I'll be there in a bit"_ he said hang up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It means a lot!<strong>


	93. Helping Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She flinched when two figures landed in front of her. Scratch that she almost had a heart attack. For a single moment she swore she was going to be a witness to a suicide but when they had stood up and saw there familiar faces she relaxed.<p>

"Little warning next time" she said standing up and leaving Cat on the bench.

"Sorry babe" Mikey grinned kissing her neck.

"Donnie?" she questioned and at the same time greeted.

"Hey, Mikey said he might need some help" he nodded and looked towards Cat's form.

"She's passed out from drinking too much" Kayla explained.

"I see"

"Well where do you need us to take her" Mikey asked.

"Her place, it's above the book store I work at"

Kayla answered as Mikey lifted her up bridal style. He waited for Donnie as he carefully picked up her friend in his arms and nodded towards him. "Just point the way" he told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	94. Cat! Donnie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayla easily picked the lock to Catharine's place and let Donnie go in first, followed by her and then Mikey.<p>

"Where's her room?" Donnie asked.

"I think it's over here" Kayla said making her way through the small loft. When they had found Cat's bedroom Donnie gently laid her on the bed.

"You guys can go, I'm gonna stay and make sure she puke on herself or wander off to go drink again" Kayla told Mikey.

"Uh guys? We have a problem" Donnie said nervously. Mikey and Kayla turned to look over at Donnie to see what the problem was only to find Cat had her arms wrapped tightly around Donnie's neck. "She won't let go and I think she's starting to wake up"

To prove his point Catharine began to stir and pull Donatello closer to her causing him to lose his balance and fall on the bed with her. He held his hands out in front of him to support his weight from falling completely on her. Cat let out a sigh and half opened her eyes, smiling softly up at him. Donatello watched her frozen in his spot.

"I've been waiting for you" she whispered happily to him before bringing him down in a clumsy kiss. Donnie's eyes widen slightly followed by him melting into the kiss and his eyes fluttering close.

"Mine" she smiled pulling away and falling back to sleep. Her arms becoming limp and falling to the bed letting Donatello to quickly scramble up out of her bed half dazed on what just happened. He backed away slowly with a hand to touching his mouth on where she had kissed him. He could still feel the tingles it sent throughout his body.

"Dude what just happened?" Mikey asked to no one in particular.

"I have no idea" Kayla responded back still in awe at what she had just witness.

Donnie turned towards his brother, face burning hot red and swallowed nervously. "L-let's go Mikey" he manage to stutter out. Mikey said nothing but nodded and followed him out the window of Cat's loft. Leaving Kayla to stare at her friend in puzzlement.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	95. Trail

Isli, The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **sydneybrown735

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story it made me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She had taken the couch for the night since it was close to the bathroom where she could keep an eye out for Cat in case she decide to throw up. Kayla snapped open when she heard movement in the loft. She looked around and saw her friend stumbling towards the bathroom as fast as she could with a hand covering her mouth. She stood up quickly and followed her just in time to pull her hair back as she began to regurgitation all the alcohol she had drank just hours before.<p>

"Kayla?" She asked weakly.

"I got you Cat" she said rubbing her back.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm taking care of you obliviously" she snorted.

"You didn't have to do that" Cat said flushing the toilet and went to go wash her face and brush her teeth.

"How much did you drink?" She chuckled in a teasingly way.

"Not much since I still remember most of tonight" Cat suddenly paused as if remembering something.

"You ok?" Kayla asked staring at Cat as she brought her hands in front of her as if she was holding a piece of invisible string.

And then she ran out the door. When she heard a second door open Kayla stood up and ran after her. Kayla stared as the front door was left wide open for a few seconds before she finally began to move. She ran out making sure to close the door and followed after Cat who was a good few feet in front of her.

"Cat!" She shouted but went ignored as her friend looked up and around the builds and taking off running again.

"Cat stop!" She yelled again with no luck.

Kayla pushed herself to run faster all while watching Catharine run and stare up at the roof tops and then back down at her hands like she was following some kind of trail.

She had almost lost her twice on to sharp turns but she manage to keep up. When they turned at an eerie familiar looking alley Kayla froze. She stared in shock as Cat pried off the lid of the man hole she had often taken to get to the lair.

She tried to do something but her body wouldn't move it wasn't until she saw her jump in was when she got back control.

_I am so dead_ she thought to herself. No doubt they would think that she showed Cat the way to their home.

She pursued after her and almost caught her but she slipped just out of reach and made it to their place.

The four brothers were in the living room doing their own things. Raph doing push-ups with his sais, Leo meditating, Donnie fixing the toaster again and Mikey napping on the couch. But they all paused except for Mikey he had actually woken up from the sudden intrusion. They stared as this woman ran into their home with Kayla trailing right behind her short of breathe.

Mikey's eyes widen and Donnie's breathe hitched as they saw Cat sprint her way over to Donnie.

He had quickly stood up from his seat and backed up when he saw her making her way towards him. She launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck causing him to flush and look around nervously at his brothers reactions. He turned back to face her and was prepare to tell her something but all thoughts flew out his mind when her lips slammed on his for the second time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	96. It Wasn't Me!

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Kiba987, Lydja-chan, Isli **and **the-rainbow-is-here

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story it made me so happy!...and update faster! =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>All four of them watched in astonishment (well three of them Kayla was still trying to catch her breathe from all the running). They didn't know what to make of it. Here was this woman bursting into their home and lip locking with their gentle techno savvy brother as if she had done it millions of times. They watched as he slowly melted into the kiss, his arms that once been there just not knowing what to do had wrapped themselves around the small of her back. Donatello couldn't help himself. Her lips were so soft and before he knew it he was churring out loud in pleasure.<p>

She finally pulled away from him and nuzzled his neck. "Don't leave me again" she told him.

"...uh?" It was the only intelligible respond Donnie could say. His mind was still at a blank and trying to process everything.

"What the fuck!" Raph growled and then turned to glare at Kayla.

"It wasn't me! She just woke up and started making her way over here! I swear!"

"I'm sure and she just happened to know the way too right!" Raph snarled.

"I'm telling the truth! It was weird she was following like some sort of trail that I couldn't see!"

Finally snapping out of his trance Donnie gently pushed Catharine off him making her look up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry...I just" he struggled to say "Don't take this the wrong, I'm flattered really but I don't know you—"

"But were soul urges" she cut him off "don't you feel it?" She said grabbing his hand and placing it above her heart making him blush even harder "We're connected...meant to be" she insisted her eyes burning with determination and he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. He would be lying if he said he didn't want the same thing Mikey and Kayla had.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Leo said rubbing the between his eyes in irritation.

"We don't know" Kayla stated while Mikey nodded with her in agreement and Donnie shook his head side to side quickly to tell him he didn't know anything either.

All eyes turned to Catharine. "What?" She answered sheeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	97. Introductions

Isli, The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **LuciansLycanNightShade

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Start explaining Catharine" Kayla said using Cat's full name.<p>

Everyone was either standing around or sitting near the couch where Catharine had decide to sit with a nervous and fidgeting Donnie next to her.

It was a funny to see, they had started in the middle but Donatello had slowly been creeping away but every inch he manage to move away Catharine had followed close behind and now he was at the end of the couch making him squirm even more and blush harder.

"I can't" she sighed.

"Why not—" Kayla started only to be interrupted when Cat's eyes brightened as if remembering something.

"But the Elders can!" She stated excitedly.

"Elders?" Leo asked.

Cat nodded "And I know where to find them" she said standing up. Donatello followed her movement almost instinctively and froze when he caught himself doing it. Cat turned face him and smiled placing a hand his cheek her thumb tracing his mouth.

"I never asked for your name?"

"Donatello" he said breathlessly and almost melting from her loving stare and touch.

"Donatello" she said testing it out. He shivered as she said his name. "I'm Catharine Carter"

"Catharine—"

Raphael growled "And I'm Raph, that's Leo and Mikey and I'm sure you know Kayla already! Now that we all know each other how about you show us where these Elders are so we can get some answers" he interrupted.

"Raph" Leo frowned.

"Don't Raph me Leo! You know you want answers too!"

"True but that doesn't mean you can just demand them!" He lectured.

"Here we go again" Mikey rolled his eyes and buried his face in the back of Kayla's neck as she sat in his lap.

"Enough! Cat, can you take us to them now?" Kayla said effectively shutting up both Leo and Raph.

Cat grinned "Sure, I'm always down to go dancing"

"What does dancing have to do with any of this?" Donnie asked the one question that was going through everyone's mind out loud.

"You'll see" Cat answered with a knowing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Not sure if everyone is staying in character? What do you guys think?<strong>


	98. Divinity

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Naiya Elsie, ElephantEyes **and **BrySt1

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**I'm also on deviantart if you guys want to check that out I have a sketch or two on this story and I may add more! I'm under the name **_ninjananis_** or here's the link just take out the spaces!**

** ninjananis . deviantart/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They had been following Catharine through a long forgotten and shutdown subway tunnel for awhile now and Raph had been becoming restless.<p>

"Leo, you sure we can trust her?" Raph said harshly to him. Donnie felt himself growl at his brother's statement stab towards Catharine and he was about to say something when Kayla beat him to it.

"Shut up Raph if she wanted to do something she would have done it by now"

"And how would you know she could just be—"

"Because I know Cat, she acts before she thinks things through, and she's my friend"

"Best friend" Cat corrected with a grin. Kayla rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "We're here" Cat stopped.

"There's nothing here! See I told you! She's out of her freaken mind!" Raph growled.

"You don't see it?" Cat tilted her head bewildered.

"You're kidding right?" Kayla stared at Raph as if he was crazy. How could he not see the narrow passage that looked to be made for one person to go at a time with strange writing around the boarder of it.

"You see it too then!" Cat said happily but then frowned "But why can't they see it? They should be able to..."

"So like we going in there or what?" Mikey asked.

"What are you talking about Mikey there ain't nothing there!" Raph snapped.

"Seriously? How can you miss that gaping tunnel Raph!" Mikey waved his arms around the hole to show him.

"You see it right Don?" Cat stared at him with pleading eyes. He swallowed hard but shook his head.

"Sorry, I wish I could, but I don't see anything"

"Something isn't right how come we can see it but they can't?" Cat pointed at Leo, Raph and Donnie.

"What exactly are you guys seeing?" Leo finally asked.

"The way to Divinity" a new deep voice sounded throughout the old subway. Cat, Kayla and Mikey watched as a cloaked hooked figure come walking out of the tunnel while to Leo, Raph, Donnie it looked as if the hooded being had just walked through solid wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	99. Joshua Hale

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and** the-rainbow-is-here

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**I'm also on deviantart if you guys want to check that out I have a sketch or two on this story and I may add more! I'm under the name **_ninjananis_** or here's the link just take out the spaces!**

**ninjananis . deviantart/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell you'd come from!" Raph yelled drawing his weapons. Leo stood ready in stance in case he had to back up his brother or hold him back.<p>

The hooded figure ignored him and turned to Cat.

"You know better than to bring outsiders vernal" he scolded her and glared at everyone else or at least that what it felt like he was doing since they couldn't quite see his whole face.

"Vernal? Her name is Catharine dude" Mikey stated.

"He means young Mikey, kind of like how Master Splinter calls Ryder little one" Donnie explained in a low whisper.

"...Oh" Mikey said rubbing his head sheeply.

"You did not answer my question, what are they doing—" he paused in mid question as his head froze in the direction where Kayla stood. "...Gabriela" he said softly almost broken like. He shook his head as if he realized something and took a step closer to Kayla. "Do I know you?" He asked her.

She backed up against Mikey when the hooded man neared her. She felt better when Mikey wrapped an arm around her waist and gave a a warning growl at the man making him pause in his advancement. That name he spoke. It was her mother's.

"How do you know of my birth mother's name" Kayla narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mother? She has..." He stopped like he couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Answer me!" She yelled at him tearing herself away from Mikey's arms. "How do you know her!"

The man stood silent never moving an inch even as Kayla fisted a hand full of his cloak. The air around them began to pick up and swirl around Kayla and the man.

"Kayla wait! Don't do anything crazy! He's an Elder" Cat said desperately trying to calm her friend down.

"I don't care if he's an elder or whatever" she shouted causing the speed of the wind to pick up even more and her left eye to glow brightly "He knows _her_ name! He knows something about her! And I want to know why!"

Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael watched in clear amazement. This was the first time they had a chance to see Kayla's abilities in action they only wished it was in a better condition.

Mikey began to make his way to the small wind vortex arms out in front of his face to proved some kind of shield.

"Kayla" he softly gripped her midsection and began to pull her away.

"_No_!" She struggled against him. "He knows something! He knows something!" She yelled gripping harder at the man's cloak. Tears were streaming down her face but they went unnoticed by her. "Who are you! How do you know a out her! Answer me you piece of shit!" She shook him hard once causing his hood to fall of his head revealing dark hair like hers and two bright green eyes the same shade as her left one. He didn't look older than 40. She stared numbly at the man before her. Her gut twisting violently inside her.

"Who are you?" She asked again in a shaky voice. His green eyes bore into hers before he uttered the words that confirmed her suspicions.

"Joshua Hale, and who are you?"

It was not the same name _that_ woman had given her, but it had same initials, J.H. This was the man that helped give life to her. This was the man that left before she was born. This was her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	100. A Safe Haven

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**ALRIGHT 100 CHAPTERS! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! **

**I'm also on deviantart if you guys want to check that out I have a sketch or two on this story and I may add more! I'm under the name **_ninjananis_** or here's the link just take out the spaces!**

**ninjananis . deviantart/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She let go of him and stumbled back while shaking her head in denial. This wasn't...it couldn't be her father. Donatello said he'd have to be 133 years old! He didn't look older than forty! Maybe it was his son? That sounded more probable...but he knew that woman's name, her mother so that couldn't be it.<p>

"Who are you?" He asked again with more command.

She didn't know if she should tell him.

"I asked you a question, since I answered yours don't you think you should do the same"

She swallowed whatever conflicting emotions she had and looked him dead in the eyes. "I'm your daughter"

"I don't have children" he answered honestly and a bit surprised at her words.

"Maybe if you stuck around you would have known!" She snapped back angrily.

He gave a dry laugh "You're angry at me?"

"Of course I'm angry at you! This is all your fault!" She said giving him a harsh shove back. "You left us! You left me!...With her!" She screamed causing the winds to whip around harshly. He gripped her by the upper arms. Mikey growled and took a step closer to them but a hand to his shoulder stopped him. He turn to see Leo shaking his head at him.

"They need this" Leo told him. Mikey turned back towards Kayla and her father again, clenching his fist to keep himself from going over and punching the man for grabbing his mate even if it was her father.

"You're blaming this on me?" He hissed. "I didn't even know about you! if I did I would have taken you with me!"

The air around them began to calm down.

"What lies has you're mother been telling?" He asked softly.

"She not my mother...not anymore" she whispered.

His eyes soften "She never told me"

"Why did you leave?"

"I showed her my true nature and she was disgusted by me...she told me to leave and never come back"

She clenched her jaw and fists in anger. So this was all that woman's fault!

"You need to calm down" he told her gently "Judging by the way winds are picking up you haven't gotten complete control over your nature" he continued.

The winds began to die down once more. "Sorry" she whispered and ran towards Mikey's awaiting arms. Mikey stoked her back while whispering comforting sound to her.

Joshua stared at the two but said nothing.

"Come we shall talk more inside" he gesture towards the tunnel then he turned to Leo, Raph and Donnie. "You three will need to grab my cloak it will be the only way you will be able to pass through once we make it pass the barrier you may let go" he told them seriously.

"How will we know?" Leo asked.

"I'll tell you, now let move it's not safe to be out here very long" he told them.

He waited until Donnie, Leo and Raph (who hesitated) to grab his cloak before starting to make his way back. Cat followed behind him near Donnie followed by Mikey and Kayla.

"You ok?" Mikey whispered to her.

She nodded silently as tears continued to stream down.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm being so emotional"

"Hey, it's normal, if it were me I'd be a mess too" he smiled reassuringly.

"You think I look like a mess" she softly sobbed with a new vigor. Mikey's eyes widen and he quickly shook his head.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! I meant it was a lot to take in! You're beautiful! Like all the time babe!" He quickly defended.

"Really?"

"Yes! Always!" He said nuzzling the side of her head.

"We're here" Joshua's deep voice snapped both their attentions to the scene in front of them. It looked like a giant underground festival. Their eyes widen except for Cat who just smiled widely at seeing Donnie's awed face.

"What is this place?" Raph asked as he looked around there were mutants (at least he thought they were) and humans everywhere interacting like it was normal.

"This is Divinity, a safe haven for our kind to enjoy and be themselves without having to worry about being exposed to humans" Joshua said with a serene look upon his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	101. Daughter

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, the-rainbow-is-here **and **TreesoftheWind

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**I'm also on deviantart if you guys want to check that out I have a sketch or two on this story and I may add more! I'm under the name **_ninjananis_** or here's the link just take out the spaces!**

**ninjananis . deviantart/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Elder Sylph? Did you find out what triggered the offset barrier?" A man with black markings all over his body and wearing nothing but skater shorts came walking up to him. Behind him was a woman with large wings she had a black tank top and was also wearing shorts. Both man and woman had brown leather belts with weapons of their chose and bands around their left arms each a different color but with the symbol.<p>

"Tate, Jacqueline" he nodded towards them in acknowledgement.

"Who are they? Why don't they have the mark like that one" the woman now named Jacqueline pointed at Cat.

"My daughter and her friends" he said placing a hand on Kayla's shoulder and smiled warmly at her. Kayla blushed at his words and gesture. He sounded…proud? Of her? As his daughter? Why? He didn't even know anything about her.

"I wasn't aware that you had a child" Tate crossed his arms.

"Neither did I" he said bitterly but Kayla knew it wasn't directed at her but instead at Gabriela, her birth mother.

He shook his head "Go and enjoy yourselves but remember keep your senses open just in case, I will show them around" he told them. Both Tate and Jacqueline nodded giving slight wave goodbye as they left. He turned to the group behind him and he smiled.

"Come we will talk more at central base, afterwards I'm sure your friend can show you around better than I can, isn't that right Miss Carter" he smirked looking at Catharine as a wide grin spread across her face. Donnie looked down at her feeling warmth spread through his body when she hugged him and rested her chin on his chest.

"What I like to dance" She looked up at him innocently "Maybe you and I can dance later" she purred causing Donnie to flush red and turn into a sputtering mess.

"Is this normal?" Raph questioned.

"You get use to her after a while" Kayla laughed at her friend's forwardness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! New pic on deviantart!<strong>


	102. Central Base

**First off I want to apologize for taking so long to update! I got a new job and I had finals! =P Good news is that is done and over with...for now until I begin fall semester. I might disappear again in a few weeks but that's only cause I'm going to EDC! Ahh! I'm so excited! Anyway enough about me and on with the story! **

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, lola10907 **and **the-rainbow-is-here

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**I'm also on deviantart if you guys want to check that out I have a sketch or two on this story and I may add more! I'm under the name **_ninjananis_** or here's the link just take out the spaces!**

**ninjananis . deviantart/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They had all followed closely behind Kayla's father as he led them through the underground town like cave. Every now and then he would point things out to them but didn't go into much detail saying that Catharine would show them once they talked at central base.<p>

Kayla slowed her pace to match that of Cat's and Donatello as they had a conversation.

"Cat?" Kayla said softly while gently tugging on Cat's shirt to get her attention.

She stared at them for a moment Cat seem to truly be happy and Donatello seemed content and at peace with her at his side. She almost felt bad for interrupting whatever it was they were talking about.

"Yes?" Cat grinned.

"How do you know" Kayla whispered and nodded to the direction of her father as he walked a few paces ahead of them "…him" she finished off.

"Oh that's easily" she stuck her tongue out childishly and her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

"We're here" his deep voice announced before Cat could explain how she knew her father.

They all looked at a simple black tent that stood in the center of everything that was around them. It wasn't big and it wasn't small either. If she had to guess maybe 30 people could fit in there and that's if they were all standing closed to each other. He pulled the tent flap open and motioned them in with a kind smile.

Once inside there wasn't much to see. There was a desk, a couple of chairs and three lanterns that were placed at equal distances around the tent area to provide lightening.

"Please grab a chair and make yourselves comfortable, I wish I could offer you drinks or something to eat but we don't really use this place as you can see" he said sheeply.

"It's fine -" Leo started.

"Call me Joshua"

"Joshua" Leo corrected himself with a smile.

"Cut the chit chat Leo" Raph rolled his eyes with his arms crossed over his plastron and narrowed his eyes at Joshua "Mind explaining what this place is and why Leo, Donnie and I weren't able to see the tunnel while they could" he nodded towards Mikey, Kayla and Catharine.

"Raph" Leo sighed while rubbing the bridge between his eyes in annoyance.

Joshua chuckled "Straight to the point aren't we? I like that" he grinned towards Raphael. He leaned against the desk his hands gripping the edge nonchalantly and crossed his legs.

"Elder Sylph just get on with it! I want to show them around and maybe have a dance with Don" Cat said.

"Shouldn't you be getting detained somewhere by the guards" Joshua teased causing Cat to immediately shut up and hide her face in Donatello's plastron. Donnie looked at her and then towards Joshua with a hint of curiosity but said nothing.

Kayla wasn't sure what to call him "Joshua" she said awkwardly his head snapped towards her with a slight frown.

"You know my name but you never told me yours" he stated.

"Uh…it's Kayla" she said.

"Kayla" he said softly "I always told your mother if we ever had any children and one happened to be a girl I wanted her to have that name but your mother hated it" he said sadly.

Kayla swallowed hard. So that's how her she got her name.

"It means pure and I thought it was a beautiful name…still do" he said looking into her eyes showing he meant every word.

"And I think it is too" Mikey said hugging her from behind.

"Thank you" she said softly to both of them.

"Hey Joshua" Raph called out.

"I know get on with it" He rolled his eyes at the impatient red cladded turtle. "Where do I begin?" he said running a hand through his hair in thought. "I guess I should start with everyone inside of Divinity is not human"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	103. Basic Info

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **rob-job

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**I'm also on deviantart if you guys want to check that out I have a sketch or two on this story and I may add more! I'm under the name **_ninjananis_** or here's the link just take out the spaces!**

**ninjananis . deviantart/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They all listened closely as Kayla's father told them what they were (they being Joshua, Kayla and Catharine). Catharine didn't seem to be paying much attention. Kayla figured it was since she already knew the history and rules they had, but she didn't and she was fascinated by everything that her father was saying. It gave her a sense of peace to her mind now that she knew she wasn't the only one out there with strange abilities.<p>

She listened carefully to her father speak and stored everything to memory as best as she could.

Divinity. It was built hundreds of years back when the humans began to fear anyone different than them. At first they were only stories to scary children but when the witch trails began then that's when their kind began to act. They had built Divinity with the help of the strongest witch and sorcerer they could find in their time to cast a spell that only allowed their kind to be able to see and locate the entrance. It was a place they could hide and be themselves without having to worry about humans attacking them. Her father had also mentioned there were other similar places similar to Divinity scattered around the world and went by different names.

Ageless. Their kind didn't have a name but the humans called them The Ageless because they didn't seem to age. Which wasn't true they did age but at a much slower rate which explained why her father looked forty when in reality he was one hundred and thirty three. Her father told her she was half human so she would age faster than them but at the slower than human.

Social Class. There was six different classes. Elemental, which consisted of beings that controlled the elements. Beast, consisted of shape shifters. Night, were creatures of the night. Hex, were spell casting beings. Mythic, were any mythical beings. And Meta, who were human half-breeds.

Division. There was the dusk division and dawn division. It just meant you were either nocturnal or diurnal depending on your class or clan.

Elders. Each social class had an Elder that represented a certain clan. Each Social Class had at least four elders if not more. They were in charge of keeping the peace and decision making within their society.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	104. Soul-Urges and Marks

**I'm also on deviantart if you guys want to check that out I have a sketch or two on this story and I may add more! I'm under the name **_ninjananis_** or here's the link just take out the spaces!**

**ninjananis . deviantart/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"About soul-urge? Cat's mentioned it a couple of times what is that but she wouldn't tell me? And the marking that woman was talking?" Kayla asked.<p>

"It's tradition for parents to tell their offspring their way of life and should there parent die then the Elders take the roll in informing them as for Soul-urge..." her father sighed "Is when you find your other half…the one you are meant to be with, when you find them they will be the total opposite of you…personality wise" he explained further.

"I don't understand?" Leo said confused "Shouldn't the one you're meant to be with be someone who is similar to you?"

"Not for our kind, you see when we meet our other half they are suppose to make you a better person, make you the best that you can be" Joshua stated.

"So if you get someone the same as you don't change" Raph smirked "Ha! I can only image what kind of mate you'll get Leo! I bet she'll be one stubborn bitch!" he laughed.

"Shut up Raph you don't even know if we'll end up with someone!" Leo rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey if Mikey and by the looks of Donnie too, why not us?" Raph shrugged.

"But you don't know if they're going to be like them" Leo stated. Kayla knew he meant what they were and he had a point. Him and Raph may not get lucky in finding mates like their brothers had.

"We're you and…" Kayla started.

"Your mother soul-urges?" Joshua finished for her. Kayla nodded. "…yes" he finally answered.

"Then why―"

"Aren't we together?"

"Yea aren't you meant to be?" she asked.

"Most humans aren't very understanding, your mother was one of them, it's rare for a human to accept an ageless as their mate" he explained sadly.

"What happens―"

"It's painful, for the first couple of months but after the bond is completely severed you feel free yet at the same time lonely" he admitted. "Anyway you don't need to worry about that!" he said trying to lighten the mood while giving her and Mikey a knowing look. Raph laughed and Leo smirked "What was the second question again?" he grinned when he saw them both blush.

"T-the mark" she stuttered out embarrassed her father already knew about her and Michelangelo.

"Right! The Mark is usually given when you have full control of your abilities and can once again only be seen by our kind" he stated lifting his hand showing them a simple black marking on the outer side of his forearm.

"Awesome! Can I get one!" Mikey asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not you are part of this society now that you are mated to my daughter"

"So that explains why Mikey could see the tunnel but we couldn't" Donatello said.

"Which reminds me what exactly are you?" Joshua asked.

"I can answer that" Leo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	105. You Have Our Word

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, thepunkcowgirl **and **Daydreamer1516

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**I'm also on deviantart if you guys want to check that out I have a sketch or two on this story and I may add more! I'm under the name **_ninjananis_** or here's the link just take out the spaces!**

**ninjananis . deviantart/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mutants? How fascinating!" Joshua exclaimed as Leo finished their story of how they came to be. "Are there more of you?"<p>

"Yes but they're not as friendly as us"

"Except for Leatherhead and Mona Lisa!" Mikey pitched in.

"I see…well you four are welcome here anytime, Miss Carter would you like to show them around the place?" he said smiling.

"I have a question if you don't mind me asking" Donnie spoke up.

"Not at all" Joshua replied.

"How do you know Catharine?"

Everyone looked at him with interest. They were all curious how Cat had managed to get an Elder to know her by name. Cat began to once again turn slightly pink and Kayla's father smirked.

"Yes well Miss Carter here has a habit of getting herself caught by our guards for inappropriate behavior quite a few times I might add" he explained.

"Why don't you just kick her out" Raph stated boredly.

"Oh we do, but we can't keep her out permanently, it's not our way however it looks like we won't have to worry about that either" Joshua said looking over towards Donnie. "Perhaps you can keep her in line?" he teased. Donnie blushed hard and looked down in embarrassment.

Joshua smiled, looks like he was right about them too.

"Come on guys!" Cat said pulling Donnie with her out the tent.

"Actually Cat we should head back to the lair before sunrise" Leo said stopping her.

"He's right" Donnie agreed reluctantly.

"Aw" she pouted.

"We can come back another time Cat it not going anywhere right?" Kayla asked towards her father.

"It's been here hundreds of years and it'll be here for hundreds more" Her father assured them.

"Then we'll come on Friday, that way you can get the full experience!" Cat explained.

"Full experience?" Raph scoffed.

"It tends to get livelier on weekends, more vendors, more people and the dance halls are open earlier and close much later than usual" her father explained. So that's why Cat kept the bookstore closed on weekends.

"Then it's settled we will come back next Friday" Leo smiled.

"Before you leave, I must have your word that you will speak of this place to no one" Joshua said seriously.

"Like no one?" Mikey questioned.

"You may tell your father, but not your human friends"

"They won't say anything" Leo assured him.

"It's not that, it would just be better this way, even if they were trustworthy sooner or later they would want to visit Divinity only to be disappointed when they can't get passed the barrier because they're human" Joshua explained.

"I see…then you have our word we won't say anything, right guys" Leo promised. Mikey gave a thumbs up, while Donnie nodded and Raph muttered a low 'whatever'.

They all began to file out of the tent. Kayla lagged behind. She still had so much to ask her father.

"Babe?" Mikey called out when she suddenly stopped.

"Give me a moment" she asked him. Mikey looked between her and her father before finally nodding in understandment.

"I'll be outside" he said kissing the side of her head and left them alone.

"You have questions for me?" her father chuckled softly.

"There's so much I want to ask you, but there's not enough time" she finally said.

"Then perhaps we should meet for lunch? I have some questions of my own. Tomorrow if you like?"

"I would like that" Kayla smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	106. A Lot to Process

**I'm also on deviantart if you guys want to check that out I have a sketch or two on this story and I may add more! I'm under the name **_ninjananis_** or here's the link just take out the spaces!**

**ninjananis . deviantart/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They had made it back to the lair in time. Master Splinter was there to greet them and had assured her that Ryder was sleeping in one of their guest rooms. She thanked him to which he nodded and instructed for them to get some rest as he went back to his bedroom. It was early in the Sunday morning and everyone had immediately followed his advice and gone off to their own separate rooms to get some much needed sleep. Even Cat had manage to convince Donatello to let her stay with him. How she managed to pulled that off she had no idea.<p>

Her and Mikey had gone off into his room and now just laid wrapped in each other's arms. She laid partially on top of him her face tucked into his neck as he rubbed her back lazily. She wanted to sleep but everything she just learned today or was it yesterday? Was buzzing in her mind.

"How you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Nervous…scared…relief" she listed off. "But I'm also happy" she admitted.

"Really?"

"If my father was normal…a human" she explained "I would have never met Cat, your bothers and father, April and Casey, and most important you and Ryder" she continued. Mikey rolled them over so he now pinned her below him.

"Would it be messed up if I said I'm glad that things went the way they did for you?" he whispered looking into her eyes. She smiled softly and cupped his face bringing him closer to her own.

"Normally yes, but I know what you're trying to say" she said closing her eyes and kissed him.

He churred lowly and quickly melted into the kiss gripping her hips harder when her tongue met his own. With no sudden warning Kayla shoved him away and ran out his room. Had he done something wrong? Did his breath smell? He sat there dumbfounded for a second before he chased after her in worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	107. That's Disgusting

the-rainbow-is-here **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kayla?" Mikey called out softly. He had seen her make her way to the bathroom and close the door. He winced when he heard her dry heaving. He tested out the door knob and was glad she didn't lock it. He kneeled down next to her form as it curled around the toilet for dear life. He pulled her hair away from her face in one hand while the other rub her back soothingly.<p>

"Don't look at me" she said weakly while trying to push him away towards the door.

He ignored her and continued to rub her back and hold her hair as she leaned forward once more to vomit.

"You alright?" he finally asked when she leaned back to rest against the wall.

"That's disgusting" She scrunched her nose in disgust and reach over to flush the evidence away. Mikey stood up and offered her a hand which she took gladly.

"What happened?" he asked with worry.

"I think I'm getting sick" she said as she began to wash her face and brush her teeth to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth. Once she was done Mikey lifted her up bridal style getting no protests from her as she curled up against him for warmth.

"Come on let get you to bed"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	108. Ryder's Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mikey and Kayla had been startled awake when they felt a third much smaller body bounce between them. Both of them moved aside to make room for Ryder.<p>

"Mama" she heard him whisper and pat her cheek softly.

"Hmm" she smiled when he squished her cheeks together.

"You, Mykee still sleepy?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.

"Not anymore you little turd" she replied giving him a raspberry on his neck making him giggle and squirm out of her hold and on top of Mikey.

"Hungry" Ryder stated while sitting on top of Mikey's plastron his little fingers kept opening and closing his eyes. Mikey grabbed Ryder and threw him in the air and sat up in time to catch him.

"Alright already! I'm up!"

"Mykee" Ryder laughed and tugged at his arm when he finally set him down.

"Ok let's go make breakfast" Mikey smiled. Ryder turned around and looked at Kayla confused.

"Mama you no help?"

"We should let her rest she's not feeling to well"

"She ick?" Ryder asked sadly.

"I'm fine cub I'll be there in a bit" she smiled reassuringly.

"Why don't you go ask Grandpa to help you get the eggs out" Mikey suggested.

"Ok!" Ryder said running out the room towards Splinter's room.

Mikey walked over to Kayla as she began to sit up and stretch out all her limbs.

"Maybe you should rest longer"

"I'm fine it was probably just a small bug" she said walking to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Not really" she grinned.

"We can ask―"

"Mikey I'm fine trust me" she laughed and made her way towards the kitchen to see everyone else was already up and having a cup of coffee or tea (or milk in Ryder's case).

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	109. Getting to Know

Scarlett White **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Why we here mama?" Ryder asked tugging on her sweater.<p>

"We're meeting someone, someone I want you to meet" she said getting down to his level.

"Who? They portant?"

"It's important cub" she corrected with a smile. "And they could be if all goes well today"

"IMMportant" he repeated causing her to laugh.

"Sorry I'm late I'm not interrupting am I?"

She spun around and stood up seeing her father smiling.

"No!...uh hi?" Could she have done that more awkward? Joshua laughed and bent down to Ryder's level however Ryder hide behind her legs.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Ryder" he muttered.

"That's a neat name, I'm Joshua"

Ryder said nothing and looked up at Kayla his small hand cupping the side of his mouth as he whispered up to her "Who he?"

Joshua stood up once more when Kayla lifted Ryder up into her arms.

"That's my father"

Ryder looked over to said man and tilted his head "You mama's papa? You my granpaw two den?"

Joshua looked shocked at the news, he was a grandfather? He looked over towards his daughter's face and she had a smile.

"How about we go for a walk at the park instead?" She suggested.

"Park!" Ryder exclaimed completely agreeing with her. Joshua smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great"

When they reached to the park Ryder had immediately took off running towards slides. They stood in silence for a moment as they watch Ryder play with the other kids being careful that his hood didn't fall off.

"He's not mine" she finally said Joshua looked over to her. "But I still love him as if he were my own and that will never change, he's my son and he knows that" she stated.

"I—" he began.

"It's ok I kind of figured you were thinking about it since you looked a bit surprised back at the café when he asked if you were his grandpa" she smiled softly and led him towards a bench that was close by so she could keep an eye out for Ryder.

"How—"

"I'll start from the beginning"

She told him everything while he listened patiently. She told him her life in California, the time she ran away. How she got to New York and almost joined the foot clan but didn't because of Ryder. She told him when she met Mikey and stopped her criminal ways because of him. She told him everything that led to how she came to be...and then he hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	110. Getting to Know (part 2)

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, KaddieEliza **and **Rhea-annette15

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He held her tight for all the years he missed out on not being there for her and hoped it gave her some comfort. He wish he had known about her. He would have taken her with him. Taught her their ways, helped her not be afraid of her abilities and embrace them instead.<p>

"I'm so sorry" he whispered to her "I wish I could―"

"Please don't" she stopped him from saying anymore. "I like how my life turned out, I have great friends and family and now that I found you…I'm hoping that you'll stick around and be apart of it" Even if they just met yesterday she knew he was trying. She wrapped her arms around him. So this was what it felt like to be held by a loving parent…it felt nice.

"I would be honored" he pulled away with a grin.

She let out a laugh "You sound like Master Splinter"

The loneliness he had been feeling ever since his soul-urge bond was severed began to lessen. He couldn't help but instantly love her. She was his daughter and he would protect her and Ryder with his life. They were his family now. Family. He always wanted one and after years he of secluding himself he got one. He smiled warmly at her.

"You said you had questions for me?"

"What's your real name?"

"I did not lie, my name is Joshua Hale"

"Why did you tell _her, _it was James Hunter?"

"Your mother was human, remember I told you there is always a high chance of humans not being understanding" he asked.

Kayla nodded "You did it out of protection then?"

"Correct, there are certain steps an ageless must follow should their soul-urge happens to be human" he stated. When he saw her curious face he decided to go into detail "Always use a fake name, get to know them, when you finally show them your true self give them time to process the information, if they flat out reject you then the bond begins to break" he explained.

"How long did you wait?...I mean for her to think about it"

He sighed "Your mother made it quite clear she wanted nothing to do with me the moment I told and showed her"

"What do you mean?"

"Our bond began to break the moment I told her the truth"

Ouch. Her mother was really narrow-minded.

"Enough with all this depressing talk, how about we go get some lunch? My grandson must be starving by now" he grinned at her.

Just as she was about to call Ryder she saw him running towards them.

"Mama I hungry" he yelled at them.

They had decided to head back to her home and have a home cooked meal together. They had talked about everything and nothing and she enjoyed every second. Her father had quickly began to Ryder and she would glare at him when he gave him candy when he thought she wasn't looking. It wasn't until Mikey had shown up at her house how fast the day went.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	111. Enemies

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Master"<p>

The figure watched as his subordinate kneeled down in front of him head bowed in respect and utter obedience.

"What is it?" his voice rang out through the empty room.

"It seems one of the turtles has made a _special _friend"

His eyes narrowed "Tell me more"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duunnn! I know it's a really short chapter but at least the plot begins to thicken!<strong>

**Please review!**


	112. To Divinity!

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, sarbear101 **and **ScarletRipper

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Friday finally came around and they all were headed to divinity once more. Cat had been jumping with joy as she explained to Donnie on what they should do first. Donnie had listened to her patiently with a soft smile.<p>

Kayla smiled and leaned more into Mikey as he put an arm around her shoulder as they continued walking toward the entrance. Ryder was sitting atop his shoulders hands softly gripping his head to not fall off and staring around the subway tunnel in awe. Her father had stated that he would be waiting for them at the entrance to allow Leo, Raph and Donnie in Divinity again.

"Donnie looks happy" she commented to Mikey.

"Tell me about it, they've been inseparable" he laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking Mikey, you were the same way when you first met Kayla" Donnie shot back.

"W-wha?" He stuttered turning slightly pink.

"Yea! You think we didn't noticed you were sneaking off all the time" Raph smirked.

"Whatever" Mikey pouted childishly making Kayla laugh and lean up to kiss his cheek.

"We were kind of like that" Kayla admitted to him.

They continued walking until they finally came to the tunnel. Kayla's father had been casually leaning against the wall waiting for them.

"About time" Joshua smiled at them and pushed himself off the wall. "Shall we?" He motioned for Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello to grab hold of his cloak and they all proceeded into tunnel.

Once they made it the familiar underground festival city. Raph, Leo and Donnie let go. They place looked more packed than last time if that was even possible.

"Woah" Mikey said the one word everyone was thinking of out loud.

"Come on!" Cat grinned pulling Donnie along and motioning them to follow her.

Joshua placed himself between Kayla and Michelangelo. Then he placed a firm hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"You take good care of my daughter and grandson...or else" he whispered to Mikey causing him to gulp.

"Yes sir"

"Dad!" Kayla said pushing him away. Even if it was a few days she had grown more comfortable in calling him dad which her father had been delighted in hearing her call him that.

Her father laughed and kissed the side of her head "I'm just joking...sort of" he then ruffled Ryder's hair. "Keep an eye on him squirt"

"Mykee good dough granpaw" Ryder answered honestly. Kayla laughed at her father's face as if he had been betrayed while Mikey grinned.

"Wait a second you're not coming with us?" Kayla asked.

He shook his head "No i have to meet with the other elders and discuss some things" he sighed.

"Hurry up! Or we're leaving your asses!" Cat shouted.

"We're going!" She shouted back then turned back to her father "Bye dad, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course" he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	113. Districts

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **the-rainbow-is-here

**Thank you for reviewing this story!**

**Just a heads up I'm going on vacation so I won't be updating until I get back! So here's two chapters to make up for it...hopefully!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As Cat led them through the underground festival like city she would point out certain districts that provided different products for people to buy.<p>

Food district offered a variety of meats, fishes, fresh vegetables and fruits to be picked from and be bought. It also sold many other chooses such as rice, beans, spices, herbs and even water and other drinks that were common on topside.

Medical district was usually were healers resided and sold herbs and healing salves for just about anything along with medical supplies.

Provision district carried mostly basic supplies such as clothes, shoes, home needs and utilities.

The White Market sold just about anything that was popular on topside from electronics to the latest fashion clothes and jewelry.

And then there was the Pact district, Cat's favorite place, and it was quickly becoming her's and Mikey's as well. It was a place were people came together to dance and communicate with one another. Kind of like topside downtown bar strip except it was more family friendly. Their was one huge black tent in particular that Cat pointed out to them that only 21 and over could go in besides that everything else kids would be allowed.

"Come on Don!" Cat laughed and dragged him to the tent.

"Wait Cat!" Leo called out but it was too late they were already out of site.

"Let them go Leo, Donnie's a big boy besides he has his T-phone with him and I'm sure Cat has hers too so will call them later to meet up again, let them have fun" Kayla said.

"I guess you're right " Leo sighed.

"Babe you are so smart!" Mikey purred and kissed her cheek causing her to laugh.

"Someone has to be or else we'd be doomed" Raph commented and smirked when Ryder giggle at his joke.

"Hey! You're suppose to be on my side!" Mikey yelled lifting Ryder off his shoulders and cradling him in one arm while the other tickled him causing the small giggle to become full blown laughter.

"So anybody got a place they want to go to first?" Leo smiled.

"Actually, will it be alright if we head to medical district? I haven't been feeling well lately and I was hoping I could find something to help me"

"You still throwing up?" Mikey asked her quietly so the others wouldn't hear and being to worry and she nodded.

"Alright, I think she said it was this way" Leo nodded "You coming Raph?"

Raph rolled his eyes "Sure not like I have anything better to do, lead the way fearless"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	114. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They began to walk towards where Cat had showed them the medical district was, passing a few food stands and one in particular had caught Kayla's interest. She paused to take a closer look at what they were cooking. The smell of it was making her hungry.<p>

Mikey had called out to his brothers to stop for a moment, while Kayla bought what looked to be a five kabobs. She walked back to their group and smiled widely.

You guys have to try theses!" She handed each of them a stick.

"What is it?" Raph said talking a bit.

"Chicken marinaded in pesto and wrapped in bacon" she replied talking a bite also and almost melted at the flavor.

"These are good" Leo agreed.

Mikey raised an eyebrow at her while eating his.

"What?" She questioned him.

"Nothing...I just thought you hated bacon" he shrugged causing Ryder to giggle at the movement of his shoulders.

"I do just the smell or taste of it causes me to gag but for some reason I got a craving for it" she said staring at the stick in her hand in thought.

"We're here" Leo pointed out.

They made there way slowly through the district. Kayla looking and asking questions on what herbs would be best to take while getting helpful advice back.

She hadn't bought anything and continued to see if she could find something better when the came to a small white tent with a stand in front. She looked at the different herbs some they same as the other healers while other she hadn't seen.

"Is t-there anything I-I c-can help— K-Kayla?" They sounded surprised.

Kayla looked up from the herbs she had been looking at and her eyes widen at the site of Skyler.

"AWOL?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol yea I just totally did that! I'm so evil! Please review!<strong>


	115. Skyler Hernandez

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **the-rainbow-is-here

**Thank you for reviewing this story!**

**I'M BACK! And let me tell you Las Vegas was AMAZING! And EDC was even better! Forget better it was the most _EPIC EXPERIENCE _in my entire worthless life! Totally going again next year! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"W-what are you d-doing here?" Skyler stuttered out.<p>

"Me?! What about you! You were in California the last time I saw you!"

Skyler tilted her head confused at her statement. "I-I still a-am?"

"What?" Kayla asked growing more confused.  
>"Kay you alright?" Mikey said walking up and placing an arm round her.<p>

"I...yea" she slowly said. She was defiantly missing something here. She would ask her father later. "Skyler this is Michelangelo, my boyfriend" she introduced them.

"You can call me Mikey" he grinned and extended a hand to shake. Skyler smiled and shook his hand. "So how do you know each other?" Mikey asked casually.

"Sky mama's friend Mykee" Ryder said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"H-Hi Ryder" Skyler smiled and waved up at him.

"Paint pretty pictures?" He asked happily.

Skyler nodded "Y-yes I s-still paint"

"Are you done yet?" Raph said now joining them along with Leo.

"Sorry guys" Kayla said sheeply.

"Chill Raph, Kay's just getting caught up with a friend" Mikey said.

"Leo, Raph this is a good friend of mine from when I use to live in California, Skyler these are Mikey's brothers"

"Hello I'm Leonardo it's nice to meet you" Skyler shook his hand and smiled. She turned to the red cladded terrapin in confusion as he kept looking at her. Leo noticed and elbowed him.

"I'm Raphael" he nodded. Skyler blushed and nodded.

"I'm S-Skyler Hernandez it's n-nice to m-meet all o-of you"

"Stop that" Raph growled at her.

"S-stop w-what" Skyler's eyes widen in shock.

"_That_" he tried to point out.

"I'm s-sorry I-I don't—"

"_That_!" He hissed.

Kayla's eyes narrowed at him and she grabbed him by the back of his shell dragging him off to the side and away from the tent.

"Hey!" He growled at her.

"Stop being rude!"

"Me?! What about her! She's stuttering as if were gonna hurt her something—"

"She has a speech disorder asswipe!" Kayla hissed lowly at him. His eyes widen in surprise. "Now apologize!" She pushed him back towards the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	116. Adorable?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He felt like shit when Kayla told him that her friend had a speech disorder. He didn't mean to sound like a jerk and he knew she wasn't stuttering from fear because she was smiling and greeting them warmly. But he didn't want them to know that her speaking, was actually making him nervous. And he would never admit it out loud but he was finding her stutter...adorable.<p>

His eyes shifted elsewhere "Look...I...I'm sorry" he muttered loud enough for her to hear him.

Skyler blushed and smiled "I-It's f-fine"

He blinked in awe as he looked at her. He swore his heart almost stop beating at that very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	117. No Way!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayla looked between the two. It was as if they had been speaking some silent language before finally Raph looked away pretend to be interested in something else but sneaking glances back at her friend.<p>

No way!

She grinned and gave him a look cause him to growl at her.

"What!" He snapped.

"Nothing!" She laughed.

"Don't seem like nothing to me!"

"Hey Skyler do you have anything that helps relief nausea?" Kayla immediately switched the topic.

"S-sure, do y-you have a-any idea what m-might be causing i-it?" She asked.

"Not really"

"Headaches?"

"No"

"What about s-stress?"

"Nope"

"N-nervous about s-something?" Skyler continued to question.

"Not that I know of"

"That's strange m-maybe Master M-Maylin may know s-something"

"Master Maylin?"

"He's m-my teacher and t-the owner of t-this s-stand" Skyler explained and motioned them to follow her inside the small tent. Raph was the first to follow her in causing Kayla grin even wider and whisper to Mikey.

"I have a feeling Raph found his soul-urge"

Mikey's eyes widen "What! No way! But she's so polite and nice and Raph's you know...Raph"

"Remember what my dad said that when you find your other half they're the total opposite of you so can make them a better person and vice versa" Kayla pointed out.

"Riiight" he said finally remembering.

"Maybe she can get him to control his anger better" Leo added in as he heard their conversation and then went inside the tent, Mikey and Kayla following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It helps me get to my new goal of reaching 200 reviews! <strong>

**...And I'll update faster! ^-^**


	118. Change of Plans

the-rainbow-is-here, Umbra1219, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, sydneybrown735, KenDan55 **and **kamiccolo's rose

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story! It makes me so happy!**

**Like to dedicate this chapter to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for always reviewing you totally make my day when I see your reviews! That and because you ship it! Lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Catharine slow down!" Donatello sputter as she pulled him along.<p>

"I'm just so excited!" She stopped running and grabbed his hand with the both of hers pulling herself closer to his. "This will be our first official date!" She nuzzled his plastron.

"Date?" He blushed.

"Mmmhmm" she hummed and placed a soft sensual kiss on his shoulder making him gulp nervously. She smiled and lean upwards nibbling the side of his jaw "On second though forget the club, let's go for a walk" she purred at him causing his body to shiver in a good way. He watch her walk away with a sway to her hips and numbly followed after her, causing her to giggle.

Donatello picked up his speed and when he was close enough to her again he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around so she'd faced him. He placed both hands on her waist and pulled her close to him resting his forehead against hers letting their breaths to blend together. She smiled bringing her hands up to caress his cheek and neck.

"Is this normal?" he asked her closing his eyes in pleasance.

"Is what normal?" she asked taking in his scent.

"This…for me to feel this strongly about you even if we just met a week ago?"

"I don't know you want elaborate a little more?" she teased. He growled softly at her his head dipping towards the crook of her neck. Her scent was intoxicating to him.

"I want you to be mine and only mine! Just the thought of you being with anyone else…" he huffed against her neck before biting down on her neck. He churred loudly when he heard her moan and wrap her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

"Yes it is" she finally answered him in a gasped "You're my soul's urge it wants you because you'll be good for me, same goes for you" she explained to him half dazed as he continued to assault her neck. "We're meant to be Donatello, no matter what"

He pulled away to look at her "Good" he said before crashing his mouth to hers in a heated kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	119. Smile

the-rainbow-is-here, Scarlet White, The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Turtlefanforlife1982

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After Skyler had explain to her master that her friend had not been feeling well and was hoping he could find the cause she had headed back out to the front. She began to make some more healing salves.<p>

"Uh..what'd you making?"

She flinched at the sudden voice making her dropping the bowl that she had been mixing the ingredients in. Luckily a green three fingered hand manage to catch the bowl before it hit the ground.

"Sorry...I...here" he shoved the bowl into her hands and turned away. She blinked at him strangely for his aggressive kindness? She giggled lowly at the thought.

"What!" He growled slightly embarrassment.

She quickly shook her head and smiled "N-nothing...t-thank you"

"For what?"

"F-for catching this b-before i-it hit the ground" she lifted the bowl slightly as she continued to crush some more herbs into it.

"Don't worry about it, besides it was my fault for even sneaking up on you anyway" he stated.

"If y-you say s-so"

He continued to watch her mix and crush the plants together until it became paste like. He leaned over her shoulder and stared at the yellow paste.

"You never told me what you were making" he muttered close to her head. He breathed in her scent finding it relaxing and soothing.

"H-healing salve, it h-helps heal w-wounds faster" she blushed at his close proximity.

"That'll come in real handy...you think I can have some of that?"

She turned around to face him, concern clearly written on her face. "You g-get injured o-often?"

"A bit...nothing serious small cuts and bruises" he admitted with a barely noticeable tint of pink on his cheeks.

She emptied the bowl into a small jar then placed it in a black sack tying it off on the top with some thin rope. She grabbed his hand and placed it in his palm.

"H-here, just d-don't let M-Master Maylin know I g-gave it to y-you" she smiled kindly.

Raphael looked down at their touching hands feeling warmth spread through his hand and into his body. Their eyes met once more and his eyes soften.

"Thanks" he said softly.

"Y-you should d-do that m-more" she told him gently.

"Do what?"

"Smile m-more"

"MIKEY!" Kayla yelped.

"Hey Raph a little help here" Leo called from inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'll update faster! Lol<strong>


	120. Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She shifted nervously on the medical table as Master Maylin hands ran over her limbs checking for anything out of the normal. The strange thing was his palms felt really warm, warmer than the rest of his body which was strange. She wished Mikey was with her but the kind elderly man told him to wait patiently on the other side of the screen as he worked on her. He seem to pause when she reached her stomach then looked up at her.<p>

"You said you haven't been feeling well?"

"Yes"

"Nausea?" he questioned.

"Yes" she answered.

"Any cravings?"

She thought back to the bacon she ate earlier "…yes?"

"Are you and your mate sexually active Miss Hale?"

"Hale?" she questioned.

"You are Elder Sylph daughter correct?"

"Yes but I go by a different last name than him"

"My apologizes, now back to the question are you sexually active?"

Her face twisted "Why do you have to say it like that? Can't you just say sex? Oh geez I need to stop hanging out with Cat" she shook her head.

"You're getting off topic"

"What was the question again?" she asked sheepily.

"Sex?" the old man said with a hint of humor.

"Yes" she nodded.

"And you're last day of menstrual cycle? I mean period?" he teased.

She frozed. Now that she thought about it…she was late.

"…are you saying I'm―"

"Yes, congratulations" he smiled and walked past the small screen divider. Mikey walked past the divider towards her standing between her legs and pulling her close.

Holy shit…she was pregnant.

"What the Doc say Kay?" he said softly "Is everything alright? Please tell me everything is alright" he nuzzled the side of her cheek.

She placed a hand on her abdominal and smiled softly before looking at him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant" she whispered to him. His eyes widen.

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" he stuttered out followed by his eyes lighting up with joy "I'm going to be a father?" he whispered towards her resting his forehead against hers. "I'm going to be a father" he said again grinning and grabbing her off the table twirling her around causing her to laugh and then finally setting her down gently. "I'm going to be a fatherrrr" he said once more however this time he let go of her and proceeded to fall backwards.

"MIKEY!" she yelped when she saw him faint. Leo came running to see what happened with Ryder trailing behind him.

"Hey Raph, a little help here" he called out as he bent down to try and wake Mikey up. "What happened?" Leo asked confused.

"I told him some news, he was taking it well then he just…fainted" she explained.

"What's going on?" Raph asked coming into view "Why's Mikey on the ground?"

"He fainted now help me set him on the table" Leo told Raph as he grabbed Mikey's arms while Raph grabbed his legs.

"I'll b-bring a wet c-cloth" Skyler stated.

"Mykee! Wake up!" Ryder said in a panic.

"Don't worry cub he's fine, just sleeping for a few minutes" Kayla said picking him up when she saw that he was getting ready to burst into tears.

"Why he sleeping mama?"

She didn't know how to explain this to him, struggling to find the right words. She sighed in relief when she heard Mikey groan and began to sit up.

"See he was just sleeping" she told him and Ryder's eyes brighten.

"I think I just had the most awesomest dream dudes" he stated then looked up at his mate carrying Ryder.

"It wasn't a dream Mikey"

"You mean…you're…we're gonna" he said excited.

She bit her lip and nodded excitedly. Michelangelo jumped off the table and wrapped her and Ryder in his arms causing her to laugh and bury her face in his plastron.

"What's going on?" Leo asked as he saw the couple interact.

"Should we tell them?" he asked her.

"Maybe it would be better if we gathered everyone together at the lair and tell them all at once" Mikey nodded and took out his phone beginning to call Donnie and tell him to meet at the lair in one hour along with April and Casey.

"Tell us what?" Raph narrowed his eyes at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'll update faster! Lol<strong>


	121. Simple Talk

Turtlefanforlife1982, MewMewAnimeFreak, sydneybrown735, Hiniko, fallen angels sky, marice **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Skyler" Kayla smiled walking up to her.<p>

"K-kayla" she smiled.

"So when did you finally move to New York?"

"I d-didn't"

"Then how are you here?" Kayla asked clearly confused.

"T-through the p-passage?" Skyler answered not fully understanding what she was trying to get at.

"Yes but _how?"_

It was then that Skyler realized her friend didn't know of the many entry ways Divinity had scattered out through the states.

"T-there's more than o-one passage, h-hundreds actually, b-but they all c-connect to t-the same p-place" she explained.

Kayla rubbed the back of her head embarrassed "Sorry, I'm still new to all this" she motioned around her.

"N-new?"

"Yea, I just found out about a week ago give or take of what I really am"

"Y-you mean you d-didn't know a-about Divinity and o-our history?"

Kayla shook her head. "No but it cool, my dad's teaching me everything I missed out on" she smiled "Hey are you going to the lair with us? Me and Mikey have something to announce and I'd really like you to be there"

Skyler bit her lip unsure "I d-don't know"

"Please, I'll even convince Raph to walk you back if that's what you're scared of, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to do it" she grinned. Skyler blushed red and looked at her shyly.

"Y-you k-know?" she managed to stuttered out.

"You guys are kind of making it obvious, however Raph has no clue what's going on with himself" Kayla laughed.

"You m-mean he d-doesn't know t-that we're s-soulurges?"

"No, they aren't like us, they're mutants" she explained.

Skyler's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Come to the lair, they can explain everything…please AWOL you won't regret it I promise"

"Ok, just for a bit" Skyler smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	122. Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her father was harder to find in the crowd but they had manage to find him and now they all found themselves in the lair. Casey and April had been lounging on the couch half asleep since it was so late at night when they called.<p>

"This better be good guys, I'm losing precious sleep here" Casey grumbled as he stiffed another yawn.

Mikey pulled Kayla with him to the middle of the room where everyone could see them.

"We go some news" Kayla started "kind of came as a surprise for both of us really" she said laughing nervously.

"Get on with it already!" Raph said boredly causing Skyler to giggle softly and Raph to smirk at his accomplishment.

"We're pregnant!" Mikey said excitedly. "Well Kayla's pregnant but you know what I mean! I'm going to be a father!" He yelled.

Everyone's eyes widened at the news. The girls were the first to stand up and squeal in joy as they embraced Kayla. While the guys stood up and patted Michelangelo on the back of his shell.

"Oh my goodness! Congrats Kayla!" April hugged her.

"I'm h-happy for y-you Kayla!" Skyler smiled and also hugged her.

"That's great Kay!" Cat shouted.

"Way to go Mike! Who knew you had it in ya!" Casey said slapping his shell with a grin.

"I'm happy for you Mikey" Leo said calmly with a smile.

"We're gonna be uncles…huh never thought I'd see that happening" Raphael smirked crossing his arms.

"YOU TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER!" Joshua shouted in anger causing Mikey to shrink back in fear.

"Dad! Stop it!" Kayla said push him away from Michelangelo.

"But he―" he tried to defend.

"You're a little late on that" she said patting his cheek "Beside you knew he was my soulurge it was bound to happen" she told him making him sigh in defeat. However that didn't stopping him from glaring at Michelangelo and mouthing a 'I'm watching you' before hugging his daughter and congratulating her.

"…how?" was the Donatello only thing he managed to say from the news they had just blurted out.

"You see Don, when a man and a woman love each other very much―" Cat began to tease but was quickly cut off by him.

He rolled his eyes "I know how! But I mean…didn't you guys use _protection_" he whispered out. When he saw them both blush he knew he got his answer. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "You guys, not that I'm not happy for you really I am, but we don't know what kind of pregnancy this will be, we aren't exactly human" he gave Catharine, Kayla, Skyler and Joshua a look that they immediately understood that they weren't human either "We're mutants and now that you're carrying you can't go to a normal doctor we don't know how this baby will show up human on an ultrasound or as one of us" he continued so April and Casey wouldn't notice his slight pause. Which they didn't.

"Donatello raises a good point though I am happy for you my son, it was rather irresponsible of both of you to commit such an act without thinking about they affects it could have" Master Splinter finally said speaking up.

"You don't need to worry about that, I know some people" Kayla's father said speaking up all while giving Skyler a quick look and received a shy nod from her. It didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group except for Casey and April.

Skyler and her Master would be the one to delivery Kayla's baby.

"Ima be big brother Mama?" Ryder said jumping up and down happily.

"Yes cub, you're going to be a big brother now" Kayla laughed picking him up in her arms and nuzzling his cheek.

"Mykee my papa now?" he asked hopeful. Mikey's eyes soften. He already loved him as if he were his own but hearing Ryder actually want him as a dad…it felt pretty awesome. Kayla smiled and handed Ryder to Mikey.

"If you want me to be" he smile softly at Ryder, causing the three-year-old to nod his head furiously and wrap his arms around Mikey's neck.

"Papa" Ryder said testing the word out and then grinned at Mikey.

"Then it's settled, I'm your dad now" Mikey grinned at Ryder.

"Where do babies come from?" Ryder asked causing everyone to freeze at the questioned.

"Well will you look at the time it getting later, come one babe we should get going!" Casey quickly excused himself and April and practically ran out the door.

"I-I should g-get back b-before Master Maylin starts t-to w-worry" Skyler said biting her lip to keep from giggling at the question Ryder had just asked.

"I'll walk you back" Raphael said quickly and began to follower her.

Master Splinter and her father seem to have just disappeared before anyone noticed.

"Uh…I need to go train" Leo said quickly and left to the dojo.

"Well Ryder, you see when a man and a woman love each other very much―"

Donatello quickly covered Cat's mouth with his hand and began to drag her away before she could continue "I'm just gonna take her and show her some new gadgets I've been making" he said quickly blushing Cat's forwardness to answer Ryder's question.

"Mama?" Ryder tilted his head still waiting for his answer.

"Storks!" Mikey blurted out awkwardly. Kayla slammed a palm to her forehead and shook her head at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Is everyone still in character? Lol <strong>


	123. Over Thinking

the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, sydneybrown735 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayla sighed "Look cub, babies come from <em>older <em>girls like me" she began to explain.

"Where you keep baby mama?"

"Somewhere near my tummy"

"You eat them!" he said in horror.

"No! No! They grow in here" she explained pointing at her abdominals.

"Oh...how baby get in there?"

"With a kiss!" Mikey said quickly. She wanted to laugh. He wasn't half wrong it _did _start with a kiss.

"From an _older_ boy, only grown-ups can do it though" she continued.

"Why?" Ryder asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older, now off to bed you go and don't forget to brush your teeth" she said kissing his cheek giving him a light pushing him on his way. It was too late to go home so they would have to spend the night here.

"Ok" Ryder agreed with her.

"See that wasn't so bad" Kayla whispered to Mikey with amusement and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Easy for you to say, you're good with kids" Mikey sighed resting his chin on top of her head.

"You are too" she smiled at him but frown when he didn't smile back "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I…couldn't even answer Ryder's question, maybe I'm not cut out to be a dad"

Kayla laughed "Mikey every parent has a hard time answering _that _question trust me, you're going to be a great dad now stop over thinking it" she said kissing him.

"I can't stop thinking about what if I mess up" he pouted.

"How about I help you stop thinking about it" she hummed and began to walk away with a sway to her hips instantly attracting his attention.

"I'm listening" he said as he followed her to his room. Kayla circled around him and nipped at his chin, then pulled his head down so she could kiss him but pulled away before their lips met and went to close his door. "Tease" he growled causing her to laugh and run towards his bed but was instantly captured by him.

Michelangelo ran his hands up her back and then down, cupping her enticingly rounded rear, pulling her closer. "Mine"

"Yours" His mouth crashed onto hers at her claim. He wasted no time to remove her clothes and bring their bodies closer as they landed on the bed. His hands grasping her breasts sensually as his mouth trailed down her stomach leaving nips and red bite marks.

"Mikey!" She groaned in frustration when he suddenly stopped.

"Should we…uh use…" he paused. She stared at him bewildered before laughing.

"It's a bit late for that Mikey, I don't think you can get me anymore pregnant" she said rolling them over so she now straddled his waist.

"Right…we're were we?" He blushed sheeply and grinned.

His breath caught in his chest as she shifting her hand lower using her finger to trace over his plastron were she knew his member was. Immediately his flesh responded, growing harder and straining against his plastron. He placed his hand over hers and pressed her palm to the aching bulge. When she rubbed lightly, he churred in appreciation. She leaned down kissing his neck all while her hand freed him from its confinement.

"Mikey" she groaned as she grounded her hips into his.

"Kayla" he moaned as he gripped her hips his erection sliding between her wet folds. He wanted to be inside her. He lifted her slightly and slowly began to lower her on him until he was fully inside her. They both moaned at the sensation of becoming connect.

She began to move, thrusting her hips to his in need. He churred deep in his chest. He definitely like this position. Not only did he get full view of her but―

"Kayla!" he growled. His eyes darkening in lust as she went all the way down on him to the hilt.

"Michelangelo!" she gasped quivering at the sensation of him hitting her g-spot. He gripped her rear and began thrusting upwards as she came down on him.

He couldn't take it anymore he flipped them over so she laid beneath him angling her hips so he slammed into her to the hilt over and over again. He leaned down suckling her nipple into his mouth.

Kayla threw her head back, crying out soundlessly as her back arch. Her body shuddering hard from her orgasm. Within moments of feeling her clamp around him so tightly, Michelangelo shuddered hard churring loudly and biting down on her neck as his member throbbed and he exploded deep inside of his mate.

"I love you" she said caressing the back of his neck and pulling him closer.

"I love you too Kayla" He purred at her touch. He pressed his face in the crook of her neck brushing his lips over her skin. They basked in their afterglow and waited for their breathing to return to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	124. Assertive

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When they had made it to his labroom he finally let Catharine go.

"Was that really necessary?" she pouted at him.

"You were about to give _the talk_ to a three year old" he deadpanned.

She waved him off "He's bound to find out sooner or later"

He shook his head at her "I think Kayla and Mikey would like Ryder to know about _that _until much later in his life" he stated boredly. Cat laughed and went to sit in his lap.

"I guess you're right" she nuzzled the side of his head causing him to blush and turn away from her. "No need to be so shy Don, come on show me you're assertive side" she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Catharine" he sighed burying his face in her shirt embarrassed at her calling him assertive. If he knew anything about himself it was that he was not assertive.

"You didn't have a problem taking control back when we were in Divinity" she teased cupping his face and placing a simple kiss on his lips making him turn bright red.

"I…I…" he stuttered. He didn't know what to say she did have a point.

She leaned forward again and pecked him on the lips, finding the action very addicting. Each time it sent a tingle right down to her feet and before either of them knew they were locked in a fervent kiss.

She squeaked slightly when Donatello grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then stood up with her still clinging onto him their lips never once separating and sat her on one of his many work desks. She felt his hands tightened on her hips. A groan slipped out of her throat, her hips pressed up into his sending heat to pool down her lower region. When his chest accidentally brushed against her quickly hardening nipples, she gasped and broke the kiss, only to have him find her lips again a second later.

His hands were beginning to roam, rubbing her sides and back trying to somehow get her closer to him than they already were. He was being careful not to get too close to any of her more private areas without her permission, which was something she both appreciated and loathed. She just wanted him to rip her clothes off and have his way with her so they could be fully bonded.

When they finally separated to get a much needed breath of air she broke out into a wide smile, every thought was instantly wiped from his mind.

"Had enough of me already?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in silent challenge.

Donatello grinned down at her. "Never." He gripped her midsection and nuzzled his face into her neck breathing in her scent.

"Don…please" she mewl when she felt him bite down and tenderly suck on the base of her neck. She bucked her hips against his without control.

"Catharine" He churred in pleasure and met her thrusts with his own. His erection was becoming uncomfortable under his plastron.

"Please" she pleaded.

"What do you want?" he groaned.

"I want you"

"Catharine…we can't" he said clenching his teeth as she ran her hand down towards his straining bulge. "You could get…pregnant" he gasped when she managed to release his hardened member through the pocket like slit. Cat leaned away from him taking her shirt off tossing it to the side and laying on the table not caring about the scattered papers. She ran a hand down her body slowly. His eyes followed her movements. She looked absolutely stunning.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small packet. "You not the only one that thinks things through" she purred and opened the small packet revealing a condom. He moaned when she rolled it on. His eyes darken and he gave in. He pulled off her jeans and panties, groaning as more of her skin was revealed to him. He licked and nibbled across her skin until he came to one of her breast and he latched on. She whimpered and he let go.

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

"No" she shook her head. "More" she panted and he complied giving her other breast the same treatment. His hand roamed down between her legs cupping her sex. His eyes dilated as her scent became stronger. She smelled so sweet.

"You're wet" he growled. He slowly slid a finger in and began to work her, making her writhe in pleasure beneath him.

"Don" she tightened her legs and pulled him closer. "Please I want you" she said rolling her hips. He pulled his hand away and panted into her neck.

"Are you sure? I don't think I will be able to stop"

"Donatello, I don't want you to stop" she said with a lopsided grin. He gulped nervously. He slowly guided his member into her. She groaned. He was huge. She wasn't even sure how he even managed to fit all of himself in her. The thrust were slow, each one going deeper and deeper. Slowly he began to increase his speed, his confidence growing at hearing her moan for him. His hold on her tighten as he breathed down her neck.

"Don" she moaned as her hips began to move on their own and meet his thrust with her own bringing a new sensation and getting both of them closer to the edge.

"Catharine" he groaned deep in his throat.

"Donatello!" she moaned as she finally came.

"Mine!" Donatello roared biting down hard on the base of her neck as he felt her walls clench around him and milked him of his seed. He leaned heavily against her body as they came down from their high bliss staying still for a bit to recover.

"I love you" he froze as the words slipped out of his mouth like vomit. He had only known her for a short amount of time and here he was already claiming that he loved her. He was sure she was going to thing something was wrong with him.

"I love you too" she said as she buried herself deeper into the crook of his neck. Her eyes drifted shut causing Donatello to smile. Her words stopped whatever fears he was thinking of.

He gathered her form and made his way towards his bed by the corner. Gently, he set her down and got in beside her pulling her in his arms and drifting asleep, but not before he heard Catharine murmur and made him blush once more.

"We're gonna need more condoms"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	125. Walking

the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, Guest, loverofzombies13 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Raphael and Skyler had been walking in a comfortable silence. Neither were bother by it, however Raphael had been itching to say something to her. Just so she would answer and he could hear her voice. As if sense what he thinking, Skyler spoke to him.<p>

"Thank y-you for w-walking me back t-to Divinity"

"Ah don't worry about it" he scratched the side of his cheek nervously. It was quiet once more. He glanced over to her and watching as she smiled peacefully. "So…uh…how long you've been a doctor?"

She giggled at his question "I'm n-not a d-doctor, I'm a-a healer"

"Ain't that the same thing though?"

"N-no, doctors g-go to school a-and study h-how the body w-works, finding w-ways to fix it w-with tools and t-technology."

"And healers?" he asked genuinely interested.

"We h-heal with o-our hands and n-nothing else, we s-scan bodies b-by using our e-energy and fffffinding t-the ssssource o-of the ppppro-b-blem―" she immediately shut her mouth and blushed red, looking down in embarrassment.

"Hey you alright?" he asked when she stayed quiet for a while when her stuttering began to become uncontrollable.

She nodded and took a deep breath to calm down "Sorry, s-sometimes I c-can't control it a-and I need a-a moment t-to get a h-hold of m-myself" she explained.

"Take your time, I gots nowhere to be" he assured her.

"O-once we find t-the problem w-we can begin t-to heal or r-replace the damaged t-tissue"

"Replace?"

"Yes, w-we replace it w-with new t-tissue t-that we create f-from the o-old" she explained.

"Right…"

She giggled "I-it's easier t-to just see i-it being d-done than to e-explain it"

"So ya never answered my question how long you been doing this healing stuff?"

"S-since I've uu-nlocked m-my abilities" she smiled.

"When was that?"

"I w-was 11, m-my grandmother w-was the t-to t-teach me the b-basics"

"What about your parents?"

"T-they died i-in a car c-crash when I-I was y-younger" she said softly.

"I…" he tried to apologize by she smiled at him softly.

"It's o-ok you d-didn't know…until n-next t-time Raphael" she said. He figured they had made it to the tunnel or else she wouldn't have said anything or be walking towards the wall.

"Wait!" he called out. "Where do live by? Maybe I can stop at your place and we could maybe...you know hangout or something?" he asked. His heart was racing and his throat tightened as he waited for her answer.

She frowned "Raphael, I c-can't"

"Why not?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I-it's just that―"

"Just what? That I'm a mutant? You too good to hang around with the likes of me? Is that it?" he snarled cutting her off. His temper getting the best of him because she denied his request to meet up. "Whatever I'm outta here" he turned and began to walk away.

Her eyes widen in horror at his words "N-no!" she grasped his wrist with both hands. "That's n-not it a-at all!" quickly shaking her head.

"Then?" he hissed waiting for her answer.

"I d-don't live h-here" she answered honestly.

He glared down at her "What do you mean you don't live here?"

"I-I live i-in California"

His eyes softened and he frown. It wasn't that she didn't want to hang out it was that they couldn't with her living so far.

"But how―"

"There's m-more than o-one p-passage" she stated.

Raph scowled. Of course there had to be more passages in that stupid place and one of them had to lead towards California.

"I guess this is good bye then huh?" he muttered.

She shook her head and smiled "Will m-meet a-again…I'm s-sure of i-it" she bit her lip and turned bright red "Bye" she said quickly brushing her lips against his cheek and disappearing into the wall.

"…Bye?" He felt his face get hot and he placed his three fingered hand against the spot she kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	126. Casual

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The past two months Raph had not been in the best of moods and everyone at the lair took noticed. The only times he seem to act normal was when he would visit Divinity with Cat or Donnie or when he go finish talking on the phone with someone.<p>

"Hey guys!" April greeted as she walked into the lair.

"Hey April!" Mikey said waving from the kitchen as he continued to cook.

"Where is everyone at?" she asked looking at the semi empty place.

"Kayla and Cat are still at work, Ryder is taking a nap, Leo and Master Splinter are meditating, Donnie is in his lab and Raph….not really sure what Raph is up to" he shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Lay it on me!" he grinned.

"I've been noticing Raph's been on edge lately, any idea what's up with him?"

"Got me April no one knows what's been going on with Raph except Kayla and Cat but they won't say anything" he shrugged.

"I see, whatever it is I hope it's nothing to worry over"

"It's not! As a matter of fact he'll be back to normal by next week" Kayla's voice drifted through the lair.

April and Michelangelo turned to see both Cat and Kayla over towards the kitchen with grins on their faces. Mikey narrowed his eyes at his mate suspiciously.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing why would you think of such a thing!" Kayla replied with fake shock before leaning up and placing a kiss on his mouth. "What you making? We're starving!" she smiled placing a hand on her now very noticeable baby bump.

"Spaghetti, it almost done" he replied smiling.

April watched the scene play out with a soft smile on her face. She was happy for Mikey and Donnie. She just hoped that Leo and Raph found someone too.

"Where'd Cat go?" Mikey blinked when he didn't see the crazy blond anymore.

Kayla snorted "Like you don't know"

As soon as she said that they could hear Donatello yelp, followed by a thump.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	127. Bluff

the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, KenDan55, xXNightWatcherXx **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was movie night once more and this time they had decided to have it at her home. Everyone was in the living room getting into their usual spots, except Raph who was moping in the kitchen and Kayla who was finishing the last of the dishes.<p>

"Why so glum Raph? Sky hasn't called you yet?" Kayla teased him as she dried her hands on a towel.

"Shut up" he growled and glared at her from his seat at the table.

She narrowed her eyes on him making him freeze. His eyes widen when she began to make her way over to him.

"Say that again! I dare you! But before you do just who was it that gave you Skyler's number? Hmm?" she said poking his plastron sharply making him wince slightly. "Let me remind you I was her friend first and since we're girls we tend to stick together, so if I were to tell her something not so nice about you, you can bet your ass she'll stop talking to you" she stated angrily. She was bluffing, Skyler would never stop talking to her soul-urge…but he didn't know that. And it was funny to see how frazzled he got when it came to her friend.

"You wouldn't" he hissed at her.

"Try me"

"Mikey! Come control your woman!"

"What's going on?" Mikey asked walking through the doorway.

"Yes Raph what is going on?" Kayla smirked. Raph's gulped at her tone of voice. She wasn't kidding around.

"Nothing" he muttered and went to join the others.

"What was all that about?" Mikey asked confused.

"Nothing you need to worry about" she patted his cheek.

"Mama! Movie!" Ryder said running into the kitchen grabbing her and Mikey's hand and began to pull them towards the living room where everyone was waiting. "Come on Papa!"

"We're going, we're going!" Mikey laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	128. Darkness

**Duuuude! You guys are probably gonna hate me for this! LMAO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later" she kissed him softly. He would be living with his brothers tonight since he had training early in the morning. He kneeled down and raised her shirt placing a tender kiss on her abdominal where their child was growing.<p>

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he grinned up at her. "You need help getting Ryder to bed before I go?" he said glancing over to the toddler who had somehow fallen asleep on the coffee table.

"I'll be fine"

"You sure? It won't take―"

"Mikey I'll be fine" she rolled her eyes.

"But―"

"I'm pregnant not handicapped"

"Still―"

"Raph!" Kayla shouted.

"Come on lover boy" Raph said grabbing Mikey by his carapace and dragged him off.

"Love you!" Kayla said laughing as Mikey pouted and continued to be dragged off by Raphael.

"See you later Kay" Cat waved as Donnie picked her up to take her to her own house. April and Casey were already long gone.

"Goodnight Kayla" Leo smiled.

"Night guys" she smiled as they vanished into the night.

She carefully picked up Ryder and took him to his room, setting him on his bed and tucking him in.

She kissed his forehead and left his room closing the door gently.

She didn't even make it halfway to her room when she felt an arm wrap around her neck followed by hand covering her mouth and nose with a strange smelling rag. She pulled at the hand with no success. It wasn't long before she felt her body become weaker and darkness take over her vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuun! Yup I just did that! Please review!<strong>


	129. Kidnapping

the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, KenDan55, xXNightWatcherXx **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They watched as the woman's struggles lessen as she succumbed to the drug's effects. The soldier easily picked her up in his arms and stood patiently for his next orders. She carefully studied her. She was a pretty little thing and young too. She couldn't had been older than twenty, twenty-one at the most. How that orange clad goofball of a ninja turtle managed get her was a mystery to her.<p>

"Mistress Karai, what shall we do of the little one?" one of her soldiers asked looking at the door the woman had come out from.

"Leave him, our orders were to get her and only her" she commanded. There was no need to get a child involved. She eyed the woman's pregnant stomach. Well...no need to get more than one child involved.

"Foot clan disappear!" she ordered. Once the last of her ninjas disappeared into the night had she made her way to the young woman's room. She stabbed a kunai into the bedside table making sure the symbol of the foot clan was the first thing they notice upon entering this room. Once satisfied she too disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	130. Amiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Donatello didn't blink as he continued to wield two pieces of metal together. Not even when his phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" he answered his t-phone and put it on speaker so he could continue his work.

_"Don?" _Upon hearing her voice he stopped what he was doing to give her full attention.

"Catharine?" he said a little surprised. She should have been at work by now. "Don't you work today?"

"I do, I am" she explained.

He straightened up when he picked up the worried tone in her voice "What's wrong?"

_"Is Kay with you guys?" _she blurted out.

"Uh no? She's not at work with you?" he asked.

_"No, she's not"_

"Maybe she's running a little late" he told her.

_"I thought that too, but it's been 2 hours Don, and she would have called me if something came up" _

"Have you tried calling her?"

_"Yes, but her phone goes straight to voice mail, something's wrong I can feel it" _she whispered worried.

Something was wrong. Kayla wasn't known to just disappear, she always told someone where she was going, especially Mikey. He always knew where she was at.

"I'm going to go talk with Mikey, he might know something" he told her calmly.

_"Call me if you find anything new"_

"I will" he assured her. He hung up and went to find Mikey only to find him struggling against Raph and Leo's hold.

"Let me go! Something's wrong!" Mikey growled.

"What's going on?" he asked confused.

"Hell if I know! I walked in to see Leo holding Mikey back" Raph snarled.

"Leo?" Donnie questioned.

"He was going to go topside in broad daylight" he said glaring at Mikey.

"Something's wrong! She was suppose to drop off Ryder today! She hasn't texted me or even answered my calls! " he insisted.

"You're overreacting Mikey maybe she forgot to charge her phone and it's just dead or she took the day off" Raph hissed.

"No! I'm telling you something is wrong I can _feel_ it! She's scared!" he shouted.

Donatello's eyes widen in fear "Guys, Catharine just called me saying Kayla didn't show up for work today"

"I told you!" he hissed shoving them off him and began to run off to the lair's exit, only to be tackled down to the floor by all three of his brothers.

"You can't go out there Mikey! You'll be seen!" Leo hissed.

"Leo's right" Raph agreed.

"I don't care!" Mikey growled.

"You can't just go out there Mikey we have to think this through" Donnie stated "I'll call April and tell her to stop by her house" he reasoned.

"Fine!"

They let him go once they were sure he wasn't going to try anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	131. Definitely Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Donatello had called her in the mid of the day she had been a bit surprised. But when he explained the situation she wasted no time in making her way towards Kayla's home.<p>

She knocked once and received no answer. She knocked again and got the same result.

"Kayla? It's me April!" she shouted. She pressed her ear to the door and listened carefully. There was definitely someone in there. She could hear shuffling around. She twisted the door knob and found it unlocked.

"Strange" she muttered to herself and made her way inside.

"Anyone here? Kayla? Ryder?"

"Apple!" Ryder's voice drifted into the room as he came running towards her crying.

"Ryder what's wrong? Where's your mom?" she asked lifting the toddler into her arms trying to calm him down.

"Apple! Mama gone" he sobbed even harder.

"Where?" she asked him softly only to receive a shake of his head which she took as that he didn't know. "Hey it's ok, maybe she left a note somewhere and forgot to tell us" she rubbed his back soothingly as his sobs began to lessen.

She began to search the house for any clues and finally came to Kayla's room. She froze when she saw a kunai stuck upright on the bedside table with a familiar symbol she knew all too well. The foot clan.

"Oh no" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	132. He's Back

the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, Guest, xXNightWatcherXx **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**I am on a roll today! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She made it to the boy's lair in record time. They all stared in wonder as she stood there holding Ryder but Kayla nowhere in site.<p>

"Papa!" Ryder cried and squirmed out of April's hold and ran to Mikey.

Mikey kneeled down for Ryder to run into his arms and tried to calm him down as he began to cry with a new vigor. He looked up at April pleadingly, hoping that she had good news and that he was just overreacting like the guys said. But he knew deep down he was right. When she shook her head no. He clenched his teeth to keep from crying out in anger.

"Guys we have a problem" April said holding the foot clan kunai that she had found in Kayla's room.

"No…" Mikey whispered in horror.

"I think Shredder is back and he's not messing around this time around" April stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	133. Dungeon

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Kayla groaned as she began to wake up. She looked around. She was not at home anymore that was for sure. It was cold, damp, and dark here. If she had to guess it looked like an underground dungeon. She tried to recall what happen. Last she remembered was tucking Ryder into bed and going to her to her room…but she never got to her room. No she was grabbed and forced to breathe in that disgusting smell that caused her to black out. She was kidnapped! But by who?<p>

"Finally awake I see" a woman spoke stepping out of the shadows and near the barred door.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Kayla asked carefully keeping her voice in control and wrapping her arms protectively over her abdominal to provide some kind of shield in case they tried anything.

"I am Karai and judging by your reaction you have some experience in dealing with people like us, am I right" Karai smirked. Kayla scold. Karai. She remembered her. Not from the stories Mikey and his brothers told her, but from the time when she was a criminal and had almost joined them. "Your eyes" Karai stated "…I remember you…Breakage? Wasn't it?" she said amused.

"I don't go by that anymore!" Kayla hissed at her.

"So it is you, my won't father be pleased by this bit of information"

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, you're just bait for what we're really after" she grinned.

"Michelangelo" she whispered in fear.

"Not just him, his brothers too and their rodent master" Karai replied with a smug expression.

"No! Stay away from them!" she yelled grabbing Karai through the bars. She could feel her abilities start to surface and gust of wind begin to swirl around. Karai moved quickly and injected a tranquilizer into her neck. Kayla's grip began to less until she let go and slowly sunk to the floor.

"Now I understand why you're with that mutant freak, you're just like them…a freak" she spat out and turned to leave. She turned toward the guard.

"Keep an eye on her"

"Yes Mistress" they bowed down in respect.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	134. Thought They Were All Guys

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The second time she woke up she knew she was alone. Well alone meaning Karai wasn't there. She looked over to the guard that stood outside her cell door.<p>

"Hey, I'm hungry" she stated and to prove her point her stomach growled. The guard looked at her but said nothing.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you, I just don't care"

"You're a girl" Kayla stated surprised at the feminine voice.

"What's your point" she stated boredly.

"Nothing it's just usually Foot ninjas are well guys, except Karai"

"Surprise" The woman said sarcastically.

"Look I need food"

"I told you―"

"Please I'm pregnant"

The woman looked down at her and saw she was telling the truth. She let out a sigh and went to get her something.

"Here" she said passing a bowl through the bars.

"Thank you" Kayla said taking the bowl of rice. It would do for now until Mikey rescued her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	135. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It took a lot for him to stay put until nightfall until then Donatello and Leo had been coming up with a plan to rescue his mate and their unborn child. He could feel her and she was fine at the moment if you can call being on high alert and scared 'fine'. Which Cat explained to him that he could feel her because they their souls were bonded. Michelangelo had been the one to call Kayla's father and inform him that his daughter was kidnapped by their enemy. Before he could assure the man that they would find her and get her home he had already hung up.<p>

"What he say?" Raph asked.

"Nothing he just hung up" Mikey replied looking at his T-phone unsure.

"How she holding up Mikey?" Leo asked.

"She's fine, just scared!" he snarled. Leo took no mind to Michelangelo's tone of voice know he was just agitated from not being able to do anything.

The lair's door burst open and Kayla's father strode in darkly. His eyes were glowing the same way when Kayla got angry and the only thing in his vision was Michelangelo.

"You!" he spat out swinging his arm so fast Mikey had no time to react as the punch land in his jaw with a sickening crack and sending him to the ground. "I trusted you to keep her and my grandkids safe!"

"It not like I did it on purpose!" he growled "Hey Foot Clan! Come steal my mate and make me suffer!" Mikey bit out sarcastically.

"Guys stop! Fighting isn't going to bring her back" Leo said pushing them apart.

"W-where i-is Ryder" Skyler said making her presence known.

"Sky! What are you doing here" Raph said standing up in surprised.

"I asked her to come incase anything bad happens" Joshua glared at Mikey.

"Nothing will happen we'll save her in time!" Mikey said growled angrily.

"Ryder's with Master Splinter, Skyler" Donnie answered.

"So what's the plan?" Joshua finally asked.

"April, Cat and…Skyler" Leo added "Will stay here with Master Splinter and Ryder. Casey, Raph and I will go in and cause a distraction while Mikey searches for Kayla, Donnie you'll be outside in the Battle Shell out of site and providing intel from their security camera's along with making sure we have a quick getaway"

"You're forgetting me, I'm coming along too" Joshua spoke up.

"Look pal, I know Kayla's your daughter and all, but you have no idea what these foot ninjas are capable let alone what Shredder and Karai can do" Raph glared.

"And you forget that I am over hundred years old. You do not know what**_ I _**am capable of" he said as a vortex formed around him.

"Good point" Raph nodded.

"Alright guys lets go" Leo said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	136. Captive

the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, KenDan55 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**I'm so glad you guys are liking how the story is going! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she was down here but it must have been awhile since she was already taken to the bathroom about five time and her guard had taken her mask off and reveal reddish hair and hazel eyes. They had been having a conversation…sort of.<p>

"Are you hungry?" she asked and Kayla could only reply with a sheep grin. "I'll be back then" the woman nodded.

When she returned back with another bowl of rice Kayla couldn't help but stare at the woman. Why was she being nice? She didn't have to bring her food. She was a prisoner. Wouldn't she get in trouble for sort of helping her out?

"Can I ask you something?" Kayla asked as she took a spoon full of rice. The woman said nothing and continued to look forward. "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not"

"You kind of are with bring me food and taking me to the bathroom so I don't have to go…well in here" she scrunched her nose as she motioned inside the cell.

"Don't flatter yourself" the woman snapped "It wasn't for you" she turned and stared at her slightly swollen stomach.

So she was doing this for her child. She had a soft spot for kids.

"Thank you" Kayla said softly rubbing her stomach lovingly.

It was quiet between them.

"So what's your name? I'm Kayla"

"Why do keep talking?" the woman said annoyed.

"Not like I have anything better to do" Kayla said boredly.

The woman sighed she did have a point "…It's Nia" she finally said.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Might as well, you're going to do it anyway"

"Why are you working for them? You know what they do right?" Kayla asked quietly.

Nia stared at her for a moment then turned away "What does it matter to you?"

"I don't know I just feel like…you could do so much better than these losers" Kayla shrugged.

"It's easy money" she stated.

_It's easy money_ she remembered saying those exact words to Michelangelo when they were barely getting to know each other.

"Understood" Nia said placing a hand towards her earpiece and gave a nod. She began to open the lock and grab Kayla her upper arm and pulled her up.

"Hey!" she yelped at the force she had used. "Where are you taking me?"

"Master Shredder wants to see you" she began to pull her along the dark hallway. Kayla's eyes widen in fear and she began to struggle more. Nia turn to glare at her.

"Stop struggling!" she said heatedly. Kayla's eyes flickered to the torch on the wall as the flames burst brighter when Nia spoke.

_Look at their hands, if they have the marking, they're one of us _her father's words rang through her mind. Kayla looked at the hand that was holding her and saw nothing on it. With her free hand she grasped Nia's hand and flipped it and saw the mark her father had told and showed her on one of their lunches.

"You're an ageless too"

Nia's eyes widen and narrowed again "You can see it! How!" she hissed lowly.

"Because I'm one too"

"Then where's you mark?"

"I haven't actually earned it yet" she said sheeply.

"A Healer?" she questioned.

"No…more like I didn't know about this until a couple months ago"

Nia paled slightly "Kayla…Kayla as in Elder Sylph's daughter?" …please don't let this be the same girl.

"You know my dad?"

"Everyone knows your father! He's an Elder you idiot!" Nia snarled. "Fuck! This is bad! We had to get you out of here! Come on!" she said pulling her along and up a staircase.

"Going somewhere?" Karai said as she stepped out of the shadows. "Your job was simple, get the girl to my father. What part did you not understand about that?" She glared at Nia.

"Mistress Karai you don't understand!"

"Oh I understand, Foot ninjas dispose of her" Karai commanded and more foot ninjas appeared circling around Nia. "As for you" Karai turn towards Kayla and grabbed her roughly by the hair. "You're coming with me!"

"Nia!" Kayla shouted gritting her teeth as Karai yanked on her hair again.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine! Take her out and run!" Nia shouted taking out a sword while taking on a fighting stance.

Karai chuckled darkly "As if you could take me out"

Kayla glared at her and smirked "Did you already forget? What was it you called me? A freak?"

Karai's eyes widen as a larger burst of wind slammed into her body, sending her down the staircase. She took this chance to run up the rest of the stairs. She made it past the doorway but stop immediately…well more like she didn't have a chose when she crashed into something hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	137. Meeting Shredder Again

**I'm going to go hide!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She stared up at the figure from the ground. Just seeing his armor and clawed gauntlets she knew this was The Shredder. He peered down at her and grabbed her the same way Nia and Karai had but the difference between their hold and his was that he was holding her with an iron like grip and it was so painful she thought her arm would break.<p>

"I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long, only to find you escaping" He let out a dark chuckle gripping her jaw tightly.

"Let go!" she hissed.

"You had so much potential Breakage" he tsked.

"Don't call me that!"

She yelled in agony when she felt her bone snap in his grip. She pounded at his chest with her free hand trying to get out of his hold. Even going so far as to throw powerful gust of wind, but his stance never faltered. She whimpered as his grip tightened even more. The pain was too much and she stilled in her struggling.

"It would do you good to learn your place" he threatened "Now tell me where are the turtles hiding"

She knew it was stupid but she couldn't think clearly with the pain.

"Go fuck yourself" she spat.

"Insolent girl!" he growled tossing her to the floor and sending a powerful kick to her jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	138. Forget the Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Drive faster Donatello!" Mikey growled.<p>

"Mikey calm down―"

"No! He hurt her! She's in pain!" he snarled. At his words he drove faster.

"There it is!" Raph pointed to the building as they go closer.

Donatello stopped the Battle Shell near the Foot Clan build for them to get off. Once they were all down he took off once more.

"Joshua wait! Where are you going?" Leo shouted as Kayla's father began to walk closer to the building.

"To get my daughter back"

"But the plan!" Leo tried.

"To hell with the plan" he snarled gathering the air around him and he took off to the top floor.

"I'm with him" Mikey as he quickly began to scale the building.

"Guys! We don't even know where she is!"

Raph scoffed "Its Shredder we're talking about Leo, were else would he have her?"

"Top floor" he grumbled and began to follow his brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	139. Shattered

**Ahh! I can stop typing! And you guys are probably gonna hate me for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Shredder picked her up by her neck. She gripped his arm with one hand while the other laid limp to her side.<p>

"So much fight in you, you would have made a fine apprentice" he squeezed her neck tighter "You denied my offer from long ago and now I find you're involved with those mutant freaks and carrying an abomination within your womb" he hissed "My how far you have fallen"

"S-shut u-up" she wheezed out as best as she could.

His eyes narrowed at her and he grinned maliciously "I'm feeling rather generous today…" he mocked raising a metal claw up running it along her stomach "And I've decide to help rid you of your accursed burden"

"No!" she screamed bring her arms to protect her abdominal not caring the pain that shot through her as she moved her broken arm.

"Yes" he laughed viciously. At the same time he brought his claw fist across her stomach, every window on that floor bursted open letting harsh winds to storm into the building. "What?" he snarled dropping Kayla in favor of shielding himself from the razor sharp winds as they left deep scratches along his armor. He looked up to see a man he never met before followed by one of the turtles.

"KAYLA" the orange clad mutant turtle yelled as he ran over towards her.

Shedder was about to make a grab for her again when a vortex slammed into him sending him crashing through a wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	140. Wrong Move

Scarlet White, the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, madisoneps1999 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**Woo! It's my birthday! And I'm heading to the beach with my family but before I do I just had to post this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You fight is with me now" Joshua sneered at the man named Shredder. "Michelangelo get her out of here! NOW!"<p>

Mikey dropped down to his knees when he reached her fallen form. Her right upper arm was bent in an unnatural way. Her face was bruised from her cheeks down to her neck and…oh god her stomach and her arms were slashed open. She was bleeding so much.

"Michelangelo" she cried tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm scared"

"Shh Kayla I got you" he said as he too began to cried "You're gonna be alright" he whimpered and softly nuzzled her head. His mate was injured bad. He carefully gathered her in his arms and began to run towards the exit.

"Mikey! Over here!" Casey shouted.

"Keep running Mikey!" Leo shouted

"Yea! We've got you covered!" Raph shouted tossing back three foot ninjas.

They quickly made their way down the building. Raph, Casey and Leo were fighting hard to clear a path for Mikey. The world around him seem to go by slow and all he could thing about was getting her out of there.

"Mikey! Michelangelo!" Leo shouted finally getting his youngest brother attention. "I've called Donnie he's out front, as soon as you get into the Battle Shell you will take over the wheel while he stops the bleeding until you can get Kayla to Skyler, got it? Raph and I will meet you guys at the lair"

Mikey nodded quickly and jumped down the last flight of stairs. His brothers and friend right behind him as they stopped any foot ninjas that got to close to them.

Finally making it outside he saw Donatello waiting with the Battle Shell side door slide open. He quickly set her inside carefully and let Donnie do his thing while he closed the door and got into the driver seat driving off quickly towards the lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	141. The Call

xXNightWatcherXx, the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, KenDan55, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, GuardianxAngels **and **Sarah-Manami

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The girls and Splinter sat patiently as they waited for the boys to call. Ryder hadn't left Splinter's side for anything and they couldn't blame him. Poor kid had been left alone unwillingly by his mother and now he knew something was wrong. They didn't tell him what really was going on, but they knew the kid had an idea that it wasn't good.<p>

Everyone flinched when April's phone rang and waited on edge as she answered. It was Mikey's number.

"April?"

"Donnie?" She asked confused.

"I'm I on speaker?"

"Uh n-no? Did you want to be?" She asked.

"Not if Ryder is there and if he is I need you to pass the phone to Skyler and tell her to go to my lab quickly…Catharine too" he said urgently.

"Right! Sure!" April said fumbling with the phone slightly and handed it to Skyler. "He needs you to go to his lab so you can talk, you too Catharine"

Skyler nodded and took the phone from her and began to follow Catharine towards his lab.

"O-ok were h-here"

"Kayla's hurt…bad" he stated.

Skyler's eyes widen "…N-no"

"Use my lab to set up a place for Kayla and prepare yourself, Catharine knows where I keep my medical supplies ask her to help you"

"G-got it"

"Will be there soon so you better hurry" the line went dead after that, send Skyler into action and begin instructing Catharine of the things she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	142. True Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shredder grunted as he pulled himself out of the wall.<p>

"Shredder I presume?" Joshua stated uninterested.

"And you are?" Shredder narrowed his eyes at the man before him disregarding him so easily as if he wasn't the least bit threatened by him.

"Does it really matter? You won't be alive much long"

"Fool! I will obliterate you!" Shredder shouted charging towards him.

"I'm the fool? No Shredder, the only fool here is you" Joshua glared and expertly dodged his attack grabbing him by the arm and twisting it until he heard a satisfying snap in the limb and Shredder's pained howl. "Pathetic and here I thought you would be more of a challenge" he sneered pushing Shredder away.

"It seems I have underestimated you" Shredder stood up straight ignoring his arm.

Joshua gave a hollow laugh "Is that what you think?" he walked up to Shredder, grinning madly when he saw him take a defensive stance. "You're weak" Joshua snarled throwing a punch, and even though Shredder had blocked it still shattered some of his bones. His armor did nothing to protected him and he wondered how much damage he would have sustained had he not worn it. Joshua sent a powerful kick to his spine sending him down to the ground in agony.

"You think you're high and mighty. That everyone should bow down to you and your so called_ power_" he mocked kicking him onto his back and placing a foot on his chest "But guess what? Compared to me you're nothing!" he pressed his foot down harder feeling Shredder's ribs give out from weight upon them. "You messed with the wrong person and it's time that you learned just how dangerous I am…_permanently_" he hissed. In a last attempted to free himself Shredder brought his metal clawed towards his opponent's leg only to be stopped by a shield made of air. Shredder's eyes widen for the first time in fear. He would not be getting his revenge.

"Nice try" Joshua smirked swirling a small sphere of air and thinning it down to look like a disk and bringing it across his neck slicing his head off cleanly.

"Father! No!"

Joshua turned around to see a woman begin to charge at him. Once she was close he easily caught her by the throat and disarmed her of her weapons.

"This is your pathetic father correct?" he asked her and she stayed silent while glaring at him in hatred. "I am _not_ in the mood now answer me or you will meet the same fate as him" he ordered.

"Yes" she hesitated.

"So that makes you his heir" it wasn't a question but she felt the need to answer anyway.

"Yes"

"Good now listen well, if you ever come near my family, friends or any innocent people ever again I will come back to not only destroy you but every single Foot ninja here, do I make myself clear?"

"…Yes" Karai summited to him.

"One more thing, make sure you pass the message on to colored lizards" he said before finally letting her go.

She nodded at his words while rubbing her bruised neck. She knew he meant the Purple Dragons and she didn't dare correct him. He had just easily killed her father and sustain no injuries while doing it. This man was someone she did not want to mess with.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	143. Meet Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Raph growled as the Foot ninjas stopped attacking them.<p>

"I don't know" Leo replied still on guard.

"Hey guys!" Casey shouted as he ran towards them with a red haired woman in Foot Clan uniform right behind him.

"Casey look out!" Leo shouted charging and clashing swords with the woman.

"You got to be shitting me!" the woman cursed while glaring at him. He wasn't sure if she was talking about him attacking her or…something else he wasn't quite sure about.

"Easy Leo! She's on our side" Casey placing a hand to his shoulder. "She helped me out a couple floors back"

"Doesn't mean we can trust her Casey" Raph added in.

"There you boys are" Joshua's voice drifted into the room.

"Joshua" Leo said surprised "Where's Shredder?"

"He is no more"

"What do you mean 'he is no more'" Casey quoted.

"He took him out Casey" Leo said staring at Joshua to see if he was correct and received a slight nod from him.

"Took him out…like for good?" Casey said bewildered.

"He's dead ya bonehead and he ain't coming back" Raph glared.

"What about Karai?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Alive, but you do not need to worry about her, the Foot Clan or those purple whatever you call them anymore" he stated.

They all nodded at his words. They didn't want to know what he did.

"Hey where'd that chick go?" Casey said as he looked around him to see the woman that helped him now gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	144. Too Late

the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, KenDan55 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>April wasn't sure how Master Splinter knew they were about to walk in, but she guessed it was from his years of training that he probably sensed their presence nearing the lair. He had stood up quickly taking Ryder with him towards the dojo as Mikey burst into the lair carrying a battered and bleeding Kayla in his arms with Donatello trailing right behind him.<p>

"MAMA!"

Though Master Splinter had reacted quickly to get Ryder out of the room before he saw his mother in that state he had been a second to late and the toddler had seen his mother, causing him to become a shrieking mess as he squirmed and cried to get out of Splinters grasp to go to his mother.

Michelangelo had heard Ryder scream for Kayla but he couldn't stop he had to get her to Skyler. She already lost so much blood. They both had to be ok. They had to be!

"S-set her h-here" Skyler instructed him pointing to a metal table that had a sheet over it. Next to it was a cart full of medical supplies.

"I've manage to stop the bleeding in her arms but that's about it" Donatello informed Skyler as he joined her in helping to heal Kayla.

"She'll be alright right? Right!" he hovered over behind them as Skyler began to heal Kayla.

"D-donatello" Skyler said not looking up at him and continued working on the open stomach wound. Donatello immediately understood and began to drag his younger brother out of his lab.

"Let me go! She needs me!" Mikey yelled desperately.

"You aren't helping by hovering over Skyler Mikey!" Donatello shouted at him and kicked him out of the lab locking the door so he couldn't come back in.

April and Catharine watched worried as Michelangelo sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands as he began to cried.

"Please let them be ok! Please" he pleaded softly to himself. He stood up when he heard Ryder screaming for his mama and his papa. Him.

"Mikey wait!" April blocked his path.

"Move April" he growled.

She shook her head "Not until you go clean yourself up, he's already panicking in seeing Kayla like that, you're going to make it worse if you go in like that"

Tears streamed down his face as he looked down at himself. His hands and plastron were covered in blood. His mate's blood. He clenched his teeth and sunk down to his knees. He failed. He failed to protect her. He failed to protect their unborn child. He failed as a mate.

"Mikey, go get cleaned up" Catharine said helping April lift him up from the floor. He heard Ryder cry again. His sobs becoming constant and uncontrollable.

And Ryder. He failed Ryder too, his son. He should be strong and ready for Ryder to come to him for comfort yet here he was have a breakdown and couldn't even find the strength to stand up.

"Ryder needs you Mikey" April said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	145. Arrival

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The others finally arrived at the lair. Casey opened his arms and allowed April to run to him and take comfort.<p>

"How is she?" Joshua asked softly.

Catharine shook her head "We don't know, Donatello and Skyler locked themselves in his lab so they wouldn't be disturbed during the mending."

"They'll be ok, Skyler knows what she's doing" Raph assured them.

"Where's Michelangelo?" Joshua asked.

"Sitting outside the door he hasn't left that spot since he cleaned up and took Ryder with him" April added in sadly.

"Why is Ryder with him" Leo asked.

"He…he saw Kayla, and Mikey was the only one that could calm him down" April answered.

"Damn it!" Raph cursed punching the wall in anger. Poor kid must be traumatized.

Joshua began to walk towards Donatello's lab and saw Michelangelo sitting on the floor beside the door. His knee was up and arm resting upon it while his other leg was stretched out and Ryder sat on his thigh with his head tucked beneath his chin as he rubbed Ryder's back soothingly. Ryder was fast asleep one hand clinging to the top of his plastron. They both looked weary and broken. He sighed and went to sit by them.

"I'm sorry" Joshua whispered.

"It's my fault" he muttered.

"It's no one's, I overreacted, you couldn't have known that they were going to come for her that day" Joshua sighed.

"I―"

"Shut up and accept my apology, because it the only one you're going to get in a long time…and stop blaming yourself, Kayla wouldn't like that" he said softly.

"Thank you" Mikey's smiled softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	146. Healing

the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, KenDan55, trollypop **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**Holy shit! I actually hit 200 reviews?! Wtf!? You guys can't see it but I'm actually spazzing out from joy! Didn't know you liked this story so much! **

**Sadly this story is coming to an end but don't worry we still have a couple of more chapters! How many exactly? I don't know but this story might reach to 160 chapters give or take a few.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Donatello watched in astonishment as Skyler placed her hands close to the wound. The flesh slowly mending layer by layer.<p>

"I-It's deep b-but not d-deep enough t-to have caused a-any harm t-to the b-baby" she stated.

"That's good" Donnie sighed in relief and kept checking Kayla's heartbeat. It was beating slow but strong.

They had been doing this for more than three hours. Skyler would heal while he checked her vitals and fetched whatever Skyler need it wasn't like he could do much anyway. He had noticed that she had been slowing down.

Kayla's abdominal looked much better. The bleeding had stopped and it was almost completely closed.

"I n-need my b-bag, I h-have a vial i-in t-the small f-front pocket"

"Got it" Donatello said looking through her bag and finding the small glass cylindrical container filled with an orange liquid. He handed it to her. Skyler paused from her healing grabbing a towel to wipe off the sweat from her brow and grabbed the vial popping the cork off drinking the liquid before going back to healing Kayla.

"What was that you just drank? If you don't mind me asking?" Donnie asked curiously as she began to mend the wound again with a new found energy.

"I-I guess you c-can say I-it's like a-an energy d-drink for h-healers, that's t-the best w-way I c-can describe iiiit" she paused for a moment "it r-replenishes the e-energy I l-lost"

"So like Gatorade?"

Skyler laughed softly "S-sort of, but t-this replenishes a-a different k-kind of e-energy for m-me"

"What kind energy?"

"A-a mix b-between life a-and soul" she said finally finishing healing the wound on Kayla's stomach. She then moved to work on the cuts on her arm these where easier to heal but it still took her awhile.

"Fascinating"

"…F-for now" Skyler muttered.

"What do you mean?" Donatello said staring at the new pink flesh.

"It d-doesn't last v-very long, and w-when it wears o-off I w-will be b-beyond fatigue" she explained nervously as more sweat began to build on her brow. Donatello eyes widened at what she meant and began to move. She was already slowing down again but she had healed the last of the major wounds. He made it just in time to catch her before she fell on the floor. He quickly checked her pulse and sighed. She was just unconscious with some rest she should be back to normal.

He stood up and placed her on an extra cot that he had and placed a blanket over her. Lastly he unlocked his lab door and went to tell everyone the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	147. Rest

the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, guest , thelynch, Lilian Pad, Cherry Hitachiin **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**Omg! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update than I normally do! I got another new job and it's the total opposite form what I did before! I went from an exhibition cook to a receptionist at a doctor's office. I feel like an idiot every time they give me paperwork to file and I'm just staring at them like "I don't know how to do this! I'm good at cooking though! How about I can make you some soup? Anything you want! Just not paperwork!" Lol I'm cool with making appointments and checking people in an answering the phone calls but filing the paperwork...nope can't do that shit!**

**Anyway sorry for venting here's the next chapter! =] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leo shifted uncomfortably as Catharine kept staring down at him.<p>

"What" he finally asked.

She was about to answer when they heard Donatello's lab door open and Mikey and Joshua asking at the same time how Kayla was. They all sighed in relief when Donatello answered them that both Kayla and the baby were fine and she was just resting.

"Where's Sky" Raphael asked immediately noticing that Skyler had not followed Donnie out of the lab.

"She over exerted herself in healing Kayla, she's resting―" Raph didn't let him finish as he roughly shoved past him and made his way towards Donatello's lab. "Did I miss something?" Donnie asked confused at his brother's actions. Catharine shook her head and wrapped her arms around him smiling softly when he automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"He's just worried" Cat told him resting her head on his shoulder.

"But I just told him they were fine"

Catharine leaned up and began to whisper to him something causing his eyes to widen.

"Really?!" he asked shocked, "…but she's so nice…and Raph's…well Raph" he continued at the news his mate just told him. "Is that why he was acting weird these past few months?"

"Being away from your soul-urge can be…irritating, didn't Mikey act weird when Kayla went to visit her family in California?" she asked him.

"A bit…he was always on edge and short-tempered" he stated now recalling.

"It strains the bond they have and when that happens it usually makes the more dominate one of the pair irritated that they don't have their mate near them and don't know how to protect them if they're so far away"

"We never went through that"

Cat laughed "Don, I practically forced myself into your life and I haven't left since then, remember"

Donnie blushed but smiled "And I'm glad you did" he nuzzled her cheek.

"Hey you two!" Casey shouted to get their attention "Me and April are heading out, we'll stop by again tomorrow to see how Kayla's doing" he said.

"I think we should get some rest" Leo stated.

"Leonardo is right, it has been a long and stressful day for all of you, go and rest" Master Splinter nodded as he too went to retire in his room for the rest of the night or what was left of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	148. Restless

the-rainbow-is-here, Lennna, KenDan55 , JadeKurosaki, Lilian Pad, teddyscare9 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"She's not waking up" Michelangelo said worried. His hand held hers as he softly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.<p>

It had been four days now since Skyler healed Kayla. Donatello had managed to hook her up to an IV that kept her hydrated and fed. Ryder had refused to leave her side except to go to the bathroom and take a bath other than that he would stay there curled up to her side. Mikey would bring food for both of them and they would eat there by her bed and talk hoping that she would wake up by their voices. He hadn't been sleeping much. He didn't want to in fear that he wouldn't be there for when she first woke up. He knew his brothers were worried about him but they didn't dare tell him anything know they would be doing the same thing if the roles were switched around. Except Leonardo, he'd always came in and offered to keep watch over her while he got some food, sleep, and cleaned himself up. He always managed to do the first and the last but sleep was something he couldn't force his body to do. Joshua had stayed at the lair during this time and had switched shifts with Leo.

"Go on Mikey, I'll watch her and Ryder, try to get some sleep" Leo said softly. Michelangelo said nothing and nodded. Leo frowned Mikey came back into the lab not ten minutes later. He was now clean and had a tray of food for him and Ryder. He'd hoped his brother would listen to him on getting some rest. He said nothing and left the three of them alone.

"Ryder, come on little man you got to eat" Mikey said softly as he nudged Ryder awake.

"No" he heard Ryder mutter and curl up more into Kayla's side.

"You have to eat"

"Not hungry"

Mikey sighed. He had been having difficult time in getting Ryder to eat, but he couldn't blame him, he had also lost his appetite these past few days.

"She'll w-wake up s-soon"

He flinched at Skyler's voice. He hadn't even noticed her walk in or even heard her. If she was here that meant Raph wasn't too far behind.

"When?" he whispered.

"I-I don't k-know, healing h-her took a-a lot o-out of m-me, but i-it also took a l-lot out of h-her s-since her cells w-were working o-on overdrive to h-heal the wounds" she explained as she got one of her healing salves and began to work them into new pink skin where the wounds had been. It would be a few days before that skin matched the rest again. At least that's what he remembered Skyler telling him a day or two back.

"She'll be fine Mikey" Raph assured his brother from the doorway and waited patiently as Skyler walked back towards him. Mikey nodded and slouched forward on his seat taking a hold of Kayla's hand again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	149. Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kayla! Calm down! I'm here! You're safe!" Michelangelo shouted grabbing Kayla as she sat up screaming in a panic. When his words finally sunk in she looked around her. She was in Donatello's lab. Not the Foot clan's lair.<p>

"Our baby" she cried looking down at her abdominal and sobbed in joy when she saw the pronounced baby bump still there.

"They're fine, you're fine, everything is ok" Mikey assured holding her to his chest.

"Shredder―"

"Is gone"

"Mama!" Ryder cried from the edge of the cot before crawling up into her awaiting open arms. He had moved away quickly when she began to thrash and scream.

"I'm so sorry little cub" she cried softly wrapping him her arms trying to sooth his sobbing.

"What's wrong!" Leo shouted as he burst in the lab weapons drawn and ready followed by Raph, Donnie, Cat and Skyler and Master Splinter. When they saw no danger they put their weapons away and smiled when they saw Kayla finally awake. Catharine and Skyler were the first to act and engulf there friend in a hug.

"I swear you pull this kind of shit again I'm going to kick your ass so hard-"

"C-cat!" Skyler stuttered in shock.

"Glad to see your awake" Raph smirked.

"How you feeling?" Donnie asked.

"Tired" Kayla smiled softly.

"We're glad you're ok Kayla" Leo smiled.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Donnie asked.

"For rescuing me"

"It was nothing besides your dad and Sky, did most of the work" Raph shrugged placing an arm around Skyler's shoulder making her blush.

"Thanks Sky, how you liking it in New York so far?" Kayla smiled and leaned onto Mikey while still holding Ryder.

"Don't w-worry about i-it and it's n-nice h-here" she smiled secretly sending a quick look up towards Raphael.

"That's good" Kayla hummed happily and began to drift off into sleep again.

"I think it's best we leave Miss Kayla to get some more rest" Splinter spoke up.

They filed out except for Mikey and Ryder who stayed with Kayla.

"You look like you need to sleep too, let's go to bed?" Kayla said smiled caressing his cheek.

"That sounds great" he smiled softly and picked her up bridal style with Ryder in her arms and began to make his way towards his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	150. Bothered

the-rainbow-is-here **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**Tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others but it didn't really workout. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two months past and things finally started going back to normal. There was still crime but it was only bank robberies and mugging that the police could handle and the ones that were missed well the guys took care of it of course. The Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons finally calm down and weren't causing much trouble and even if they were they kept innocent people out of it.<p>

After the whole incident it toke Kayla and Mikey awhile to reassure Ryder that nothing was going to happen to Kayla ever again. He was able to go to sleep in his room but he would always have a nightmare every once in a while. But they figured that would go away with time.

Ryder had turned four years old and they threw him a birthday party which he had burst into tears since it was the first one he had with more people he cared about. He even got to feel his little brother move inside his mother's stomach causing him to become even more overjoyed that he was going to become a big brother.

Skyler had finally moved to New York with the help of Kayla and was able to take the scholarship in New York's Academy of Art. Kayla had been more than happy to let Skyler stay with her. When Raphael found out she was staying at Kayla's house he had made it a habit to visit almost every night which she had found adorable. One time she had walked into her home to find Raphael doing push-ups in the living room with Skyler sitting on top of his shell legs crisscrossed and a sketchbook in her lap sketching away while at the same time having a conversation with him. She had also noticed Skyler's stuttering seem to lessen when she was around Raphael.

Donatello and Catharine was a whole story altogether. Cat practically lived down at the lair with Donnie not that anyone minded since she seem to entertain everyone even if some of her comments were…inappropriate. But it was hilarious to find out that she majored in engineering…before she dropped out of course and opened up her own book store. Donatello had been working on a new invention when Catharine pointed out that one of the pieces he had been hold wouldn't be compatible with the amount of data it would be passing through it and would cause it to overload. When Donatello realized she was right and asked her how she knew that. She then told him of almost becoming an engineer but then quitting since it wasn't really her thing. However that didn't stop the purple cladded terrapin from standing up and throwing Catharine over his shoulder as he made his way towards his room.

Her father had seem relieved when he came back from his meeting and found her wide awake and eating. Her had wrapped her in his arms and told her she was grounded for scaring him like that which of course she laughed off. Master Splinter and her father seem to get along very well with each other and occasionally drank tea with each other while watching over Ryder as he did summersaults in the dojo.

April and Casey announce that they were getting married at his grandmother's barn. Raphael had been chosen to be Casey's best man and April chose Mikey to be her maid of honor. Kayla had burst out laughing when at the news but Michelangelo had taken it pretty well in fact he was beaming with joy. He had even pretended to flip his imaginary hair and look at her nonchalant and stared at his finger nails while telling her 'You're just jealous' causing Kayla and everyone else to laugh harder.

Leo had been meditating more often and no one really knew why. He kept more to himself and when asked what was wrong her would answer with 'nothing' and would go off to train or meditate. Not even Master Splinter could get a word out of him.

And last was Mikey though he acted the same to everyone else she knew him well enough that something was wrong. She could tell just by looking in his eyes that something was bothering him, that and also the fact that he would sneak out of bed when he thought she was sleeping to go train. Like right now.

"Mikey?" Kayla knocked on the dojo sliding door first before sliding it open to reveal Michelangelo frozen in place at being discovered.

"Kayla, what are you doing up? You should be sleeping" he said gently.

"I could say the same about you?" she shrugged and placed a hand on her very pregnant belly and waddled her way closer to him.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some training done" he said sheeply and stood up straight from his stance.

"What's wrong Michelangelo?"

He stiffen up when she used his full name. She hardly used it unless they were making love, she was angry at him or she knew something was up that he wasn't telling her.

"What are you talking about babe?" he tried to play off but realized that was not a smart thing to say as he saw her become angry.

"Don't lie to me! You think I don't know that you sneak off every night to train!" she whispered harshly closing the door behind her just in case anyone woke up.

Mikey stayed silent and still even as she drew closer to him.

"Tell me what's wrong Michelangelo! Please we can working it out" she pleaded clutching at the top of his plastron and leaning her forehead against it. "…Is it me?" she muttered out sadly. Lately he would stare at her but there was always some hidden emotion that she could quite figure out and it was always directed at her.

"No!" he quickly dropped his nun chucks on the floor in favor of tilted her chin so she could look at him "Never you" his eyes soften.

She pushed away from him "Then what is it! It's driving me crazy seeing you like this!" she cried.

"It's me!" he shouted angrily kicking away his nun chucks in the progress. "I couldn't protect you!" he yelled punching one of the training dummies. "I couldn't do anything!"

She placed a hand on his shoulder turning him around gently and then cupped his face with both hands. She looked into his clear blue eyes, he looked so broken and defeated. He softly grabbed her wrists bringing her hands away from him. He leaned down resting his forehead on her shoulder "I couldn't do anything" he hid his face in her neck "There was so much blood" he whimpered "I don't know what I do if I lost you or the baby"

She felt her shirt get wet and it was then she realized he was crying.

"Shh Mikey, l'm here, we both are and we're fine" she hushed him while wrapping her arms around him in comfort. His arms tightened around her while being mindful of her stomach.

"It's _not_ fine!" he pulled away. "What if we never made it in time―" he said dropping to his knees and caressed her stomach that held their still growing child.

"But you did and that's all that matters"

"But what if―"

"Michelangelo stop! Let it go! It's in the past!" she shouted now becoming frustrated with him. "…Stop with the pity party and move forward, what's stopping you? You never had such a hard time to bounce back?" she said softly.

"I could have lost you" he murmured.

"But. You. Didn't. Are you listening to me? I'm ok and I'm not going anywhere for a long time" she smiled. "So you're stuck with me whether you like it or not"

He chuckled lightly "I think I would like that"

"Good" she kissed him "Let's go back to bed now"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	151. Payback's a Bitch Raphael

the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, BAM3510, KenDan39, Lennna, diamondflagg96 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**This chapter is for **the-rainbow-is-here **since she wanted more Raph and Skyler! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What you drawing?" Raphael said peering over her shoulder. Skyler blushed and slammed her sketch book shut.<p>

"N-nothing!"

Now Raphael was curious.

"Let me see, not like I haven't seen your sketches before" he said taking her book and began to flip through the pages to the last page she had been drawing on. It had been a while he had seen her drawings and he could tell since there was some that he hadn't seen before so he took the time to look at them.

"Raphael wait" she said reaching for her sketchbook only for him to hold it out of her reach with a smirk and continued looking at her drawings skipping the pages that had post-its since he knew they were only new healing remedies she had learned or had created herself.

It was thick worn out leather bound book that she used for almost everything. When she ran out of pages she simply added more by just sticking sheets of paper between the pages and when it became too thick she would start over with a new book.

He paused as he got to the last few pages and blinked in surprise. There were sketches of…him. Some were of him working out others were of him smirking and even one where he had a peaceful and content look. He didn't even know he could look like that! They were so detailed and realistic it was like looking in a mirror. Why would she draw him? There had to be better things to draw than his scarred up self. Yet he couldn't help but feel happy that she had chosen to draw him rather than thing or someone else.

"You drew me?" he said looking down at her. She began to blush deeply and stumble backwards. He followed her movements, closing the distance between them when she backed up against his room wall and had nowhere else to go. She looked ready to leave but he wanted her to tell him. He tossed the book to his bed and placed his hands on the wall on either side of her body to block her in.

"Why?" he asked muttered low.

"Raphael…I-I…" she began.

"Yea…" he leaned closer his face inches from hers. He was hoping she'd tell him she liked him because he _really _liked her. He watched as she licked her lips nervously. Hell…he wanted to kiss her.

"…I…" she whispered.

Fuck it. He was going to do it.

"Hey Sky you in here" Kayla's voice drifted into his room. The both turned towards his door to see her standing there surprised as Cat then came up from behind her with a grin.

He wasn't sure if his face was hot from embarrassment at being caught almost kissing Skyler or from anger that they had ruined his chance.

* * *

><p><strong>LMAO! Yes I know I'm evil! Please review!<strong>


	152. Next Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Here kitty kitty!" Kayla shouted trying to find Cat.<p>

"I told you I hate it when you call me that!"

"Yea well I hate it when you call me prego but that doesn't seem to stop you now does it" Kayla snapped back.

"Touché, what's got you all frazzled out?"

"I'm pregnant, my feet, boobs and back hurt and I am craving sushi like you would not believe" Kayla deadpanned "Don't mess with me right now"

"Oh sushi sounds really good! We should go have some! We can have a girls day out and invite April and Sky!"

"That's actually not a bad idea" Kayla said thoughtfully.

"Great! I'll call April and you go find Sky! I'm sure she's hanging out with Raph somewhere" Cat skipped away happily.

"But my feet hurt!" Kayla whined. However it went unheard as her friend was already out of sight. She sighed and stood up realizing she didn't even get to ask Cat the question that had been on her mind.

"Hey Sky you in here?" Kayla called as she pushed Raph's room door open, freezing when she spotted Raphael boxing in Skyler against the wall and his mouth dangerously close to hers. They turned to look at her, both their face turning a bright shade of red.

"Ooh looks like we interrupted something that was about to get steamy" Cat laughed as she came out from behind Kayla and went to grab Skyler dragging her out of the room with a grin "Sorry lover boy! Not today Sky is having a girls day out with us"

"I-I am?" Skyler said confused and still blushing.

"Yes you are now let's go" Cat laughed.

When they were out of site Kayla turned to Raph with a smile "Not so nice getting interrupted, is it?" she laughed at him.

"Shut up!" he hissed at her but it only made her laugh harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	153. Positively Sure

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The three of them piled into Cat's car and drove to a nice little sushi restaurant. April couldn't make it since she and Casey were doing tastings for their wedding.<p>

"Have you guys noticed that Leo's been acting strange these past few months?" Kayla asked taking a sip of her water. Skyler nodded as she finished eating a roll.

"Was that what you were going to ask me earlier today?" Cat said dipping a roll into soy sauce and taking a bite out of it.

"Yea you don't think it's strange?"

"Naw I'm sure you're just over thinking about this…then again I did see something―" Cat was cut off ask Kayla began to shout towards a red haired woman that just walked through the doors.

"Nia! Is that you?" said woman turned and began to make her way towards them.

"Kayla I see you're well and you look about due too" Nia smiled.

"I just look like it but I still have three and half more months to go" Kayla said rubbing her stomach lovingly.

"R-really?" Nia said surprised at the fact "Maybe you're having twins" she mused.

"I-I thought t-the same b-but when I c-checked her o-over turns out i-it w-was only one b-baby" Skyler giggled.

"Hey why don't you grab a chair and join us" Cat suggest.

"I ordered my meal to go―" Nia began.

"You can eat it here with us, come on" Cat persisted. Kayla had no idea what was going on but Cat seem to be being pushy like she was trying to find out something.

"If it's alright with you"

"Sure" Kayla agreed.

"I-I don't m-mind" Skyler smiled kindly.

"Miss your check" the hostess said bringing a check for Nia's food.

"I'll take that" Kayla said taking it before Nia could grab it. "It's the least I can do, when you helped me out from the Foot Clan"

"But I didn't do anything" Nia argued.

"You brought me and my baby food, please just let me"

Nia nodded and then looked over towards Cat who had been staring at her since she had gotten there.

"What" Nia said slightly annoyed at her staring.

"Don't pay any attention to her Nia, she's like a little monkey that likes to stare and scratch her butt all day" Kayla teased and Skyler muffled a giggle behind her hand.

"You take that back!" Cat shouted childishly pointing a finger at Kayla's face. Nia stared at Cat's outstretched hand and spotted the familiar marking she had on her own hand.

"You're an A.L. (ageless)too…you're all A.L.s" Nia said lowly so only they could hear.

"Why so surprised?" Cat grinned.

"I just never seen any outside of Divinity"

"You need to get out more often" Cat grinned.

"I get out plenty" Nia said sourly and Kayla knew she meant with her job as a Foot Ninja.

"S-so what c-class are y-you?" Skyler said trying to change the conversation before it became an argument between Cat and Nia.

"Elemental, Eastern Salamander Clan, what of you two? I figure since Kayla is Elder Sylph's daughter she is an Elemental also from Northern Sylph Clan, right?"

Kayla nodded. She remembered her father telling her each Elemental had four branches, North, South, East and West. Fire wielders were known as Salamanders, Water wielders as Undine, Wind wielders were called Sylph and Earth wielders were known as Gnome.

"H-hex, Healer C-clan" Skyler stated.

"Hex, Reader Clan" Cat grinned.

The Hex class had four clans, Psychic, Healer, Reader and Caster. And if she remembered correctly the Healer Clan had two branches Mender and Herbal, while the Reader Clan had three branches Intellect, Aura and Empathy.

Nia narrowed her eyes at Catharine "What branch?"

"Aura" Cat shrugged leaning back in her seat.

"I have to go" Nia stood up quickly grabbing the box that had her meal.

"You're only hurting him and yourself!" Catharine yelled angrily as Nia rushed out the door. Everyone in the restaurant turn to look at them for all the commotion they were causing.

"Mind your own business!" Cat glared at everyone making them all turn back around in their seats and ignore them once more.

"What was that about?" Kayla said raising an eyebrow at her friend's outburst.

"I know why Leo is acting weird now, at first I wasn't sure but now I am" Cat said positively.

"Y-you don't m-mean―"

"Nia is Leo's soul-urge" Cat cut Sky off.

"What?!" Kayla yelled causing the whole restaurant to stared at them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	154. Before it's Too Late

the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How do you know that's Leo's soul-urge!" Kayla sputtered.<p>

"I'm an Aura Reader"

"…"

Cat sighed "I can see into a person's soul and see who they connect with and who they're meant to be with, each person has a different colored soul and when they connect with someone it creates a thread bonding the two as friends, but when a person has the same color as another it means they're soul-urges and when they finally seal the bond their aura becomes brighter" she explained farther.

"Wait a second! That's how you knew me and Mikey got together!" Kayla finally realized how Cat knew so much about her and Mikey. "And the night you got drunk! That's how you found Donnie!" she pointed out and Catharine nodded with a smile.

"W-why hasn't h-he said a-anything? Or t-tried to find h-her?" Skyler asked.

"It's Leo" Cat said bluntly. She had a point. Leo would probably think it was nothing and just try to meditate it away. But that hasn't been working lately "Besides he probably doesn't know" Cat added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Kayla asked.

"When did he meet her?" Cat asked.

"I don't know…must have been when they rescued me"

"Then we need to ask the guys and see if they know anything" Cat said standing up while slamming some cash down on the table to pay for their meal. "Let's go!"

"Why do you always have to rush into everything" Kayla complained as Skyler helped her stand up from the booth.

"You're only saying that because you're fat at the moment and can't move as fast" Cat teased.

"I AM NOT FAT! I'M PREGNANT YOU BITCH!" Kayla yelled.

"Don't forget moody too, now are you done with your tantrum prego? Because we need to go get Leo's mate before it's too late" Cat said seriously.

"Before it's too late?" Kayla questioned her anger instantly disappearing.

"T-the bond will b-begin t-to break" Skyler answered sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	155. Questionable

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ooh Donatello! My love!" Catharine sang practically skipping into his lab. Donatello flinched and stopped his typing on his computer to slowly spin his chair around and face his mate. He knew that tone. She wanted something. Catharine sat in his lap and nuzzled his neck.<p>

"What are you up to Catharine?" Donatello whispered while blushing as both Kayla and Skyler walked in.

"What makes you say that?" Cat said with fake innocence. Donatello gave her a look that said he wasn't buying it and she sighed in defeat. "Fine, we need some answers"

"What kind of answers?" he said slightly interested.

"What happen on the night you guys rescued me? Did Leo meet anyone" Kayla asked.

Donnie shook his head "I honestly don't know, I was in the battle shell providing intel and a quick getaway if things went wrong" he admitted. "But maybe Raph knows he was there with Leo" he supplied. Cat leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll be back for you later" she grinned "Come on girls" she stood up and began to lead them to Raph's room.

"What are you ladies doing?" Mikey said from the couch as he tossed Ryder in the air and catching him.

"Hi mama!" Ryder laughed while waving at her. Kayla smiled and walked over to the couch slowly taking seat. Mikey grinned and leaned over kissing Kayla on her cheek and then gave her one on the stomach.

"Kayla" Cat frowned.

"You guys go ahead" she waved them off "I'm going to take a break"

"Hi baby" Ryder said rubbing his mother's stomach softly.

"Come on Sky" Cat rolled her eyes and dragged Skyler towards Raph's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	156. Come On Raph

the-rainbow-is-here, KenDan39, Tonari, Lennna, Turtlefanforlife1982 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Catharine and Skyler had been a bit surprised that Raphael had not been in his room or the garage fixing up his bike like he usually is during the day. Instead they had found him in the dojo sparring with Leo. The two brothers were breathing heavily and seemed to be in some kind of battle mode trance. Who knows how long they had been going at it. But judging by their bodies it must have been a couple of hours seeing as bruises had already been formed. They didn't even seem to notice when the two girls walked in.<p>

"Hey Raph, can we talk to you" Cat called out but went ignored. As Leo and Raph exchanged blows. "Raphie boy! I'm talking to you!"

"Don't call me that!" Raph snarled pushing Leo off and ducking as Leo sent a spinning kick towards his head. He turned to glare at Cat for calling him that and paused when he saw Skyler standing next to her giving him a smile and a small wave.

"ouf" he huffed out as Leo pinned him to the ground his katana blades inches away from his neck.

"You lose" Leo stated.

"Get off!" Raph growled slapping aside the sword and shoving his brother off him and quickly stood up. He walked over towards the two girls Leo following right behind him.

"Sorry Leo, but we just need Raph" Cat stated. Leo looked surprised but nodded anyway.

"I'm going to go meditate" he said rubbing the middle of his chest as if to sooth whatever pain was there.

"What's this about?" Raph crossed his arms.

"Let's go talk in your room were it's more private" Cat suggested.

Raphael shrugged and followed after them. When they got there he sat at the edge of his bed and Skyler walked over to him and began to heal his bruises. He smiled softly at her. He had gotten use to her patching him up after a spar or when they had patrol. It was just second nature to them now, he would sit and she would heal. He took hidden pleasure when her hands roamed over his body to find the small wounds. It made his skin crawl in a good way.

"What happened on the night you guys rescued Kayla? Did Leo meet anyone?"

"What do ya mean? Of course Leo met someone a lot actually and so did I, it happens when you fight that many Foot ninjas but I wouldn't say were friends with them" Raph snorted.

"No I mean did he meet a girl, like with red hair and hazel eyes?"

Raph shook his head then paused as if remembering something "There was a woman about your age, Leo attacked her on accident thinking she was just another foot soldier but then Casey cleared it up saying that she helped him out" he shrugged. "Why?" he said raising his brow suspiciously.

"What exactly happened when Leo attacked her?"

"She pretty much just cursed that's about it"

"Why? What's going on is she dangerous? She gonna try something against Kayla again?" he stood up angrily. He wouldn't anyone hurt his brother's mate again. He had felt so useless when he saw his normally cheerful brother become a depressed hollow shell during the time Kayla was healing and he didn't want to witness that again.

"Calm down Raph, it nothing like that" Cat waved him down. "We need to find her and bring her here"

"Are you nuts! She's a Foot ninja!" Raph sneered.

"Or Kayla's place if it makes you feel better, the point is we need to get her and Leo together"

"What's going on Cat" Raph growled becoming annoyed as he wasn't getting any answers. Skyler placed a hand on his upper arm before he began to lash out.

"Raphael, she's Leo's s-soul-urge" Skyler said.

"What?" he took a step back at the news. He then stayed silent and thought over there words. "That why he acting weird the past few months" he questioned.

"Look at you! So you're not all brawns you have some brain up there" Cat teased.

Raph rolled his eyes already gotten used to her comments "So how do we find her?"

"You leave that to me, the only thing you need to worry about is capturing her" Cat stated.

"By capture, you mean kidnap" he narrowed his eyes.

"What? Pfft...No! Think of it more as a…mandatory encounter" Cat smiled.

"I'm not going to help you kidnap someone" Raph stated plainly. "Can't you become friends with her or something" he glared.

"It's not that simple" Cat sighed shaking her head.

"Why's that"

"She k-knows, but for s-some reason, she's i-ignoring her soul's urge" Sky explained.

"How is this our problem? If she doesn't want to be with Leo why should we force her"

"You saw how Mikey got when he felt Kayla get hurt right?" Cat said seriously. He nodded he couldn't forget his baby brother screaming at Donatello to speed up because Kayla was hurt. "Imagine that happening to Leo except ten times worst and he doesn't even know why it's happening"

His eyes widen "Why would that even happen to Leo in the first place? He doesn't even know her!"

"He may not know her but their souls have become somewhat bonded and because she's ignoring him the link is breaking" Cat explained. Raphael looked confused.

"T-there are two s-stages we go through w-when we find out s-soul-urge" Sky began "The f-first stage is c-called a Link-Up, this just m-means your soul has found and connected w-with its other half, the s-second stage is the B-bind, it's when y-you make um…" Skyler blushed.

Cat rolled her eyes "It's when you have sex and seal the deal and your souls become one with each other"

"Can they break the bond even after they bind?" Raph asked curious.

"They could but it hurts like hell and not a lot of people do it though, and even if they did they don't survive it the pain would be too much it's rare for someone to survive"

"What about Kayla's dad?"

"He's one of the rare ones, then again his is an elder" Cat tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"So how we gonna do this?" Raph asked. Even though Leo was a pain in the ass sometimes he didn't want to lose his brother like that.

"We're going to need Don and Mikey, if we want this to go smoothly" Cat grinned as Raphael finally caved in.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	157. The Catch

the-rainbow-is-here, KenDan39, ashtree15, Turtlefanforlife1982 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You sure this is the way?" Raphael called out as they jumped arcoss the rooftops of New York along side Michelangelo and Donatello. Donnie had of course been carrying Catharine in his arms as she gave them directions were to go.<p>

"Yes I'm sure!" Cat snapped at him. "Over there on the third floor!" she pointed at a parking garage structure.

Upon entering the building they easily spotted the red haired woman. What they didn't expect was for her to have her weapons inches deep in a man's body.

"Oh my god" Cat gasped slapping a hand over her mouth in horror at the scene. Nia's head whipped towards them her eyes narrowing. She kicked the dead body off her sword and then flicked her blade with such precision the blood fell off.

"I should have known you would try to find me" Nia began to walk towards them. Donatello pushed Catharine behind him and drew his bo staff.

"Look we just want to talk" Cat began.

"I'm not interested, I thought I made it clear when I stormed out of that restaurant" she stopped in her advancement when Raph and Mikey also drew their weapons.

"I just thought you were running late for an appointment" Cat forced a smile.

"Cat, now's not the time for one of your jokes" Raphael growled.

"That's a first usually Raph tells that to me" Mikey commented.

"Mikey!"

"Well it's true" he muttered.

"Funny" Nia stated sarcastically. "What do you want?" she said eyeing the three turtles carefully.

"Why are you avoiding Leo" Cat finally asked.

"Leo, so that's his name" Nia sneered, "I'm going to make it quite clear to _all_ of you, I want nothing to do with Leo" she spat out.

"Look lady we aren't exactly thrilled to know that our brother's soul mate, urge…whatever you are is a psycho killing bitch" Raph spat back.

"Look Nia right?" Donatello asked "Catharine explained to us what's going on"

"Oh did she now?" Nia tilted head.

"If it painful to him it must be painful for you too" he continued.

"I'm not going and that's final" Nia hissed at them.

"Well that's not your call anymore, Mikey" Raph snarled.

"Right" Mikey nodded and followed Raphael's lead while Donnie stood back to protected Cat.

They had to admit she had put up a good fight. But she was easily beaten by the two brother's had it been only one she may have been able to have a chance or to escape.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked finishing tying her up.

"Take her to Kayla's of course, the girls should have gotten Leo there by now"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Donatello asked his mate.

"Positive, the more time they are near each other the harder it will be for them to ignore their soul's urge" Cat stated while patting down Nia and removing her weapons and placing them in a backpack she brought with her. "Mikey you take care of these" she tossed the bag towards him "Raph you take Nia, now let's move!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	158. That Was Easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to convince Leo to walk her, Ryder and Skyler back to their home on topside. It was even easier to convince him to stay when she mention she would be making cookies. Leo had always liked eating fresh baked cookies.<p>

"Kayla! We're here!" Cat shouted making her presence known. She then walked into the kitchen with Donatello at her side followed by Skyler and Mikey.

"Where's Raph" Leo asked.

Cat shrugged "Don't know said he had stuff to do on his bike, by the way Leo can you do me a _huge_ favor?"

"Uh…sure?" Leo said raising a brow.

"Kayla go me a package it's in her theater room can you bring to me?"

"Why can't Don do it?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Because Don will be busy in a few minutes…if you catch my drift" she winked. Leo rolled his eyes at her and stood up to go get her package. He made his way down the hallway before he felt a kick to his shell sending him through the open door of Kayla's theater room and it immediately closing behind him.

"That's not funny you guys! Now open the door!" Leo shouted.

"Sorry fearless just following orders" Raph said from the other side of the door.

"Raph? I thought Cat said you went to fix your bike?"

"Yea she lied"

"Sorry Leo but it for your own good, both of you" Cat shouted.

The both of them? He turned around and found he was not alone in the room. There was a woman there laying on the couch and she seem to be in deep sleep…no it looked like she was unconscious.

"What did you guys do!" he growled at them and went to check on the woman for any injuries. When they never answered back he figured they had just left already. He sighed. They had planned this. This was the only room in Kayla's home that didn't have any windows. There was no way out…well there was but he doubted Kayla would be pleased if he broke her door open. He sighed again he would have to wait until they let him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	159. Not So Easy

the-rainbow-is-here, KenDan39, Turtlefanforlife1982 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He had tried to meditate but failed every time as his eyes opened and wondered towards the woman. He remembered her, it was hard not to. She was also the one that had helped Casey out and she was beautiful. He couldn't help but feel drawn to her. He knew it was wrong but his body began to move on it's own. He carefully lifted her from the couch and sat down resting her head on his lap. He gently ran his fingers through her hair noticing there were a couple of patches of hair missing. Looking closer he realized it was because she had scars and the hair wouldn't grow there anymore. They were small and hardly noticeably unless you looked for them.<p>

He didn't know he had begun to growl loudly until she bolted into a sitting position.

"What the fuck!" She snarled and looked around the room. "Those bastards!" She scanned the room looking for an exit.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't fucken touch me!" She hissed at him. He tensed at her tone and backed off immediately. She quickly stood up making her way to the door. She gave it a hard kick. "Let me out NOW" she repeatedly kicked the door until it began to break.

"Hey stop that!" Leo said pulling her away before she could do anymore damage.

"Don't touch me!" She turned and shoved him away. "You are not going to stop me from my revenge!"

"I don't even know what's going on!" Leo raised his voice at her.

"So you don't know...that's good" She smirked grabbing an end table and slamming it hard against the door breaking it open.

"What the hell!" Raph shouted from down the hallway.

Nia sprinted out the door. She was easily outnumber which was fine since she wasn't looking for a fight she just wanted to escape.

"My door! Do you have any idea how much that's going to cost me to fix!" Kayla yelled.

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd just FUCK OFF" she snarl.

"Why are you doing this?" Cat glared.

"Why don't you mind your own business bitch!" She snapped back at Cat.

Donatello growled at her "Don't ever call her that" he threatened taking a step forward stopping short as Leo blocked him.

"That's far enough" Leo hissed narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Sorry to put all this testosterone on pause fellas but she just left" Kayla said getting in between them and pushing them apart.

"Damn it!" Cat shouted.

"Let her go" Leo said walk away.

"B-but Leo—"

"Just drop it" he snapped cutting Skyler off harshly.

"Hey fuck off they were just trying to help" Raph growled pushing Leo.

"Stop!" Kayla shouted. "We can't force something they don't want, just let them be"

"K-Kayla's right, let's j-just call it a-a night" Skyler agreed.

It was a stare off between the brothers excluding Mikey but finally they turned away and went there own way. Donatello grabbed Cat and jumped out the window and Leonardo followed right afterwards going in the opposite direction. While Raphael walked towards Skyler.

"Mind if I crash here for the night?"

"Go ahead" Kayla sighed waving him off "You know where the spare bedroom is, I'm off to bed, Mikey you coming?"

Mikey nodded with a smile and helped her up the stairs.

"Night sky" she called over her shoulder. She heard Skyler replied a quiet good night. Before closing her door.

"Did Ryder wake up during all that?"

"Nah, little man slept through it like a rock"

"Guess that extra money I put in to make the rooms sound proof wasn't a total waste" she smiled and got in bed Mikey crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just three more months" he churred into her neck lovingly while caressing her stomach.

"What are we going to name him?" Kayla asked.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy? Maybe it's a girl" he teased.

"Because Skyler already confirmed the sex of the baby" she laughed.

"What! Where was I when all this happened?!"

"Training with your brothers and Master Splinter" she said casually.

"And you didn't think to tell me!"

"I forgot" she said sheepily. Mikey gave her a skeptical look but said nothing.

"Hmmm...how about Turtle Titan!" He grinned.

"Be serious" Kayla laughed and softly elbowed him.

"Alright how about Matt?"

"Hmm, how about Matthew instead and we can call him Matt for short?" she suggested.

"I like that" he hummed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	160. Struggling

the-rainbow-is-here, **and** TheGabification

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome!**

**I figured Raphael has a hard time expressing his feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Raphael" Skyler leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. She began to walk upstairs towards her room.<p>

"Sky wait!" Raph called out as he snapped out of his trance. She stopped and turned to look at him. His throat clenched and he couldn't find the words to say anymore.

_Tell her damn it! _He mentally shouted at himself and clenched his fist angrily. She tilted her head in worry at his strange behavior.

"Uh…Goodnight" he managed to choke out. She smiled and continued to her room.

"I really…like you" he sighed to himself when he heard her shut her bedroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a really short chapter! <strong>**Please review!**


	161. Early

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After two days things began to go back to normal. Well as normal as things could go. Leo went back to isolating himself. Cat backed off…well not really it was Donatello and Kayla that were keeping her distracted long enough that she wouldn't go look for Nia again. Skyler kept going to art school while weekends working at Divinity. And<p>

"Hey Kayla can I talk to you for a sec"

"Raph? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the lair?" Kayla asked surprised seeing Raph was in her home in broad daylight. "How'd did you even get here?"

"Not important, I came to ask you something" he said impatiently.

"Uh…Ok?"

"…" he mumbled.

"Speak up Raph, I can't hear a word you're saying" Kayla rolled her eyes at him.

"Is…has Sky said anything?"

"About what"

"…me" he gritted his teeth and looked anywhere but her.

Kayla laughed "You mean you still haven't made a move? I thought for sure you would have tried something by now!"

"You think I don't want to!" he said angrily.

"Then what's stopping you?" she asked clearly amused by seeing him all bothered.

"What if she has one of those soul things already" he scoffed.

She looked at him bewildered. Did he not know that he was Skyler's soul-urge? At the news of this she began to laugh hard.

"Are you serious" she said between laughs.

"You know what forget it" he snarled and stormed off.

"Raph wait!" she shouted trying to calm herself. Boys can be so dense sometimes.

"Fuck off" he shouted. She began to walk faster to catch up to him stopped when an intense pain sent her to bend over.

"Ow" she placed a hand on her pregnant stomach. "No kicking" she lightly scolded at her unborn child.

"Raph I was just joking!" Kayla yelled continuing on in her path to get him however she knew it was too late when the rooftop door slammed closed.

"Mama where Raphie go?" Ryder asked from the couch.

"Back home"

"Ok"

She made her way to join Ryder on the couch and froze as the pain returned. Now getting a real feel of it she knew it wasn't the baby kicking.

"Oh god why now?" she gasped looking down as she felt her spandex get wet.

"Ew" Ryder scrunched up his face.

She quickly pulled out her phone and began to call Raph since he was the closest one. The first call went immediately to voicemail and the second took a while before he finally answered.

_"What" _he growled at her.

"My water just broke" she panted.

_"I'll be right there, don't do anything stupid" _he said quickly before the line went dead.

The next number she dial was Skyler's who thankful answered on the first try.

_"Kayla? I'm s-still in c-class"_

She groaned "My water just broke, can you get to the lair?"

_"I'll b-be there i-in ten m-minutes"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yup she's gone into labor early! Please review!<strong>


	162. How Much Farther?

the-rainbow-is-here, KenDan55, JadeKurosaki, Turtlefanforlife1982 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kayla!" Raph shouted.<p>

"In the living room!" She called out.

He quickly jumped the flight of stairs and went to her side.

"Come on short stuff your riding up top" Raph said grabbing Ryder and placed him on his shoulders as he then carefully lifted up Kayla in his arms.

"Mama what's wrong?" Ryder asked worried.

"Nothing cub, your brother just decide to get here a little early" she forced a smile and winced when a contraction hit her again. "Holy shit!" She yelped. "You wanna get moving already Raph? Or do you wanna deliver your nephew here!" Kayla glared.

"Uh...right!" He said running up the stairs and out the rooftop's door. He ran at top speed towards the lair wincing every now and then when her nails dug into his skin leaving little bleeding crescents.

"Easy with the nails" he hissed at her.

"Suck it up Raph!" She snarled and then smirked "Think of it as practice for when Skyler has a baby"

"Shut up! It not like that!" He yelled his face becoming red.

"...yet" she teased then groaned in pain. "Fuck! Are we almost there yet!" She clenched her teeth.

"Almost...just...keep him in there!" he panicked and picked up his pace.

"Easier said than done! This little guy wants out" she screamed gripping his shoulder hard.

"Raph! Over here!" Mikey said removing a manhole covering for them and looking around to make sure no one was looking.

Raphael gently lowered Kayla into Michelangelo's awaiting arms.

"You keep going, short stuff and I will catch up" he told his brother when Kayla groaned again. Mikey didn't need to be told twice and took off running in the tunnels.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I know! I keep leaving you guys in suspense! It's not planned I promise! It <strong>**just sort of happens! Anyway please review!**


	163. Labor

the-rainbow-is-here, KenDan55, JadeKurosaki, Turtlefanforlife1982, Bullbreaker **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Michelangelo, I love you really I do but right now I need you to shut up!" Kayla hissed gripping his hand hard as she had another contraction. He had been constantly talking to her in hopes to sooth her. It was sweet really but she was in too much pain to be dealing with words right now.<p>

"Sky! Get him out!" She screamed.

"H-hold on you're a-almost fully d-dilated" Skyler said patiently. "There! I-I need you t-to push!"

"Damn it Mikey! I hate you!" Kayla shouted while she pushed.

Donatello patted his brothers shoulder and leaned in close "She doesn't mean it Mikey it's just the pain talking, all women go through this" he whispered.

"One more p-push!" Skyler encouraged. Kayla screamed and gave one final push. Time seem to freeze for everyone when the the new borns cries echoed through out the room.

"Would y-you like to c-cut the c-cord Mikey?" Skyler smiled at the look of disbelieve and pride on Michelangelo's face. He nodded numbly not trusting himself to speak and cut it with Skyler guiding him.

Donatello acted quickly and wrapped his nephew up in a towel doing his best to clean him up before handing him over to his brother's a awaiting arm's.

Donatello watched his baby brother careful take his into his arms face full of awe.

"Donatello, w-we should give t-them a-a moment" Skyler suggested. Donatello nodded with a smile and followed her out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	164. Matthew

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He stared at his son, rocking him back and forth to calm his crying before bring him to his mate. He looked at her as she laid on the bed, tried from labor. Her body drenched in sweat causing her hair to stick to her face and forehead. Either way she looked beautiful to him. He placed their son in her arms.<p>

"Hi Matthew" she choked out "I'm your mommy" she said happily as tears began to stream from her eyes in joy. "And this goofball here is your daddy" she teased and Mikey smiled.

"He's perfect" She said softly kissing her baby's forehead.

He didn't have a normal shell like Mikey and the rest of the guys instead his went along his back and shoulders like some kind of armor plates. They were soft but she knew with time it would harden just as hard like the guys shells. He had five toes on each foot and 5 fingers in each hand his skin was a lighter green than Mikey's and he had brown freckles along his shoulders and a small tail. His face was more human like than they expected, except for the lack of ears. His eyes were closed so they couldn't tell what eye color he had inherited.

Mikey held his son's hand and grinned when he stiffed a tiny yawn and the small hand tightened around his finger.

"He's gonna be strong just like his old man" he laughed.

Kayla snorted "He gets that from me" she teased.

"I love you Kayla" Mikey smiled leaning down to kissed her.

"I love you too Michelangelo" she said leaning in and closing the distance between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	165. Everything Is Fine

the-rainbow-is-here, KenDan55, JadeKurosaki, Turtlefanforlife1982, Bullbreaker, DREAMLESSLY17, Randall Boggs **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How'd it go? Is the baby ok? Is she ok? We heard a lot of screaming" Joshua said standing up with Ryder in his arms.<p>

"Well child birth is generally painful to all women" Donatello stated teasingly "But she is fine" he admitted.

"Both h-her and the b-baby are healthy a-and j-just resting" Skyler added in.

"Oh good" Cat sighed in relief hearing that her friend was fine.

"But what caused her to go into labor early?" Leo asked.

"I have a theory" Donatello said "Kayla's human and normally human pregnancies last for nine months but Mikey isn't not…fully anyway, and given our species it takes three months to hatch…" he trailed off "Both genes must have just met in the middle and the result was a six month pregnancy" he continued.

"Lucky" April muttered to Cat and watched the blond grin.

"Hey guys! Say hello to new member of our family" Mikey made his presence known as he walked into the living room holding his son in his arms with a huge smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	166. Make the Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayla smiled as Skyler walked in and checked her over again.<p>

"How's Mikey doing out there?" she asked.

Skyler giggled "It's a-as if he w-won the jackpot h-he's showing off t-to everyone"

Kayla rolled her eyes but smiled none the less at the news.

"Hey Sky?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should tell Raph that he's your soul-urge, he has it bad for you, you know that right?"

"A-are you sure? H-he hasn't―"

"Made a move?" she said making Skyler blush furiously but nod at the questioned.

"He doesn't want to make a move in case your soul-urge is 'out there still', he can be so clueless sometimes" Kayla shook her head.

"H-he…" Skyler trailed off.

"Sky do me a favor" Kayla said watching as Skyler waited to listen to her next words. "Go and make the first move already…before he goes crazy" she smirked.

"I c-can't―"she shook her head embarrassed.

"Yes you can, just grab him…he won't mind trust me" Kayla teased "Now go"

"I…I―"

"Go"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	167. About Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she continued walking.<p>

"Raphael" she said when she was right behind him. Raphael immediately turned around from crowding Mikey and his nephew to look at her. She had to do this quick before whatever courage she had left ran out.

"Sk―" Raphael started but was silenced as Skyler clumsily leaned up and pressed their lips together. Raphael's eyes widen before they slowly closed as he melted into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her small form and he brought her closer to him. When they finally pulled away he saw Skyler blushing shyly up at him with a soft smile on her face.

"I b-been wanting t-to do that for a-a while" she whispered to him.

"Me too" he admitted with a smirk.

"About time" Mikey laughed bringing both of them out of their trance.

"You knew?" Raph said surprised.

"Raph everyone knew" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Though I was sure it was going to be you that was going be making the first move, not the other way around" Cat added in "Guess we who has the bigger balls in this relationship" Cat teased.

"Do you ever shut up" Raph growled annoyed.

Cat laughed "Nope isn't that right Donatello" she said suggestively causing the purple clad turtle to blush and look to the side embarrassed.

"Catharine, there are children present" Donatello sighed at his mate's comment.

"Relax they don't know what we're talking about" she grinned and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	168. Curious

the-rainbow-is-here, Ellmarr, KenDan55, JadeKurosaki, Turtlefanforlife1982 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mattie no! Bad!" Ryder said pulling back the crawling infant away from their uncle's sais that had been casually laying on the coffee table. When it wasn't working the four year old opted to carrying his brother as best as he could away from the weapons. Making the infant squeal in laughter. Once they were far away he began to distract him with his tail bringing a whole new joy to his little brother.<p>

"What are you boys doing?" Kayla asked walking into living room.

"Nothing mama!" Ryder said innocently.

"Nice try cub, but you only distract Mattie with your tail when he's about to get in trouble" Kayla smirked.

"He likes shinies mama" Ryder said.

Kayla looked around to see what was shiny and found Raphael's weapons. She sighed and picked them up and placed them in a cabinet that was out of their reach.

She picked up Matthew in her arms his green eyes brightening at the sight of her "You're gonna be a handful aren't you" she smiled "Come on cub I cut up some oranges for you guys to snack on"

Ryder happily ran into the kitchen and got on his chair where a plate of oranges waited for him. She sat Matthew down on his high chair and gave him a slice to suck on.

"How are the little ones" Master splinter asked walking in the kitchen.

"They're fine, except Mattie is becoming a little too curious"

Splinter chuckled "Yes, I remember when Michelangelo was in that stage...though I'm afraid he still is" he teased.

Kayla laughed "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"I would love some thank you"

"Granpaw you want an orange?" Ryder said hold up a piece to him. Splinter took it and and smiled.

"Thank you little one"

"Master Splinter can you tell Mikey I need to go topside and get more diapers" she said handing him a cup of tea.

"I will be sure to let him know"

"Thank you Master Splinter" she turned to her two sons "Be good and watch out for Mattie til papa is done with training" she kissed Ryder and then kissed Mattie.

"Ok mama" Ryder said waving goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	169. How Long?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And ****_Soul Urge_**** is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She had not expected to bump into on the way back to the lair.<p>

"Nia?" She looked almost as bad as Leo. He eyes had dark circles around them and she looked thinner. Nia scowled and turned to walk away from her but she quickly reached for her shoulder.

"Wait!"

"Look I already told you guys! You can't make me be with Leo!" Nia hissed out.

"I wasn't going to ask that"

"Really" Nia said sarcastically "Then what were you going to ask"

"How are you?" It was a stupid thing to ask but it was all she could manage to say to her.

"Fine, now if you don't mind I have somewhere I have to be" she bit out.

"Ok" Kayla nodded.

Nia looked at her strangely, "You're not even going to try to convince me?"

"It's really none of my business, besides that's more of Cat's thing" Kayla shrugged as she began to walk away from her.

"...wait" Nia paused "How...is he doing?"

"Same as you" Kayla stated. Leo had also lost weight and sleep. He was also short-temper almost as bad as Raph. She figured it was all because of the link-up being strained.

"I see..." She said softly.

And that's when Kayla realized that Nia wasn't doing it fully on purpose. Nia wanted to be with Leonardo but something was stopping her and until she removed that obstacle there was no way she would be with him.

"How long is this gonna last Nia?" She asked.

She stayed silent and Kayla was sure she wasn't going to answer her but again she was proven wrong "Until I get my revenge" Nia said in a deadly cold voice and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	170. Appearances

the-rainbow-is-here, CreativityIsWriting, KenDan55, JadeKurosaki, Turtlefanforlife1982 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how Nia kept finding her at the randomest of times or why, but she always did.<p>

"Hey Nia" kayla greeted casually as she continued to shop for groceries.

"Kayla" she greeted.

"Anything new?"

"No"

It was quiet between them.

"Can I ask you something...personal—"

"You want to know who I'm looking for" Nia stated boredly.

"You don't have to answer I'm just curious" Kayla shrugged.

Nia stared at her for a moment. Like she was trying to figure something out. "Henry G. Wallen"

Kayla's eyes widen in shock "You're actually telling me?"

"It's not like you're going to stop me, you haven't tried to in the last month"

That was true.

"That name sounds familiar" Kayla hummed as she picked up a jar of strawberry jelly.

Nia snorted "I doubt you know him, he's a big time—"

"Underground drug lord, goes by the name of Daddy Jaws" Kayla finished off. The next thing she knew she was slammed against the aisle shelf where boxes of cereal fell to the floor.

"How do you know that!" She snarled.

Kayla looked around and saw people staring in their direction.

"You're making a scene" she hissed out low and shoved her hard enough to get her off her. "I think it's time we have a little lunch, you're getting a bit cranky" Kayla glared at her.

Nia clenched her jaw but nodded and helped pick up the fallen boxes. Once Kayla had paid for the things they began to head back to her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	171. Old Clients

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was no words spoken between them. Both woman stared at each other...calculating and trying to figure the other out.<p>

"Start talking" Nia said through clenched her teeth.

"What do you wanna know?" Kayla said bored and leaned against the wall while crossing her arms over her chest.

"How do you know _him_?"

"He was one of my...old clients" Kayla admitted.

"You work with him!" Nia hissed walking towards her and grabbed a fist full of her shirt when she was close enough.

Kayla narrowed her eyes and smacked her hand away "Pay attention bitch I said old client"

"And what exactly did you do sell him a real estate house" she spat out sarcastically.

Kayla rolled her eyes "Funny but no...I guess you can say I collected certain things for him" Nia gave her a skeptical look and looked almost ready to blow.

"Believed it or not I wasn't always like this, I use to be a thief and I had a lot of connections...still do, so if you want to know where Daddy Jaws is you need to take that stick out of your ass and calm the hell down" Kayla snapped.

"Or you give me the answers I want and I won't kill you" Nia said taking out a knife and pressing it to her neck.

"Nice try but it you kill me than you won't get any closer to finding him and I know where he is"

Nia growled in frustration and put her weapon away "Where is he?"

"I tell _if_ you tell me why you're looking for him"

"He murdered my kid brother"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	172. Don't Tell Me What to Do!

PalmTiger, KenDan55, Turtlefanforlife1982 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

>It all made sense now. Why Nia had a soft spot for children. Why she kept avoiding Leo. And she couldn't blame her. If she was in the same situation as her she probably would have done the same.<p><p>

"Babe, what are you doing?" Mike called out as he entered her room.

"Nothing!" She said quickly and tossed her old snow goggles aside into the corner. Mikey stared at the corner were she had tossed the eye wear a second before turning back towards her and took in her form. She was wearing the same outfit she had been wearing when they had first met. The same large black hoodie and fitting jeans that were ripped and faded on the knees and steel toed combat boots. He heart tightened in his chest. Was she going back to her old ways? Was she not happy with him and their family?

"Kayla what's going on?" Michelangelo said stepping closer to her.

"It's not what it looks like" she said pathetically.

Mikey narrowed his eyes at her "Really? Cause it looks to me like you're going back to your old ways!...I'm I doing something wrong?" he asked softy.

"No! Mikey! I can explain!" She pleaded grasping his arm.

"I'm listening"

She bite her lip. Nia made her swear not to say anything. "I...can't tell you"

Michelangelo growled and pulled his arm away from her.

"It's just gathering info!" She said pulling him back "Nothing bad I swear!" This was the most she could tell him without revealing anything.

Mikey frowned placing a hand to her cheek "Don't go...just stay with me, they can find their info from another source"

She shook her head "It's not that simple"

He huffed and look to the side. She gently turned his head back forwards her. "You have to trust me"

He leaned his forehead against hers "I do, it's them I don't trust. What if something happens?"

"Nothing will"

He shook his head and glared at her "You're not going!"

"Want to repeat that?" She said growing angry.

"You're not going, I won't let you"

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled at him and pushed him back quickly making her out the window.

"Kayla!" He shouted then cursed when she kept going.

Damn it! He couldn't follow not without leaving the kids. He took out his shell cell and quickly dialed Raph's number.

"Raph I need to you come to Kayla's place as fast as you can!"

_"Mikey what's going on?"_

"I'll explain later just get here now" he snarled.

* * *

><strong>Please review!<strong>


	173. Babysitting?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

>As soon as he saw Raphael with Skyler in his arms he took off.<p><p>

"Mikey where are you going!" He shouted after his brother but received no reply. He was about to go after them when Skyler placed a hand on his arm.

"Raphael I-I think this is b-between Kayla a-and Mikey"

Raph scoffed. So he was just called over so he could babysit.

"Let's c-check on t-the kids" Skyler said walking up the stairs and Raph followed behind her. They had both been sound asleep in their beds.

"Look Raphael, t-they're showing the e-exorcist" Sky said excitedly sitting on the couch.

When he first met her he would have never pegged her to be into horror movies or even action packed ones but she was. When he asked why her answer was because of all the detail and art people put into the special effects...that and she liked the adrenaline rush she got when it was a suspense scene. He sat down next to her and leaned back and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him.

Thirty minutes into the movie they both flinched when the door slammed closed. Raph turned to see his brother angrily pacing.

"Ahh!" He cried out and punched the wall.

"Mikey chill out! What's the matter with you!" Raph stood up to stop Mikey as he flung things out in frustration.

"I can't find her!" He shouted.

* * *

><strong>Please review!<strong>


	174. Gathering Intel

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She had left immediate and in her haste she forgotten her goggles the only thing that really cover her face. She was also Mikey hadn't followed her and if he did she was glad that he didn't find her.<p>

"You're here early"

"Let's just get this over with" she scoffed.

"Someone's in a hurry"

"Do you want your revenge or not!" She glared at Nia.

Nia nodded "Lead the way"

She lead Nia to what looked like a giant garage. Her face scrunched up. The place still smelled the same even after all these years. One of the guys she knew stood out guarding the entrance in case someone brought goods of was just here to make a 'transaction'.

"This is the place?" Nia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes now shut up" Kayla hissed fulling down her hood down even farther so it cast a shadow over her face and walked up to the man at the entrance.

"What do you want" the guy grunted.

"Move ya fucken hobo"

The guy chuckled "Haven't heard that in a long time" he grinned "What brings you back her Breakage?"

"None of your business. Where's Mèmo?"

"Where he always is" he said stepping aside to let her in "Who's your friend?"

"What part of it's none of your business did you not get?" she said boredly and nodded towards Nia to follow her.

They walked up the stairs and into the room on the second floor. She didn't even bother knocking and made her way inside. Making her self comfortable in the chair.

"What the fuck!" The guy shouted as he pushed off a girl from his lap and stood up angrily. "Who the hell do you guys think you are coming into my place—"

"Well that's not every nice and here I came all this way to say hello"

"Breakage?" The man's voice completely changed as he recognized her voice. "Where the fuck have you been hide bitch!" He let out a laugh and grinned.

"Nice to see you too jackass" she rolled her eyes.

"Finally come to join me?"

"As if! I need some info"

"Still haven't changed. It's always about the business with you" he chuckled.

"You have no idea how wrong you are" she said lowly with a small smile.

"What?"

"I said are you gonna give me the info or not?"

"What's in it for me?" He said crossing his arms.

"Remember that favor you still owe me?"

"Shit you still remember that?" He cursed.

"Yea give me what I need and you're scott free"

"Fine" he grumbled. "Hey get out I'll find you later" he told the girl that was waiting on the couch. She quickly stood up and left the room. Nia watched Kayla and this man with interest. So she hadn't been lying when she said she use to be a thief and had connections.

"So what do you wanna know"

"Where's Daddy Jaws hiding at?" If she knew one thing it was that he never stayed at the same place twice and he always moved once a week.

"Damn you gonna start working for him?" Mèmo asked surprised.

"Something like that" Kayla shrugged "so where is he?" She pressed on.

"You in luck" he smirk and walked over to the desk and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a package "I need this delivered to him" he tossed it towards her. "Think you can manage?"

"What do you think?"

Mèmo grinned and then told her were he was staying at.

They quickly left and once far enough Kayla gave the package to Nia.

"Here, I'm going home" and began to walk away.

"Kayla...thank you" Nia said sincerely.

* * *

><strong>Please review!<strong>


	175. Kicked Out

SakuraPheonix13, Ellmarr, the-rainbow-is-here, KenDan55, Turtlefanforlife1982 **and** The-Alpha-She-Wolf

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**I don't know if I mentioned this but it's been 7 months since Matthews birth just to let you guess know. I forgot to put this Chapter 168. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Psst Raph!" Kayla whispered. "Raph!" She threw her boot at him but he easily caught it.<p>

"The hell do you want" he stated half asleep.

"Get out"

"What!" He hissed and sat up to glare at her.

"I need to sleep here for the night"

"Why don't you sleep with Mikey"

"I'm not talking to Mikey at the moment, now get out" she said shoving him off the bed.

"What are you two fighting about anyway?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it Raph" she sighed "And make sure to lock the door on your way out" she muttered into the pillow.

"She's in there isn't she?" Mikey sighed when Raph came out the guest room.

"Yea and she's still pretty pissed" Raph grumbled walking passed him towards the living room to sleep on the couch.

He could hear Mikey asking Kayla to let him. It didn't take long for Mikey to pick the lock and let himself in.

He sighed as he finally got some peace and quiet. He began to doze off again when he felt a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Raphael? W-why are you on t-the couch?"

"Sky? What you doing up?"

"I came f-for a glass of w-water"

Raph sighed and sat up rubbing his face with his hands.

"Kayla kicked me out of the room"

"Are t-they still fighting?" Sky looking towards the room Raph had been using as his own. Raph nodded.

"Hey Sky? Can I sleep in your room with you? The couch ain't too comfy...and I understand if you say no—" he tried explaining. Skyler placed her hand on his mouth to silence him.

"Of c-course you can" she smiled at him.

In all his life, he had never slept more relaxed and at peace than sleeping with her in his arms.

* * *

><strong>Please review!<strong>


	176. Kiss With A Fist

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kayla let me in" he waited for a response and got nothing. "Kayla don't do this" he tried again and this time he got 'fuck off' from her. He sighed and began to pick the lock smirking when he heard the lock un-click.<p>

"Get out Mikey, I don't want to talk to you" she snapped at him.

"We have to talk about this" he said closing the door.

"I don't want to talk right now!"

"Well I do! Do you have any idea what I been going through for the past two hours! Where did you go Kayla?"

"Don't worry about it Mikey, it not gonna happen again it was a one time thing"

"It not even about that!" He shouted. "Something could have happened! You could have gotten hurt!" He yelled frustrated.

"I'm not a little kid Mikey! I can take care of myself!" she yelled back throwing the sheets of the bed off her and stood up.

"Right! Just like when the foot clan kidnapped you!" He snapped, his eyes widen at what he said "Kayla wait I didn't mean that!" He reached for her.

"Don't touch me, you ass!" She pushed him and rushed out the door towards her room. She was so temped to slam the door in his face but couldn't in fear of waking everyone else up. He had caught the door before she could fully close it.

"Stop following me Mikey! Just leave me alone!" She cried putting her weight on the door to close it. But he easily pushed it open and made sure to close it and stand in front of it so she couldn't leave.

"I didn't mean that Kayla"

"Liar! Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind! You wouldn't have said it if you didn't think it" she narrowed her eyes at him while trying to fight the tears back.

"Can you blame me! You didn't even fight back! They easily took you!"

"They drugged me and I couldn't use my powers either! How was I suppose to fight back!" She yelled.

"What do mean you couldn't use your powers"

"I'm an ageless Mikey" she stated.

"I know" he said softly.

"Well did you know that when an ageless is pregnant they lose their power after four months of conception and until the baby is born, the energy we have surrounds the baby to protects it and it doesn't let me use it unless it's an absolute emergency"

"I didn't—"

"But that's not the point, my point is do you see me pregnant?" She asked him and he shook his head. "Which means I have my powers" she lifted her hand to show him her mark that she had earned months ago. He remembered that day she was so happy and excited when she showed him that she now had full control of her abilities "I didn't go through training with my father for nothing Mikey!"

"...I know"

"Then stop treating me like I'm some defenseless nub!" She shouted as tears streamed down her face while looking at him.

"I know!" He said through clenched teeth she watched him tighten his fist and not able to look her in the eyes. And then she realized that he was still paranoid for her incident. "I know" he grabbed a hold of her and buried his face in her neck. "I can't lose you Kay...I can't" he said in a shaky breath.

"You're so stupid!" She whispered and softly kissed him. He returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"I'm sorry" he apologized trailing kisses down her neck.

"Me too" she sighed wrapping her around his neck. He lifted her up and made his way over the bed laying her down gently.

Their love making was different tonight. They took their time touching and kissing every inch of skin that they could. Just to assure themselves that they were there and they weren't going anywhere. She moaned when he slowly thrusted himself into her. She felt every bit of him which sent the familiar heat to pool down and tighten until she couldn't hold out anymore.

He took his time with her pulling out slowly and thrusting back in the same pace. He wanted this to last as much as he could. He wanted her in his arms writhing in pleasure that he was giving her. He groaned when he felt her tighten up and clench around him bringing him to his own climax. He pulled her with him as he laid on his shell draping her across his body their lower regions still connected as they bathed in their afterglow. She tuck her head in the crook of his neck and began to drift off to sleep. When he heard her even breathing Mikey shut his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And before you guys say anything Kayla'a on birth control. Lol<strong>


	177. NOT a Dream

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, imaginationcreationer, SakuraPheonix13, Guest, Bashsister23, TheRebelliousSoul, Dontdrinkmyjuice, KitsuneReid,

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**I don't know think I explained it very well in the last chapter but Mikey and Kayla don't do in the guest room they actually go back to her room because she's trying to get away from Mikey but he just follows after her.**

**Lol so Raph is ok to sleep in that room. I'm not _that _evil... :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He pressed his face deeper into the soft warmth and sighed in content. He had to be dreaming again if Skyler was in bed with him.<p>

"Raphael" Skyler mewled softly still half asleep when he pressed her back to his plastron. He shivered as she said his name. He wondered what it would sound like when he had her beneath him as he had his way with her. He groaned as felt himself harden at the thought. He trailed his hands down her body while trying to memorized every curve and dip. Wanting to feel more of her skin, he dragged his fingers upwards bring along her shirt with him. He heard her breath hitched when he ran his hand across her flat stomach up towards her breasts. Oh god she wasn't wearing a bra this time. He lightly grazing her nipples as they began harden. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply and gently grasped her breast while his other hand trailed down to her shorts. He slipped his fingers underneath her clothing to her moist cavern. He churr loudly against her neck taking in her scent and thrusted his hips against her rear letting her get a clear feel of his arousal.

"Raphael! S-stop not here!" She gasped out lowly. Raphael paused. That was different. Usually his dreams played out differently with her asking him for more...his eyes snapped open as memories from the night before hit him and he pulled away from her falling off the bed in his haste. He felt pain shoot through his head as it hit the wall.

"This isn't a dream" he muttered shocked to himself but Skyler heard him and blushed. "Fuck! Sky I'm sorry I-" he shook his head and quickly ran out the room. He needed to get out of there. He didn't care if it was day time he had to leave before he made things worst.

He had said nothing when he got to the lair and quickly stormed off into his room paying no mind to Leo or Donnie as they said 'morning' to him. He closed the door to his room and leaned his shell against it sliding down until he sat on the floor. He started at his hand the one that had been in her...

He closed his eyes and groaned at the thought. She had been so soft, tight, warm and wet...so very wet. He felt his member throb again. It wasn't going to go away. He growled. He would have to resort to his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I am evil! LMAO...Please review! Anyone see the new TMNT movie? What are your thoughts on it? I was actually a bit disappointed bit loved all the scenes with Mikey! Didn't like that he was love sick for April.<strong>


	178. Spill

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Morning Sky!" Mikey smiled while flipping an omelet "Want an omelet?"<p>

"Yes p-please" she smiled and went to sit at the table where Ryder was already eating and Kayla was feeding Mattie on his high chair.

"What's with that look? Where's Raph?" Kayla said raising an eyebrow at her and briefly pausing on feeding Mattie. He didn't seem to mind as he was more focused on chewing on his bib.

"N-nothing" she blushed.

Kayla grinned at her "It you guys do...it?"

"NO!" Skyler turned even redder.

"You have to spill!"

"Spill what?" Mikey asked as he handed a plate to Skyler.

"Juice! Wouldn't want him to spill juice" Kayla quickly covered as she moved Ryder's cup away from the edge of the table. She thanked god that Ryder always placed his cup to the edge. Poor Skyler would have died right then and there if Mikey over heard what they were talking about.

"Shit I got to go" Kayla stood up and handed Mikey the rest of Mattie's food and kissed all three of her boys goodbye.

"Tell Cat I said hi" Mikey called out.

"Okay and Sky, we'll talk later" she stated causing the shy brunette to blush once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	179. Just Girls

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, SakuraPheonix13, CrystallineGypsy **and **jewels369

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cat and Kayla listened to Skyler's story before bursting out into laughter.<p>

"A-are you s-serious?" Cat struggled to say between laughs.

Skyler turned bright red "I-it's not funny y-you guys" she stated burying her face in her hands.

"Come on Sky, lighten up we've been in that situation...well me, you and Donnie have been" Kayla said throwing an arm around her friends shoulders and watched as Cat grinned, since Cat was always the one to pounce on Donnie whenever she had the chance.

"So did you like it?" Cat asked mischievously watching as Skyler became flustered. "I'll take that as a big fat yes!" She laughed.

"Tone it down Cat" Kayla glared swatting her behind the head.

"Fine, fine" she waved her off "So when are you guys gonna do it?" Cat asked.

"I-I don't k-know...I d-don't even—" she blushed and refused to meet their eyes.

"It hurts at the first and second time, but after that it's amazing" Kayla admitted.

"Didn't hurt for me" Cat said smug.

"Yea because you probably had practice before Donnie" Kayla teased.

"If you're saying if I bought toys to help me prepare then yes" Cat smiled.

"Wait so Donnie was really your first?" Kayla said surprised. Skyler and Cat looked at her dumbfounded. "What?" Kayla

Cat smacked a palm to her head "I keep forgetting your still learning about all this"

"What are you taking about?" Kayla now asked clearly confused.

"Ageless d-don't mate u-unless it's w-with t-their soul-urge" Skyler explained.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you were never attracted to anyone until you met Mikey?" Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Not really I was always busy trying to get money and trying to raise Ryder I never really thought about it" Kayla sheepily scratched the back of her head and stuck out her tongue childishly.

Cat shook her head "Enough about that and let's get back what we were talking about before" she said turning to stare at Skyler. "It took you guys almost six months to get to first base and another seven for him to get the balls to get to second and even then it doesn't count since he thought he was dreaming" Cat sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm n-not sure what y-you mean?" Skyler tilted her head.

"It's oblivious you have to make the first move again"

Kayla rolled her eyes "What Cat means is when it comes to you, Raph doesn't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with, which is why you always have to make the first more or let him know before he can continue" Kayla explained.

"...I..." Skyler blushed but nodded at their words.

* * *

><strong>Please review!<strong>


	180. Just Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Donnie can I talk to you for a sec?"<p>

"Uh sure?" Donnie said turning his chair to face his older brother "What can I help you with?" He offered with a smile.

"How did you get Cat to...you _know_" Raph struggled to word out.

"I don't understand?" Donnie said confused.

"How did you...you know...get Cat to do more with out it being _uncomfortable_ for her?" He hinted.

"Oh..._oh_!" Donnie said finally under standing "I didn't" he admitted shyly "It was actually all her" he blushed while scratching the back of his head. Raph's face turned sour. He should have known Cat would be the one to make the first moves, since his brother was too shy...but Mikey wasn't.

"Yo Don! You got any extra screws I can use to fix my board? Oh hey Raph"

And speaking of the devil...there he is.

"Yes, they're on that top shelf inside a blue box" Donnie pointed out.

"Sweet!"

"Hey Mikey, can I ask you something?" Raph grumbled. Donnie leaned back against the table and crossed his arms in amusement as he watched his red clad brother shift nervously.

"You wanna ask _me_ something?" Mikey said shocked and Donnie chuckled. Raph never 'needed' advice and him getting it from Mikey meant he had it bad for Skyler. Donnie had to give Raph some credit though he would have never thought Raph would last a year before he tried something with Skyler. He was sure it would have been sooner.

"Shut up Mikey!" Raph growled.

"Hey! You're the one that was gonna ask me something, can't blame me for being a bit surprised!" Mikey shrugged while Raph frowned. He did have a point. "Well if you don't need me then, I'll just be on my way" he said.

"No! Wait!" Raph growled lowly.

"Yes?" Mikey sang with a large grin on his face.

Raph sighed and began to tell Mikey and Donnie what had happened, causing the two brother to stare at him with wide eyes in disbelieve.

"You didn't..." Donnie stated holding in a laugh.

"I can't believe you did that!" Mikey burst out laughing.

"I thought I was still dreaming!" Raphael growled and clenched his fists tightly to stop himself from smacking Mikey upside the head. He still needed their help after all.

"You have it bad for her!" Mikey continued.

"Don't tell me you guys never had a wet dream of your girls before!" Raph snarled causing both Donnie and Mikey to blush knowing it was true that they _have_ had dreams of their mates.

"Alright so then what do you need from me?" Mikey asked.

"How do I..."

"He wants to know how he can begin to get sexually active with Skyler" Donnie said bluntly.

"Donnie!" Raph glared.

"What? You're taking too long and I have better things to do" Donnie shrugged.

"It doesn't work like that bro!" Mikey shook his head at Raph "It just...happens little by little until both of you are ready" Mikey continued.

"Or follow your instinct" Donnie added recalling his struggle before finally giving in when him and Cat first mated.

Raph stayed silent as he listen to them "How will I know if she's...ah...ready?" He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Her scent" Donnie answered immediately with a dazed look.

Mikey nodded with a knowing grin "You think her scent is good now? Just wait until she's ready, it's mouth watering and you can't get enough of it"

Raph nodded. He had only gotten a taste of it yesterday morning but he knew his brother was telling the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	181. So Much Tension

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, KenDan55, Bluegirlassasin6444, the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, SakuraPheonix13, cup-mikey-gertha **and **Thunderingfang

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**And **the-rainbow-is-here **yes they have kissed lol I believe it's on chapter 167 but it's nothing crazy just a simple kiss. The others are done when they are alone *hint hint* lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was obvious to everyone that Raph and Skyler were avoiding each other and when they weren't it was just awkward to be around.<p>

"This is just sad" Cat commented "We should just throw them in a closet naked and let them figure it out from there!" she continued.

"Technically we're always naked" Donnie stated humorously while looking at his mate.

'You know what I meant!" Cat snapped at him.

"Don't even think about it Cat" Kayla warned already imagining the invisible gears in her friend's head begin to turn and form a plan.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Cat turned and practically skipping away.

"Lair you have that look on your face" Kayla followed after her.

"Should we stop them?" Donnie asked Mikey.

"One thing I learn is you _never_ interfere with a woman's plans, isn't that right Mattie" Mikey grinned and threw him in the air and catching him again causing the one year old to burst out giggling. "Now let's go steal your big brother from grandpa" Mikey said standing up and set Mattie on the ground and took his small hand in his and began walking.

"Bye bye" Mattie waved at his uncle.

"Bye bye Mattie" Donnie smiled and waved at his nephew as he stumbled over his feet to keep up with his father taking notice immediately Mikey slowed his pace considerably.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	182. Drop It

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Just leave them alone Cat!" Kayla said tackling her friend to the ground.<p>

"I'm not going to do anything" Cat said trying to squirm out of her hold with no success. They began to wrestle on the floor rolling around until they hit a table knocking the glass vase that was on it.

"Do I want to know?" Leo sighed tiredly catching the vase before it shattered on the floor. He looked more strained every day.

"Leo! So glad you're here! Get Kayla off me and hold her down for a bit will ya?" Cat smiled.

"Why?" He raised a brow at her suspiciously.

"Trust me!" She pleaded.

"Don't do it Leo! She's a fat liar!" Kayla shouted.

"I am not fat!" Cat said flabbergasted at the comment.

"I'm just going to leave you two to sort this out between yourselves" Leo said backing away nervously towards the direction of his room.

"Get off fatass!" Kayla said pushing Cat off her. Once Leo was gone Cat turned to glare at Kayla.

"Where's that bitch?" Cat spat.

"Who?" Kayla asked confused.

"You know damn well who! That psycho bitch!"

"Nia?" Kayla asked and then shrugged "...I don't know last I saw her was when me and Mikey fought and that was a week and half ago"

"What's is wrong with her! Don't she feel the strain it's causing him!" Cat hissed in anger.

"We can't force her Cat" Kayla said sadly look towards Leo's closed room door. Everyone had noticed the strain on him but there wasn't much they could do. He looked weary and lonely all the time.

"When I get my hands on her—" Cat started before squealing in surprise as Donnie threw her over his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here" he said with a small smile.

"Put me down Donatello! I am not done talking with Kayla!" She shouted.

"Actually we are, go on Donnie take her away" Kayla waved them off and went to join her boys.

"Come back here Kay! We're not done talking!" Cat shouted.

"Just drop it Catharine" Donnie said taking her back to his room/lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	183. Aren't You Worried!

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, KenDan55, Scarlet White, TheMcgabster, the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, SakuraPheonix13, SmileyGirl86069, nachobeats823 **and **GracefulWolvesInTheNight

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**So much for ending this story at 160 chapters or so. it doesn't look like that's going to happen but I don't see any complaining from you guys so I guess it's ok...lol =]**

**Anywho people are wondering where Nia is and all I can say is just be patient she will be back in the story soon. I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Donatello dropped Catharine onto his bed and received an enraged huff from his mate as she sat up to glare at him.<p>

"I can't just drop it Don! Have you not seen how Leo is! He's your brother! Aren't you at least a bit worried for him? He could die if things continue like this!" Catharine stated angrily.

"You think I don't know that!" He yelled back at her "You think I enjoy watching my brother slowly waste away and we can't do a damn thing about it!" Donatello hissed clenching his fist tightly as a single tear ran down his face. Him and his brothers had tried to get Leo out more and get him to eat but the eldest would politely decline or tried to eat as much as he could before excusing himself and leaving most of his food behind.

Catharine's eyes soften and she stood up to cup his face in her hands. "I'm sorry, that was out of line for me to say" she whispered placing a soft kiss on his jaw. His arms wrapped around her form and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Don't ever leave me" he said in a shaken voice that made her heart clench.

"I won't" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and melting into his embrace.

"Promise me" he said lightly nipping and licking her neck and his hands roamed her body sending a tingle throughout her body.

"I promise" she moaned pressing closer to him wanting to feel more. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're mine Catharine" he churred trailing kisses along her jaw before finally connecting their mouths in a fervent kiss.

"Yours" Cat gasped out grinding her hips against his and getting a feel of his bulge.

"Say it again" he said laying her down on the bed with him hovering over her. She shivered at his possessive and loving look. She didn't know how he manages to combine those two looks but dear god did he make it work.

"I'm all yours!" She panted out arching upwards when his hands managed to find their way under her shirt and bra and lightly run his thumb over her already perky peaks "…claim me" she said pulling off both her shirt and bra and pulled him down for another kiss. He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	184. A Break?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What cha painting" Raph asked as he came from behind her. She was already use to him popping and asking her what she was painting it was second nature to them.<p>

"My f-final" she sighed leaning back and rested against his plastron and like always he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I though you already did that?"

She giggled and turned to face him "That w-was my m-mid-term"

"This school stuff makes no sense" he muttered "How about a recess? Or break? Whatever they call them nowadays" he smirked.

"I can't i-it's due tomorrow" she laughed.

"A small break won't hurt" he persisted nuzzling her cheek with his.

"Just a f-few minutes" she smiled.

She kissing him softly on his mouth to which he smiled and pulled her to him. He licked her bottom lip in silent permission, which she instantly granted him. He churred deep in his chest at the taste of her. He wanted more. He didn't know when or how but they manage to find their way to her bed. He bent down for another kiss and this time she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"Sky" he murmured against her skin. He wrapped her legs around his waist making her blush at the action but kept them around his waist.

"I love when you do that" he smirked nibbling along her shoulder.

"D-do w-what?" She mewled closing her eyes in pleasure as he continued to taste her skin.

"Blush and get flustered like you are now" he grinned when she turn an even brighter red.

"Raphael" she whispered out as she leaned into his neck and inhaled more of his scent. She loved the strong musk that clouded him, it always calmed her and made her feel safe. He hesitantly brought his hands up her body, pausing slightly when he reached her breasts. They stared at each other in silence, coming to an agreement that they both had been wanting to explore. She gave a slight nodded and moaned softly when he lightly grazed her breast before softly squeezing the soft mount in his hand. She let out a small moan her head tilting back revealing more of her neck to which he leaned down traced his tongue over. She tasted so good and her scent was becoming more and more intoxicating. It took him a while to figure out the scent but now he knew, she was aroused _because of him_. He smirked grinding his hips into hers his member already hard.

"R-Raphael" she moaned and awkwardly thrusted her hips to meet his own. He churred lowly and his member twitched in anticipation. He wanted her now. He wanted to claim her and make her his forever. He wanted everyone to know she was his. He growled and ripped her shirt and bra open down the front. Skyler gasped her eyes widening and she tried to cover herself but he was having none of that.

"_Don't_" he hissed pinning her wrists above her head with one hand and latching his mouth on her perky nipple and sucked hard.

"Raphael!" She groaned wiggling and arching upwards towards him. She bit her lip at the sensation. His free hand traveled down her smooth stomach until he reached her sweat pants waist band.

"Tell me you want me Sky" he growled thrusting against her again and sending heat to pool down in her lower region. He slipped his hand underneath and cupped her sex. His breathing is as heavy as hers. His eyes darkened at the site of her. She looked breathe taking.

He began to rub slowly, making her hips jerk against his hand. His nostrils flared as her scent became stronger and he slid one finger inside her churring loudly when he heard her whimper in pleasure.

"Ah!" She cried softly her whole body seem to be flushed and trembling as she tried to keep herself in check.

"Tell me Skyler" he pleaded softly burying his face in the crook of her neck. His breathing was ragged from hold himself back from just taking her right there.

"I-I want y-you" Skyler mewled out freeing her wrists from his hold and wrapping them around his neck.

That was all he needed to hear from her before her sweatpants and panties followed the same fate as her shirt and bra as they were flung to the floor.

He position himself and did one quick thrust, holding himself still and letting adjust to his size. He gulped and shut his eyes tightly. She was so hot, tight and wet he thought for sure he would come undone right then and there. She winced in pain.

"Sorry, sorry" he muttered placing kissed all around her face.

"S-stay still for a-a bit" she whispered.

She knew it was gonna hurt the first time but not like this. Raphael stayed still and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. When she was ready she gave him a soft smile at him. He nodded once and moved slowly within her, watching the emotions and sensations change in her eyes. Her fingers dug deeper into his arms, and eventually her hips were moving to meet his, moaning and panting as they touched everywhere.

"R-raphael" she moaned out and he let out a grunted gripping her hips tighter as he thrusted harder in her. He buried his head in her neck. His hot breath dancing across her skin.

"Sky I'm so close" he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together and thrusted harder and faster.

She arched her chest towards him as she felt herself fall over the edge with him following after her feeling his hot seed spill in her spurt after spurt. They both moaned out each other's names at the same time.

Raphael rolled to the side and pulled Skyler towards him with her back against his chest.

"I love you" he whispered to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm, I love you too Raphael" she hummed and dozed off burying herself deeper in his arms. He churred happily nuzzling her head with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	185. Bond Marks

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, KenDan55, .Twitch, the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, SakuraPheonix13, ashtree423 **and **grapejuice101

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**And now to answer a few of your guys questions. No there will be no grandkids being made. Lol. Cat and Donnie always use protection and Skyler uses birth control to regulate her period...so no babies. Sorry to disappoint guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well well well, where were you and Raph all day yesterday? And what's with all the layers? Hmm?" Cat grinned widely tugging on Skyler's cloths teasingly. She already knew exactly what happened, seeing as she could see the bond now fully formed between Sky and Raph.<p>

"Did you and Raph finally complete the bond!" Kayla said sharing a grin as wide as Cat's. Skyler blushed down to her neck but nodded with a soft smile.

"Oh I got to see this!" Cat said evilly while pulling off Skyler's layers off.

"W-wait!" Skyler said fighting off Cat's hands but it was no use Catharine had already pulled off her scarf and jacket.

"No…way" Kayla said as her jaw dropped.

"Holy shit! How long were you guys going at it!" Cat asked laughing and taking Skyler's form. Her arms and necked were covered in bite marks and hickeys and they were pretty sure that her whole body was covered in them. "It's always the shy ones" Cat mused making Skyler bury her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Y-you g-guys" Sky whined.

"Don't worry Sky when me and Mikey did it he left a hickey the size of a baseball on my neck and permanent teeth marks on my shoulder" Kayla chuckled showing her shoulder showing the scarring.

"Yea and Don left this" Cat grinned pulling at her shirts neck hole to reveal some teeth scarring on her neck. "It's their way of marking us as theirs, where did Raph leave his permanent mark?" Cat asked curiously.

"Uh…" Sky blushed and lifted her shirt and hesitantly lowered a bit of her jeans to show a fresh bite mark on her left hip bone with other smaller hickeys around the area.

"Nice" Cat laughed.

"S-shut up" Skyler rolled her eyes but smiled none the less at her friends.

"So does he finally know then?" Kayla asked.

"About w-what?"

"Raph knowing you're soul-urges of course" Cat snorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Skyler looked confused "W-what do m-mean?"

"Look Sky, Raph is a little-"

"Dense when it comes to this type of thing" Cat finished off for Kayla. Just then Raph came striding into the room making a straight line for Skyler.

"I think he just found out" Kayla whispered to Cat. Raph paid no mind to them and just lifted Skyler in his arms causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Don't have too much fun you two" Cat teased.

"C-cat!" Shyler sputtered out.

"Ignore her" Raph growled.

"Love you too Raph!" Cat laughed as he continued to walk away.

"I don't think I like the sound of that" Donnie's said possessively from behind her.

"Don! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" Cat said turning around and smacking him lightly then smiled up at him. "Are you jealous?" she laughed when he raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry my love, you're the only one for me" She purred leaning up and whisper something to him.

"Mama!" Both Ryder and Mattie called out from Mikey's arms. Donnie and Cat looked over to them and began to walk away to Don's room.

"Oh thank god! I thought they were going to do right here" she told Mikey who laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Do what mama?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about you nosey cub" she nuzzled his cheek. "How about we go to the movies?" she suggested.

"Yes!" Ryder immediately agreed and Mattie looked confused but other wised happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	186. Movie Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You sure this is going to work?" Mikey said nervously shifting Ryder in his arms and pulling on his hooded again to cover his face more. He had been wearing the same outfit she had got him but this time he was wearing gloves to cover his hands and combat boots.<p>

"Trust me" she smiled rocking Mattie and keeping his face covered with a blanket.

"Always" he sighed and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Once at the door a bored teenage didn't even give them a second glance as he sighed.

"Tickets?"

Kayla handed him four ticket stubs and the teen sighed again.

"Straight down the hall to your left, next"

"Woah I can't believe that worked" Mikey said in awe as he looked around the place this was his first time in a movie theater and it was amazing.

"Come on let's go grab the seats" Kayla smiled and pulled Mikey along with her.

The movie last a good hour and half. Mattie had fallen asleep half way through and Ryder seem to be barely hanging on, his head nodding off at the credits. Mikey chuckled and shifted Ryder in his arms to let his head rest on his shoulder as eyes finally drifted close.

"I think it time to get these guys to bed" Mikey smiled standing up and offering his mate a hand which Kayla took being careful not to move Mattie too much.

"There's an exit over there that leads straight outside" she motioned so they could avoid the crowds.

"Lead the way babe" Mikey said following her. Once outside they took the less crowded streets back to towards the lair. Mikey wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"So what happened earlier today? Why did Raph burst in the living room and take Sky away"

Mikey laughed "Raph can be a more clueless than me, Donnie and I just noticed his change of behavior and figured he finally bonded with his soul-urge when we pointed it out he went ballistic"

"He got mad?" Kayla said shocked.

"No, not really more like he was relieved and happy. I've never seen that look on Raph's face…I'm happy for him"

"Kayla"

She face forward as her name was called her eyes widening at who she saw.

"You!" Mikey growled pushing Kayla behind him and shielding Ryder as best as he could "What do you want?"

"Mikey it's fine, she my friend" Kayla said stepping around him.

"Friend? She's your friend even with everything she's done to Leo!"

"I just want to talk to her" Nia said softly to him.

"Mikey, it'll be fine she just wants to talk" he narrowed his eyes at Na but said nothing to Kayla. She assume it was ok.

"Nia let's talk over here" she gave Mikey a pointed look telling him to stay where he was as her and Nia walked a few feet away from him.

Kayla took a good look at Nia. She was doing worse than Leo, on top of that she had fresh scarring and bruising on her cheek and neck she could even see some on her hands. She looked much thinner than the last time she saw her and it looked like she never sleep with how dark the circles around her eyes.

"What happened" Nia knew Kayla wasn't talking about casually. She was talking about the night they last saw each other.

"I killed him" Kayla knew she was talking about Daddy Jaws "…And was outnumbered by his lackeys, I managed to escape but not with some injuries as you can see" Nia chuckled pathetically leaning against the closest building wall to rest. "How…how is he?" she said it so low Kayla barely manage to hear it.

"Better than you" she snorted making Nia smiled weakly.

"T-that's good"

"Nia?"

"…Yea"

"Are you ever going to―"

"Yes…but not now, I still have a few more lose ends to knot" she stated pushing herself off the wall.

"I see…look April and Casey are going to be married in a week, you should stop by, get a drink, have some fun…Leo will be there, he's one of the grooms"

"April and Casey?"

"The man you helped out when you helped me escaped" Nia nodded in remembrance.

"I have to go"

"Just think about it" she said pulling out a wedding invitation from her bag and handed her a card with April's and Casey's wedding information. Nia took it and left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Please enjoy!<strong>


	187. Wedding

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, KenDan55, Bashsister23, the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, SakuraPheonix13, Atari86, Thebittersweetlolita **and **cup-mikey-gertha

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**Holy shit guys! O_o more than 300 reviews?! You guys are fucken awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ok April, your veil is all ready and I also put together the floral arrangements, one for every guest" Mikey smiled.<p>

"Thanks Mikey, you're the best bride's maid"

"Bride's maid! Give a turtle a little respect! I'm the maid of honor!" he grinned fist pumping the air and almost dropped the veil in the process.

"You're such a dork!" Kayla laughed.

"Mikey I think you're the only straight guy that actually enjoyed being a maid of honor" Cat smirked.

"So…how do I look?" April asked stepping out from behind the small chinese dressing screen.

"April y-you look b-beautiful!" Sky excitedly

"Casey's gonna spaz out when he sees you!" Kayla said.

"He's gonna be ripping that dress off by the end of the night!" Cat grinned.

"You look amazing!" Mikey smiled and helped put on the veil for her.

"Thanks girls and Mikey!" April laughed.

Kayla said standing up from the bed and walking over towards Mikey to fix his bow tie. Kayla laughed and undid his large orange bow

"Hey!" Mikey protested.

"I think it would look better as a tie" Kayla said fixing it and then tucking it under his buttoned up tuxedo coat and kissed his jaw and smiled when he churred.

"Let's go can't keep everyone waiting!" Cat stated with hands on her hips.

They all got into place and the music began to play. As they walked down the aisle with their respective partners except for Leo who had Mattie in his arms. Ryder had happily ran down it carrying the rings in his tiny fists. Kayla smacked a palm to her forehead and shook her head. She told him to walk and to carry them on the pillow she had given him but it seem he hadn't listened. She smiled none the less when he looked up at her and flashed her a toothy grin. Master Splinter had been giving the honor to walk April down the aisle and once he did he took Mattie from Leo and to his seat.

"Anyone else turned on by how good their man looks in a tux?" Cat whispered biting her lip and eyeing Donatello who caught her stared and pretended not to notice but it was too late as a light blush dusted his cheeks. Skyler blushed and turned to looked at Raph who smirked at her and stood up straighter.

"Cat shut up" Kayla whispered back.

"What I'm just stating a fact"

Kayla looked over to Mikey, Cat was right. He looked handsome in a tux.

"I pronounce you man and wife you man now kiss the bride" the priest smiled. Casey and April smiled and leaned towards each other to kiss and as soon as their lips touch everyone burst into cheers and applause for them.

"Alright! I'm a married man! Now let's get this party started!" Casey shouted pulling April closer to his side.

They ate and did toasts for the newlywed couple. Ryder and Mattie had even manage to meet two new kids that were around their age and had gotten along just fine. They were Casey's niece and nephew that had been living with Casey's Mother while their parents were away on an important business trip that they could not cancel.

"Ryder what happen to the pillow I told you that you had to use" Kayla said lifting Ryder into her arms.

"My way faster mama" he grinned.

"He does have a point" Mikey teased.

"Don't encourage him"

"Mama I wanna go play" he said struggling in her arms.

"Fine, but watch your brother" she set him down again.

"Ok, come on Mattie" Ryder said grabbing Mattie's hand and they walked back to where they were playing.

"Want to dance?" Mikey offered her a hand.

"I'd love to" she smiled and they both headed to the dance floor.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" Mikey questioned as he spun her around in time with the music.

"Where's Leo?" she frown not spotting him in the crowd.

Mikey sighed "He probably went back inside to get away from everyone for a bit"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	188. Attendance

**To all you Leo lovers this chapter is for you guys.**

***Spoiler* Yea I know it was rushed but they had to complete the bond or die. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He had been watching everyone from a distance and as much as he wanted to be with his friends and family enjoying this special day. He couldn't. He tried, but it seemed his friends could see right through his act and so here he was, arms crossed over his plastron and leaning against the barn and watching everyone enjoy the party from the side lines.<p>

"Hello"

That voice. He remembered that voice. However it sounded different…softer and less hateful than the first and second time. He didn't dare to look in fear that it was another hallucination he conjured up.

"Leonardo…" he tense as she spoke his name "That is your name correct? Or is it just Leo?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. _This isn't real. _He mentally told himself.

"I understand, you are angry with me…I…I haven't been the best soul―"

This was different, usually when he closed his eyes and breathed it would go away. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he knew this was real but he refused to open his eyes just in case he was wrong.

"What do you want?"

"…you"

His eyes snapped open and he turned to glare at her as he pushed himself off the barn and moved away from her touch. He got a good look at her she was wearing a formal black knee length dress with black flipflops? She wore no jeweler or make-up and her hair was down. She looked thinner, tired, and…were those fresh scars? He growled to himself when he saw the new scars upon her face and skin. He brought up a hand to trace the scars but stop himself and put his hand back down. Her words from last time ringing through his head.

_Don't touch me!_

"Why are you here?" he questioned her.

"I just told you why" she said talking a step closer.

"Why now? You didn't want me before" his eyes narrowed at her. Though the words stung her, but she knew she deserved them.

"…I had some unfinished business to take care of and I didn't want distractions" she admitted.

"So that it I'm just a distraction" he said bitterly.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Really because that's what it sounded like"

"I'm not good with words" she scoffed angrily with herself.

"I'm done" he muttered walking into the forest that surrounded Casey's grandmother's home.

"Wait!" she shouted and followed right after him. He ignored her no matter how much his body wanted to do the opposite. "I said wait" she growled spinning him around and pushed him up against a tree.

"Why should I! After everything you put me through!" he snarled switching their positions around.

"Because you're my soul-urge and you're mine!" she hissed grabbing his tux and slamming her lips to his. He quickly pulled back from her and growled pressing his body firm against hers trapping her between him and the tree.

"No" he shook his head "You are _mine_!" he smashed his mouth to hers in a furious and demanding kiss. Hot flashes ran through her veins as her breasts pressed hard against his plastron. He hitched both her legs up so they wrapped around his waist and thighs gripped onto him. He held her by the legs and it prevented him from touching more of her but that didn't stop her from touching him. Her hands roamed his body coming to a slight halt when she reached the buttons of his shirt before ripped it open and slid her hands beneath the cloths and feeling his muscles. He half groaned and growled at her touching him. His hips thrusted up to hers, letting her know his member was hard. He grounded himself harder into her making her moan at the feeling and roll her hips against his.

Their tongues explored each other's mouths and his hand ran through her hair while the other held her up. His hand moved lower and lower until he cupped her breast, massaging it deeply.

"Leonardo" she groaned in pleasure.

"You never told me your name" he said raking his teeth along her neck.

"Nia" she his teeth along her neck.

"Nia" he repeated inhaling her scent deeply. She was more than ready. She gasped out when he bit down and sucked her flesh. "I will make you mine" he growled ripping off her underwear and began to unbuckle his pants expertly with one hand and lowered them enough to release his erection. He slammed his hard member into her wet mount and waited a few moments when he heard her gasp. She urged him to continue when she somewhat adjusted to his size. The thrust were slow at first, each one going deeper and deeper. Leo slowly picked up his speed holding tighter on to her hips.

"Leonardo!" Nia panted as an unfamiliar heat in her stomach began to become unbearably hot and her hips tried to meet his.

"Nia…" Leo churred in his throat thrusting harder into her. Finally she climaxed with Leo following right after her his hot seed pouring into her spurt after spurt.

"No more running" he panted into her neck.

"I promise" she moaned when he thrusted deep again as if to warn her.

"Good" he churred nuzzling her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**LOL Just kidding there's still couple more chapters left for this story.**

**Please review!**


	189. Klutz?

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, KenDan55, Bluegirlassasin6444, the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, SakuraPheonix13, Lennna, Stalona, PureAngelEyes, IveDnana **and **cup-mikey-gertha

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! ****You guys are awesome!**

**I haven't forgotten this story! School and work have been cutting back on my writing time. So just bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Catharine smiled as Donatello brought over a plate with different fruits, treats and a small bowl filled with melted chocolate for them to dip the treats in. She was glad Casey and April got the chocolate fountain not only did it look amazing she had a major sweet tooth that couldn't be satisfied no matter how much sugar she consumed. She blamed her parents for that. They had never let her consume sugary treats as a child or anything remotely unhealthy, that know as a full grown woman it was all she craved. On the upside She was and ageless. The calories burned off quicker the more you used your abilities so in turn you had to eat more. However she couldn't turn her abilities on and off like Sky and Kayla. Hers were always on and it would be that way until the day she died, but she had come to find that eating candy made it easier to gain calories while somewhat soothed her sweet tooth.<p>

"You're going to get diabetes if you continue to eat like this" Donnie said as he sat down and placed the plate in front of her.

"Relax, my body burns all of this off immediately" she waved him off with a smile. It wasn't the first time he told her that and it certainly wasn't first time she told him that either. He knew she wasn't at any risk since she explained to him but he couldn't help but worry.

"If you say so" he sighed. Cat stood from her chair and sat in his lap wrapping an arm around his shoulder while her other reached for a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate.

"Here you look like you need something sweet to calm that brain of yours, eat a strawberry" she smiled nuzzling the side of his face and hand fed him. He rolled his eyes at her but took a bit out of the chocolate covered fruit.

"No way" she gasped out.

"What?" He asked turn in his seat to see what she was looking at. His eyes widen when he saw Leo walk out of the forest that surrounded Casey's grandmother's barn, with a red haired woman draped on his arm. His shirt was ripped open along with his tux jacket, while the woman's dress was crinkled up and her hair was in a mess. They discreetly made their way inside Casey's grandmother's house as best as they could without anyone else seeing them.

"Was that...?" He questioned Cat to see if it was the same woman they captured months ago.

"Yup" she answered looking at the house.

"Did they just..."

Cat snorted "They definitively did it" she smirked.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, their aura's are the same color now" she grinned. "Didn't know Leo was kinky like that" she laughed.

"Catharine" Donnie flushed embarrassed at having her talk about his brother's sex life like that.

"I'm kidding, it was probably the strain of the bond, especially for them, it must have been close to breaking if they did it here and now of all places" she said softly.

"They're going to be ok though...right?" He asked.

"They should be" she nodded "Some food, rest and loving, should get them back to normal and health in a month or so"

"That's good" Donatello sighed in relief. Leo was on his way back to his old self.

"I still want to punch her for everything she put your brother through" she muttered.

Donatello smiled softly "I don't think Leo would like that or me for that matter, you might hurt yourself"

"What! I can so take her down!"

"You probably could, but I'm afraid you'll cause more damage to yourself than her" he teased.

"Are you calling me a klutz!" She stood from his lap instantly regretting it when her dress got caught on her heel. Donatello quickly came to her rescue and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Shut up" she grumbled face flushing red and turned to the side because she knew she just proved his point.

"I didn't say anything" he said as his body shook. She turned back to look at him and saw he was trying to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"You were thinking it" she replied back boredly as he sat her in his lap again.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you look...even when you're a klutz" he laughed softly and kissed her deeply.

She grinned a bit dazed after the kiss. "Nice save"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	190. Distract Them!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Leo what happened to your shirt- oh!" Mikey's eyes widen when he saw Nia walk in after him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they had been up too.<p>

"Uncle Leo why is your shirt ripped?" Ryder said tilted his head curiously.

"What did I tell you about being noisy" Kayla said smiling and lifting Ryder in her arms and shaking him above her head causing him to giggle loudly.

"But it's true mama" he laughed.

"Tun! Tun!" Mattie raised his hands up.

"Oh you wanna turn too do ya" Mikey grinned lifting up Mattie the same way Kayla did to Ryder.

"Papa" Mattie squealed happily.

Kayla gave Leo and Nia a look that told them to get out of there why the children were distracted.

"Where Uncle Leo and red lady go?" Ryder asked.

"Why don't you go out and play" Kayla said setting him down.

"Okay" he grinned running out the house without another word.

"And you" she said taking Mattie from Mikey's arms "Time for you to take a nap" she smiled when he gave no complain and laid his head on her shoulder. "Say nite nite to papa"

"Ni ni papa" he muttered.

Kayla began to walk upstairs to set Mattie down in one of the spare bedrooms for a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	191. Tease

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She softly closed the door to the room and began making her way back down to the party. She gasped when she felt her arm get grabbed and she was pulled into one of the bathrooms.<p>

"You jerk! You almost have me a heart attack!" She smacked him on the arm. "I thought you were Casey's creepy cousin!"

"Sorry" Mikey said sheeply as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. "You look beautiful in that dress" he muttered nipping along her neck.

"Is that all?"

"No...you also look sexy" he smirked his hands cupping the bottom of her rear and giving her a light squeeze.

"You aren't so bad looking in that tux either" Kayla groaned pulling away from him.

"Where are you going?" he growled at her playfully and pulled her back to him.

"Mikey we can't, we're at a wedding!" Kayla hissed when he bit down on the mating mark. It had always been sensitive ever since they bonded. It was like a trigger for pleasure or reassurance depending on how he touched it and right now all it was doing was sending liquid fire through her veins.

"But you look so hot" he groaned pulling up her dress to reveal more of her skin.

"Mikey stop" she bit her lip to silence her moaned.

"I don't want to" he muttered childishly "and you don't either" he grinned clearly smelling her arousal making her blushed.

_**Knock knock **_

For once she was actually glad someone was interrupting them and couldn't help but grin in victory when Mikey pouted.

"Maybe later" she smirked pushing him away with a sway to her hips.

"Tease" he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	192. Dancing

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, KenDan55, the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, FictionPadfoot, alipieles **and **KillForCookies

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! ****You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Dad over here!" She called out waving a hand over her head to catch his attention. Joshua smiled at her and made his way over to them. He hugged Kayla and kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Hey Joshua" Mikey greeted with a smile.

"Michelangelo" Joshua greeted warmly "Where's your father? I was hoping we could catch up a bit since I've been a bit busy with meetings in divinity"

"Oh he's right over there" Mikey pointed towards the barn where master splinter was casually sitting in a chair on the grass and drinking some tea while watching the children play.

"Joshua!" Casey grinned as he made his way over with April.

"I'm so glad you could make it" April smiled.

"Of course it is a special day after all" he smiled " You look beautiful, Casey is a lucky man to have you" he stated making April blush.

"Thank you, and sorry to cut this short but we still have to meet with a few more people" April excused herself and Casey.

"Well then have fun, if you need anything you know where to find me" Joshua told them and went to join master splinter dragging a chair with him.

Raph and Skyler came over to them. Raph had a frown on his face.

"You guys see who's here" he stated.

"I'm guessing you saw Nia" Kayla said and he nodded.

It wasn't hard to figure out that the three brothers weren't particularly fond of Nia with everything she put there eldest brother though but they had to put up with it since she was Leo's soul-urge.

"She better not try anything" Raph growled. Skyler placed a gentle hand on his bicep to calm him.

"She won't" Kayla promised.

"H-how about we d-dance" Skyler smiled up at him to help get his mind off things.

"D-dance" Raph sputtered "I don't know how to-"

"I'll t-teach you" Skyler said grabbing hold of his hand and began leading him to the dance floor.

"Oh this is going to be good" Mikey grinned watch Raph as he nervously followed Skyler instructions. He kept looking to the floor trying really hard to not step on her.

"Smooth moves Raph!" Mikey called out while laughing.

"Shut up Mikey! I'd like to see you do any better!" Raph snapped back.

Mikey grinned and turn to his mate "Shall we?" He asked offering his arm.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint Raph" Kayla laughed as Mikey expertly twirled her to the dance floor shooting Raph a look that clearly said 'beat that'.

Raph clenched his teeth together and face turned red from being shown up. Skyler laughed softly cupping his face and turned him to face her.

"Don't l-look at them, c-consetrate on m-me" she smiled softly at him.

"Yea Raph don't look at us" Mikey grinned dipping Kayla elegantly. Kayla was trying not to laugh and smacked Mikey lightly on his cheek.

"I think that's enough teasing" Kayla told Mikey and they went back to dancing normally. Raph gritted his teeth and his hands gripped hard on Skyler's hips.

"Raphael, they're j-just joking a-around" Skyler laughed softly and kissed his chin making him calm down almost instantly.

"I know" he huffed leaning down and burying his face in the crook of her neck. They continued a slow swaying not caring if it didn't match the tempo of the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	193. Basement

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to do all that?" Kayla said raising an eyebrow at Mikey.<p>

Mikey shrugged and grinned at her "He needs to lighten" he said pulling her closer to him his hands traveling down her hips towards her rear.

"Mikey!" She gasped smacking his shoulder.

"What?" He teased.

"You're really pushing it today aren't you" she groaned as his hands trailed back up grazing the side of her breast without anyone noticing. Damn him and his ninja skills.

"I can't help it you look...so tempting in that dress" he purred. A shiver ran up her spine and she swallowed thickly when heat began to pool down between her lower region.

"You're not playing fair Michelangelo" she mewled gripping his tux and buried her face in his neck.

He inhaled her scent deeply "You don't seem to mind much" he nibbled on her mark making her legs weak. He held her tighter growling as her scent flood his senses.

They were bumped roughly "Get a room!" Raph sneered low enough for only them to hear and pulled along a blushing Skyler as she heard what he told them. Kayla blushed and Mikey rolled his eyes pulling Kayla along through the guests to Casey's grandmother's house.

"Mikey where are we going?" Kayla asked.

He didn't answer but continued to lead her inside the house towards the basement.

"Mikey?" She asked when they reached the bottom of the staircase. His hold on her tightened, and his eyes darkened with arousal. His fingers threaded through her hair, and he bent down to kiss her. His mouth claimed hers with unrestrained ardor, and she reveled in the delicious sensations he roused in her. She moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Turn around," he said gruffly. She complied, moaning softly as his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them gently. He kissed her shoulder and dragged her roughly back against his plastron. The feel of his hard body pressed against hers made her lightheaded with desire.

Then suddenly, he pushed her face-down onto the workbench that was down there and hitched her dress up. She thrusted her hips back to meet his making him churr loudly. His member was already hard and throbbing for her.

He'd deftly unhooked his belt, pushed her panties down to her knees. She gasped as he suddenly aligned himself at her entrance and impaled her without warning thrusting deep into her.

"Michelangelo" she panted.

"So tight" he murmured in her ear.

The smooth surface of the hard tabletop felt cool against her flushed skin. She never knew what to expect with him, as he was often unpredictable. But she trusted him completely.

He began moving slowly at first, then more forcefully. He grasped her ample hips in his large hands, kneading her tender flesh.

Her knees almost buckled as he thrust harder into her again. Kayla shuddered. This position allowed him to penetrate her more deeply than usual. She whimpered as he took her completely, gripping the sides of the workbench as his rhythm increased.

He kissed the back of her neck and continued delivering relentless, hammering thrusts. The friction became almost unbearable as they moved together.

As he slid his hand lower, his skillful fingers finding her sensitive bud of flesh. Intense need built inside her until the mounting flood of sensations overwhelmed her. She cried out as powerful spasms of release finally overtook her.

He didn't stop. His movements became more and more frantic until moments later… she felt a surge of sudden heat as he groaned and gave himself over to climax. He held her tightly as they both gasped for breath.

After a time, the tremors gradually subsided and their breathing returned to normal. He kissed her tenderly along her shoulder while he was still buried deep within her.

"Marry me" he mutter across her skin and caressing her sides and hips.

"W-what?" She groaned when his member slipped out of her. She twisted in his hold so she was now lying on her back on the workbench, her legs wrapping automatically around his waist.

"Marry me" he repeated thrusting himself back into her softly. She moaned in pleasure. She was still sensitive down there.

"And if I said no?" She smiled with a hint of amusement making him growl.

"It wasn't a question" he thrusted deep into her again.

"When you put it that way, I guess I have no choice but to say yes" she mewled when he thrusted into her again with grinned. She pulled him down for another kiss. Feeling him churr deeply in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	194. Girls

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, KenDan55, the-rainbow-is-here **and** smarticles103

**Thank you for reviewing and for following this story! ****You guys are awesome!**

**Well you guys got what you asked for in this chapter lol. **

**Just a heads up it's been a month since the wedding. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They didn't want a huge wedding like April and Casey had. Instead they had only invited their closest friends and had a private ceremony at her house.<p>

"So what's it like being married?" Cat teased Kayla.

"Pretty much the same but now I get to pretty much get to claim him as mine" Kayla grinned.

"You who do you think is next? My bets on you Sky" Cat smirked.

"M-me?" Skyler sputtered out shocked "W-why me?"

"Cause out of all the guys Raph is the most possessive and he's more than likely want to make you his in every possible way" Cat stated with a grin.

Skyler blushed "What a-about you?"

"Me and Don are probably be the last to marry we like to take things slow unlike you guys" She waved her question off. Kayla burst into laughter.

"_YOU_ taking things slow" Kayla snorted "Please you were already dry humping poor Donnie the first week you met him!"

"I was not! It was the second week! Get your facts straight!" Cat snapped.

"You have no shame, do you?" April laughed.

"No" Cat grinned.

Skyler giggled at Cat's lack to feel unashamed of her actions. Nia chuckled at the crazy blonde's claims. She would have never figured but she had grown quite fond of the four women that she now called her friends.

"I wouldn't be laughing Nia your up there with Sky on list, in fact maybe you'll marry before her" Cat said glancing at her abdominals knowingly. Nia didn't miss the look and her eyes widen. April looked between the women as they spoke. She knew there was something off about them but she never questioned them, a little mystery in life was always good.

"I'm…" Nia smiled softly placing a hand softly on her stomach. April finally understood. Nia was pregnant.

"That's what you get for not using protection" Cat wagged her finger at her. "Isn't that right Kayla?" she teased giving her a nudge.

Kayla rolled her eyes at Cat "I regret nothing, Matthew is one of the best things that ever happened to me, including Ryder and Mikey and I guess you guys too" she joked.

"Catharine are you sure?" Nia asked.

"Positive" Cat nodded.

"I need to tell Leo" Nia stood up quickly and went to find Leo.

"How you think he'll take the news?" April asked.

"I say he passes out" Cat supplied.

Kayla shook her head "Doubt it he's pretty good at taking news"

"True, that would be more Raph's thing" Cat mused.

"Y-you really think Raphael w-would faint if I-I ever got p-pregnant?" Skyler laughed.

"Oh yea! Even though Raph acts tough and macho, he's really a big softy inside especially with kids" Cat nodded. Skyler smiled knowing Cat's words were true about her red cladded lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Nia is pregnant! Please review!<strong>


	195. Seeing Two

**This chapter has a surprise for you guys! And I have a feeling a lot of you are gonna want me to continue it as another mini adventure but it's not. I just wanted to add them since I was watching TMNT and this popped into my head and I just had to do it. **

**Also five months have past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Pretty!" the two year old giggled while clapping his hands.<p>

"Ma? Is that normal?" Ryder said pausing from eating his sandwich.

Kayla turned around from washing dishes to see what her two sons were talking about and saw a massive swirling hole of blue energy. Before she could shout for someone five bodies came crashing through and landed in a pile in the lairs kitchen floor.

"Mikey! Guys!" Kayla called out. "We have a little situation here!" she stared at what appeared to be four younger versions of the guys and a teenaged April.

"How'd you know my name? Are you my guardian angel?" the younger Mikey asked as he happily bounced his way over to her.

"And why are you in our lair?" younger Leo asked.

"Your lair? News flash pipsqueaks this is our lair" Raphael glared and the rest of the gang came to the kitchen.

"Looks like we've entered a different reality from our own" younger Donnie said eyeing a remote in his hands that seemed to be the cause of all this.

Cat ran and pulled younger Donnie into a hug causing the smaller turtle to blush "Oh Don! It's a younger you! Can we keep him?" she said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No Catharine" he sighed and turned to his younger self "May I have a look at that?" Donatello said pointing at the device.

"Don't do it Donnie, it could be a trick" younger April stated.

"April now you're just sounding like Mikey! Why would they wanna destroy themselves?" younger Raph rolled his eyes causing April to blush.

"How old are you guys?" Kayla asked.

"Fifteen and half baby, why don't you and I go out for pizza sometime" younger Mikey wiggled his brow suggestively causing her to laugh. "You know I'm older than you by nine years right?"

"Age ain't nothing but a number babe" younger Mikey grinned.

Michelangelo pulled his younger self away and glared "Back off she's mine" he said shoving Kayla behind him.

"Mikey you aren't seriously getting jealous with your younger self are you?" Kayla bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Younger Mikey's jaw opened "You mean she's your girlfriend? Sweet! Take that guys I get a girlfriend before you guys!" younger Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brothers.

"She's not my girlfriend" Michelangelo stated watching his younger self deflate at the news.

Younger Raph laughed "Ha! I knew it―"

"She's my wife" Michelangelo smirked while cutting younger Raph off and took pleasure in watching the four younger brothers jaws drop in shock at the news. Even younger April's eyes widen.

"Ma! Mattie's making a mess!" Ryder shouted trying to shield himself as his younger brother flung apple sauce at him.

"Who are they?" younger Raph pointed.

"My sons" Michelangelo stated proudly.

"What!" younger Leo, Raph, April and Donnie shouted.

"Awesome!" younger Mikey yelled.

April was the first to snap out of it and smile.

"Can I hold him?" she motioned towards the two year old.

"Sure, just watch out, he like to pull hair" Kayla smiled. Younger Donnie pulled out of Cat's grasped and went towards younger April.

"Wow April you're really great with kids" Younger Donnie complemented with a blush. Cat stared between the two teens before her face became angry.

"Oh hell no!" she shouted "You're trying to steal my man!" Cat was about to lunge at younger April but Donatello grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back.

"Your man?" April raised an eyebrow.

"Y-your m-man?" Younger Donnie stuttered out blushing harder.

"Sorry about that" Donatello smiled weakly "You see Catharine and I are mates" he explained. At that news younger Donnie fainted.

"Who else is together!" younger Raph snapped.

"All of us, except April and Casey they're married like Mikey and Kayla" Leonardo shrugged.

"Wait I get married to Jones?!" younger April shrieked.

"Wait we all have―?" younger Leo asked shyly and younger Raph crossed his arms and pretended not to listen.

"We do" Leonardo smiled.

"So where are they?" Younger Raph questioned 'uninterested'.

"They're doing some shopping on topside" Raphael answered boredly.

"Guys I just had the weirdest dream" Younger Donnie said sitting up from the floor he paused when he saw the familiar faces again "It wasn't a dream was it"

"I'm afraid not" Donatello smiled.

Cat kneeled down to his level and pulled his strap "You listen to me! When you get back to your world you look for me…er…younger me, Catharine Carter do I make myself clear?" Younger Donnie looked between the woman in front of him and his older self.

"I'd do what she says" Donatello chuckled telling his younger self "You won't regret it" he promised with a smile.

"Wait did you said Catharine Carter?" April asked.

"Yea what of it" Catharine glared at the young April.

"I know you! You hang out with those two trouble makers Nia and Kayla at school" Younger April stated.

"Kayla's a trouble maker?" Cat laughed and Kayla grinned sheepily.

"Yea they're on two week suspension for breaking into Mrs. Henderson's class and burning her desk"

"Wait a second I remember that!" Kayla stated then made a face "I was never caught though and I didn't have help" she said a little offended that she was caught in that world. "And I didn't know Cat or Nia back then either" she shook her head.

"You're Kayla Hale!" younger April shouted shocked "Then that means…"

Donatello rubbed his chin in thought "It would seem in your dimension there is a different timeline than our own, one where all you girls know each other somewhat and Kayla knows her father if her last name is anything to go by"

"What's all the commotion?" Said a heavily pregnant Nia as she walked into the lair with one grocery bag and Skyler carrying two bags in her hands.

"That's Nia Tate and Skyler Hernandez….?" Younger April trailed off seeing the two women walk in.

Nia's raised an eyebrow "Leo what's going on?" she asked while staring at the younger version of her mate and his brothers and what appeared to be April.

"We're not exactly too sure either" Leo answered his mate taking the bag out of her hand and set it on the counter.

"We should go back guys this―" younger Donnie started.

"Could cause a dimensional abnormally" Donatello finished off for him.

Raph smirked and threw an arm over Skyler's shoulders when she went to stand by him. "Looks like you're still a nerd Donnie, no matter what dimension"

"Shut up Raph" Donatello said as pink dusted his cheeks.

Skyler lightly smacked him on his plastron but couldn't help but smile "Raphael b-be nice"

"I'm just teasing Sky" Raph smirked and kissed the top of her head.

Younger Raph stared at the small brunette with grey eyes shyly wave at him with a smile. He blushed slightly and turned away his eyes going towards his older counterpart. "She tends to make us do that a lot when we first meet her" Raphael referred to the blushing with a smirk as he told his younger self.

The sound of shattering glass followed by Nia's pained moan caught everyone's attention.

"Nia!" Leo shouted going to her bent over form.

"Leo, it's time" she panted grabbing her stomach. His eyes widen and he carefully lifted her in his arms bridal style.

"Donnie! Skyler!" he yelled, setting their brainy brother and Shy healer running toward the lab to quickly setting up a spot for Nia to give birth. He rush off after them being careful with Nia.

"What's going on?" Younger Mikey asked.

"She's gone into labor obviously" younger Donnie stated.

"Alright guys it's time to go" younger Leo stated.

"Aww can't we stay a little more Leo? I think they like me" younger Mikey pouted as Ryder climbed his shell and he held Mattie in his arms.

"Yea Leo, don't you want to see you future kid?" younger Raph said. Leo seemed to think it over and then shook his head.

"No…you heard what Donnie said it could cause a dimensional abnormality, besides we need to get back to finishing collecting the rest of the mutagen and stop the Kraang's plans" Leo stated.

"Fine, bye kiddies!" younger Mikey pouted setting the kids down and turned towards Kayla grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on the back of her hand "Call me" he grinned causing Kayla to laugh.

"Knock it off" Michelangelo said lightly hitting his younger self on the back of the head and pulled Kayla into his arms.

"Dudes! Would this be considered self-abuse?" younger Mikey questioned. Everyone sighed and shook their heads at him.

"I think it time for you to go" Donatello said handing the device back to his younger self to figure out how to open up another portal back to their own world.

"Right" younger Donnie nodded pressing a few buttons and the same swirling mass of blue energy appeared again.

"Wait! I have so much to ask!" younger Mikey said being pulled away by younger Raph through the portal.

"I guess we'll be you in a few years?" younger Leo offered with a sheep smile.

"Remember what I told you!" Cat told younger Donnie who gulped and nodded with a blush. He left followed by younger Leo. April was the last to leave giving one look back at them as if in doubt of what may or may not happen in the future.

"You guys will be fine" Kayla smiled at her. April smiled and headed into the portal which immediately vanished once her body passed through.

"You think they have it handled?" Mikey asked out loud.

"Sure" Raph shrugged "Look how we turned out" he added with a smirk making everyone smile or grin. They had all done ok in getting where they are now and they wouldn't change a thing.

They flinched when they heard Nia scream and Leo yelp.

Mikey chuckled "I think Leo's hand just got crushed by Nia's"

"And how would you know that?" Kayla asked.

"Because if I remember correctly you did the same to me" Mikey laughed while nuzzling Kayla making Kayla blush.

* * *

><p><strong>What you guys think of this chapter? Please review!<strong>


	196. Fatherhood

lilEminem, A-Girl-of-Dark-Angels, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, the-rainbow-is-here, JadeKurosaki, KenDan55, Turtlefanforlife1982 **and** cup-mikey-gertha

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story you guys are awesome!**

**AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

**Work and school has been driving me up the wall! Not to mention I had a bit of a writer's block... still kind of do but I managed to write this chapter!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).****

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone winced as they heard Nia's yelling in agony.<p>

"Is that what I sounded like when I went into labor?" Kayla asked.

"Pretty much" Raph smirked crossing his arms and leaned against the side of the wall outside of Donnie's room. It had already been five long hours of labor for Nia and everyone was becoming nervous.

"Mama is Aunt Nia going to be ok?" Ryder asked tugging on her shirt.

"Of course cub, not all births are the same some can take a few minutes others can take hours and every now a then it may take almost a whole day" Kayla explained to her son.

"Are you sure?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Positive" Kayla smiled.

"Ok" he nodded and sat down patiently on the floor.

After what seemed like forever Nia's yelling finally stopped and was replaced by the soft cries of a newborn. Everyone sighed in relief and waited patiently. Skyler and Donnie were the first to come out of the lab smiling.

"Everything w-went smoothly" Skyler smiled.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Cat asked excitedly.

"It's a girl, a beautiful baby girl" Leo answered from behind Donnie and Skyler and holding his sleeping child as if she would break if he so much moved. She looked just like Matthew when he was born the only difference being she had a tuff of red hair upon her head. Her shell was he same as Matthew's it curved along her shoulders and back like armor and it was smaller…more feminine. They knew with time it would also hard just like Mattie's had.

"She is beautiful my son" Master Splinter smiled looking at his granddaughter.

Leo kneeled down so Ryder and Mattie could see and smiled at his nephews as they looked at their cousin with awe.

"What's her name Uncle Leo?" Ryder asked.

"Taylor, we named her after Nia's brother" Leo said standing up.

"Itty!" Mattie pointed jumping up and down excitedly and pulling his mother's pant leg.

"Yes she is a little baby" Kayla laughed bending down and picked up Mattie.

"Sorry we're late we couldn't get off work, what we miss!" Casey shouted as he and April ran into the lair.

"Have a look" Leo smiled showing off his daughter proudly to his friends.

"Oh Leo! She's adorable!" April gushed rushing over to get a closer look caressing the newborns cheek with her finger making her face scrunch softly and her eyes slowly opened to reveal deep blue eyes, just like her father's.

Mikey came from behind Leo and grinned softly. "It's awesome isn't it?" he asked him. Leo didn't know what he was taking about he already knew.

"Yea" he whispered out with a soft smile as he stared down at his child as she let out a yawn and went back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally I was going to end it chapter 195 but I thought other wise... couldn't leave you guys in suspense on what Leo's and Nia's baby looked liked. <strong>

**Anywho, So there's only one chapter left. Sad I know, I'm really gonna miss writing this story.**

**Please review!**


	197. Wouldn't Change A Thing

The-Alpha-She-Wolf, the-rainbow-is-here, JadeKurosaki, ToriRoe, KenDan55 **and** cup-mikey-gertha

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story you guys are awesome!**

**This is it guys! I'm a miss writing this!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story! And _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).****

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mattie! Quite moving around!" Kayla said growing frustrated as the toddler would not stop jumping on the bed as she tried to change him.<p>

"No! No! No! No!" He chanted and managed to escape her and took off running. Naked.

"Matthew you get back here!" She shouted.

"No!"

Ryder burst into laughter as he watched his brother run off with no clothes on and began to take off his own clothes off to join him.

"Ryder! Don't you dare!" Kayla snapped. He looked at her before he grinned widely as he also took off running.

"Michelangelo!" She yelled hoping he would come help her.

"Why are the little ones running around clothes?" Master Splinter asked clearly amused.

Kayla sighed "Your guess is as good as mine Splinter, I have no idea, Mattie just decided he didn't want to wear clothes today and Ryder decided to join him"

"Why are Ryder and Mattie running around naked?" Raph said from the doorway.

"Right on!" Cat laughed from the living room.

"Don't encourage them Cat!" Kayla said pushing Raph out of the way and made her to the living room.

"Anyone one want to explain what's going on?" Mikey said holding up Ryder and Mattie upside down by their legs playfully. Taylor was giggling and clapping her hands while Nia fed her mashed potatoes.

"Like papa!" Mattie squealed happily.

"I think he wants to be like Mikey" Leo laughed.

"What does being naked have anything to do with it?" Mikey asked as Kayla came up to him and got a hold of Mattie.

"Mikey we're always naked" Donnie stated plainly.

"Oh right!" he laughed.

"You are getting to be a handful! Aren't you!" Kayla smiled and nuzzled Mattie causing the toddler to giggle. "New rule you guys have to at least start wearing pants or shorts" Kayla stated.

"Aw, do we have too" Mikey pouted making Ryder laugh.

"Oh, Don! I'll finally get to undress you" Cat purred to him making him flush and Skyler muffle her giggle behind her hand.

Raph rolled his eyes at Cat's response "You're unbelievable you know that right"

"So you're telling me you are a bit excited that Skyler might take your pants off behind closed doors" Cat raised an eyebrow. Raph scoffed and turned away but said nothing causing Skyler to blush.

"Cat, not in front of the kids" Donnie sighed.

"Come you two, let's get some clothes on you" Mikey said going back to their room with Kayla following close behind him.

"Papa!" Mattie whined clearly not wanting to put his clothes back on.

"Don't papa me, now I have to wear clothes because of your guys little stunt" Mikey pouted and poked both Ryder's and Mattie's sides making them squirm and giggle.

Kayla rolled her eyes "Stop being such a big baby it's just clothes Mikey" Mikey sighed and said nothing more.

Mikey grabbed a pair of short for Mattie and Ryder and handed one to Kayla so she can begin dressing Mattie as he dressed Ryder.

"There, no more running around naked, got it" Kayla said firmly. Both Ryder and Mattie nodded and smiled.

"Papa!" Mattie pointed and look at her expectantly.

"Don't worry, he's going to put on cloth too whether he like it or not now you to go play" Kayla stated.

Ryder laughed and took Mattie's hand "Good luck Pa"

Mikey raised a brow as they ran off giggling "What's that supposed to mean?" he turned to Kayla when he didn't answer "What does he mean by that?" he began to panic backing away slowly and Kayla laughed.

"Nothing you goofball, Ryder's just messing with you" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his chin.

"He's been hang around Cat again hasn't he?" he sighed.

"A little" she admitted with a smile "Now how about you go put some pants on"

He said nothing as he continued to stare down at her with soft eyes and smile.

She looked at him questionably "What?" she finally asked and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Nothing" he grinned.

"Liar! Tell me!" she narrowed her eyes at him and pulling away slightly and he laughed placing his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him again nuzzling her cheek with his.

"I was just remembering when we first met"

She tilted her head "What about it?"

"I should have done something different" he shrugged.

"Like what?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Followed you all the way home, I don't know"

Kayla laughed "I don't know if that's the creepiest thing you said or the sweetest"

Mikey pouted "That sounded better in my head"

"I'm sure it did" she bit her lip to muffle her laugh.

"What I meant to say is, if I had followed you home, we would have known each other sooner…be where we are now faster" he rested his forehead against hers.

"Back then if you followed me home, I would have kicked your ass" she stated with a grin.

He scowled "Way to ruin the moment"

"What? I'm just stating a fact" she shrugged "Back then I wasn't as nice as I am now" she grinned and he rolled his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He quickly closed his eyes and melted into the kiss sighing softly when she pulled away.

"But I know what you mean" she smiled at him "And seeing how we turned out, how our family came to be…" she trailed off. "I'd probably go back in time and do it all the same exact way and tell you the same thing I told you the first night we met"

"Yea and what's that?"

"Stop following me" she smirked at him.

He grinned "I'm not, you just happen to be going the same direction I am" he said repeating the same words he had used when she told him that.

"I love you Michelangelo"

"I love you too Kayla, I'll always will" he muttered into her neck "I'll always follow you to the end of time" he teased.

"Now you're just being cheesy" she laughed.

"You know you love it" he laughed with her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled none the less, because she did. She loves him and their growing family.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**The End!**

**Well that's it! I can't believe I actually finished this! I'm so proud of myself! Anyway now I can finally finish my Wreak-It Ralph story! You guys should check that out. I have a lot of stories in mind like CreedXoc (X-men), KnockoutXoc (Transformers), VenomXoc (Spiderman) and maybe another TMNT story (Not sure about this one yet...might be a oneshot)...but yea.**


	198. IT'S OUT!

**For those of you that have been waiting patiently...thank you and I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that the first chapter of **Delusory **is finally up! So check it out on my profile!**


End file.
